Timeless
by catc20NYNY
Summary: Haley James thought she knew her destiny until one day something happens that changes everything, sending her on an entirely different path with twists she would never see coming and a love she'd be powerless to stop. AU Naley
1. Shattered

_Author's Note: Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this. This story is completely AU and centers around Haley mostly and her relationships. I don't want to give anything away, but let me just say I'm a huge Naley so that should defintely tell you where this story is going. This will not be a short story and if you guys like please review because this is my first time on this board and I really want your opinion good or bad. Even a short "Good Job" would mean alot to me. :)_

****

**_Chapter One "Shattered"_**

_"For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace."_

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_

Timeless, that is what she has been described as since her birth. The story has been told that her Grandmother, Catherine James, took one look at her and said she was blessed with a timeless beauty, a timeless soul, and one day a timeless love that would overshadow anything she would ever experience in her life.

As she grew up her grandmother's prediction could not be denied by anyone who ever took one look at her or spent one minute in her presence. You could place her in any century and she would be breathtaking to those around her. One look into her deep soulful eyes and you were under her spell.

Now at the tender age of 24 she knew of her gifts and enjoyed them to the fullest. Every woman wanted to be like her and every man just wanted to be near her. She was Haley Catherine James, daughter of Jim and Lydia James and sister to Caleb Addison James. Even though the name James may strike you as ordinary her family was anything but. Addison James, her grandfather, started out acquiring a small hotel in 1942 and turned it into the largest luxury hotel chain in the world. They had real estate in every single country and their name was synonymous with the elite. Their fortune could only be rivaled by a select few. They say money can't buy you happiness, but it sure makes it easier she always liked to say.

However, one thing she could never put a price on was her family. Her father and mother were every bit the involved parents they should have been. They never forgot a birthday, holiday, or just an ordinary dance recital. They were there for her and Caleb in every aspect of their lives even when she or her brother disappointed them. Which can happen a lot when your every move is captured on film.

She still finds it amusing that someone like her graces the cover of every gossip paper in the world and she has never done anything to deserve it except to be born into the James family. Every thing from her latest fashion trends to her latest boyfriend is splashed all over the pages. Sadly, the good she does in the world through her many charities isn't deemed news worthy in comparison to what she wore to pump gas in.

"HALES!" a man's voice shouted from the main foyer of her family's enormous 20,000 sq. ft Beverly Hills manor.

Haley was snapped out of her daze of staring at her Grandmother's hand painted portrait by her best friend in the world's booming voice. It was Jake, her Jakey, the one person beside Caleb that knew her better than she knew herself. She giggled as she took off running around the corner, leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Whoa there, you almost knocked me on my ass little darling" he said as he hugged her tightly to him. He sat her back on the ground and appraised her. She looked stunning in a simple short white satin robe and her naturally wavy hair cascading over her shoulders. With not an ounce of make-up on and a huge smile on her face he could honestly say he would never meet a more beautiful girl in his life inside and out.

"Jakey it's been a month, I can't believe how much I've missed you." she said as she began dragging him up to her private floor.

"I know you missed me more than life itself so no need to reply back" she went onto say before she stopped from dragging him long enough to turn her head back to him and give him a huge grin. He looked so gorgeous in his black Armani tux she thought to herself.

"So I'm here only 5 seconds and you are already dragging me off to your bedroom to have your way with me" he said while chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Now Jake you know we stopped doing that when we were 18 due to the fact it could ruin our friendship forever." she stated dramatically while finally reaching her destination and directing him to sit on her plush red chaise.

"So then why did we do it from 16 to 18? You'll have to refresh my memory because it's been a long flight and seeing you in that robe is causing all my blood flow to travel south." he said as he looked her up and down with a huge smirk on his face while she proceeded to sit on his lap in a teasing manner.

"Because we were burdened with over protective parents and hounding paparazzi and being caught with our pants down or dresses up, in my case, before the age of 18 would have been "disgraceful" as our parents would say. Therefore they told us to stick together and instead of transferring our sexual frustration into eating we decided to master the fine art of sex with each other." she said coyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn and master it we did. Do you remember that one time when we were stuck at that Opera in that private balcony? I sure as hell had you screaming some higher notes than those big boned chicks on stage." Jake said as he smiled at the image that was forming in his head.

Haley climbed off his lap, kissed his cheek and ventured toward her closet that contained the very latest in sexy haute couture.

"Ok perv please quit picturing me naked and as I recall I had you moaning a lot more than I ever did that night." she laughed as she threw a pillow at his head before she entered her closet.

Sure they had been friends with benefits for a couple years in their late teens, but he knew just like her they were destined to be best friends. Neither would ever risk their friendship for something they knew in their hearts wasn't meant to be more. They would always have each other no matter what. They had been inseparable since they were in diapers when their fathers partnered up in some real estate ventures. Their parents were best friends and it was expected they, along with Caleb, would be too. It never felt forced though, it just felt like the most natural thing in the world like fate almost.

She laughed after saying the word fate in her head. She knew her grandmother was laughing up above. Fate was right there with the word timeless in her grandmother's vocabulary whenever she spoke to Haley or as Haley liked to call it lectured. She was really missing her grandmother today for some strange reason. It was like she woke up and felt her grandmother's presence surrounding her and she felt comforted, but at the same time fearful. Her Grandmother always told her she'd be there for her in her darkest hours. So while Haley enjoyed feeling her presence and thinking of her she had a sense of dread in her stomach she couldn't shake.

"So Hales, you summon me here an hour early for the annual James Corp. fundraising kiss ass fest for what reason exactly?"

"Hey, your family throws this thing with us and besides you know you love to test drive all the gold digging whores that think they actually have a chance with you. Little do they know the only way they will ever marry you is through me, so they better think of another way besides sexual favors to impress me. Because contrary to your perverted fantasies I only trade sexual favors with men" she yelled at Jake from her massive closet.

"Do I need to get out the Spring Break 2000 video of you and that hot brunette in that Jacuzzi?" Jake yelled back in a challenging voice.

"Also, don't forget same goes for you in the approval department, if any prospective guy does not know what a lay up or a touchdown is out they go. I won't have you marrying some lame French artist who talks about lighting and bitches about Americans all day."

"One, making out with that girl in the Jacuzzi was a dare, made by you I might add, and two I only slept with Jean-Pierre twice, so please give the French thing a rest. Now how do I look" Haley said as she emerged in an emerald green satin Dolce gown. It was a halter style neckline that stopped at just the right spot to reveal her ample cleavage and was practically backless.

"OK remind me again why we can't have sex?" Jake said has he openly ogled her as he watched her twirl.

"Ugh Jake I'll take that and translate it from horny guy language to gentleman language to mean stunning and or breathtaking." she said as she rolled her eyes at him and retreated back into her closet to grab her emerald and diamond jewelry in the wall safe behind the large brass mirror that was used to hide it's existence.

Jake was about to respond when the lyrics to Kanye West's "Gold Digger" began blaring out of his pocket.

"That's appropriate for all the hoes you date Jake" Haley poked her head out and yelled to him before she returned back to the task at hand.

"It's probably your brother smartass!"

"Thank god, does he know how late he's going to make us? Damn I love him, but I am not in the mood to go into this thing without both of you on my arms. So until he graces us with his presence we're all late!"

Not a minute later she heard glass shatter and her heart sunk. Somewhere deep inside she knew her life was about to change forever. She rushed out into the hallway where Jake was on his knees beside a broken antique vase. She grabbed Jake's shoulders and stared into his vacant eyes hoping with everything she had that what he was about to say wasn't true. She still didn't know exactly what she was about to hear, but somewhere deep in her heart she knew. She felt a sense fear and loss she never had before and couldn't explain it. With all the courage she had she pleaded with Jake to tell her what happened.

"He's gone"

"Who's gone Ja…, oh god please don't let it be him. Don't say his name Jake please" she begged of her lifelong friend.

Jake stared into those beautiful soulful eyes and watched as something inside them broke when he said the word. "Caleb".

Nothing would ever be the same and what killed him most was wondering if Haley would ever find her way out of this darkness.

One Month Later 

"_Haley, Haley wake up" someone whispered into her ear._

"_What time is it?" she asked to who had awakened her._

"_3am and we can't stop tradition, so get you lazy ass out of bed."_

_Haley opened her eyes to find her 24 year old twin brother staring down at her and she laughed. Ever since they were 5 they had been sneaking down on Christmas day to shake the gifts and peal back the tape to catch a peak at their loot. They had perfected the art of gift snooping over the years and they could unwrap and rewrap a present in under 20 seconds flat. When they were older Jake had asked them why they couldn't wait a few more hours to find out what they got. However, no matter how many times they were asked that question it was just something neither of them could explain. It was a brother sister thing that just bonded them even more. It was just theirs and even now in their 20's it still made them giddy like they were 5 years old in their Flintstones pajamas racing down the stairs. _

"_Ok I'll race you" Haley replied and with that they took off out of her room and down the stairs not aware that her parents were peaking out of their door from the second floor landing watching their full grown children nearly kill each other while heading down the stairs. Little did Haley and Caleb know this had been their parent's most treasured tradition every Christmas morning too. _

"_Ok Caleb I'm opening the one from you first and I pray it's not more gift cards to liquor stores. It wouldn't kill you to actually try to get me something meaningful one year" she whispered to her brother who was busy digging through his own pile._

"_Quit your bitching and just open it" he responded gruffly back to her. _

_Haley rolled her eyes and went about opening her gift. She gasped as she looked at the two items in the large Tiffany's box. In a smaller box within was a gorgeous 18kt white gold and diamond Tiffany MARK bracelet watch that was just her style. However, what really astounded her was the second gift he had given her. She slowly lifted it out of the box and took in every inch of it. It was a Sterling silver Tiffany's frame with a black and white photo of the two of them at the age of 6 standing in front of a newly built sandcastle with their arms around each other smiling for the camera. That image brought tears to her eyes, but what made them start to fall were the words engraved on the frame below the smiling siblings, "Timeless". Usually her brother had always made fun of Haley being called that and their grandmother spouting off similar words, but seeing this made Haley realize that their relationship meant as much to him as it did her. Their bond was never ending no matter how many silly fights they had or miles they were from each other. _

"_Caleb, I can't believe you did this!" she turned to her brother with tears streaming down her face._

"_Hales this emotional crap is kind of scaring me, so suck it up and get back to work before the parents wake up." _

"_Jackass, you always have to ruin the moment."_

_Caleb scooted over to his sister and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "It's what I do best, but you still love me."_

_She ran her hands over the frame again and then said "It's because of moments like this I do. Although, these moments also keep me from killing you the other 364 days a year so don't get too cocky." She giggled enjoying the banter with her brother. _

"_Hello, that was funny why didn't you laugh? Caleb?"_

_Haley turned to where her brother was not a second before and he was gone. _

Jake walked into her Haley's room to find her tossing and turning repeating Caleb's name and clutching that photo. The site broke his heart every time he found her this way.

It had been a month since Caleb's car accident and nothing seemed to be helping Haley. The press had been relentless and Jake's father had done his best to keep them at bay while taking on all of Jim's duties in the company until recently when Jim returned to take the reigns again. Haley's mother had thrown herself into her charity work and was seeing a therapist 3 times a week. The only James that couldn't find a niche to deal with their grief was Haley. She stayed in bed for a week straight only rising to attend the memorial and funeral. After that week she slowly started to reconnect with the outside world and Jake later learned the only way she was able to even do that was with the help of Xanax. The third week she put on a front for everyone and the media by going out shopping, attending to her own charities, and having lunches with the gang. Everyone thought Haley was finally finding her way back, but Jake knew she was only going through the motions.

They weren't there to find her crying herself to sleep and then discover her like she is now holding onto a photo of her and Caleb for dear life. She was slowly dying inside and Jake knew he had to do something now. She needed a change of scenery and she needed find where she belonged in this world. It was always easier for Caleb he just knew what he wanted from the start. Caleb had always wanted to be a doctor and was in just about to start his first year residency at Boston General before his death. Haley had a degree in public relations from NYU and she loved working for charities especially children's. She always did non profit jobs because she never saw the sense in being paid when she had more money than she knew what to do with.

However, Haley was never happy in California and neither was Caleb for that matter. Haley had only moved from New York after graduation to be near her parents because she always felt that was her place even if she wasn't truly happy. She loved her parents, but she hated being surrounded by the fakeness that existed in her circles in Beverly Hills. She was suffocating and Caleb's death was the catalyst for her to finally break free and live her life. Jake knew her desires of traveling more, of finding love, and of having a family and he knew that she would never find that staying here.

"Hales come on!" he finally grabbed her arm and made her sit upright.

"Jake, why can't everyone just leave me the hell alone." she groggily spoke as she tried to force herself out of his grasp.

"Because we love you and because you and I are going on a trip." He watched her stare at him like he was insane and then he saw her remember her reality and tears fill her eyes.

"I had that dream again Jake. Why won't it stop?" she barely got out before her chest heaved and she let out a gut wrenching sob into his shoulder.

Jake let her cry for awhile before he finally spoke to her. "Hales, did you ever thing Caleb is trying to tell you something?" he paused till he heard her sobbing settled down. "Think about it, of all the memories you have of him that's the one dream that won't stop. That Christmas was when he gave you that photo you haven't let go off for a month. Maybe instead of remembering what you have lost remember what you still have." Jake said as he sat her fragile body back against the pillows and took the frame in his hands.

"I don't believe in all that fate crap usually, but don't you think it means something that the last Christmas you two had together he gives you this frame and you can't stop having that dream now? Just remember the word engraved and instead of trying to hide from the pain, start dealing with it and embrace that bond that will never end with Caleb. He's always going to be with us and you know that better than I do. You have to start living again though and just carry him with you. He may not be with you in the flesh Hales, but he's always in your heart. Now, you know if Caleb was here he'd be busting my balls for being so emotional, but it needed to be said." Jake finished with a slight laugh followed by a sigh hoping what he said sparked something in her.

Haley smiled through her tears at her friend and whispered "Thank You."

"Yeah, Yeah, now let's get you packed your family's Italian Villa awaits. Damn I can't wait to put another huge dent into that wine cellar. Lounging around the decks drinking wine, listening to music, eating feasts prepared by the love of my life Isabella, and taking the boat out on Lake Como."

Haley genuinely laughed for the first time in a month as she climbed out of bed towards her shower. "Jake, Isabella is a 70 year old women"

"Hell any women who can cook like that has the key to my heart." he retorted back as he rolled her Louis Vuitton luggage out of her closet.

She watched him for another moment before she walked into her bathroom over to her marble tub and started the water. As she lowered herself into the tub the thoughts of the Villa made her heart feel lighter and she knew it was where she needed to be. She knew dealing with Caleb's death was going to a long road, but with Jake by her side she knew she would be ok. She also had Caleb with her and nothing would ever break that bound not even death.

Tomorrow morning she would awaken in Italy and she was determined to make the most of it.

Little did she know a whole new phase in her life was upon her that contained twists she would never see coming and be powerless to stop.


	2. Letting Go of Holding On

**Chapter 2: Letting go of holding on**

_**"We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us." **_

Haley James shifted in her sleep squinting as the sun streamed through the French doors leading out to her terrace. She silently rose from her oh so comfortable King size bed with her especially made Oscar De La Renta comforter and matching sheets to walk out onto the terrace overlooking Lake Como. The cool breeze hit her naked skin as she looked out upon the water. It was breathtaking. Ever since she could remember she has been spending her summers at her families** 7**.8 million palatial 18th-century home in northern Italy named Villa Bellezza. Bellezza in English meant beauty and this Villa epitomized that. From it's multiple terracesornately decorated ceilings, 15 luxurious bedrooms, private dock, infinite pool, Italian tiled massive bathrooms that looked more like the belonged in a spa than a home, to even the gorgeous foliage that greeted her at ever turn. It was just beauty in every sense of the word. Although to her all the luxuries and material things weren't the only thing that made it beautiful.. She felt like she stepped back into time when she came here. Even with all it's many added luxuries over the years it still captured the elegance and architecture of when it was built over a hundred years ago. California was so face paced to her always becoming bigger and better and when she came here she felt like all the sky scrapers and big city life couldn't hold a candle to Italy.

Her grandmother said Haley always appreciated the Villa and the countryside because she was an old soul and appreciated the beauty of an untainted world and that is what Villa Bellezza and the town of Lagola were to her, untainted. She could walk through the streets of Lagola and not feel like an outsider. It's amazing that in a town where she has no lineage that she would feel more at home that all the big cities in America. They treated her with such kindness as she did them in return. She would walk into local restaurants and they greeted her as family. They also defended her against any prying paparazzi wanting a story out of them. They were loyal to her and her family and for that she could never repay them. When she came here 6 months ago they did not ask questions and make her relive her grief they simply opened her back with open arms and let her go about her life like she was any other resident. They even tolerated Jake and were kind enough not to call the police on him on many drunken occasions. She still didn't know how Jake ended up naked in the local Cathedrals Fountain at the exact time mass was letting out, but she just decided to leave well enough alone.

"Speaking of Jake" Haley said out loud to herself as she peered down at her private dock in the distance. She could barely make out his passed out form if not for the bright yellow Speedo adorning his body. She hated when he came with her to Italy, or any part of Europe for that matter, because he insisted on fitting in and to him that meant being like European men and wearing Speedos every time he got near water. The thing Jake neglects to keep in mind is that when you see a European man wearing a Speedo you just write it off because that's their culture, but Jake was born and breed in Cali and he has no excuse for walking around in that skin tight thing. Haley walked back inside grabbed her Roberto Cavalli white bikini and hit the intercom while she started to put on her suit.

"Isabella?"

"sí bambina?" Isabella replied.

"Do you mind waking Jake from the docks and telling him to meet by the pool for breakfast?"

"Si, that bambino will never grow up." Isabella chuckled to herself while doing as Haley requested.

Haley adjusted her top and looked at herself in her full length mirror satisfied with her appearance. The white string bikini contrasted beautifully with her tan skin she decided after appraising herself for a solid minute. She then retreated to her closet to retrieve her jimmy choo wedges. She walked out of her room and down the marble staircase and made her way out to the large tiled patio adjoining the pool area.

"Well, well is that a banana or you just happy to see me" she questioned Jake as he stumbled towards her with the effects of a deep sleep still leaving him stiff in many areas blatantly obvious to her.

"Ugh, do you have to be so damn chipper in the morning? I swear I know you drank almost as much as me and you still look hot as hell. I have to have at least 12 hours of beauty sleep to look my ultimate hotness after a binge like last night."

"Oh Jakey don't be jealous of my naturally gorgeous features. Plus, I always take 2 migraine pills before I go to bed and drink a Bloody Mary in the morning and I feel as good as new. All you need is a little bit of the hair of the dog that bit you." she told him as she poured him a Bloody Mary and stuck a celery stock in it for good measure.

He looked at her like she was insane making him drink such a thing. It wasn't the vodka that bothered him so early in the morning but it had all those vitamins in it and he had strict rules that the only protein he got from alcohol would be from the worm in a tequila bottle. He knew Haley would not shut up until he drank it, however, so he sucked it up and chugged it down.

"Look what a good boy you are Jakey." she playfully teased him as she patted him on the head.

Jake let her enjoy her little victory over him for about a minute before he decided to go in for the kill.

"So Hales what's gotten into you lately besides your new lover boy"

"I'm going to ignore that crass comment and there is nothing big going on with him. It's just been fun that's it." she said as uncommitted as possible

Jake watched her try to brush off her comment, but he knew he had struck a nerve. She was falling for this guy and although Jake liked him he was just hoping Haley wasn't clinging to the first glimpse of happiness that came her way.

"Whatever, I just find it ironic that you of all people, who enjoys this town for its normalcy, meets a fellow American who has one of the only families in the world that rivals your family's fortune and mine for that matter. What makes it even more sickening is that his family owns a gigantic Villa or should I say compound since it's like three times as big as your place only an hour away and of all the ways two rich gorgeous twenty somethings would meet you bump into him at the market and he knocks you off your feet literally and figuratively. I feel like I'm reading one those novels under your bed"

"Jake I swear to god keep out of my goody box. I knew it was you that kept stealing my batteries."

"Hey, there are about fifty things in this house that require a remote and underneath your bed is the only place where I know I'll find a vast supply of batteries.. That brings me back to you know who. Since you have been seeing him your batteries have a lot more juice in them. Don't tell me he's actually quenching the Haley James's aka Sex Goddess's appetite,"

"Jealous are we Jakey? I saw you strike out last night multiple times" she replied back and started laughing at the full on pout he was displaying. "Ok, yes he is definitely giving my toys a run for their money I will grant you that, but I don't know how serious this is. I really am trying with this one and not running away it just feels right and I don't want to jinx it by gossiping about it."

"Demure is not a good personality on you sweet cheeks, but I'll let it slide for now.. Just promise me no matter if you fall in love, get married, and have 2.5 kids there will always be Jakey room at your place?"

She started to laugh until she stopped when she saw he was actually serious. Jake was an only child and had always clung to her and Caleb over the years. When Caleb went off to medical school her and Jake had gotten even closer. In fact she can't even recall a time in her life when they hadn't at least spoken on the phone everyday. He had his own room at her parent's estate in Beverly Hills, a room here at the Villa, and they had both purchased together a New York Penthouse when they went to NYU together.. So how could she not have a Jake room, no matter what changed in her life, that would just be unnatural. So she took his face in her hands and gave him a big smack on the lips.

"Jakey it wouldn't be home without you." she finished with a giggle.

"So, little darling how about we go take that boat out for a spin and see if we can spot some topless chicks."

"Once a perv, always a perv. Let me go grab my fashion magazines and I'll meet you at the dock in twenty." she told him as she got up heading back into the house. "Oh and I'll grab the sunscreen and please switch Speedos that yellow is blinding."

"That's the point, to attract everyone's attention to the moneymaker." he yelled to her retreating form.

Haley started laughing and had almost made back to the staircase when she stopped dead in her tracks. It hit her like a ton of bricks and almost immediately she felt such guilt she had trouble breathing.

She hadn't shed one tear over Caleb or felt any form of grieve in nearly a week. She had just lived each day without a longing sadness she had constantly felt for nearly 6 months. It should make her feel relieved, but all she felt was horrific guilt. How could she just forget about that pain and live a happy normal life? If she was honest with herself she would admit that the last 2 months of her trip have been the happiest in her life, but even then she still cried almost every night and felt Caleb's huge absence until recently. She still felt his loss and thought of him everyday, but not with the enormous grief attached to it.

She knew this would happen one day after all time heals all wounds they always say, but she wasn't ready to accept her life without her brother. She wasn't ready to be happy and fulfilled without him in her life. She needed more time she wasn't ready to give up the immense pain.. To her it kept her close to Caleb and showed him how much he meant to her. That without him she would never be complete. The logical part of her knew Caleb would never want her to live her life grieving for him day in an day out. He would want her to be happy, find love, and remember all the good times they had, but the emotional unrealistic side of her wasn't ready to accept his death and move on from it. As crazy as it sounds it would mean that he was really gone and that now she had to move on without him. Her grief allowed her to live in limbo, feeling that raw pain of losing him kept him fresh in her mind. What terrified her the most was not being able to picture him clearly in her mind one day, or the cologne he wore, how he spoke, his favorite foods, the way he could annoy her and make her love him in the same breath. It was the little things she was afraid she would forget and moving on from that grief made her feel one step closer to forgetting them. She needed to be shown that everything would be alright that she would find her way in this world without her brother, but the ironic thing was the one person that could show her that was gone. He was never coming back and nothing would ever change that.

She walked over to the formal living area to a large grand piano where dozens of family pictures were spread about. There were ones of her and Caleb at birth, running in their diapers through the fields of Italy, opening Christmas presents, at her coming out party, HS graduation, and then she got to the last two. One was of her brother receiving his Bachelor's from Duke with her father and the other was of her graduation from NYU with her mother. Their graduations had unfortunately coincided on the same day so their parents decided to flip a coin to see which of them was going where. She had missed her brother that day, but she still had a blast celebrating with her friends and mother. As she stared longer at the separate photographs and of the ones that proceeded them she realized they had been finding their separate lives from each other for the last few years. They still has talked everyday and visited each other, but they were both going in different directions in their lives. From conception they had been side by side and did everything at the same age and level till college. Caleb was off studying to become a doctor and she was off studying public relations and partying with Jake. As she let her mind wonder to if Caleb was still alive she realized there would still be many more pictures of them together but there would also be a lot of them separate with their own lives and one day their own families. They would each have a wedding photo, their children's photos, and one day grandchildren's photos. They would each break off and create their own world and hopefully several times a year would have gotten together to combine them.

Haley finally saw that even with Caleb she would have been making her own life for herself the only difference is she doesn't have him giving her encouragement or guidance anymore.. He is with her though and she knows that in her heart. She will miss him till the day she dies, but she can't let grief rule her actions anymore. She smiled and wiped a lone tear off the picture of them playing in the rain when a voice interrupted her.

"Your thinking about him again" the guy said from behind her.

She whipped around and was shocked to see him, as gorgeous as ever, watching her with such an intense gaze.

"What are you doing here, I thought you would be back in the states for at least another 2 days." she barely got out before she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I just missed you too damn much Haley, I can't get you off my mind." he stated to her with nothing but sincerity in his eyes. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Haley, he would want you to be happy."

She stared at him fascinated by his ability to read her. "How is it possible you could know me so well in such a short time?"

He stared in her beautiful soulful eyes and knew this was the moment he had to do it. "Because I'm in love with you Haley and………….. I want you to be my wife" he finally got out.

"Your what?" she managed to choke out.

"I know this is sudden and I am sure hearing I love you would have stunned you enough without the proposal attached, but I couldn't stop myself. I was in New York bored out of my mind and just started walking and then all of a sudden I was in Tiffany's staring at engagement rings. I found the biggest one and bought it on the spot. Then I hopped on the first flight out here and I was going to take you to a romantic dinner and then I saw you staring at that photo looking gorgeous in that white bikini and I just had to do it now." he explained to her as he lowered down to one knee and produced a black velvet box.

Haley just stared wide-eyed as he opened the box and presented her with at least a 12 karat pear shaped diamond solitaire on a platinum band embedded through and through with round cut diamonds. It was breathtaking, but also very overwhelming and she wasn't just talking about the ring.

She was stunned and in an instant her emotions were fighting each other again. Grief, Happiness, Guilt, Love and then it hit her love. This man in front of her loved her with all his heart and something inside her clicked in that instant. She wanted this, she needed this and she was going to live for the moment just as Caleb would have wanted her too. Looking at this man in front of her she did only thing she felt. She could feel Caleb's strength in her when she looked straight into his eyes and told him his answer.

"Yes, I will marry you" she answered to his expectant face that soon beamed up to her when he heard her answer. Within a second he had grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs to her bedroom while her laughter filled the house. He lowered her onto the bed and begun to take off his shirt.

"Someone thinks he's getting lucky" she coyly told him.

"Well, my dear don't you want to practice your wifely duties?"

"I think I've been practicing that with you for over two months" she jokingly replied.

"True, but you weren't my fiancé then and that makes it so much more satisfying" he said as he climbed on top of her and began kissing the peaks of her breast making his way up to her neck and finally to her mouth in a searing kiss. She slowly flipped them over so that she was on top and in charge. She loved the power of being on top. You could get a man to do anything you desired from this position or on your knees, but she didn't feel like being completely selfless today. They both needed to become one and give each other pleasure not just one over the other. Although, there was always time for that later she thought to herself.

"What that's smirk for?" he asked her while his hands traveled over her thighs.

"Just planning out my wifely duties." and with that she slowly undid her bikini top and in no time at all they were moving to their familiar rhythm and the sounds of naughty banter that had filled the room earlier were replaced with the sounds of ecstasy.

An hour later, Haley collapsed on top of her fiancé as they regained their senses and clung to each other. She slowly rolled to the side of him and sat up her elbow gazing at his sweat glistened face.

"What's on your mind, your not ready for round two already?" he jokingly asked as he grabbed her left hand that was laying across his chest and kissed the newly decorated ring finger.

"I was just thinking I forgot to tell you something" she said to him as he intertwined their fingers.

"What's that my beautiful fiancé?"

"I love you too Lucas Scott" and she did. In that moment she felt it so strongly that if anyone were to ask her in 50 years she could honestly tell them in that moment she loved him with her whole heart and that gave her such a sense of freedom. Whether it was freedom from her grief, her guilt or just from the life she knew before she didn't know nor did she care.

This is where she was suppose to be. She felt it was fate that they had bumped into each other that ordinary day in the market. Little did she know how right she was and while Haley was relishing in her love for Lucas she forgot the most important rule her Grandmother told her. The biggest mistake in believing something is fate, is thinking that where it has brought you is the final destination.


	3. Welcome To The Family

-1**Chapter 3 Welcome To The Family**

"_**In each family a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies its hope and despair."**_

Haley James sighed as she watched the gorgeous country side rush past her from the car window. She and Lucas were in his Jet Black Aston Martin Vanquish driving along the winding roads that would lead them to the Scott estate. It had been 2 days of blissful celebration in her bedroom and the only time they came up for air was to announce to Jake their engagement. Jake acted happy for them, but knowing Jake as well as she did she couldn't help but notice a hesitation in his eyes. She had no time to decipher that now, however, she had to prepare for meeting her future husband's family. She knew they made their fortune in the oil business and also owned a vineyard where their Italian estate was located. She had also just found out it was expected that the family be based at this one estate. They could travel for any length of time to wherever they pleased, but this was their home. Haley wouldn't argue seeing as if she were back in California she'd still be at her parent's estate. It's just the way extremely wealthy families are. You may own 50 homes all over the country, but there is always one central location that is big enough for not only you and your siblings, but any children you choose to have one day and so on. Most estates were so big you had your own adjourning home attached to the main house or your own wing at the very least.

After deciding that she was tired of listening to the Satellite radio she decided she better brush up on the basics again. She barely knew anything about his family except for what she had read in Forbes waiting for her father to get out of some endless meeting. As soon as she told her parent's yesterday evening about the engagement, however, they seemed to know anything and everything related to the Scott's. Haley was relieved they knew so much and was pleased that what they knew was nothing but positive. That made springing the whole thing on them much easier. They were flying out to Italy in two weeks so that both sets of parent's and of course a top notch wedding coordinator could get together with the happy couple and start the exhausting process of planning "the wedding of the century" as her mother called it. She would have opted for something small and intimate, but Lucas wanted a grand celebration, plus her mother seemed so excited to have something to look forward to again. Even if it wasn't how she pictured it, all that mattered was Lucas becoming her husband and besides she never was one to pass up a good party she decided with a determined smile forming on her face.

Ofcourse, all these thoughts could be premature seeing as Lucas parent's had yet to hear the news and she had made her parent's promise to keep their lips sealed untill The Scott's were informed. Her biggest fear would that it would be leaked to the press before they had a chance to find out. When the children of two of the richest and most powerful families in the world get engaged it's headline making news.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to brush up one more time on the basics that made up The Scott's. "So Lucas, tell me about your family again. I don't want to mix anything up."

Lucas looked over at his visibly nervous fiancé and smiled. "They are going to love you sweetheart, but I'll go over it all one more time to calm your nerves."

"Lucas Scott, I am not nervous. I just liked to be prepared that's all." she said with conviction trying to convince herself more than him maybe.

"Anyway…."Lucas began ignoring her protest. My parent's are Dan and Debra Scott. They met at Harvard and got married after graduation. My father runs Scott Oil Corp with me as his Vice President.. My mother was a stay at home mom, but since we have grown she heads up every Children's charity you could think of. "

Lucas watched as his fiancé eyes sparked at that last tidbit knowing of her vast background in children's charities.

"Then there is Nathan Royal Scott my loving younger brother. Let me advise you he lives up to that middle name according to him. We are only a year apart and are pretty close although we have come to blows a time or two. We just see things differently at times. My mom always said I was the practical one and Nathan was the dreamer. Anyway, Nathan runs the vineyard. He had a choice and to him the thought of having to sit through board meeting after board meeting and flying to New York nonstop to Scott Oil's headquarters was worse than death." Lucas chuckled at his own words and picturing his brother sitting through meeting after meeting.

"Then there is Brooke, our cousin. Her family is based mostly in Paris, but she comes to visit at least every other week so you will get to meet her very soon. I think you two will get along great."

Haley paused at that and hoped it was true. She didn't have many girlfriends at all. She had plenty of "frenemies" as she liked to call them, the ones that on the surface are your friends but will stab you in the back the second they have the opportunity. She could honestly say she couldn't name one female that she could trust besides her mother. She had plenty of guy friends and always had. She felt you could trust them better and her group would protect her with everything they had.

She was snapped back into reality when the car come to a sudden halt at a massive iron gate, obviously the entrance to their destination. Lucas pressed in the security code and within seconds the gates opened and she was entranced. From every direction were gorgeous rows and rows of grapevines that hung so gracefully they looked to be from a painting. There were acres and acres of them and she couldn't get over how she hadn't even seen the house yet and she was already under it's spell. Finally she saw the estate. She had been in plenty of multi million dollar estates, but this made her feel like she stepped back in time just like her villa did if not more. The architecture looked 18 century just like hers, however this house was a lot grander in scale. It was well over 30,000 square feet and if her knowledge of these type of homes was right she would say over 100 rooms lay within it's walls. Finally the car came to a halt and it was time.

Lucas opened the door for her and grabbed her hand to help her out. As they walked towards the giant antique stain glassed door Lucas kept whispering words of encouragement in her ear while wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulders.

The door opened before they even had a chance to reach for the doorbell and a beautiful blonde women in her early 40's appeared dressed in an elegant pink Chanel pants suit.

"Lucas darling finally you're here." Deb grabbed for her son and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Hey, mom sorry we're late." Lucas said as he kissed his mother's cheek and stepped out of her embrace.

Deb smiled at him and then immediately took Haley into her sights. She knew Haley came from a very wealthy family with impeccable breeding, but looking at this young women before her now she was surprised by her natural beauty. So many heiresses you see are bleached blonde and wear enough make up on their face you'd need a fire hose to get it off. They also usually appeared in the most revealing outfit no matter what occasion, but not Haley James. Her hair was straightened with a graceful wave to it and it was obviously a natural shade dark blonde. She wore a stunning white strapless fitted dress that stopped right above her knees. It was elegant, while still showing off her curves that would stop any man in his tracks. She wore minimal makeup if any and she could still put any woman to shame. Yes Haley James had the most sought after type of beauty, natural. Even though Deb knew she herself was a very attractive women she knew she never came close at any time in her life to the natural radiance that Haley James exuded. Lucas had really hit the jackpot this time.

"Well, aren't you just breathtaking. I'm Deb Scott and I am so pleased to finally meet you." Deb exclaimed as she pulled her son's one in a million find into her arms for a tight hug just as Lucas had received.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Scott. Thank you so much for allowing me to visit your home. It is magnificent and I've only seen the outside." Haley finished with a wide smile.

"Haley you must call me Deb and you will get the grand tour as soon as possible. Now come in you are just in time for a drink before you have to start getting ready for the party."

Haley and Lucas walked hand and hand into the massive foyer and followed Deb to one of the main sitting areas. Haley winced in pain when Lucas squeezed her hand temporarily forgetting the massive ring was turned around as not to draw attention just yet. At a glance it looks like a simple platinum band encased with diamonds. Now with ever other class this might draw suspicion since it looked an awful lot like a wedding band, but in their world a huge engagement ring always comes first. So if Deb even did catch a glimpse of it she would think it was just one of many rings Haley owned.

As soon as they sat down a butler had glasses of wine ready for consumption offered to them on a silver tray. Haley grabbed a glass and was just about to take a sip when a booming voice almost made her spill the very red wine all over her very white dress..

"Miss Haley James what a honor it is to have you in our home. I have heard all about you from Romeo next to you plus your father and I bump into each other from time to time, he's a very genuine man I must say and that's hard to come by in our circles" he explained her with a loud chuckle attached at the end.

Haley stood and offered her hand to an awaiting Dan Scott to politely kiss.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual Mr. Scott and the honor is all mine at the invitation to be your guest."

Dan appraised her just as Deb had only moments before and couldn't believe how lucky his son was. You couldn't help but be entranced by this stunning creature as soon as you looked into her eyes. She put all the blonde bimbos Nathan and Lucas had brought home before to shame. She also invoked a familiarity in him that he hadn't let his mind wonder too in many years.

"It's Dan and please let me offer my condolences on the passing of you brother. I can't imagine what a tragedy that must have been for your family."

Haley locked eyes with Dan and saw honesty in them so instead of being indifferent as a way to avoid any stirrings of pain she accepted his condolences genuinely.

"That is very kind of you Mister…., I mean Dan." she said while smiling warmly towards Dan and Deb's looks of sympathy.

"Well, Haley it's only an hour before the guests are scheduled to arrive for our annual end of summer bash and it takes us girls much longer than our men." . You'll be staying in the East wing where the boys private quarters are. You'll have you own suite, but I am not old fashioned so feel free to sleep wherever you like if you get my drift." Deb said to Haley with a wink.

"You should find all your clothes already unpacked and if there is anything else you need just buzz for one of the maids or put Lucas to work."

"Thanks mom" Lucas said as he rolled his eyes.

"Now go get ready you two while I track down your brother."

"Does he even know I'm back?"

"I think I mentioned it to him on his voicemail, but you know he never checks that thing." Deb finished as she retreated in the direction of the west wing section of the house to get ready herself.

Haley found her way to her suite with the assistance of Lucas and was now deliberating on her attire. She only had about 45 minutes to get ready since 15 minutes had been wasted convincing Lucas that she had no time for shower sex. Normally she would be the one enticing, but since it was her first time here and she was still getting to know the Scott's she had to be on her best behavior. Sighing she decided to grab her shower and deal with hair and make-up first.

Meanwhile….

"Nathan there you are!" Dan exclaimed seeing his youngest son saunter in 10 minutes before the part was to began. "Nice of you to join us."

"I'm here on time Dad" Nathan said while walking over to the wet bar and fixing himself a scotch.

"Well, I just wanted you to meet our special guest, but you'll have plenty of time later."

"Whatever, I have to get ready" Nathan saluted his dad with his scotch and made his way towards his room before his Dad's voice interrupted him.

"Oh, Nathan I forgot there was some leak or something in your bathroom so just use one of the others on that floor."

"No problem see you in a few." God he was tired . He had been up at the crack of dawn due to some distribution mix up with the Vineyard. He barely even had time to get a workout in let alone eat a decent meal. All he wanted to do was take a hot bath, have a few drinks, and maybe watch a game before he passed out. Instead, he was having to spend his evening bored off his ass schmoozing all their business associates. Finally reaching his room he stripped down to nothing but his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and went further down the corridor to one of the other rooms.

As soon as Nathan opened the door he got **a very unexpected surprise**.. There standing before him was one of the hottest backsides he'd ever had the pleasure of viewing. All she had on was a red thong and heels. Her hair was swept **to one side kept in place giving him a view of her entire back from the neck to the ankles and everywhere in between.** Suddenly this night was definitely looking up if his lower half had anything to say about it. He just prayed her front looked at appetizing as her back. Damn were his prayers answered, he was awestruck when she turned around and revealed her perfect breast, flat stomach, and gorgeous face. She was perfection in every sense of the word.. He couldn't believe staring at this girl for just a few seconds had his entire body on fire like never before. Hopefully after a few seconds of charm he'd have her up against a wall in no time.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley screamed as soon as she looked up and noticed she wasn't alone.

Her voice shook him back to reality as he tried to remember what the hell he was doing here. **Then in true Scott fashion he quickly **his overly confident voice.

"Hey I just came to grab a shower, I didn't expect to find an almost naked chick in here." Nathan explained while walking slowly towards her still believing he'd have this girl in no time at all.

Haley grabbed a red satin short robe on a near by chair and quickly slipped it on and secured it.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the free show, now get the hell out of here." she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He came into her room proceeded to ogle her and now was acting like she was about to get on her knees for him.

"If that's what you want, but you could always join me in my shower" he answered her with a huge smirk on his face.

Haley slowly walked towards him with a knowing smile on her face. She let robe slip from her shoulders some and walked him backwards towards the bathroom. "So how do you want it?"

Nathan now in the bathroom entrance replied "Anyway you want to give it babe"

Haley closed the space between feeling his obvious attraction towards her and with one hard shove sent him stumbling the rest of the way into bathroom.

"Trust me you couldn't handle me" and with that she slammed and locked the door. Proceeding to finish getting ready deciding she'd find out who Casanova was later.

"Damn" Nathan said as he went about starting his now cold shower. No worries though he'd have her screaming his name by the end of the night. Suddenly he was really looking forward to tonight.

Lucas smelled her before he saw her. She always had the same incredible scent whether it was her perfume, her shampoo, or just her it was intoxicating.

"Hey there handsome" Haley said while wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Lucas turned to face her while she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a naughty smirk.

"So you've had me in your arms for a whole minute and you have yet to comment on my appearance." Haley teased him as she managed to break free from his grasp and do a twirl for him.

Lucas was speechless. She had on a deep red strapless cocktail dress that clung to every curve. Her hair was worn all the way on one side and held in place by a ruby and diamond pin. She had worn smoky eye make-up that made her eyes stand out even more if that was possible and to finish it off deep red lips to match.. She was magnificent and he couldn't wait to tell the whole party and the whole world she'd agreed to be his bride.

"Do you think my parent's would mind if we just skipped this whole thing and spent the night in bed" Lucas said while bringing her closer to him.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. I just don't think your mom would appreciate me screwing her son, however, while she's hosting 150 guests." Haley laughed while slapping his hands away from her ass.

"Ugh, alright, but you and me have a date with that huge Jacuzzi tub as soon as we can sneak away" he told her as they walked towards the loud noise from the central of the house.

"Haley, Lucas over here" Deb yelled and waved them over. "Haley you look ravishing and Lucas as handsome as always"

"You look beautiful mom" Lucas said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes, Deb I love that shade of blue and I'm sensing Valentino"

"Oh, Lucas she knows Valentino, a girl after my own heart." Deb said as she smiled broadly at the two love birds. "Oh before I forget Lucas your father wants to see you right away to schmooze someone and Haley come with me and I'll show you where you can get yourself a drink, since apparently these waiters are being so unorganized and there's not a tray of champagne to be spotted in a 100 yard radius."

Nathan sat at the bar bored out of his mind just waiting to catch a glimpse of her. He needed some entertainment and she was just the girl to provide it. As luck would have it she was walking straight towards him.

"I'll have a martini with 4 olives please" Haley instructed one of the bartenders.

Nathan leaned over and whispered in her ear "You know I think I prefer you without the dress"

"Well, I would hope so or I'd have to really question your sexual orientation" Haley said matching him smirk for smirk.

"Hmm, I like a girl that can go head to head with me in every possible way."

Haley thought for a moment before a plan formed in her brilliant mind. "Ok Casanova how about we make a deal? By the end of this party if I haven't fallen madly in love and also become engaged you and I will explore every possibility." Haley challenged him and stroked his arm for good measure.

"I'd say making a bet like that is just begging to sleep with me, but in that dress I could lose. I think the odds are in my favor, however, so you have yourself a deal." he replied while shaking her outstretched hand and holding on a little longer than socially acceptable.

"See in you awhile" she said and winked at him before disappearing into the crowd.

"So younger brother how's the night treating you" Lucas asked as he sat down beside his brother at the bar.

"A hell of a lot better than I thought it was" he answered Lucas his patented smirk plastered on his face.

"Alright, I'm a little drunk already so help me out is that your just got laid smirk, your going to get laid smirk, or your "I'm going to kick you ass in basketball later" smirk? Because if it's the latter I have better plans tonight and will be way too drunk to play one of our 3 am matches."

"Lucky for you it's the second and Lucas let me tell you she is perfection"

Lucas sat there staring at his brother like he had lost his mind. "Wait you Nathan Scott the pickiest ass player in the world just described a girl as perfection? You have never used that word in describing a girl , not once. It's always she's hot, but she's too blonde, or she's hot, but she's too tall, or she's hot, but her eye color is strange, or my personal favorite, she's hot, but he's left handed." Lucas finished and started laughing his ass off.

"Bite me-It's not my fault none of those girls felt right. I just never found one that could keep me interested for longer than an hour and even then I was only thinking with my other head. Once the blood flow returned they all annoyed the hell out of me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but trust me one day you'll be hit by the thunderbolt and your life will never be the same. There's no going back once it strikes" Lucas told him with a huge grin on his face.

"Ding, Ding! Ding, Ding!" Lucas tapped his champagne glass trying to get everyone's attention towards the main staircase he was standing halfway up on to give him some height to view the entire crowd. He immediately spotted Haley standing with his mother close to the front of the crowd and smiled at her.

"Can I have everybody's attention please? Mom, Dad, sorry I had to hijack the party, but I have some big news that couldn't wait. Two months ago I met a girl that changed me in ways I can't describe. As soon as we met we were inseparable and when I had to leave her to go to New York I finally understood that saying "Absence makes the heart grow fonder". Oh real fast Dad now you know why I was being such an ass that whole trip so I hope you except my apology" Lucas grinned broadly at his father who raised his glass to him while the crowd broke out in laughter.

"So back to the point, being away from her made me realize I never wanted to spend a single night without her. So two nights ago I proposed and thankfully she had mercy on me and accepted and now I would like to introduce you all to Miss Haley James soon to be Scott. Come on up here and let me show you off" Lucas asked his fiancé who was busy having the life squeezed out of her by his mother.

Haley finally broke free and made her way up the stairs and into Lucas's awaiting arms where as he finally turned her ring around and exposed the enormous sparkler to the anxious crowd. There were oohs and aahs followed by chants of the word "Kiss:". So they granted the crowd's wishes for all eyes to see.

Nathan watched from afar with mixed emotions. He should be happy for his brother or at least ashamed that he blatantly hit on his brother's fiancé, but for some strange reason he couldn't shake the feeling of intense jealousy that sparked in him as soon as he saw her step into his brother's arms. He never got jealous and besides he barely knew the damn girl. He must just be having an off night, he decided, in the morning he'll wake up and she'll annoy him like all the others.

Just as he almost thought he made an escape to sleep this whole confusing night away the object of his thoughts stepped right in front of him.

"Hey, look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for teasing you it was just too good to resist. Your mother pointed you out to me at the bar and well you know the rest. Anyway I just wanted to properly introduce myself and say I hope there are no hard feelings."

"No problem, it's actually nice to know someone who's as good at the games as me. I'd watch your back, however, because I always like to even the score" He playfully teased her while trying to act as collected as possible.

"Well, thanks and I hope we can get we can get to know each other better soon. After all your about to me my BIL?

"I hope Lucas doesn't let you call him that in the bedroom"

"B. I. L stands for brother-in-law and get used to it because I'll be using it rather I like it or not" she said with fierce determination that couldn't help but make him genuinely smile.

"Ok we'll see about that, but it's only fair I get to come up with a name for you too. So no bitching or moaning at my choice."

"No problem BIL I can handle myself trust me" Haley said in a mysterious teasing tone.

"I'm sure you can" he shot locking eyes with her refusing to look away.

"Hey so I see you've met my gorgeous fiancé." Lucas stated to his brother.

"Huh? Oh yeah we were just getting acquainted" Nathan managed to get out only after Haley broke eye contact with him.

"Good, now Haley mom is summoning us to take some pictures and for you to show off that ring some more."

"Alright, lead the way" and with one parting smiling and a nod she followed Lucas into the awaiting crowd.

"She's just another girl" Nathan told himself. Still as he watched his brother and his new fiancé bask in a sea of congratulations he couldn't help but wonder what if the "Thunderbolt" attached to Miss Haley James soon to be Scott had struck two brothers?


	4. Under The Surface

**Author's Note:** Hey guys here is chapter four, I'm sorry for those on alert who maybe got the same chaters sent but there was a problem on the site and only half of chapter one was shoing up so I had to redownload some chapters. Anyway here's a new chapter and some Naley coming at you. Please Read and Review guys whether it's good or bad or just a few words. I'm on the edge of continuing writing this story or not and your reviews would definitely drive me to want to keep writing in it. I get alot of hits so I know your reading so I hope you take the time to review.So sit back and enjoy the next chapter. :)

****

**Chapter Four "Under the Surface"**

_"Life has no other discipline to impose, if we would but realize it, than to accept life unquestioningly. Everything we shut our eyes to, everything we run away from, everything we deny, denigrate, or despise, serves to defeat us in the end. What seems painful, evil, unattainable, can become a source of beauty, joy, and strength, if faced with an open mind. Every moment is a golden one for him who has the vision to recognize it as such."_

_Henry Miller_ (_1891 - 1980)_

"So it's decided then. January 2nd is the date?" Elaine Thompson addressed Mrs. Scott, Mrs. James, and a very exhausted looking bride to be. She was summoned out to the gorgeous Italian estate after Mrs. James had personally called and announced she was selected to be the wedding planner for one of the most lavish ceremonies she would ever have the pleasure of working on. It wasn't a question if she would take the job and Mrs. James knew it wouldn't be so when they told her to take the next flight out she kissed her husband and kids goodbye and high tailed it to the airport.

She didn't know what to expect when meeting the bride to be. Most heiresses or celebrities turned into Bridezillas the second that ring was placed on their finger. With Miss James, however, she seemed to be complete opposite. She had been nothing but kind towards her and even seemed to prefer to have something low key unlike the mothers in the room who seemed to be quite comfortable calling the shots. Sometimes mothers plan things more for themselves than their children and this was a perfect example of that.

They had spent two full hours just deciding on a date with their date books and cell phones glued to their ears trying to match up a proper date.

"Yes January 2nd it is" Deb Scott confirmed with a nod from Lydia James in agreement.

"Well, that only leaves us a little over three full months to plan. So, I suggest we get that big issues out of they way before I head back, such as estimated number of guests, colors, flowers, location, and designers. Once we have those main things out of the way everything else will fall into place much easier. My assistant is faxing me over sample menus and we can also decide on that as well."

"No" Deb Scott interrupted. "I have already called Wolfgang and he has agreed to do the wedding"

"Well, that's great" Elaine smiled to her. "I'll be sure to have my office contact him."

"So now onto colors…."

Haley walked towards Lucas's room and spotted him taking a peaceful nap. She crept up to him stroked his face lovingly then punched him in the stomach as hard as she could.

"What the hell Haley?" Lucas chocked out while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh did I disturb your peaceful day" Haley said sarcastically "Well, too damn bad. God I don't feel like this wedding is even about us anymore. Our mothers are just taking over". Haley sighed as she fell on to the bed next to Lucas.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, but you know how important this is to them." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Them? What about how important it is to us?

Lucas sighed and squeezed her tighter. "All I know is I don't care where we are and what's going on around us as long as by the end of the day you're my wife. Doesn't that make anything we have to go through worth it?"

She sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. It's just I never knew how much work this was going to be."

It wasn't so much the work, however, it was the frustration that came along with it. It took eight hours to get just a few details done. First two hours were spent on the date, the next three hours were spent on locations and after all was said and done they decided on the Scott Estate the very first location they had mentioned. Then last but not least was the theme and color schemes. Haley's mother wanted all shades of white and creams, while Lucas's mom wanted stark contrast colors such as all black and white. Thankfully, Elaine sided with Haley that rich shades of red, gold, purple, and green would fit the Italian setting much better. That was one area Haley wouldn't budge on she wanted to capture the essence of Vineyard and the countryside.

"You know what? How about we go take a dip in the outdoor pool's spa. We can relax, have a glass of wine and look up at the stars." Lucaspersuaded her.

"Mm that sounds like heaven. I'll get changed and meet you out there." Haleyresponded while getting out of bed and heading for her room.

"Haley, I have to talk to dad about something real fast so go ahead and get it warmed up."

Haley nodded and made her way into her room,. She had been staying at The Scott's for 3 weeks and her parent's had been there for a whole week. Thank god they left tonight for Paris. She just needed to breath. She hadn't had a moment of peace since the engagement was announced. She really needed to unwind and that spa and it's magic jets were so calling her name. She decided on a emerald green skimpy Versace bikini that barely left anything to the imagination. She knew Lucas would love it. She pulled a sheer black tunic over her suit, slipped on some matching wedges and piled her hair on top of her hair with a clip As she walked down the hall she made a detour to the massive wine cellar and picked up a robust burgundy and two wine glasses. She avoided the Scott's by staying clear of the main portion of the house and slipping out through the kitchen. She adored Dan and Deb, but if she heard the word wedding one more time she would scream.

She made her way to the side of the rock waterfall that separated the pool and the spa. You could either climb the stairs and cross the small bridge to reach the spa or dive into the pool and swim through the waterfall to reach the other side. Underneath the water fall separating the pool from the spa was a cozy grotto where you could be hidden from view from either side. It was her favorite part of the pool it was like you could be in your own little world, and with a mixture of the cool pool water and hot spa water it felt just right. It was a hidden paradise that you could lose yourself in, especially with someone of the opposite sex.

She placed the wine and glasses on a near by table for Luke to retrieve and shed her tunic while kicking off her shoes. She unclipped her and let the waves cascade down her back before opting to dive in and swim through the waterfall verses walking around. The water felt chilly but she soon made it to the warm grotto and she floated around in it for a few minutes adjusting before crossing over to the other side. She glided underneath the water and immediately collided with another body when she popped up in the spa. She started to freak till she wiped the water from her eyes and saw it was Lucas's brother Nathan.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me Nathan!" Haleyshouted while unconsciously raking her eyes over his lean muscular chest.

"Hey, I was just minding my own business, not that I don't enjoy having a hot chick appearing out of nowhere" he smirked. God she was beautiful.

"Well, anyway it's good to see you again. I didn't know you had gotten back from Spain." she told him as she backed away and got comfortable on a near by bench underneath the dark bubbling water.

He sat on the bench adjacent to her and gave her a long hard look. He had spent 2 weeks in Spain on business, but also reminding himself there were many other women in the world. Looking at her now, however, the two weeks in Spain did were obviously obsolete. He was still just as awestruck as he had been that first day and it was becoming painfully obvious no amount of other women would kill his undeniable attraction towards his brother's fiancé. He had never wanted someone so much with just one look. It was insane and probably Karma for all his past deeds he told himself. Maybe it was just that she was off limits he tried to convince himself. Somehow that didn't ring true, but he'd repeat it over and over until he believed it.

"Yeah, I got back late this evening. So how is the wedding planning going?" he asked her trying to focus on the fact she was about o marry his brother.

Suddenly she let out a scream that made him just up so fast he forgot to rock right above his head.

"WHAT?" he yelled while rubbing his throbbing head

"Oh I'm sorry" sheapologized while laughing at his predicament. "It's just I kept telling myself after the last session with the mother's that if I heard the "W" word one more time I would scream." she explained.

"Well, I've heard that expression, but never known anyone to actually do it."

"Yeah well I'm a women of my word"

He continued to rub his head as he settled on an adjacent bench. "Good to know. So what is it you can't get the Pope to precede over this shindig or they can't fly in the some rare African flowers in time."

"Contrary to belief I'm not your typical spoiled heiress who has to have the very best of everything or it doesn't matter." she told him straight forward angry at his assumption.

"Hey, I didn't mean to apply anything. It's just in our circles that's usually the case" he backtracked.

"Can I be honest with you?" she hesitantly asked him.

"Shoot, I have some time to kill."

"When I pictured my wedding I always saw it low key maybe even just eloping with just my fiancé and I. To me it should only be about the two people in that moment and all luxuries in the world wouldn't make it any better because the only thing you see is each other. I know that sounds corny, but it's just the way I always saw it."

Nathan sat bewildered by her honesty. He would never expect in a million years something like that to come out of any women's mouth especially one that comes from wealth.

"So, if you're not digging all this extra stuff why don't you talk to Lucas and just run away and find the nearest chapel?"

"I already did kind of talk to him and he wants the whole family to be happy so I think there is no budging."

"Well, that's always been Lucas's role in the family pleasing everyone and doing exactly as he's been told."

"Yeah, I've heard you are quite the opposite. Lucas has told me quite a few teenage stories about you." she taunted him.

"I'm sure there is a rebel in you somewhere too Miss James"

"Oh I don't pretend there isn't, actually I relish in it." sheconfirmed while sending a sly smile his way before closing her eyes and laying her body out against the bench and letting the jets sooth her.

Nathan watched her and realized that there seemed to be a hell of a lot more to her than meets the eye. She seemed to play the part of socialite to a tea, but he is starting to see that could very well just be façade. She knew how their circles worked and fit right in, but on the inside was a fire that would never be satisfied by doing what was expected of her. He could see this, because he himself was like that. He could play the role and be the typical wealthy playboy, but at the end of the day it just leaves you hollow being surrounded by such fakeness. He could barely stomach listening to the girls he dates going on and on about what daddy just bought them and the latest couture they bought for a charity event. He could never get over that to them going to a charity event was about who was wearing what not about the charity itself, regardless, he still went along with it all at least for the time being. He knew it was expected he marry the right girl, from the right family, but every girl he had dated seemed to be cut from the same cloth. The thought of being married to one of them bored him beyond belief. Thankfully for him his father of all people understood unlike his mother. She had been hinting and pressuring him to start looking to settle down especially the last two years, but his dad never said a word. It was the only time his dad didn't make him listen to his opinions. With Lucas getting married though, he knew he'd have some reprieve until at least after the wedding then his mother would be at it stronger than ever.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the mere thought. He mirrored Haley's position and tried to relax, but it wasn't working.

"So where's Lucas" Nathan asked her interrupting her tranquil state.

"Um, I don't know he told me to grab the wine and meet him out here. Then he said he had to run and speak to his dad about some business deal and it wouldn't take long. However, I feel like I'm being stood up since that was 30 minutes ago." she said with a sigh never once opening her eyes while speaking to Nathan.

"Wait, there's wine out here and it takes you this long to tell me. Thanks for the hospitality." Nathanremarked while starting to make his way to the steps.

"Hey, it's not like I expected to see you out here and it was suppose to be for me and Lucas, but that seems useless so might as well break it open. It's on one of the tables and don't forget my glass."

"What am I your bitch? I think that is Lucas's job, but I will say after seeing you in that suit and pretty much naked save a thong the other night I can tell the perks must be worth it." hereplied cockily with a wink.

Haley opened her eyes and was just about to respond with the perfect remark when her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his near naked body soaking wet. God his body was sculpted. Not overly muscular just that perfect athletic lean muscular look that every Abercrombie model possess that could have any women taking her clothes off in a second. These Scott men sure has some amazing genes. Lucas was gorgeous too, but he didn't have Nathan's broad shoulders and amazingly defined chest. Their looks were different too. Lucas had that very sexy All American boy look with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and soft features. Nathan, however, had dark hair, deep dark blue eyes, and his facial features were strong. He had the Greek god look down pat. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome with a side of mystery in his look. Beneath the break your heart exterior he possessed ,though, she felt he held passion and emotions in him that could rival anyone if he just found the right person to bring it out in him.

OK and why is she still staring at the same spot he had been in 5 minutes ago still drooling like a idiot? She asked herself. It was her fiancé's brother for gods sake. Although, it's not her fault he just happened to be gorgeous, I mean there is nothing wrong with looking as long as you don't touch. She was just admiring a good looking guy like any normal girl would.

"Here you go" Nathan said as he handed her a full glass of wine before stepping back in and placing the bottle within reach.

"This is amazing" Haley enthused after taking a sip of the burgundy.

"Pretty good, but not our best" Nathan replied casually.

"So what college did you attend" Haley asked him as she continued sipping her wine and deciding she might as well get to know her soon-to-be brother in law better.

"Well, I started out at……."

An hour later and an entire bottle of wine they knew almost every surface detail you could ask a person. They talked about schools, families, music, movies, and about some mutual friends they weren't aware they had. Nathan had just gotten back from retrieving a second bottle of wine when a pretty buzzed Haley started clapping her hands and announced she was bored and wanted to play a game. Nathan just laughed at her endearing childlike behavior. They were both feeling the affects of the alcohol, but she was definitely taking the brunt of it with being no more than 5"3 and 105 pounds soaking wet. This second bottle of wine, however, should get him right there with her in no time.

"What game do you have in mind?" Nathan asked as he refilled their glasses.

"Well, I would say Truth Or Dare, but I'm way too comfortable for a dare that would make me get out of this spa. Can't play any drinking games with cards or quarters, so really the only thing left is my personal favorite "I Never". That is if you don't have any dirty secrets you are scared could be revealed. " Haley said while smirking in his direction.

"My life is an open book, game on" Nathan said while raising his glass to her.

"Hmm" Haley pondered for a moment. "This is harder than I thought, I've done a lot of things. Oh wait I know I know" Haley said while giggling the entire time.

"I never slept with a girl before" Haley said with a satisfied look on her face.

Nathan laughed and took a big sip. "Too bad you don't know what your missing. Ok so it's my turn. Let's see, I never have been just friends with a member of the opposite sex before until now that is." He said with a nod her way waiting for her to take a drink and looking surprised when he noticed she wasn't going to.

"What? So, it's alright for you to never be "just friends" with the opposite sex but not me?" she asked feigning hurt.

"I just figured you for a boundaries girl who would never even consider a friend's with benefits thing because it would one either ruin the friendship every time like it has with mine or two you couldn't be that casual."

"For your information I thoroughly enjoyed casual lifestyle for many years. Honestly you are right about it ruining friendships the only one that survived was Jake and I and that was only after we ended it. Thankfully we both knew from the start we were only meant to be friends we just helped each other garner our sexual skills. Jake always said I was destined for some epic romance and that he was destined for a Sugar momma or to marry a 21 year old when he hit 80. " Haley finished her ramble with a satisfactory smile on her face.

Nathan watched her face light up when she spoke of Jake and could tell he meant a lot to her. "Ok my turn since it appears we have detoured. I never was arrested" Nathan asked not expecting her to take a huge gulp. "Whoa there Miss James I need details"

"Fine!" she huffed while moving closer to him as if it was a secret. "When I was 16 I was arrested for streaking and when I was 19 I was caught by the campus police making my boyfriend very happy." she whispered to him from just a foot away then bursting out in laughter at the look of shock on his face.

"Well, your quite the exhibitionist." Nathan finally managed to get out after shaking those images out of his head.

"What can I say I'm a free spirit" she giggled while leaning across from him to grab the wine bottle unconsciously causing her breasts to rub against his arm.

Nathan held his breath as he felt her rub against him and he prayed she didn't accidentally brush against or look down at his lower half because his attraction for her was blatantly clear. He quickly decided to turn the spa's main light off as to hide his condition better.

Haley settled back against beside him on the same bench not even taking notice the lights had gone off around her instead she stared up at the sky and marveled at how bright the stars were tonight.

"Do you believe in fate or destiny?" she suddenly asked him after a minute of silence.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know I was just looking at the stars and it got me thinking." she explained. "Like do you think it's possible you could make a mistake and miss your fate?"

"Maybe our mistakes are what make our fate." he answered genuinely to her after some thought.

"I never thought of it that way and I must say very insightful Mr. Scott" she said while she turned her head and smiled at him.

"I'm full of many hidden talents" he replied and turned towards her as well.

"I just bet you are" Haley said well locking eyes with him, the alcohol clearly clouding her judgment as she leaned closer.

"Hey Hales, I'm so sorry I took so long" Lucas voice sounded as he made he way over the bridge.

Haley immediately put as much space between her and Nathan as possible before Lucas reached the their side. She didn't know why she felt the need to create space because she was doing nothing wrong. Right? I mean there is nothing to feel guilty about she told herself. She plastered a big smile on her face and decided it was harmless flirting and they were just bonding. There was nothing wrong with that. She just had too much to drink and damn her natural flirty personality, as Jake called it. He always told her she could even make a priest give up his vows by just telling him she enjoyed his sermon. Apparently, it wasn't so much what she said, but how she said it.

Lucas slipped in quickly beside her and pulled her into his lap. "Hey baby, I'm so sorry I took so long, but it looks like Nathan kept you company" Lucas surmised as he glanced in the direction of his brother.

"Yeah, he was here before I was and after awhile we got thirsty waiting on you so cracked open the wine." she explained to him while handing him her own glass to drink from.

Lucas took it gratefully while holding her even closer making sure Nathan noticed. It wasn't that he didn't trust Nathan, it was just whenever he was around Haley he felt extra possessive. A girl like Haley James could cause any man to forget his loyalties.

Nathan watched as his brother continued to make it known Haley was his. He wasn't stupid he knew what Lucas was doing and honestly he couldn't blame him. So like a good brother he decided to head to bed and do anything and everything to get Haley James out of his head.

"Hey guys I'm going to head to bed and let you two enjoy all the water has to offer. Just remember Lucas runaway condoms clog up the filter." Nathan said as carefree as he could manage while bumping fists with his laughing brother and giving Haley a polite good night. He took one last glance at the clearly in love couple watching as Lucas began to untie her top before he suppressed the jealousy and made his way into the house.

He would never cross that line. No matter what, Lucas was his brother and blood is thicker than water in their family. Hurting Lucas was not an option in his mind and he sensed it wasn't an option in Haley's either. It was clear she loved his brother deeply and a little flirty banter and sexual attraction brought on by alcohol would never compare to the love she had for Lucas. So even entertaining thoughts of being with her were null and void. No good could ever come from it no matter how badly he may want it.


	5. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I'm getting tons of hits, but hardly any reviews so if you want me to keep writing this please review. I do want to thank Cadi Cay personally for her support. :) Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Five "Calm Before The Storm"**

"_A family is a place where minds come in contact with one another. If these minds love one another the home will be as beautiful as a flower garden. But if these minds get out of harmony with one another it is like a storm that plays havoc with the garden."_

"God what time is it?" A groggy Haley James mumbled to herself as she finally awakened due to the pain pulsing in her head demanding attention. She drank way too much last night she realized as last night's events jumbled back together in her mind. She started out the evening with one Scott brother and ended with the other. At least she got them in the right order because any other way would have cost her dearly. Suddenly guilt washed over her at the thought of being a little too friendly with Nathan the night before. Physically she did nothing wrong, but she was hoping she didn't leave Nathan with the wrong impression, not that she thought he would care either way. She has always been so comfortable with men in her life and when she drinks her inhibitions loosen quite a bit. When her and Jake go out people always think they are together. They never make out or anything but they were always touching. She always likes constant contact. Her and Jake are always hugging, walking with their arms around each other, and sitting in each other's laps—even sleeping in the same beds. It was just one of those things that came from being a twin, especially considering her twin was a boy, which made her even more comfortable around guys. She has always had someone next to her since conception. Even through their first two years she and Caleb never separated. They had one gigantic nursery with two cribs but every time you tried to separate them they screamed so their parents just gave up and let them share the same one. Side by side they went throughout their life so not having someone next to herwas an alien concept.

When Caleb died she craved contact even more; feeling as though she had lost the most important connection she shared in her life. Jake didn't leave her side for 4 months at the Villa. Jake slept right next to her and when she would wake up sobbing at 2 am he'd rub circles on her back soothing her to sleep. Then as she got better and he moved down the hall she would still wake up every morning and tackle him and they'd lay and talk for an hour before venturing out into the day. She could never understand how people could ever want to be alone. She was just a naturally affectionate person and she never would apologize for it, so why was she feeling guilty for wanting to be close to Nathan last night. She never felt even a twinge before. Ugh this was all making her head hurt worst. Nothing happened end of question.

As she cleared the thoughts from her head she felt her gorgeous fiancé wrap his arms around her from behind and nuzzle her neck. "Hey Big Boy' she greeted him as he playfully bit her neck.

"Big Boy huh?" Haley stiffened immediately and then turned and was greeted by Jake's smirking face followed by nonstop roaring laughter.

"Damn it Jake that is so not funny!" she yelled as she hit him with her pillow trying to halt his laughing.

"I'm sorry it was just too good to resist and now I have such blackmail against Lucas." he taunted her.

"Ugh, How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"I showed him where you were" a shirtless Nathan clad only in basketball shorts proclaimed from the doorway with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey there" she greeted him with a huge smile on her face determined not to feel awkward about the night before. She liked Nathan and she could feel they were going to be great friends and wouldn't let anything interfere with that.

"Hey" Nathan smiled at her locking eyes.

Jake watched them a little bewildered but shook it off.

"So where the hell is Big Boy" Jake questioned the two and smirking at Haley.

"Big Boy?" Nathan turned quizzical eyes on Jake.

Haley just rolled her eyes. "He means Lucas, and I'd like to know that myself"

Nathan still out of the loop just shrugged it off "I'm guessing the nickname is an inside joke and he had to fly to Paris this morning on business he'll be back late tonight. He said he left a note for you." he pointed out while sipping his coffee.

Haley glanced at the side table seeing that there was indeed a note left for her in Lucas's distinct scrawl. She decided she'd read it away from prying eyes later.

"So Haley my love Nathan here tells me he actually has some game so we're going to play some ball. " he gave a nod to Nathan.

"Aw, Jakey did you make a new little friend" teased Haley pinching his cheek.

"Hey, we're all about to be family now" Jake said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yep, Nathan when Lucas asked me to marry me he essentially asked Jake here too. Where I go he seems to always follow," she laughed.

Nathan shrugged "No problem just means one more ass to beat on the court."

"Game on bitch. Come on Hales wanna be my cheerleader?" Jake offered while finally getting up off the bed.

Haley sighed and threw the covers off her leaving her assemble of a white button down men's shirt and white cotton panties in clear view of the two men occupying her room..

"Nah, you boys you have fun working out a sweat, I'll be lounging by the pool if you want to join me later." she finally answered as she stood on the bed summoning Jake to stand in front of her. "Onward Jakey" she yelled as she hopped on Jake's back and he I instinctively grabbed her legs to keep her steady.

Nathan smiled at their obviously close friendship and was caught off guard when Haley swiped his coffee cup while Jake walked her pass him on the way to her bathroom.

"You snooze you lose" Haley said as she turned her head and gave him a radiant smile before she burst out in laughter at something Jake had obviously said to her.

"That girl will be the death of me" he sighed and made his way to main living room to wait on Jake for their game.

Haley had just stretched out, trying to catch some sun in the last remaining days of summer on a chaise lounge next to the pool when a shadow out of nowhere loomed above her.

"You must be the infamous Haley James" a voice spoke up.

Haley removed her sunglasses to reveal a smiling dimply brunette staring down at her

"Yes, and I'm going to take a guess your Brooke Davis" Haley surmised as she shook the perky girl's outstretched hand.

"The one and only." Brooke declared. "I decided it was high time I paid a visit to my only cousins and finally meet the woman that had captured one of their hearts and would be become my ally in this testosterone filled house." Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's really nice to meet you too and I know what you mean about being surrounded by testosterone I grew up with my twin brother and best friend Jake attached at my hip. " she spoke with a smile remembering her brother.

Brooke knowing of her brother's passing smiled at her kindly and did the best thing Haley could have asked of her just carried on with the conversation. "Well, have no fear Brookie is here and I can already tell we are going to be the best of friends" Brooke enthused while clapping her hands together.

Haley laughed at Brooke's joyful expression and had a feeling that her and Brooke would really become close. There was something about Brooke that she didn't see in most of the other girls in her circle; she seemed to have a real genuine quality about her.

"I think you may just be right" Haley smiled

"Of course, I'm right. Plus, we obviously have the same taste in wardrobe seeing as I know that pale pink bikini you have on is a Dior bikini off the spring line that hasn't even been presented yet, your shades are Channel, and your tote beside you is Michael Kors." Brooke proudly stated.

"Nicely done and I love your Cavalli black and gold embellished tunic and I'm sure your hiding the coordinating strapless bikini underneath."

"Ok I was wrong we are not just instant best friends we are soul mates!" Brooke gushed while collapsing on a matching chaise next to a laughing Haley.

"So Brookie the final test to determine we are meant to be. Will it be Screwdrivers or Margaritas this fine afternoon?" Haley questioned.

"Are you kidding me I'm so a tequila girl!"

"Then it's true we are soul mates," Haley giggled while getting up and walking over to the near by outside bar to mix them up a quick pitcher.

"So Haley, do tell me how my obnoxious cousin Luke convinced you to fall in love and marry him?" Brooke inquired as soon as they had drinks in their hands and Haley had sat back down.

"Well one day I was walking looking for a book in one of those outside markets and ran smack into Lucas literally. He apologized offered to buy me a cup of coffee and we ended up talking for hours. He's the only guy I know who can quote Steinbeck and look incredibly hot doing it." Haley divulged. "After that day we were inseparable when he wasn't away he was staying with me at my house on Lake Como. He also helped through a very hard time and one day he came back early surprising me and out of nowhere pops the question. Normally I would freak over that question asking if it's the right time, the right guy, right answer, but I just tuned all that out and just said what was in my heart at that moment and it was yes." she smiled in memory.

"Wow" Brooke exclaimed over the obviously heartfelt tale. "So you just knew in that moment Lucas was the one, your one true love, your soul mate in other words? Sorry is Im being overly nosey, but It's just I've always wondered if you just all of a sudden know." Brooke explained

"Honestly, no I didn't, those were some of the million questions I asked myself in a span of 30 seconds but like I said sometimes you just have to tune all those things out and say what you feel. My grandmother always told me I was destined for a "Timeless" love and if there is even such a thing who's to say it's not with Lucas. I have never fallen so fast and hard for anyone so yeah I'm taking a leap of faith, but the best things in life are full of risks."

"So tell me what is "timeless" love? " Brooke asked clearly intrigued.

"Just something my grandmother always used to tell me. It's a love that no matter how much time passes, generation you are in, or obstacles that come your way it stands the test of time. It's stays just as strong and pure as the first day you fell in love. It's undeniable and no matter what never fades. She also said the majority never will find this kind of love and either settle for less or spend their whole lives searching for it. It's rare and if your lucky enough to find it your life will never be the same and nothing will ever compare." Haley quoted her grandmother word for word.

"Ok either I got margarita salt in my eyes or that so got to me." Brooke said while wiping at her eyes. "All my grandmother ever told me was make sure you have a pre-nup" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Now my grandfather always told me that one. He never thought anyone would be good enough for me," Haley giggled.

"Well, I'm just so happy your going to be in this family and with all the bimbos Nathan and Lucas dated I was scared of what they would finally marry, but thank God Lucas met you. So I propose a toast." Brooke announced while refilling their margarita glasses. "To miss Haley James soon to be Scott aka my new best friend slash fashion soul mate, thank you for rescuing me from the brainless bimbos a least with Lucas and hopefully setting the example for Nathan's choice. If not we always have each other. Cheers!" Brooke proclaimed.

""Cheers!" Haley repeated clinking glasses with Brooke with a huge smile on her face.

An hour later…

"Oh my GOD, I can't believe Adam Levine said that to you" Brooke gushed.

"Yeah, but I didn't mind there is just something so sexy about him. It's the whole hot musician thing. They are the perfect flings and you must go through a few to get it out of your system." Haley winked about Brooke.

"Amen to that" Broke agreed while raising her 4th margarita at Haley knocking some of it out of the glass.

Haley laughed at Brooke's antics definitely feeling the affects of the tequila along with Brooke.

Brooke stopped laughing when something caught her eye. "Haley please look at who is coming our way and tell me I'm not hallucinating a hot shirtless guy beside Nathan.

Haley took off her glasses and squinted in the distance and sure enough here come Nathan and Jake with their shirts in their hands.

"Finally Nathan brings a friends home that is ultra doable." Brooke smirked and licked her lips.

Haley just laughed and stood up to meet the guys half way.

"Haley!" Brooke hissed. "Where are you going?"

"To bring you your "doable" guy" she spoke nonchalantly.

"Make sure you flash him your rock so he doesn't hit on you first" Brooke pouted

"I don't think that will be a problem" Haley winked mysteriously to her.

"Jake Nathan over here!" Haley yelled and waved to them in the distance.

"Jake? You know his name?" Brooke questioned.

"That and everything else you could want to know" Haley explained just as Jake come jogging up to them with Nathan right behind him.

"Hales why the hell are you marrying into a family of athletes" Jake sighed dramatically as he nudged her over and sat down beside her on her chaise. "Hanging around here might prove bad for my ego."

Nathan sat down on the ground beside both chaises and laughed at Jake. "Hey don't sell your self short you definitely gave me a run for my money."

"Boys will never grown up" Haley surmised while playfully elbowing Jake and smiling warming at Nathan and receiving a big grin back.

Nathan tried not to stare at her, but it was impossible not too. It wasn't just her gorgeous face and her perfect body it was her smile and laugh that was just infectious and no matter what was happening you couldn't help but smile and laugh right along with her.

"Ahem" Brooke said while clearing her throat bringing Haley's attention to her.

"Of course, where are my manners? Jake this is the lovely Brooke Davis cousin of Lucas and Nathan and Brooke this is Jake Jagelski my best friend since diapers." Haley said introducing the two.

Jake was hooked from the second she gave him that dimple smile and stuck out her delicate hand that instead of shaking he decided to kiss. She was gorgeous and suddenly Jake wouldn't mind getting his ass beat in basketball if he got to see this creature in return.

Brooke giggled as he kissed her hand and smiled at her with a goofy grin. She had a feeling about this guy and she couldn't wait to get to know him better.

"So I see you girls have gotten to know one another," Nathan said interrupting Jake and Brooke's staring contest.

Brooke looked at Haley and smiled wide. "Oh Nathan I am so in love with her it's like we are sisters or something."

"You got that right," Haley confirmed while clinking glasses again with Brooke.

"God help us all if she's just like you Brooke" Nathan rolled his eyes.

Brooke smacked him on the shoulder. "Hey you guys should be so lucky to have two women like us in your lives. Obviously Lucas agrees." Brooke jabbed Nathan.

"Ok you two less arguing more tequila" Haley proclaimed. Standing up she went to grab the tequila bottle and some shot glasses from behind the outdoor bar and placed them on the small table between her and Brooke were the salt and precut limes already were.

"You guys have to catch up so at least 3 shots for each of you" Haley demanded.

:"Is she always this bossy?" Nathan asked Jake

"This is only the beginning dude," Jake laughed. As he watched Haley fill up six shot glasses for them.

Nathan nodded to Jake as they gulped up their shots in record time and even took four more each for good measure.

"Now that the boys have caught up I say it's pool time." Brooke shouted a little too loudly while taking off her tunic and diving into the water.

Jake watched her for a second before he took off after her diving in right behind.

Haley smiled after them hoping that maybe Jake had finally met his match.

Nathan rose to his feet and extended his arm to Haley. "If you can't beat them might as well join them."

Haley giggled as Nathan yanked her to her feet causing her to stumble and run smack into his hard chest. Nathan wrapped his arms around her to steady her and couldn't help the jolt he felt having her this near. God she felt good.

"Uh, Nathan I think you can let go of me now" Haley's soft voice sounded pulling him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" he smiled sheepishly and let her go watching as she sent him a reassuring smile and dove in after Jake and Brooke.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Dan's sudden voice questioned from behind Nathan.

Nathan whipped around to see his father watching the three dunk each other in the pool and Nathan wondered how long his father had been standing there.

"Who is?" Nathan feigning innocent responded.

Dan gave a hearty chuckle and slapped Nathan on the back as he came to stand next to him. "Son, as much as you may hate me for saying this you remind me a lot of myself and you can't put one over on me."

"What are you talking about you and Lucas are joined at the hip if anyone is alike it's you two." Nathan rebutted.

"In certain ways I'd agree with you, but in others you couldn't be more wrong" his father spoke with conviction.

Nathan turned to his father and noticed sadness in his eyes he'd only ever seen a few times in his life and again he wondered what could cause it. He had everything money, power, beautiful wife, and two kids. So again instead of prodding further Nathan backed off like all those times before and let whatever secrets his father may have stay where they were.

"Whatever Dad, I was just watching them act like idiots in the pool." Nathan sighed as he tried to walk away from his father.

"Nathan?"

"What?" Nathan asked not bothering to even turn back to his father.

"Be careful" and with that Dan walked back into the house leaving Nathan to decipher that ominous warning.

"Nathan get your ass in here," Jake commanded from the pool where Brooke and Haley were currently launching a joint effort to keep the pool basketball away from him.

Nathan shook his head and jumped in. He popped up at just the right moment to catch the ball mid throw from Brooke to Haley.

"Damn you Nathan!" Brooke screeched as she scrambled to retrieve the ball until Jake grabbed her by the waist halting her attempts.

"So it's just you and me," Haley acknowledged while slowly making her way towards him.

"Yes, and you'll never get your hands on my ball" he cockily taunted her completely oblivious to the hidden meaning in his statement till he heard the out of control laughing from Jake and Brooke.

"Well, usually guys would do anything to get my hands on their balls," Haley smirked at him watching the light bulb finally going off in his head.

"Oh God Nathan you so set yourself up for that one." Brooke howled with laughter.

Nathan shook his head. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think women are bigger pervs than men".

"Thank God for that!" Jake enthused.

"Crap I lost my contact!" Haley suddenly shouted garnering everyone's attention.

Nathan halted his motion, "Ok be still and we'll see if it's floating near by."

"In blue water yeah that'll be easy to find" Brooke rolled her eyes

Nathan got close to Haley attempting to help her when in a flash she had popped up snatching the ball out of his hands.

"Oh low blow," Nathan admonished Haley who was currently doing a victory dance with Brooke.

Jake swam up next to him and held out his fist. "You ready to take show these girls how it's done?"

"Let's go" Nathan bumped fists with him.

The four proceeded to spend the next two hours wasting the afternoon away playing and laughing like they were kids again. It was the most fun either of the four had had in a long time, even Jake and that was saying a lot.

"Alright boys it's time for us girls to crash, shower, and become beautiful again so we'll meet you at dinner." Brooke instructed as Haley and her climbed out of the pool.

"Yes ma'am!" Jake saluted Brooke.

Haley waved to the guys and followed Brooke into the house oblivious to Nathan watching her every move.

Jake followed Nathan's line of sight and smiled to himself. That was the third time he'd caught Nathan sneaking peaks and if he was noticing he wouldn't be surprised if Lucas did too one day. Jake would never begrudge any man from eyeing a gorgeous woman; hell he even still fantasized about Haley from time to time. Nathan, however, seemed to have that look only staring at Haley James inside and out could provide. It wasn't just her beauty, everything about her memorizes you and there's no going back after that. In all the men she has cast her spell on Jake was the only sole survivor. None of them could handle being around her and not wanting more. Jake knew she was better off without friends like them anyway because they were all too selfish where Haley was concerned. All they ever thought about was how she affected them, but not the other way around. He loved Haley too much to walk away from her just because they weren't meant to be. If he was selfish like them he'd expect her to want him and only him, but he wanted more for her. He knew she deserved that one special guy and knowing that helped him push his pride aside and remain her friend through everything. He decided long ago he would even watch her fall in complete and total love with someone else because no matter how much it would hurt him seeing her truly happy would overshadow any other emotions.

With Nathan though he wasn't sure how this would play out, especially with having to watch his brother day in and day out have Haley.

Thunderclouds rolled in above them and rumbled throughout the sky.

"Shit we better get inside" Nathan yelled back at Jake. "Looks like a hell of a storm is about to roll in.

Jake looked towards Nathan and then at the door Haley just entered "You could say that again" Jake agreed with a sigh and climbed out of the pool. There was nothing he could do, but pray the oncoming storm didn't leave too much damage in its wake.


	6. Champagne Awakening

**Chapter Six "Champagne Awakening"**

"_The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself. "_

_Oscar Wilde_

Lucas watched her as she sat on her plush king size bed massaging her lightly scented moisturizer onto her lean and incredible soft legs. She was wearing nothing but a satin pale pink short robe and her hair was in soft waves flowing down her shoulders framing her gorgeous face to perfection. He was in awe of her and it killed him to know he had caused her pain.

"Haley please listen," he begged.

"Lucas there is nothing more to talk about" she replied emotionless never once looking up at him.

"Baby, you know I hate being away from you, but this is business." he tried to reason as he went to sit in front of her.

Haley huffed and rolled her eyes "What happened to the Lucas Scott that would spend all weekend in bed with me saying 'business can wait I just can't get enough of you' or the man that walked straight away from closing one of the biggest deals of his life to hop on a plane and propose to me because it just couldn't wait another second?" she sighed shaking her head.

"I know this company is important to you Lucas, but I have been living here for a month and I can barley remember a morning I woke up with you next to me or gone to bed with you for that matter. I miss you, I miss us, and all I do is lay around and sunbath or go shopping. Not that I'm complaining, because thank God Brooke keeps me very entertained during those activities, but I just thought we'd be having more time together with me living here. I mean that's the only reason I agreed to move here before the wedding so that we wouldn't have to be apart. " She spoke softly as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Lucas pulled her into his arms and held her as close as possible.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry you know it kills me to be away from you. I just figured with Brooke, Jake and even Nathan around you would fine without me during my trips."

Haley pulled away from him and wiped at the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I love Jake and Brooke is so amazing. Even your brother and I have gotten close and along with your parents they have all made me feel like apart of your family, which is wonderful. It's just none of them are you Lucas. " She looked into his eyes and confessed to him.

Lucas cupped her face and fell in love with her all over again in that moment. "God I love you Haley," he declared as he kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled and kissed him back and pushing him down on his back and then climbing on top of him as she let her robe slide off her body. She could feel him harden beneath her as she cupped her breasts and rubbed herself against him.

**Lucas moaned as his grabbed her hips to still her motions. "Baby you don't know how much I want you right now. You are so fucking incredible" he breathlessly declared as he let his eyes rake over her magnificent breasts, toned stomach, slender hips, and perfect legs he wished he could have wrapped around him forever. "It's just everyone is expecting us downstairs like 10 minutes ago and we are the guests of honor." he smirked.**

Haley pushed off him and snatched her robe off the floor. "You know Lucas we are in our 20's not 60's since when have you ever given a crap what others thought. Just a couple weeks ago you were fucking me in the main kitchen area moaning that you didn't care who walked in or just last week I was late having lunch with your mother because you had to have me right then and there. What is so different about tonight? Oh and by the way it's been a week Lucas. I thought the sex life didn't diminish till after people got married." she snapped.

"Are you pmsing or something" he questioned and then wished to God he could take it back when he saw the fire in her eyes.

Before she even had time to respond he broke in. "You are right I have been way too busy lately and the only reason tonight is different is because 300 people are waiting on us not just my mother. I know this hasn't been what you expected especially since you are the one that had to turn your whole life around, but I promise you it's going to get better. This deal we are working on will be done before the wedding and I swear to you we'll go on a month long honeymoon wherever you want and it will just be the two of us." he swore and cautiously stepped towards her.

She hesitated, but let him hold her. "Fine, and sorry if I went overboard, but I just miss you."

"I miss you too, now go put something amazing on and I'll meet you downstairs." he waited for her to nod then kissed her cheek and left to greet the guests.

Haley took a deep breath and tried to get herself in the zone. She was a so grateful Lucas's parents and her own had thrown them an engagement party, but in reality it was the last thing she wanted. A little get together with just close friends and family would have been ideal to her, but instead she'd be in a room with 20 people she loved and 300 she either didn't know or couldn't stand. She hated this world sometimes and it was sad that an engagement or a wedding to theses people was just a chance for the men to network and the women to gossip. She'd be the picture of perfection with her gorgeous dress, smiling face, and huge new diamond that the women would all oh and aw over, however, she wondered if any of them could see it was all an act. That none of it mattered to her. She loved the privileged life, but she hated the ugliness attached to it. You may have everything you could ever want, but you were surrounded by vicious women, ruthless men, and the entire world just waits with baited breath for you to make a mistake and actually relish in your lowest moments. All she could do was make sure she never turned into one of those people that take pleasure in others misfortunes that surrounded her. She would always be a James and now in addition she'd become a Scott and that would only make her higher in her circle so she would have to fight even harder to never lose herself. At the end of each day she wanted to look in the mirror and see that she was just Haley and that should be enough for herself and anyone that supposedly loved her.

"Knock, knock" Brooke waltzed in.

Haley smiled at her warmly than went about touching up her make up before she put her gown on.

"OK so obviously you are just as excited about this shindig as I am, but the good news is your Brookie is here and we can be the fake nauseating bitches we all know and love." She suggested dramatically.

Haley giggled she was so glad she had met Brooke and their first instincts had been right within this last month they had become inseparable and really were as close as if they had known each other their whole lives.

"You right I just needed my fellow partner in crime to give me a pep talk"

"Well, there is pep talk and then there is liquid courage" Brooke winked as she walked back out the door and appeared not seconds later with a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Oh how you spoil me Davis"

"Yeah, yeah now go put your dress on while I pour us a glass James" Brooke shooed her towards her closet.

Haley walked into her gigantic walk in closet that was bigger than most people's master bedrooms or even some homes. She walked to where her dress was laid out on a large marble island in the center of the closet. The dress was a flesh tone form fitting Halter gown with gold sequins hand sewn into every inch of a sheer overlay that clung to her body with a slit up the left leg. The gown dipped low in the front and was backless so she carefully taped her breasts to prevent any mishaps. She slipped into the delicate dress then retrieved a pair of gold strappy Manolo Blahniks to match the dress. She swept her flowing hair into an elegant French twist adorned with a gold antique clip of her grandmother's. She decided on a pair of large diamond chandelier earrings and a matching tennis bracelet to finish off her look. She opted for no necklace since the dress completed her every curve to perfection and didn't need any more attention drawn to her chest. She then walked over to her vanity inside her closet and selected a Dior perfume for the evening dabbing it in all the right places.

Haley walked out of the closet and was met with a speechless Brooke, which was an astonishing feat. Finally Brooke's 3 seconds of silence ended with a deafening squeal.

"OH MY GOD JAMES! You look like a Golden Goddess. That dress is stunning and it just makes you glow. You are going to knock them dead in that. At first glance it almost looks like your naked except with tons of shimmering beads attached to you." Brooke laughed.

"I can't just think of anything else to call you except the Golden Goddess in that gown, so feel blessed James you are on to nickname number two in my book." Brooke proclaimed with a grin.

"Well, I do love you nicknames Davis and I must say you look ravishing in that little deep purple strapless velvet Christian Lacroix number and I see you borrowed my silver Dior heels." Haley surmised.

"Guilty as charged, but that's what sisters do swap attire. I mean how lucky are we that we are the same height, weight, and shoe size. I mean if that's not destiny I don't know what is," she declared.

Haley shook her head and grabbed her filled champagne glass off the table. "I say we have a toast. To life, to love, to sisters, and to destiny" Haley professed with her glass raised watching tears fill Brookes eyes as she clinked glasses with her.

Brooke was finally starting to believe in all Haley's grandmother's tales of destiny because after all it seemed to have brought Haley into her life and for that reason alone her faith had been restored. She had been shipped off to boarding school after boarding school and the only home she ever felt she had was when she visited Lucas and Nathan and now she felt she truly had a real best friend that the word sister could only describe.

"Ok, ok enough of this mushiness, the hotness that is Jake is waiting for me to make my entrance and you know how I hate to keep a horny man waiting" Brooke winked.

"Way too much information about you and Jake, but I'm so glad you two are hitting it off." Haley assured her.

"Well, of course you are. Now let's get down to that party and let the crowd marvel at our beauty."

"Let's go" Haley hooked arms with Brooke and they made their way to the main stair- case leading directly into the ballroom.

Lucas walked towards where his brother was leaned back against the bar watching the crowd with a scotch in hand. Lucas nodded at the bartender who knew that he would want a scotch as well without any words.

"So little brother which one of these ladies is yours tonight" he questioned as he retrieved his own drink and mirrored Nathan's position against the bar.

"I don't have a date," Nathan simply answered.

"Damn that's new what's the deal?"

"Just wasn't in the mood to deal with some needy chick." he shrugged

"Whatever I'm just lucky I don't have to worry about that anymore now that I found Haley," Lucas smiled widely.

"Yeah you found her, but what about keeping her" Nathan mumbled just loud enough for Lucas to hear."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Lucas demanded.

Nathan held his hands up in defensive "Calm down Luke I was just referring to the fact you haven't been around much lately."

"Unlike your job mine requires me to travel all the time and what the fuck do you care anyway?"

Nathan shook his head and turned towards his brother. "Look, I've just been noticing Haley looking a little down lately and thought I'd give you a heads up I don't know why your getting so defensive."

Lucas eyed his brother cautiously. He usually never gave a damn about what any girl felt. "You know what don't worry about Haley, in fact don't think of her at all." Lucas barely got out through gritted teeth.

"Bro, you are way too uptight tonight. Do us all a favor and chug down that scotch." Nathan laughed lightly and slapped him on the back.

Lucas just nodded and did as instructed. He did need to relax he was way too overloaded with work lately and then with him and Haley having a fight it just put him over the edge.

"Look Nathan I'm sorry"

"Forget about it"

Lucas nodded.thankfully and finished his scotch.

Nathan heard the commotion and looked up and his breath caught in his throat. It amazed him that every time she walked into a room he was stopped dead in his tracks by her beauty. Everything about her lit his every sense on fire. Whether she was in sweat pants watching her soaps at 2 am or walking down a grand staircase in the most amazing gown he'd ever seen on a women she was a Goddess through and through. No one had ever had this effect on him and instead of the feelings diminishing over time they seemed to only intensify with each passing day.

"Damn Nate is it just me or is she the hottest thing on earth?" Lucas looked at Nathan with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"You're a lucky guy," Nathan mumbled while gulping the last bit of scotch down.

"That I am. Well, I better go great my gorgeous bride to be before any of these ogling assholes get the wrong idea." Lucas slapped Nathan on the back and sauntered away towards Haley where a throng of men had already encircled her.

Nathan sighed heavily and ordered a double scotch this time.

Jake watched Nathan from afar and his sense of dread only grew. This time he knew without a shadow of a doubt his predictions had been dead on.

"Hey there stud what's with the serious look?" A sultry Brooke asked while playing with the tie of his tux.

Jake immediately felt at ease when this vision in purple he'd grown very fond of the last month came into his field of vision. He needed to quit worrying about things he had no power over and just keep his mind and bed hopefully more occupied with much more pleasant things.

"Hey there Dimples did you miss me this week? Jake smirked at her while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Although, I will admit this place wasn't the same without you and none of the men I've met this week have excited me too much" she coyly replied.

"Of course not because when you're with Jake you never have to fake" he held her tighter.

She laughed. "Well, that was cheesy but hopefully I will find that out first hand." she seductively whispered the last part in his ear.

He held her close to him for her to feel his obvious attraction to her. "Anytime, any place Dimples" he confirmed.

"Soon Casanova very soon" and with that she softly pecked his lips and walked away towards Haley and Lucas to help guide them through the mass of gossip whores.

"Hey cousin you are looking dashing as always" Brooke greeted Lucas.

"Not too shabby yourself Brooke" he hugged her.

"God would you look at those women Haley is going to lose her arm if one more women yanks on it to get a look at her rock." she shook her head.

"Yeah, well you have to admit I do have great taste in jewelry and women."

"Correction you have always had taste in jewelry, but never women till you brought Haley home."

"Was that an insult hidden in a compliment?" he smiled to her.

"Oh my bad I didn't mean to hide it, your taste in girls sucked till Haley. Is that more blatant?" she grinned.

"For once I do agree with you."

Haley watched Lucas and Brooke talk praying she could soon wrangle herself free and join them. Then she caught site of the dynamic wedding planning duo making there was towards her and she knew this night was never going to end.

"Haley dear? Over here!" Her mother and future mother in law instructed. Then she was off on a whirlwind kiss ass tour. She had to plaster such a fake grin on her face for so long her face ached. Brooke managed to give her reprieves every now and then though, but Haley felt like she was about to suffocate with all the women kissing her ass and the men kissing her cheek. It was all an illusion behind all the beautiful clothes and perfect smiles was an ugliness that repulsed her. None of them gave a damn about her or Lucas their only thought was their personal gain from being associated with them. Almost every person in this room had a knife in their hands ready to stab you in the back as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

The hours went by and soon the party of 350 guests dwindled to around 50. Lucas had retired to the library with his and her own father's close associates and she was stuck having coffee in the sitting area adjacent to the library with the women listening to the latest disgrace of some family that wasn't here to defend themselves. She was stirred out of her staring contest with a wall when Betty one of the housemaids approached her with a note.

She graciously accepted it with a warm smile and discreetly opened the note away from prying eyes.

"_Meet me at the gazebo"_

'So that's where Jake and Brooke disappeared too' Haley figured.

"Haley what is it?" Lydia James asked her daughter.

"Oh it looks like Brooke wants me to meet someone " Haley lied knowing that the only thing she'd be doing with Brooke is escaping the madness with a pilfered bottle of champagne with Jake by their side. .

"So if you'll excuse me ladies" Haley politely excused herself. It took everything in her not to break out into a sprint to escape. She walked through the long hallways through the practically empty ballroom and finally out to the massive outside deck surrounding the pool. She walked along the pool as quietly as possible and then she reached the back gate that would lead her out into the vineyard.

She pulled up her 10,000-dollar gown as she felt her heels sink slightly into the dirt beneath her. In the distance she spotted the gazebo as it sat in a slight clearing surrounded by Grape vines. She had come out here to read by herself almost everyday since discovering it 3 weeks ago. She would lie across the benches and feel the cool breeze and even pick a few grapes off a nearby vine if she felt hungry. She loved it here, but she had never been here at night. The stars lit up the sky and she felt the weight of the party being lifted off her with each step she took.

After a good ten-minute walk she spied Jake her knight in shining armor for rescuing her from the clutches of society hell standing against the other side of the gazebo with his back turned to her.

"Hey there good looking where did you stash my Brookie?" she asked as she started on the front steps of the gazebo. As soon as she reached the center he turned around to face her and instead of those jade green eyes she could spot anywhere she was greeted with the cobalt blue eyes of her fiancé's brother. His jacket was missing, his sleeves were rolled up, his probably uncomfortable tie had been discarded and the top buttons of his white tuxedo shirt were undone. He was a rumpled mess, but he had never looked more devastatingly handsome in her eyes.

"Nathan?"

"That is what people call me" he smirked.

She nervously laughed. "You know what I mean I just didn't expect you here."

"Didn't you get my note?"

"Your note? I thought it was from Brooke and Jake"

Nathan smiled. "Well, apparently Jake and Brooke got a little side tracked with each other and asked me to spring you." he explained.

"Oh I see, well in that case I guess I owe you a big thank you."

"Hey no problem if anyone feels your pain about these kinds of parties it's me. By the way, I noticed your fake smiles and subtle eye rolls the whole night so you might want to brush up on your acting skills."

"I'll have you know I can fake it with the best of them." she gloated.

"Damn poor Lucas or I guess I should say poor you." he taunted her.

"Ok I so had that coming," she laughed with him.

Haley looked around the gazebo. "So did you happen to have the foresight to bring any alcohol with you?" she questioned hopefully.

"I have good news and bad news. I did manage to snag us a very rare bottle of Blanc de Noire, the bad news nothing to drink it out of." he shrugged.

"What's wrong with drinking it straight out of the bottle?" she asked with a sly grin.

Nathan grinned as he popped the cork and realized that this girl would never stop surprising him.

Haley swiped the opened bottle from him and took a few drinks.

"Why does it seem you are always stealing things from me?" he questioned her as he sat down and watched her twirl around like she was in her own little world.

"You know you love it!" she exclaimed with a giggle as she twirled around one more time before plopping down next to him and offering him the bottle.

He accepted the bottle and took a few swigs before responding "You might be growing on me" he winked.

Haley sighed and laid her head on his shoulder and for the next hour they sat in silence looking out into the sky passing the champagne bottle back and forth till there was nothing left.

Noticing the bottle was dry Haley broke the peaceful silence. "You know what I never got to do tonight with all the madness? I never got to actually dance. Imagine that, a party thrown in Lucas and mine honor and we never got to dance once."

Nathan stood and offered her his hand. "I may not be the Scott you want, but I think I can be an all right substitute." he propositioned.

Haley looked up into his eyes and felt her heart constrict as she placed her hand in his and he pulled her close. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held on to the hand she had given him. Haley placed her free arm against his chest and they began to sway to their own silent rhythm.

Nathan couldn't get over how her petite little body lined up with his in a perfection he'd never found with any other girl. She felt so right in his arms it almost scared him. Instead of letting her go, however, he just pulled her closer wrapping both arms tightly around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his broad chest.

She breathed in his scent and was hypnotized. They way he smelled, the way he felt, the way he moved all had her in a fog she couldn't seem to find her way out of even if she wanted to. All of a sudden he stopped and she reluctantly lifted her head off his strong chest and looked up to find him gazing down at her.

It was as if time stood still as they lost themselves in each other eyes. Haley felt a breeze against her skin and a strand of her perfect hair fell into her line of sight, but she didn't make an attempt to correct it for fear she would lose this moment.

Nathan stared down into her deep soulful eyes. He knew with one move he could change everything about who they were supposed to be. They were suppose to be in laws with only a friendship between them and he knew if he crossed that line he could never go back. He reached out and caressed her cheek then ever so slowly tucked the fallen hair back into place. As he brought his hand back across her cheek she reach up and halted his movements holding his hand against her cheek and reveling in the sensation.

Nathan knew what he had to do. This wasn't right, he could never betray his brother. All the odds were stacked against them and the risks were far too great. There was no way this would end well and he knew making a move would only fuel his passion for her more. So he took one last fateful look in her eyes and did the only think he could.

He kissed her.


	7. Emotional Hangover

**Author's Note:** I wanted to say thank you to those who have reviewed it really means os much to me and makes me want to continue this story. The next chapter has already been finished and I'm just waiting for my wonderful Beta to send it back. So review and I'll get the next one up as quick as I can. Flashbacks are in Italics. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven "Emotional Hangover"**

_"The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart."_

_Saint Jerome_

Haley James slowly opened her door that led to her suite hoping for a hot bath and a long night's sleep when a voice greeted her on the other side.

"Haley there you are, I've missed you" Lucas Scott confessed as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé and held onto her tight.

"I'm so sorry we got separated for so long. " he apologized while cupping her gorgeous face in his hands and just staring at her.

"Is something wrong you looked kind of surprised to see me?" he laughed

Haley quickly plastered a smile on her face. "Oh no it's nothing I guess all that champagne I had just has me a little tired."

"Well, I know of one way to wake you up" he smirked as he began kissing down her neck.

Haley moaned as she felt Lucas mouth continue lower and she tried to lose herself in his ministrations. He was her fiancé who she loved deeply and nothing could change that she told herself as Lucas undid the only clasp that held her dress together allowing it to fall to her feet in a shimmering puddle leaving her in nothing but her Manolo Blaniks and her jewels.

Lucas grabbed her hand leading her up the three stairs that allowed her to lie upon her one of a kind raised bed. He lowered her on her back and just stepped back admiring her beauty. Even the thought of her could harden him and seeing her like this could get him close to explosion without even one touch.

Haley watched as he proceeded to undo his tuxedo shirt and slip of his pants and boxer briefs. She smiled invitingly to him as he climbed on top of her and kissed her with everything he had. He massaged her breasts for a few minutes before replacing his hands with his mouth causing her to squirm beneath him. He knew she was ready with one touch of his hand and with one thrust they were one moving in the familiar rhythm they had developed. They lost themselves in the feel of one another. A half hour later, Haley wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back as she felt the ultimate pleasure coarse through her body that induced Lucas to his own Euphoria at the sounds of Haley falling over the edge.

They lay there for a while wrapped in each other's arms till Lucas removed himself from Haley and they settled in underneath the covers. Haley faced the balcony as she always did and felt Lucas wrap his arms around her from behind and soon she heard his breathing become regular signaling he was asleep.

She tried to close her eyes and succumb to the tiredness that ached in her bones, but her mind would not let her. The guilt and the uncertainty of tonight's events seemed to invade her every fiber. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it.

_Haley stared into his eyes not knowing what to expect. She saw a mixture of emotions playing in his eyes. There was fear, uncertainty, danger, and finally lust. Just when she thought he was going to pull away from her he closed the gap between them and kissed her_ _with such force it nearly knocked her over._

_His left arm wrapped around her waist to steady her as the right undid her clip releasing her waves of dark blonde hair down her back He ran his fingers through her luscious hair and then gripped the back of her head in place as he forcefully slipped his tongue into her only slightly reluctant mouth. She remained stoic against him until she felt his tongue play against hers then she lost what little control she had left and fought back matching his intensity. Their tongues batted for dominance and she pushed him back against the gazebo wall causing him to pause in surprise at her eagerness for a mere second. He grinned at her and dove back in capturing her lower lip with his teeth and causing her push her body into him harder due to the mixture of pleasure and pain he had caused her. _

_She felt his hands fall to her back and roam her exposed area. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands slide beneath the material of her dress and cup her backside. She could feel his obvious want for her straining against the material of his pants as she rubbed her lower half into his. Her body ached for his as she lost herself in the embrace. _

_The minutes seemed to stretch into hours as their bodies and mouths melted together. Only when breathing became a necessity did they both pull back and reality sank in._

_Haley stared at Nathan blankly and backed away from him. She felt him reach out to her, but she couldn't look into his eyes again for fear she would lose herself once again. So instead she ran and never looked back at him once._

Haley sighed reliving what happened for the millionth time or so it seemed. She slowly lifted Lucas's arm from around her waist and slipped out of the bed. She grabbed her robe from a near by chair and slipped it on before quietly opening a French door that led to her balcony. She felt relief wash over her as she closed the door and lay down on chaise lounge chair that adorned her balcony. She looked up at the star lit sky and wondered what she was doing. She had everything she thought she had ever wanted and yet she risked destroying it all with a few minutes of pleasure.

She felt such guilt, but what was really eating her up was the fear. She could deal with an innocent kiss that could be written off as a drunken mistake, but what she couldn't deal with was the feelings that seemed to be attached with this alleged drunken mistake.

She had had many drunken encounters with guys over the course of her life, but none had left her with such a lasting impression. As soon as she felt his lips hit hers it was like an out of body experience. He sparked something in her she hadn't even felt with Lucas. The kiss was raw and passionate and awakened something in her she hadn't known existed. She actually felt longing and need. It was like her entire being ached for him and it terrified her. She was always the one in control in her relationships and even with Lucas she still felt she held all the cards. When she kissed Nathan she wasn't thinking of her next move she was just living in the moment. It was like it was just natural. Their bodies seemed to anticipate the others actions before they even made a move. They sunk into each other and Haley had never felt such a craving for another in her entire life and it scared the hell out of her. Even when she felt Lucas thrusting inside of her tonight bringing her to climax it was Nathan's face she saw not Lucas's. If she was honest with herself she would admit the last few times her and Lucas had been together Nathan's face had popped into her mind's eye here and there, but nothing like tonight.

This could not happen though. She truly loved Lucas and hopefully whatever she had with Nathan was just a passing feeling probably brought on by pre-wedding jitters. After all, it was pure lust and she'd be a fool to entertain thoughts that was anything more. She would wake up tomorrow and act like nothing had happened and get back to life as she knew it to be and wanted it to be.

With that last thought floating in her head she closed her eyes and let sleep finally take over her while she still lay under the stars.

Nathan let the cold water wash over him as he sat on the marble bench in his large shower with his head in his hands.

He couldn't believe what he did tonight. He had every intention of walking away from her but when he took that last look in her eyes he was goner and the only thing that mattered was being with her in that moment. All he saw was her, not his loyalty to Lucas or what the family would think he just saw her and nothing else mattered to him as he gazed into her eyes.

He had lain awake many nights imagining what kissing her and touching her would feel like, but no fantasy held a candle to the real thing. Part of him had been banking on that once he gave in the effect would wear off, but giving in to his temptation only strengthened his longing and desire for her. No girl had ever made him feel so many emotions. It wasn't just lust for him he craved just being near her in any form whether it be just gazing across from her at the dinner table or sitting next to her on the couch fighting her over the remote while she gave him the play by play on what was happening in the fictional town of Port Charles. Nathan chuckled at the memory of first discovering her Soap Opera obsession.

_Nathan walked out from the main kitchen after sucking down a bottle of Gatorade and was making his way to the main staircase when he caught sight of light flickering in down the hall behind the staircase. He followed and determined it was the glow of the large plasma TV set up in the large "lounge" room as his mother called it. He figured someone just left it on seeing as it was close 3 am, but when he reached the entrance- way he was shocked to see Haley sitting there in an oversized Duke sweatshirt and a pair of men's boxers. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and not a drop of make up on and she still took his breath away. _

"_Hey" he greeted her as he made his way to the massive Corinthian leather sofa she was curled up on._

_She looked up startled for a minute before a warm smile spread across her face._

"_Hey there you want to join me" she patted the area next to her. "I'll even share my blanket with you since it seems it's like 50 degrees in here and only one blanket to be found." she explained with a laugh._

_Nathan sat down by the arm of the coach on the other side of her and she curled her body next to his spreading the blanket on top of him. She rolled her eyes at his obvious discomfort and manually put his arm around her shoulders so she could get more cozy and warm. Nathan finally relaxed as he felt her head fit perfectly against his chest as he held her close. Over the last couple weeks they had grown more comfortable and she and Jake sat like this all the time so he knew to her this was normal and totally platonic even if he wished it wasn't._

"_So what are we watching" he finally broke the silence as a detergent commercial was playing across the screen._

"_Oh my all time favorite soaps General Hospital which showcases the fabulous citizens of Port Charles" _

_Nathan made a move to get up. "No way am I sitting her watching some chick show" he exclaimed._

_Haley quickly moved and spread out across his lap blocking him from getting up. "No way mister your stuck now and trust me if you give it a chance you will love it and I'll explain all to you." she smiled up at him from her spot on his lap. She shifted some so that her legs were still spread across him and he automatically put his arm around her lower back this time as she leaned back against the couch with him while her bare feet poked out from the blanket across his lap._

_She wiggled her toes and pouted signaling to him they were cold so he stretched out the blanket over her feet and he absentmindedly rubbed her feet to warm them up. _

"_Mm, it took me 2 months to train Jake to do that," she giggled at his actions._

_Nathan just laughed and shook his head as a hospital setting with people running around came into view on the screen._

"_Ok so there's this virus that is spreading all over Port Charles and they only have a limited number of vaccines. That's Jax, who is such a hottie obviously, saying goodbye to Courtney and confessing he switched the paternity results of the baby she just had and that Nicolas is really the father of baby John. Courtney still wants Jax be in baby John's life to keep it from the clutches of the Cassedines who I will tell you about later. Oh now there's Sonny the hot Mob boss, but he's a good bad guy not a bad, bad guy. That's Emily, Nicholas's ex wife who is in love with Sonny and they just had sex. Everyone is against them though including Carly, Sonny's ex-wife who wants him and apparently Jason too which is Sonny's right hand man and she may want Jax too, but we'll find out later…" she continued to ramble throughout the entire hour and Nathan had to admit with Haley so dramatically giving him the play by play with her shocked expression, big grins, and waving arms it was definitely entertaining. _

_He got so involved in her descriptions he stayed and watched the Tuesday thru Friday's episodes with her as well since apparently it was Sunday and they replay all the previous week's episodes as she also told him. They laughed and joked till sunrise when she gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek for being such a sport and keeping her company. He didn't have the courage to tell her that it had been one of the most enjoyable nights he'd had in a long time. _

He stood up trying to clear his head of the images of her that flashed through his head. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew he couldn't let himself give in again. He couldn't do it to Lucas or Haley. He knew by kissing her he was not only hurting Lucas, but also hurting her and that thought hit him harder than anything. It was obvious she loved Lucas and causing her any confusion or pain was something he didn't want for her.

Still he couldn't stop his mind from going places his body couldn't as he let the vision of her body pressed into his flash into his head again. All the cold water in the world couldn't dampen the surges he felt when thinking of her. So instead of denying his body the one thing it desired when Haley James came into thought he gave into it hoping the release he felt just imagining being with her would sustain him when the real thing was within reach.

The sun beamed down onto a sleeping Haley rousing her from her peaceful slumber. She awoke trying to remember why she was outside. Then it hit her and she snuck back in hoping it was all a horrific yet amazingly erotic dream.

"Babe what the hell are you doing out here" Lucas laughed at his sprawled out fiancé.

"Ugh, I have no idea I think I wanted some fresh air and then just passed out."

"Well, let's go meet everyone down by the pool for brunch and then we can spend the whole day together." he promised her.

"That sounds wonderful Lucas" and she meant it.

She followed him back into the room and decided she needed a long shower.

"Hey I'll meet you down there I'm going to take a quick shower" she kissed his cheek.

"Oh Haley before I forget Chris left me a message last night and said they would be here this upcoming weekend and be staying for a full week to get their fittings and just visit basically."

Haley jumped up and threw her arms around Lucas. "Oh I can't wait to see Peyton and Chris again, it's been like a year since I've seen then either of them."

"Yeah I haven't seen Chris in forever and hell we went to the same boarding school for most our entire academic life." Lucas reminded her.

"It is such a small world one of my good friends from college and one of yours from Kindergarten through High School meet and fell in love." Haley grinned at the thought.

"Thank God I didn't have to witness it first hand like you did seeing as they both met at NYU. Also, it's that much of a small world when our families have as much money as we do. We were all bound to bump into each other one day"

"God I remember the day when Peyton came storming into mine and Jake's apartment ranting and raving about this stuck up asshole she met by the name of Chris Keller. I knew right then and there she had met her match. No man had ever made her so angry or so happy in her life even if it took her forever to admit the happy part. God and the insane part is after a quickie wedding in Vegas a month after they met they are still going strong. Even though on the phone with me she says she threatens divorce at least every other day," she laughed

"Well, I just wish Chris and I had gone to the same college and I could have met you a hell of a lot sooner." Lucas confessed sweetly while leaving a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I don't know if you could have handled me in my college days mister" she teased with a wicked grin.

"I would have had a hell of a time trying though." he assured her with another kiss on her lips

"Ok, ok I need to get ready…" she giggled and got out in between kisses.

"Ugh Fine, but hurry up" he slapped her ass and grinned as he left the room.

Haley smiled at his retreating figure just praying she could get through today and enjoy her time with Lucas without any forbidden thoughts invading her consciousness. Though with her and Nathan sharing the same house, no matter how large, she doubted that would happen, but she would get through it she decided as she climbed into her steaming shower to get ready for the day.

"Lucas! Where the hell is my girl?" Brooke yelled from her perch on the side of the pool nearly causes him to drop the Bloody Mary he'd just poured himself. Irritated he slammed the pitcher of Bloody Mary mix back down on the marble table located under the shade of the house.

"Damn it Brooke, could you keep down the volume this early"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Boo hoo did I make Little Lukey's ears hurt? Besides it's not early it's noon." she proudly stated as she motioned for him to refill her empty glass.

He did as she requested and plopped down beside her letting his feet dangle in the water along with hers.

"So you never answered my question. Where is my love Hales?"

"She was freshening up and will be down soon. Lord knows we wouldn't want to upset Queen Brooke by making her wait too long."

"Damn straight and the sooner you make that your daily slogan you'll be amazed at how much easier your life will be." she grinned big and clinked glasses with him.

Suddenly out of nowhere something flashed in the corner of Luke's eye and Brooke and him were drenched by a huge wave of water that was produced, that they discovered once they refocused their eyes, from a grinning Jake who was laughing away.

"Jake!" Brooke screeched.

"What you're in your bathing suit" he got out once he stopped laughing.

"I don't give a shit about getting wet, but my poor drink is watered down now you ass" she pouted.

Jake smirked and swam towards her and situated himself in between her legs and smiled up at her. "Do you forgive me?"

She grinned down and gave him a big smack on the lips. "Anything for you Jake the Snake" she giggled as he grabbed her and pulled her into the pool drink and all with her laughing out for all to hear.

Lucas rolled his eyes at the display and got up to remove his wet shirt and grab a fresh drink when he noticed Nathan come through one of the many doors leading outside.

"Hey Nate, you want a drink?" Lucas questioned his obviously tired looking brother.

"Oh yeah I guess." Nathan responded trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

The two brothers settled down into two matching chairs and stared out at the water and the skyline while casually sipping their drinks.

"So?"

"So?" Nathan repeated.

"Did you at least end the night with a hottie?" Lucas finally thought to ask him.

Nathan being caught off guard by the question proceeded to choke on his drink and spill some of his contents all over his bare chest.

"Shit Nathan was she that good" Lucas cackled.

"Was who that good" Haley voice questioned from behind them.

"Nathan's girl from last night." Lucas explained and Haley had to fight with all her power not to show any reaction.

"Lucas, I never said there was a girl in fact all I did was get shit faced and crash." Nathan snapped while wiping at his chest with a near by towel and looking anywhere but at Haley.

"Damn Nathan, excuse me for asking" Lucas shot back and pulled Haley on his lap…

"Haley! Come jump in girl and bring those asses known as the Scott brothers along with you" Brooke instructed her as she dunked and unsuspecting Jake.

"Well, what do you say boys?" Haley inquired while climbing off Lucas's lap and taking off her cover up.

Nathan reluctantly looked her way and regretted it the second he caught site of her in metallic silver string bikini leaving little to the imagination. Haley met his eyes once they had reached her face and smiled shyly at him and extended her hand to pull him up.

He got to his feet and sat his drink down and watched as Lucas grabbed Haley by the waist and tossed her into the pool with her screaming and laughing the entire way.

He dove in after them and for a while just sat back as the apparent couples of the group splashed and held on tight to one another as they battled it out in a game of chicken. Just a week ago that was he in Lucas's spot being so carefree with laughing Haley on his shoulders. After last night's episode he wasn't sure if they'd ever have that comfort level with each other again.

Haley stole glances at Nathan here and there and she ached for the normalcy her and Nathan had shared before last night. She wanted to be close to him again and for none of this obvious awkwardness to exist between them. She decided she was going to settle this.

She slid of Lucas's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss and whispered that she was going to refill the now empty Bloody Mary pitcher.

She made her way over to the steps and grabbed Nathan's arm taking him up with her.

"May I help you?" Nathan smiled at her eagerness.

"Yes you may help me get more drinks," she stated in a matter of fact tone while handing him the empty pitcher to carry in for her.

They both quietly went about gathering the ingredients from the main inside bar located to the right of the kitchen. The outside pool bar was useless since last night's party had left it bone dry.

"Nathan I think we need to talk." Haley said as she hopped onto the marble counter top so that she was eye level with him.

Nathan sighed and contemplated turning away but instead looked into her big pleading eyes and nodded his head.

"I don't want last night to change anything between us." she seemed to beg. "I mean it was a one time lapse of judgment and we should just chalk it up to champagne and hormones" she tried to laugh but it sounded more weak than convincing.

Nathan looked in her eyes and knew she was fighting an inner battle with herself as well, but he also saw she seemed to be pleading with him to agree that last night meant nothing even if it was a total lie on both their parts. For the first time he thought he might not be so alone in the connection he felt between them, but he also knew she loved his brother so he looked away from her and gave her what she needed for fear that if he looked straight at her his eyes would betray him.

"Yeah you're right. I like hanging out with you and you're going to be family soon. It would be stupid to lose what we have over something that was obviously a mistake," he confirmed for her.

She didn't know why it bothered her seeing as though she had said the same thing, but hearing him call it a mistake had stung her. She shook it off and smiled at him brightly

"Ok so great then it's settled we go back to being just us BTT," she proclaimed

"BTT?" he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Before The Thing" she clarified as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You never cease to amaze me Hales"

"Well, of course because I am just that fabulous" she grinned.

Nathan finished mixing the Bloody Mary and laughed at her. "So we better get these drinks out there before the alchies get angry."

"Not before a Movie Star hug." she crossed her arms across her chest to show him she would not move till he obliged.

"Ugh, but if I throw my back out you owe me a massage." he winked as he closed the gap between then.

She placed her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the counter and wrapped his arms around her back holding her tightly to him. Once they were a safe distance from any objects in their path he began to swing her around the kitchen as she let her legs fly freely and held onto to him for dear life. Nathan looked down at her smiling face as he swung her around the kitchen and knew in that moment nothing would ever be more beautiful to him than a Haley James genuine smile.

With a few more turns he securely placed a giggling Haley back on the ground and she seemed to cling to him even tighter in that moment. Finally she unwrapped her arms from around his neck and gave him a big smack on the cheek.

"Now that is what I call a Movie Star hug" Haley clapped her hands pleased with Nathan's performance.

"Well, after you made me practice for an hour last week I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Blah, blah, you loved it. Now are we on for out Sunday night ritual? Haley looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and full on pout.

Nathan laughed at her antics and hugged her one more time. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, just between us, I really want to see if Carly finds out Sonny and Emily are getting it on." he revealed quietly just in case someone could over hear.

"I knew I would get you hooked" she squealed with delight.

"Yeah, yeah now grab the pitcher woman." Nathan ordered while trying to avoid the arm Haley had aimed to slap him.

Dan watched them walk back outside from his spot in the butler's pantry hidden from view. He didn't intend to listen in, but when the opportunity presented itself he decided it would do no harm. He had been noticing the closeness of his son and Miss James for a couple weeks now, hoping that what he was witnessing was only a growing friendship at least on Haley's part. Now he could see the spark between them wasn't as one sided as he had hoped.

He had grown to love Haley in the short time he had known her. She had awoken memories in him he had long ago buried and on some nights wished had never resurfaced. He didn't blame Haley for what was obviously developing between her and Nathan. He knew without a doubt she loved Lucas and that she would fight with everything she had to stop whatever was happening with her fiancé's brother. The thing Dan had long since realized is that you can't fight destiny no matter how hard you try, but that destiny also provides you choices along the way. If you ignore what your heart truly desires and choose to turn your back on your destiny than you will be sentenced to a life of longing and regret. No matter how noble you may feel your choice was you should not confuse nobility with courage because if you really had courage you'd have a lot more than nobility to comfort you in your darkest hours. He prayed that Lucas was Haley's destiny and the solution would be simple, but in the back of his mind he feared Haley could possibly be betrothed to the wrong brother. He was scared for not only for Lucas and Nathan, but also Haley. He knew all to well this could tear her apart.

Dan rubbed his tired eyes and retreated to his office. He pulled back the painting that hung in between his two massive bookshelves and revealed the safe not even his wife knew about. He had placed the safe and respective painting in this location because he could see it at all times from any spot in his massive office. The painting wasn't valuable by any monetary means. Just a beautiful portrait of a coastline where a quaint white beach house with blue shudders sat in the distance. The portrait was of night with only a single light in the second story far right window of the house shining out to all that gazed at the portrait. It was the only thing in the house he forbids Deb to touch. She could replace or get rid of anything else in the house she desired, but she was never to remove this painting.

He punched in the familiar number and finally heard the click allowing him to open the steel door to the safe. He reached in and grabbed the lock box within. He walked back to his desk and retrieved the key taped to the underside of the desk. Finally, he unlocked the box and with shaky hands opened it to reveal its contents.

He picked up a handful of photos and gazed at his two sons. Each picture was of the two of them hamming it up for the camera. Next he grabbed a stack of letters tied with a ribbon he still couldn't bare to read. Finally he got to it, the single photograph of the one thing that would haunt him until the die he died. It was his destiny the one thing he had turned his back so that he could be thought of as the noble man, the man that did what was his circle thought was right. He made a choice 28 years ago and in doing so lost a part of his soul he could never regain. He ran his fingers over the photograph and stared into the bright vibrant laughing eyes that seemed to still gaze into his very soul. She was his destiny, she was the love of his life, and she was Karen Roe.


	8. Lazy Afternoons

**Chapter Eight "Lazy Afternoons"**

_"I have no trouble with my enemies. But my goddam friends...they are the ones that have the real capability to blackmail."_

Peyton Sawyer was awakened by the slight turbulence of their Boeing 707 when she noticed her dear husband having the gall to lean on her and proceed to drool on the shoulder of her new black cashmere turtleneck.

She gave him a hard shove. "Chris get your ass off me!" she whispered harshly in his ear to avoid causing a scene.

"Huh, what the hell Pey?" Chris sleepily mumbled to her.

"You know, why do we even book first class with these roomy seats if you are still all up on Me." she huffed.

"Bitch, bitch that's all you do." he snapped right back.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder why I ever married you." she bit out and threw her hands dramatically in the air.

Chris looked over at his riled up wife and smiled. He loved her this way she had such a fire he couldn't get enough of.

"Aw baby you know why you married me" he whispered softly in her ear and proceeded to nibble on her neck.

Peyton smiled and swatted him. "Well, you have a good point there ass, but let's lay off the making out since we've already been warned twice."

"Yeah, but the lights are off now and you know we have to keep our Mile High Membership active. That means at least once a month in the sky to keep our reign of VIP status." he huskily told her while his hand traveled up her loose fitted skirt.

"You are such a Perv," she breathed out as she felt his hand reach its desired destination.

"Baby, don't tell me it's just a coincidence you always wear a skirt when we fly." he reminded as his hand stroked her.

Peyton gripped the armrest of her chair and felt the warmth spread throughout her body when all of a sudden she felt something she never had before.

"Oh my god Chris" she let out surprised.

"Mm you like that do you" he spoke cockily.

"Not that you ego maniac. This!" she took his hand out from under her skirt and placed it on her belly.

"Look do you feel, it's kicking"

Chris rubbed her small bump and suddenly felt what had her in such a state of wonderment.

"Pey, damn that's our baby" he looked into her eyes and she placed her hand over his that was still spread over her belly.

"Yeah, that's our baby Sherlock" she joked with tears in her eyes and they shared a tender kiss filled with the joy of their future with their baby.

_8 Hours Later_

"Chris I can't believe you got us lost for an hour after you practically grew up here!" Peyton screeched once they finally pulled up to the main drive of the Scott estate.

"You know do you have to scream when I am one foot away from you" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh and another thing why the hell did you rent a Porsche? I mean one I am pregnant here and even if I'm not that big yet I still want comfort and two our luggage barely fits in here."

"You know Pey I wish I could blame your mood swings on your hormones, but I think being a bitch is just part of your DNA."

"Well, then get ready because if our baby has my bitch DNA then it will definitely have you asshole DNA" and with that she stormed up the massive doorway with a grumbling Chris behind her.

The door opened and a middle age butler greeted them. "Mr. And Mrs. Keller we have been expecting you."

"Actually its Mrs. Sawyer no way in hell was I taking his name" she smiled sweetly to obviously taken aback butler.

"Oh, I'm sorry please excuse my slip up. Everyone is gathered in the dining area for lunch. If you'll just follow me I'll lead you to them and don't worry about your luggage it will be all set up for you by the time your done eating." he warmly directed them.

Chris followed his wife through the familiar rooms and entryways he'd run through almost every summer as a kid. He hadn't been to the estate in over 5 years with college and his own obligations keeping him away, but it still reflected his home away from home in every sense.

"Peyton you're here!" An obviously joyful Haley screamed and immediately ran to hug her old friend she hadn't seen in over a year.

The girls paused in front of each other before bursting into tears and hugging as if their life depended on it.

Chris walked over and gave Lucas a manly hug and they laughed at the scene their other halves were making.

"So when do you think they'll come up for air?" Lucas asked Chris.

"I'd say we have a good couple of minutes of peace before they start screeching again and hurling questions at each other." he surmised.

Peyton tearfully grabbed Haley's face in her hands and looked her straight in the eyes and whispered. "How are you really? You can lie to me over the phone, but I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me for real."

"I won't lie it's been rough losing Caleb, but I really am finally happy again." she swore to her.

"Good, now let me see this rock!"

Haley flashed Peyton her left hand.

"Damn Lucas you sure know how to buy a ring that's impossible to say no to." Peyton teased while still admiring the sparkler.

Then without warning Peyton sprung into tears again pulling Haley tightly to her. "Oh my little Haley is getting married."

Haley laughed at her and then paused suddenly. "Peyton? I'm feeling something hard poking into my stomach and I know you aren't that happy to see me so what the…" Haley questioned as she stepped back and appraised her friend.

"Peyton you're pregnant" Haley finally got out stunned and placed her hand on Peyton's slightly protruding belly.

"Yep, about 4 months and totally hormonal" she beamed causing Haley to look towards an equally beaming Chris at the mention of his child.

"Chris you knocked up Peyton" Haley squealed as she ran into his arms almost causing him to almost fall over if not for Lucas to back him up.

Chris laughed. "Very poetic sweet cheeks, but yeah I knocked her up real good."

"Well, well it looks like congratulations are in order, but God help us all because between Chris's demon seed and Peyton's deviled eggs this kid is going to be one hellion. " Jake spoke up making his presence known.

"Jake!" Peyton ran and hugged him tight. "I wasn't sure if you'd be here"

Haley laughed. "Are you kidding where I go Jake goes and vice versa, you know that. Besides the Scott's fell in love with him like a 3rd son and even gave him his own permanent suite. Oh and there's also Miss Brooke Davis" she winked at Peyton.

"Oh, there's a girl. Do tell me Mr. Jagelski who is this Brooke Davis?"

"No wonder my ears were burning" the perky brunette piped up walking in from the other side of the room.

Haley walked to Brooke and dragged her over to where Peyton stood.

"Brookie this is the only other girl besides you I can call a true friend, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Pey this is the one and only Brooke Penelope Davis.

Peyton smiled and stuck her hand out for Brooke to shake, but Brooke would have none of that. Instead she engulfed the Peyton in a huge hug.

"It's nice to meet you too." Peyton laughed as she returned the hug.

"Oh this is going to be so fun. "We are soo gonna be like Charlie's Angels"

Brooke beamed and hugged both Haley and Peyton.

"That means you are all my angels" Jake said while joining in the group hug.

"Ugh, Jake I'm not sure who's ass you meant to grab, but don't make me have to gut check you like in college." Peyton threatened.

Lucas and Chris busted into laughter as a visibly pale Jake retreated to the other side of the room.

"Ok guys calm down how about we all have a quick lunch and then we can sit out on the veranda and relax." Haley suggested.

An hour later the group sat around the veranda lounging around on the outside couches and cushioned chairs.

Brooke leaned into a sprawled out Jake on a wine colored loveseat. "So tell me how you are all intertwined again. I mean I know we all know "of" each other due to our fortunate family's status, but tell me how you all actually met and became friends. Oh, and by the way there is never such a thing as too much information in Brooke's World."

Haley spoke up first. "Well, you know the story of Jake and I and that we shared an apartment in New York. Anyway, the building we lived in was of course exclusive and extremely expensive. Jake and I had the top two floors for us and after a semester Peyton moved into the floor directly below us by herself, but we didn't even meet till Peyton and I just happened to show up in the same art class where we got to talking and discovered we lived in same building. We all three hung out practically everyday after that. Dinners, parties, classes, and basically just lounging around everyday together.

"Oh God remember that time we all three passed out on my bed watching Gone With the Wind and my mom and dad decided to surprise me that morning." Peyton said.

Haley laughed. "I will never forget the look on you parents face when your father woke us up and Jake proceeded to make the ultimate first impression."

Brooke eyes him "What did you do?"

Jake turned innocent eyes on her. "What? I just politely asked Mamma Sawyer if she wanted to make it a foursome and the asked if Papa Sawyer wouldn't mind running out and buying some more whipped cream. I mean it's not my problem if Peyton's parents have dirty minds."

The whole group laughed at Jake's shit eating grin and Brooke proclaimed he was never meeting her parents.

"Anyway, once we got all cozy just the three of us Chris Keller came into our life's and had to steal one of my ladies." Jake mocked glared at Chris.

"Steal my ass, I had her jumping into bed with just one look." Chris kissed his wife's temple while her and Haley proceeded to make gagging noises.

"What?" he innocently asked.

"I'm so calling bullshit on that" Lucas spoke. "I seem to recall many phone calls, and Nathan can back me up whenever he rolls his ass out of bed, with you complaining about this hot bitch blonde who nagged you day and night, wouldn't give it up, refused to let you ever drive, and yet you couldn't get her out of your head." Lucas laughed.

"Then Lucas and I proceeded to making whipping sounds into the phone and laugh our asses off at you." Nathan's voice sounded as he walked out onto the massive Italian tiled veranda they were all currently lounging around on.

"Nate Dawg. It's so good to see you man." Chris stood hugged him and bumped fists before plopping back down by Peyton.

Nathan surveyed the open seats and chose to sit on the other side of Haley if he wanted to stay in the circle of couches.

Haley's heart clinched when she smelled his cologne as he walked by and sat down beside her. She quickly shook herself out of the daze and re joined the conversation.

"Oh, by the way this is Nathan" Haley popped up and told Peyton who smiled in his direction.

"So anyway let's get back on topic" Brooke clapped her hands. "Now so we we're up to where Chris and Peyton met and obviously found there was a thin line between love and hate." she pointed out. .

"Alright, so anyway Peyton brought Chris into our little NYC circle and subsequently turned Jake and I into alcoholics just so we could tune out their fighting."

"Speak for yourself Haley I take pride in becoming an alcoholic all on my own." Jake smiled broadly and puffed out his chest causing everyone to laugh and roll his or her eyes.

"Oh damn Lucas did Haley here every tell you the story of her how she got her tattoo?" Chris asked.

"You have a tattoo?" Nathan questioned from beside her while trying to figure out in his head why he'd never seen it before even in her bikinis.

Lucas caught his brother's eye. "Yeah, and trust me it's only reserved for that special someone."

"Or everyone in Cancun, but whose counting?" Chris remarked across from them.

"Chris shut the hell up," Haley warned.

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused.

"Too late sweet cheeks you can't stop me now."

Brooke stopped him. "Since, I'm the lover of all nicknames why do you guys call James here "sweet cheeks"."

"It ties in with the tattoo trust me little darling" Chris explained.

Peyton smacked him on the back of the head. "Chris quit being an ass and just tell the story."

"Damn! All right, so one day we're all sitting around Haley's living room and we're bored. Jake flicked on MTV and saw Spring Break Cancun on and decided we should hop on a plane and go there. He thought we'd just blend in since the entire city was nothing but college kids and the papers or the parents wouldn't find out about our exploits. So we caught the first flight out there and I think arrived around 7 am." Chris tried to remember.

"Ok you are boring me my turn to tell it" Jake interrupted. "So we get there early in the morning and the Margaritas are already flowing. The place was booked solid so we all shared one suite with only one big bed. So we get wasted in the morning, take a big nap, go out dancing and get wasted and then just repeated that routine for the next 3 days. I think on the 4th night our Miss Haley over there decided she was bored and wanted a change. She used the excuse that Chris and myself were ruining her game. She said she'd see us on the flight in the morning. So we all meet hung over on the plane the next day grateful that we hadn't been recognized and ready to get home to sleep the trip off. "

Peyton held up her hand to stop him. "I've got it from here boys. Well, we all collapse on Haley's huge bed, since apparently we had become accustomed to sleeping in the same bed. As soon as we all shut our eyes every one of our cells and the home phones start going off. We all just let them all go to voicemail and until we hear Caleb's voice come from the machine laughing his ass off and telling us to turn any news channel we want on. So we grab the remote and hit, I think CNN was the lucky winner, and there it was in bold red letters 'Socialite shows why she's the apple of everyone's eye'." Peyton laughed remembering then hitting Chris to continue on.

"Oh my God and there she is Miss Haley Catherine James daughter of one of the richest and most powerful men in the world on top of a bar with her dress hiked up and bending over to reveal not only a sexy red thong but a fresh tattoo of a small shiny red apple on her right ass cheek. With thanks to some amateur voyeur the whole world got to see her fine perfect apple shaped ass., not just the lucky patrons of the club. " Chris chuckled while ducking a pillow Haley threw at him.

Brooke finally stopped cackling long enough to ask the obvious question. "Why the hell did you get an apple on your ass?"

"Ugh, it's only about the size of a quarter and because apple bottom or sweet cheeks was what the guys always called me growing up. So, when the guy asked me what I wanted I remembered having my ass grabbed all night and it seemed fitting in my drunken state." she mumbled out while everyone double over in laughter at her.

"Let me just say it's high on the butt cheek too so technically it's not in the middle of my ass cheek." she pointed out.

"Let me see?" Brooke excitedly clapped her hands.

"Yeah take it off." Jake yelled while receiving a slug in the arm from Brooke.

"Damn Brooke" He complained rubbing his arm.

She just smiled sweetly and turned her attention back on Haley.

"Back off my women only I get to see that apple and trust me it's an amazing focal point from behind if you know what I mean." Lucas smirked.

"Once a perv always a perv." Brooke chided him.

"Guys chill if she doesn't want us to see it its no big deal." Nathan broke in even though his entire body screamed for her to reveal it to him.

"Thank you Nathan" Haley smiled and kissed on the cheek in gratitude.

Chris whipped out his cell phone and flipped it open. "Don't you love modern day technology? Each one of my friends has a special pic in here so when it rings I know who it is and would you look here. Peyton could you tell me what picture comes up when I select "Sweet Cheeks"?"

Peyton sent Haley a wicked smile. "I do believe that is a picture of Haley's ass."

"How the hell did you get a picture of that?" She hopped up to see there was indeed a picture of her ass apparently lying on a beach.

"Actually, thanks to your love of exhibitionism, you talked us into going to that nude beach last year on the French Riviera and your gal Peyton over here got some lovely shots.

"Peyton, I'd expect this from Chris, but not you." Haley laughed.

"Hey, I'm an artist. To me the human body is a beautiful thing, plus you never know when you nude pics of your friends might come in handy." she smiled.

"I also have some lovely pics of you with about a line of 30 guys doing tequila shots of your stomach."

"I just love your telling all my secrets to my fiancé that things I'm perfect." Haley tried to look as angelic as possible.

"Aw Haley you being so dirty is what made me fall for you." Lucas laughed and kissed her on the nose.

"Good point" she returned and kissed his lips and pulled his lower lip between her teeth for added effect.

Nathan quickly looked away and caught Jake giving him a knowing look. He shook it off and got up to grab a drink.

Jake decided to break the lovebirds up at that moment. "So Chris, Lucas tells me you guys were all friends growing up" Jake hoped this topic would bring Lucas up for air.

"Yeah I met him and Nathan at boarding school and came here on vacations a lot, as a kid, but over that last couple years we haven't really had anything but phone calls and a few emails between us."

Lucas joined in this time. "Yeah, but the important thing is we're all here now and who doesn't believe in fate seeing as how we're all connected."

Haley laughed. "Just last week you said it was less about fate and more about our family's fortunate status saying we were all bound to meet one way or the other.

Lucas kissed her temple. "I feel like being romantic today, what can I say." he shrugged.

Nathan flopped back down next to Haley and she immediately swiped his freshly made screwdriver and took a few gulps before he even got to taste it.

"Damn girl, remind me just to fix two of everything I make for myself when you're around."

"What would be the fun in that?" Haley smiled sweetly and licked her lips.

Nathan locked eyes with her for a brief moment and they both felt a surge run through them and quickly looked away.

Peyton who had been absentmindedly looking in their direction caught the look and could feel the tension in the air. Whether it was from anger, annoyance, or lust she wasn't sure, but if she had to bet money she choose the latter. Hell maybe her hormones were making her see things. She needed a nap.

"Well, my pregnant ass needs an afternoon nap after that flight. Oh who am I kidding I nap no matter what the hell I've done." Peyton announced while standing up and grabbing Chris's arm to go with her. "Call us when it's time for dinner" she instructed as she and Chris made their way inside.

Haley stretched out laying her head on Lucas's lap and her legs across Nathan's. "I think we could all use one especially since us girls are leaving at 5am tomorrow morning for Paris."

"Haley why the hell are we leaving so early" Brooke moaned and curled further into Jake's body while he squeezed her tight the content smile on his face not going unnoticed by those around him.

"Well, my first initial fitting is at two with the Queen of Bridal Design Reem Acra. I can't wait to see what the dress looks like. I only just saw the finished sketch last month. Anyway, sorry I'm rambling back to the point. It's Nathan not me that told the pilot the time."

Brooke threw a dirty look to Nathan. "What the hell Nathan? Do you know how many hours of sleep are required for me to keep up my bubbly gorgeous exterior that you all know and love?"

"Spare us the self praise Brooke and contrary to your belief the world does not revolve around you. You know I have to use the jet to be in Spain that day and I'm doing you guys a favor by dropping you off in Paris. Besides you can sleep the whole time on the flight. There's two bedrooms on the jet you know that. You girls can crawl back in one or both of them and I'll stay up in the main cabin."

"Ugh! Whatever, but you better not make us leave to go back later that week so damn early. Oh and by the way the world would be a much more pleasant place if it did revolve around me. I just don't get why people can't see that and just surrender to my ways" she dreamingly stated.

"Yes your majesty" Nathan sarcastically replied.

"So boys are you going to miss us?" Brooke questioned them all, but looked directly at Jake.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her sweetly. "More than you know Dimples."

Brooke giggled and kissed him deeply until Lucas and Nathan interjected.

"No offense Brooke, but witnessing our cousin getting it on is not something that helps settle our stomach." Lucas said.

Brooke whipped her head around and shot him a death glare. "Oh, Bite me Lucas. It's not like I haven't had to witness you and Nathan all over your whores over the years. Of course present company excluded Haley my love."

"Aw thanks Davis."

"Damn it's getting chilly all of a sudden out here." Haley rubbed her arms when she felt the goose bumps rise.

"Well, babe it is the beginning of November and your out here in nothing but tiny cotton shorts and a tiny t-shirt." Lucas informed her.

"Hey I was doing my pilates when lunch was announced and I haven't had time to change."

"Not my problem sweetie" Lucas replied and then clicked on the plasma TV that hung in front of them from the ceiling.

"Hell yes!" Jake yelled when Luke found and settled on an apparently big Football game causing all three guys to become entranced.

Just then another breeze swept through the massive shaded veranda causing Haley to shiver even more.

"Nathaaaaan rub my legs" she begged while moving her legs up and down emphasizing her need and directing his attention down to her."

"You swipe my drink and now you want a favor." he smirked.

She leaned up from Lucas's lap and gave him a pout causing him to roll his eyes and give in.

Haley closed her eyes as she felt Nathan's large hands spread across both her legs and begin to stroke up and down. She couldn't help the sensations she felt when he hands rhythmically moved over her calves. With each stoke he seemed to venture a little higher causing Haley to have to bite down hard on her lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape.

Nathan watched her lips and felt his bulge growing as his hands began to massage her legs verses just the normal warming strokes he'd been doing prior. She had the most incredible firm, shapely, and silky smooth legs he'd ever had the pleasure of touching. He could only imagine what they felt like wrapped around his body. Suddenly the game in front of him was the farthest thing from his mind.

Nathan leaned back and closed his eyes hoping to cool down some and maybe catch a nap since apparently Brooke had passed out on Jake and Haley didn't look to far off. So he continued rubbing her legs as he closed his eyes while he tried to tune out Lucas and Jake's animated conversation contradicting what the announcer was saying

Haley's eyes remained closed just letting her body enjoy the sensations Nathan's hands were creating. She fought it at first, but decided there was no difference than him and a masseuse thus, there was nothing wrong with enjoying the feeling. After all, Lucas was right there with her absentmindedly stroking her hair. Haley moved a little to get more comfortable and came across something she remembered vividly from the night in the gazebo.

Nathan's eyes shot open and he froze praying Haley hadn't noticed what she brushed up against. He removed one of his hands from her leg and grabbed the rest of his screwdriver hoping to avoid any eye contact with her. He snuck a peak at her and her eyes were still closed allowing him to breath easy that she had probably been asleep and had nothing to worry about. The last thing he needed was her knowing he walked around with a hard on for her 24/7. 'Damn what the hell did this girl have over him?' he asked himself. He could have anyone he wanted anytime and anywhere and for some reason all his past conquests couldn't hold a candle to her. Every time a girl had approached him since he'd met her all he thought about was how they weren't Haley. They didn't have her hair, her eyes, her skin tone, her body, her laugh, and they especially didn't have her smile.

He could only hope this was just some crazy ass infatuation brought on by the forbidden aspect of her being his brother's fiancé. Each time he replayed that thought it sounded less and less convincing. Sighing he decided he would just continue to have fun with her and eventually all the other elements would fall away and he'd only look at her as a friend. Although, he had a feeling that development was far in the future if ever. 'Maybe after she has Lucas's 2nd kid' he thought sarcastically to himself.

Haley kept her eyes shut and decided faking sleep was her best move. Besides he looked like he was dozing off so he was probably just fantasying about some model or something. She shouldn't jump to conclusion and flatter herself that it was her putting him in that predicament. Not that she couldn't if she wanted, I mean she was Haley James, but still she wasn't going to give herself the credit. She breathed deeply, cleared her head, and drifted off to sleep for real.

Nathan noticing she wasn't waking up and her breathing was definitely even joined her in an early afternoon nap.

Jake finally stopped talking to Lucas long enough to notice Brooke, Haley, and Nathan had all passed out.

"Damn their dropping like flies." he chuckled.

Lucas looked around and laughed with them.

"Ugh let's wake their asses up and hall them into the house." he decided.

"Hell no!" Jake refused holding his hands up in the air.

"First off, waking Haley up is like something out of the exorcist and from what I've recently learned Brooke has a similar reaction to Haley's"

"You're right, screw it, I could use a nap anyway might as well be out here with them."

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Jake agreed and curled up behind Brooke.

Lucas settled back against the couch kissed Haley's forehead and succumbed to the fatigue he felt as the game in the background faded into silence.

Deb Scott strolled through the house with her arms full of shopping bags. She'd spent the last two days in Rome at some of the most exclusive stores and also getting her monthly botox treatments of course. She sat her bags down and instructed Max to take them up to her dressing area and put them in their appropriate places. She grabbed the mail and walked toward the main staircase ready to go up to her room and take a relaxing bath when she spotted the kids passed out on the veranda.

She smiled she loved having a house full of kids. She hated silence and sometimes she feared they would all leave and then it would just be her and Dan and nothing but silence. She loved Dan with all her heart and she knew he loved her, but she had known since day one it was more a marriage of convenience than anything else. They were companions that had a deep love and respect for one another and they had two beautiful boys and for that reason alone she would never regret their marriage. They were happy, maybe not earth shattering scream from the rooftops can't live without each other happy, but happy.

She heard Dan's voice call out to her.

"Deb you all right" he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course darling, I was just looking at the kids." she smiled.

Dan laughed. "Let's see, first we had our two boys then Brooke just showed up one day and never left, except for vacations, and last but certainly not least Haley and Jake came into our lives."

Deb giggled. "I really love Haley, Dan, from the moment I saw her I knew she was going to be a part of our family, but I will admit I had reservations about Jake. That is until that first week when I was actually attempting to make cookies and he came right in not shy at all with a big goofy smile asking if he could lick the bowl. Then he sat and talked with me for an hour about anything and everything. It reminded me of when the Lucas and Nathan when they were little. Ever since then he won me over. " Deb finished with a wide grin.

"One night I couldn't sleep and was watching TV in my office. He apparently saw the light on and thought I might be lonely and sat there and watched the entire thing with me giving me the status of not the players, but the cheerleaders." Dan lightly chuckled.

"Yep, I think it's safe to say those two were destined to come here and look at Brooke and Jake. I have never seen Brooke so taken with a boy." Deb mused. "Oh and just look at Haley curled up in between Lucas and Nathan. That's so sweet."

Dan stared at the three of them, Lucas holding onto one part of Haley while Nathan held on tightly to another. He couldn't help but notice the irony in their positions. Even unconscious they both wanted her and he wondered if Haley, like her position suggested, was becoming increasingly torn between the two brothers. He knew there was a spark when Haley looked at Nathan, but there was a difference between he himself recognizing it and Haley actually admitting it to herself.

"Dan, you ok?" Deb turned and noticed the worry etched on his face.

"Yes I'm fine darling. How about we take a nice relaxing bubble bath before the kids wake up and we have to get ready for dinner?" Dan held her close and whispered in her ear.

"That sounds wonderful Dan."

Deb took one final wistful look at her kids, as she chose to refer to them all as, and followed her husband up the winding staircase.


	9. City Of Light

**Chapter Nine "City Of Light"**

_Sometimes people carry to such perfection the mask they have assumed that in due course they actually become the person they seem, when they could have been so much more. _

W. Somerset Mangham

"Nathan I swear to god I would kill you if it weren't for the fact you're my cousin and I might need a kidney one day." Brooke bitched at Nathan as she finally reached the bottom of the staircase where all three of her traveling companions were waiting.

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn" Nathan shot back as he grabbed her suitcase and gave it to the driver at the door.

Haley who was leaning against a wall next to Peyton finally opened her eyes and focused in on Brooke.

"Davis what the hell are you wearing" she laughed.

"What? You're in comfy clothes." Brooke eyed Haley's cotton green Juicy warm up suit with a tight white cami underneath and matching Steve Madden flip flops on her feet.

"Yeah, but I'm not in my Hello Kitty pajama pants and matching top."

Brooke huffed and stuck her tongue out at all three that were now laughing.

"Don't be jealous bitch, now let's go so I can lay my ass down in the limo."

Haley put her arm around an exhausted Peyton and led her outside.

"Haleyyyyy?" Peyton whined.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I just realized I'm going to look like a cow at your wedding."

Haley giggled. "You'll be gorgeous and glowing." she reassured her.

"Oh and you'll be an excellent reminder for me to not forget my birth control on the honeymoon." she quickly added and jogged away before Peyton could slap her.

"If Chris's big ass headed baby wasn't in me I could so catch you right now" Peyton yelled after her.

_One hour later_

Nathan was about to lose it when they finally arrived at the airport seeing as all the three girls did was bitch and moan the entire way.

Just as they had rolled to a stop at the tar mat in front of the private Jet Nathan hit the intercom and told the driver to count to 60 before he opened the door for them.

All three girls looked at him quizzically finally noting the frustration in his body language.

"Alright, I have been silent through the 45 minute ride, but I'll be damned if I have to go through this shit again on the plane. I listened to Brooke talk about how her hair wouldn't lay right without enough sleep. I listened to Peyton complain what an asshole Chris is just because he gets to sleep late and last and certainly not least I listened to Haley complain about how she should have worn her uggs instead of her flip flops because now her feet would be cold. Well, I have a newsflash, Brooke no one but you gives a damn about your hair, Peyton I think Chris needs a fucking medal to deal with your whining, and Haley here's a newsflash it's November, it doesn't take a genius to figure out how to dress appropriately. I may be wrong, but by the age of 24 you should know how to dress yourself.

Now, we are getting on that plane. There are two bedrooms. At first I was going to be kind and let you three have the two, but fuck that you all three can climb your asses in the master bedroom and bitch and moan to your hearts content. I need a damn Tylenol and a stiff drink to wash it down with. I don't care how early it is. Then I'm passing out by myself in my own bed. No one is to talk or to disturb me till that plane lands and I shove your asses in a limo that will take you far away from my plane and me. Is that clear?"

All three stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at him.

"Did I stutter? I said is that clear?" he repeated.

They all nodded in unison and just at that moment the driver opened the door and Nathan climbed out first.

Peyton was the first to speak. "Can you believe that?"

Brooke whipped her head around to her. "Shut the hell up do you want to get us in trouble again?"

Peyton looked at Haley for support. "Don't look at me I'm with Brooke no way am I pissing him off again." she whispered then scrambled out of the limo after Brooke.

Peyton quickly followed suit.

Nathan watched with a smirk as all three girls hauled ass to get into the Jet. He laughed and checked to make sure all their luggage was loaded and climbed up the stairs after them.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw all the girls had disappeared in the bedroom and had shut the door behind them. Finally, his headache felt like it would finally get some rest and silence it needed to vanish. Just in case he grabbed two Tylenol from a nearby cabinet and retrieved a water bottle from the fridge. He contemplated grabbing the Scotch, but figured he was too young to have women driving him to drink so damn early in the morning.

"Excuse me Mr. Scott?"

Nathan turned to find the family's pilot of ten years Michael Gates.

Nathan stuck his hand out and shook his pilot's hand. "It's great to see you again Mike."

"You too sir, usually I only have the pleasure of flying your brother and father around."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah either I stay at the estate for my business or fly commercial since a lot of our trips coincide." he explained.

Mike looked over his itinerary. "Well, I had been told Miss Davis, Miss James, and a Miss Sawyer were accompanying you at least part of the way." He looked up confused.

"Oh they're here. I banished them to one of the bedrooms. Let's just say the limo ride was none to pleasant." he winked.

"Trust me sir I fly your mother and her friends all the time, I understand your predicament." he smiled. "Well, I better get this bird in the sky. We have about a 30-minute delay due to fog, but we should be in Paris within three hours. Let me know if there is anything you need. Roger my co-pilot will be at your assistance.

"Thank you Mike"

Finally Nathan decided he might as well go crash in a comfy bed. He was still going to make good on that threat.

About twenty minutes had passed before he heard a soft knock on the door just as he was about to doze off.

"Come in" he muttered keeping his eyes shut.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah Hales?" he sighed sitting up on his elbows and looking over at her. .

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier we were a tad on the annoying side, but in our defense we only get that bad when we're with each other. For some reason it's like our bitching capabilities multiply when we feel the other's presence." she explained and she saw him smirk.

"It's alright, I guess I was just tired too and it got to me," he conceded.

Haley grinned knowing she had buttered him up for her next request. "Just one more thing?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Shit I knew an apology would come with strings. Out with it" he instructed.

"Well, Peyton and Brooke already passed out and I was bored and thought I could relax with you.'

"Why not go relax out in the cabin with the bigger TV and food?" he suspiciously asked.

"Ugh, fine. I guess you're going to make me say it. I get scared," she softly confessed.

Nathan laughed at her till he saw she was actually serious. "You get scared? Come on Hales, you're just as rich as I am if not more. We were globetrotters before we took our first steps. How can you be scared?"

Haley put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes right back. "Look, every time I traveled I was with Caleb, at least growing up, and if not him Jake was by my side. They were just always there and they always did one thing that somehow made me calmer," she nervously laughed.

Nathan eyed her and could see she was embarrassed which seemed odd coming from Haley James. "So what do you want from me?"

"Will you hold my hand during takeoff" she smiled sweetly.

Nathan didn't know if it was possible to think she was anymore amazing, but seeing her shy and scared in that moment made her even more perfect in his eyes. Even with her faults, such as annoying the hell out of him in the limo, it didn't make her any less perfect to him. She was simply what he viewed as perfection and no other girl before her had ever measured up. He knew deep down none ever would. He patted the space on the bed next to him and her shy little smile turned into a full-grown grin as she hopped onto the bed and settled in next to him.

"You are such a doll" she squealed and kissed his cheek.

It was amazing she could go from shy and demure to vibrant and confident in two seconds flat. It became clear in that moment that Haley James had a lot of sides and every one of them had him hooked.

"Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"It's cold," she giggled

"Damn it Haley we are on a bed get under the blanket." he tried to sound dominating, but couldn't help but crack a smile at her.

"Well, I can't get under it without you."

"Why is that?"

"I swear and you say I have no common sense. If I get under and you don't then you'll be restricting my undercover space by holding down one side." she rambled off as if he was an idiot not connecting the dots.

Nathan thought about arguing, but there was no point with her. "Of course how dare I restrict Miss Haley James's undercover space." he stood up and pulled back and duvet.

"Damn straight hot shot." she grinned causing him to roll his eyes and smile back.

They both slipped off their shoes and climbed in the bed. Nathan closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep with her next to him, but Haley seemed to have other plans.

"Nathan?"

He sighed. "Yes Hales?"

"Turn the TV on please?" she whined.

Nathan reached for the remote and turned on the 27 inch plasma TV hanging above them that was hooked up to a Satellite.

He started flipping through the stations while Haley seemed to veto every channel.

"No, no, no, Yes eh never mind already saw it, no, no, God I hate this show, no…"

Nathan felt his headache coming back. "Here you pick something." he handed her the remote.

"I have Lucas trained now where he hands me it on the second 'no'" she smirked triumphantly with the remote in hand.

Nathan chuckled at her display; he had to give her credit for her underhanded ways. "Nicely played James."

"Thank you kind sir, Oh look Nightmare on Elm Street!"

"Hell No" Nathan tried to grab for the remote.

"What does Freddy scare wittle Wathan?" she teased.

"That's bullshit I just think it's a stupid movie."

"Oh really" she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She leaned away from him slightly but still looked into his eyes and started to sing in a soft little girl voice.

"One two Freddy's coming for you, three four shut the door, five six grab you crucifix."

"Haley Stop!" he demanded.

"Seven eight better stay up late, nine ten never sleep ag… Oh Nathan!" she squealed as he pinned her down beneath him in one quick move. He grabbed the remote and clicked off the television as she laughed underneath his grasp.

"Alright, I'll admit it he freaks me the hell out. The dude hunts and kills you in your dreams. That's fucked up. I mean with Jason and Michael at least they get it over with quick, but damn Freddy is one messed up psycho." Nathan explained while Haley burst out laughing beneath him again.

"Aw I'm sorry Nathan, but it's not real. I can't believe you're scared of a movie."

"Says the girl who wants me to hold her hand during take-off even though she's been on a plane twenty million times."

She pushed him off her and sat up. "Hey that's different plane crashes do really happen."

"So what you think if you don't hold a guy's hand the plane will crash?"

"Well, maybe it is a tad silly, but I prefer just to stay with what works and I have yet to be in a plane crash so see it works," she proudly stated.

Just then the engine roared signaling the plane was about to take off. Haley got back underneath the covers and laid on her back mimicking Nathan's position and kept her eyes staring straight up at the ceiling.

Nathan looked over and noticed the tension on her face. He reached out and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers and placed their joined hands in between them.

Haley looked at their hands together, then looked into his eyes and gave him a thankful smile.

As they felt the plane glide down the runway and lift into the air their hands squeezed each other's as tight as possible both staring at the ceiling above.

Once they were safely in the air neither made a move to let go. Instead their hands stayed intertwined as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. The two never spoke a word before letting sleep take over because even if they weren't ready to admit it to themselves or to each other neither of them wanted to lose the moment.

Sometimes silence is easy.

Nathan awoke first and smiled at their intertwined hands before reality hit him again. There it was draped across her stomach, her left hand with Lucas's ring attached.

Nathan picked up the phone on the side table and found out they had 35 minutes till they landed. He knew he had to wake her up. He reluctantly let go of her tiny hand and leaned in closer to her. She looked so at peace at the moment. Her lips were parted ever so softly and the impulse to kiss them was almost more than he could bare. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and compromised by leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

Haley had felt his presence, but dared not make a move. She felt him let go of her hand and it almost shocked her the feeling of loss she felt. She could feel his eyes on her and held her breath when he brushed her hair to the side. The moment his lips made contact with her skin so tenderly her, however, she could not keep silent anymore.

Slowly opening her eyes she noticed the surprise register in his that she had awakened at that moment. She smiled up at him and she watched his eyes turn from surprise to lust in a split second. Her head was screaming no, but her body and if she were honest with herself her heart was screaming yes.

Nathan felt her soft delicate hand reach up to caress his cheek and just the simple contact had his entire body on fire. He wanted her, he craved her, he needed her and nothing was going to stop him.

"Haleyyyyy!" Brooke's unmistakable screech called out.

Nathan groaned, 'Except maybe that' he thought to himself. He looked back down at her and saw the guilt written all over her face.

Then just as quickly as he saw the guilt she replaced it with a mask of indifference. Like nothing almost happened.

Haley gave him a quick smile and climbed off the bed.

"We better get going before Brooke storms in here demanding attention."

Nathan just nodded knowing this was for the best and played along. "True, but if she starts in again on the bitching don't think I won't toss her out while we're still in the air."

Haley laughed at what was hopefully a joke and was so grateful Nathan was letting her get away with this.

"Haley, it's you!" Brooke exclaimed from her place on the couch.

Haley laughed and walked over to her. "Oh Brooke you're getting so good at that. Now who's that?" she asked pointing to Peyton sitting in a nearby chair.

"Ha, ha bitch."

Haley sat down next to Brooke and hugged her from the side. "Aw Davis you know I love you"

"Well, of course you do and I love you too slut." she hugged her back.

"What about me?" Peyton questioned from across from the room, acting left out.

"Peyton we know you're a slut obviously" Brooke pointed to Peyton's expanding belly.

"And damn proud of it" Peyton rubbed her belly.

"Seriously Pey you know we love you." Haley reassured her

"Oh, I know I just like hearing you say it" she grinned.

Nathan finally emerged from the bedroom and sat on the other side of Haley.

"So Nathan?" Brooke looked around Haley to eye her cousin.

"Yes Brooke?"

"Did you get that stick out of you ass yet?"

Haley put her hand over Brooke's mouth to prevent her from saying anymore. "Brooke unless you have a parachute attached to your ass I would stop right now."

Brooke nodded and slinked back down while Nathan just smirked.

Fifteen minutes later that had landed safely in Paris.

The three girls said quick good byes to Nathan and the pilot and hopped in their awaiting limo.

"Finally Paris!" Brooke squealed.

"Ugh, I know I haven't been here in over a year or so." Haley stared out the window gazing out at the beautiful architecture.

"Chris and I are thinking about buying a place here instead of always staying in hotels. I would love to spend at least half of each year living here and the other half New York. I could lose myself in this city with my art. It has a much more calming feel than New York, but I love the New York fast paced life too that's why I'd have to split the year up." Peyton explained.

"Pey, I think that is a fabulous idea and you'll only be a two and a half hour plane ride away." Haley realized.

"Oh we're here" Broke clapped her hands when the limo came to a full stop.

"Brooke, I love how excited you still can get when you've been here a millions time" Haley said.

"Blah, blah I'm just excited about the bed I get to crawl into."

Haley looked at her watch "Well, it's only eight so we can sleep till at least noon. Then we have to go meet Reem Acra at two o'clock sharp"

"Do you think we'd miss the chance to see your gown?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

All three climbed out of the limo and made their way into the Hotel Plaza Athenee. It was one of, if not the most, elegant and legendary hotels in all of Paris. The Plaza Athenee epitomized the regal and romantic Parisian style. They quickly were led to a private elevator that would lead them to the Royal Suite situated on the entire 5th floor. Only the most famous and wealthy stayed in the Royal Suite. It not only offered the best of everything, but ultimate privacy and security. At 20,000 a night they made sure your every need was met.

"Will there be anything else Miss James?" William their private butler asked after he had unpacked all their belongings with his private staff and made sure a large breakfast awaited them.

"No thank you William, that will be all for now. Thank you so much again," she said graciously.

"My pleasure and just buzz me when you need anything at all. Good day Mademoiselles."

"Alright my loves let's crash again because we are going to be on our feet for hours getting our fittings and making sure everything is just right, as my mother would say. " Haley sarcastically added.

Each girl retired to the separate rooms and sunk into their plush beds.

At two o'clock all three girls showed up at Reem Acra's private estate. Haley being a VIP had the luxury of one on one consultation in the privacy of the designer's home. This was their second official visit; the first had been when Ms. Acra came to the Scott's estate to help Haley envision what she wanted. There had been many phone calls and emails with photos in between, but finally Haley was about to see the dress come to life.

"Bonjour Haley dear. Come in, come in." she guided through the spacious house to a grand room obviously her personal design space.

Haley introduced her to Brooke and Peyton.

"Well, it's nice to put a face to the measurements and Brooke your gown is actually here and ready to be tried on as well. " she revealed.

Brook's whole face lit up at that. "I thought it wouldn't be ready for at least another two weeks."

"Well, I put a rush on it with the holidays taking up so much time in between now and the wedding." she explained.

She looked at Peyton "Don't worry dear yours will be ready within another week or two and you'll love how I worked in your rapidly expanding waistline" she winked.

"So Haley are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

The designer smiled at her nervousness and direct all three to a near by couch facing a gigantic ornate armor.

Oh and one more thing before we unveil the gown. After creating this and picturing you in it a million times in my head I could only think of one fitting name. I name all my one of a kind gowns and this one is no exception. So without further ado I would like you all to feast your eyes on "Perfection"

She called one of her assistants over and together they opened the doors and revealed a dress that could best be described as a masterpiece.

Haley fixed her gaze on the creation before her and was speechless; in fact she hadn't heard any screaming beside her so she assumed her girls felt the same.

The designer smiled and proceeded to describe the dress and all the work that had gone into it, to refresh Haley, and to enlighten her friends as well.

"This one of a kind couture strapless gown is made in ivory silk satin and has a slightly dropped waist that is ideal to accentuate the bride's tiny waist and flat stomach. At the hips the dress billows out into a magnificent full pleated skirt with a cathedral train. The bodice and the front of the skirt are decorated with spectacular hand embroidery that consists of antique gold thread, pearls, and Swarovski crystals that tapers off to the sides and back of the gown. The veil has not yet been finished but the tiara it will extend from has. It has Swarovski crystals and tiny seed pearls set in hand crafted antique gold to coordinate with the pale gold embroideries found in your dress.

"So what do you think?"

Haley finally snapped out of her daze and tears came to her eyes. "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I mean I've seen the sketches, but to actual see it in the flesh has me in awe.

Peyton and Brooke turned to Haley and hugged her from both sides.

"That's it! That's your dress Haley my god it is just perfection, the name fits it to….well perfection." Brooke laughed with her own tears joining Haley's.

Peyton nodded in agreement still not able to say a word. Haley was going to be stunning and everyone's jaws would drop when they saw her.

Haley got up and examined the gown more closely amazed of all the tiny details and immaculate embroidery. She finally turned to Reem.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you for this" she hugged her.

"Hey now you get what you pay for with me sweetie." she smiled at her.

Haley laughed "Definitely, but I couldn't pay you enough for this." she enthused.

The designer smiled at satisfied looks on Haley's face.

"So Brooke do you want to see your dress? Oh and Peyton you can get a feel for what yours will look like?"

"How could you even ask that?" Brooke admonished.

"Bring it out designer guru!" Peyton finally found her voice.

"Alright well, I'm going to get Haley here into her gown and my assistant Caroline here will show you to that room off to the side to let you see and have Brooke slip into hers so we can make any adjustments. "

Brooke and Peyton followed Caroline into the other room filled with gowns and couldn't wait to see what she had created for them.

"Alright, here they are" Caroline unzipped a garment bag and took one of the dresses.

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands. "Thank god Haley loves us and didn't make us where hideous gowns."

"This is gorgeous!" Peyton gushed while running her hand over the golden fabric.

Caroline smiled at their happiness with the dress and proceeded to sum up its high points.

"Now this is yours Brooke since Peyton's is still being modified, but it is almost identical. The only difference will be Peyton's will be an empire waist, but the ratio of bodice and tulle will be the same. Her bodice will just be more flowing instead of tight like yours Brooke's. This gold dress was created to accentuate and coordinate with the gold embroidery in Haley's gown. Her version of gold is softer, but we wanted it to jump out more when people see your gowns. This dress is made out of silk and tulle embroidered with crystals and gold beading. Now Brooke you go ahead and slip this one and tell me if something doesn't feel right and Peyton strip down so I can take some measurements of my own and I'll need you definitely back here two weeks before the wedding, no exceptions." she instructed.

Peyton agreed and her and Brooke went about as instructed. Once the measurements were done and Brooke was 100 satisfied with her dress they went out to see Haley.

Haley had finally gotten into her gown, which was nothing short of a feat, and she realized she would need help getting back in it when the time finally arrived.

"Ok Hales look at how gorgeous I am?" Brooke announced coming through the doorway to model her gown, but stopping short when she actually saw Haley in her gown.

"Haley you look perfect. Damn I can't stop using that word. Ms. Acra you sure know how to name your gowns." she laughed through fresh tears.

Peyton walked towards Haley and grabbed her hands in hers. "You are so breathtaking Hales, Lucas won't know what hit him."

"Peyton you are so not a crier stop that or I'll get mascara all over my dress." Haley chided while blinking back tears.

"Ugh, I know it's this damn pregnancy making me all soft." she laughed.

Haley turned to Brooke. "Aw, Davis you look like the Golden Goddess now" she smiled. "That dress is amazing"

"I know it is isn't it?" Brooke grinned and struck a pose.

Reem took Haley's hand and began to guide her over to the massive floor to ceiling mirror. "Now it's time you get to see yourself."

Haley nervously turned her gaze upwards toward the mirrors and gasped. "She did look beautiful and the dress was the most stunning creation she had ever laid her eyes on. Seeing it actually on her, however, suddenly made her stomach tighten and her heart clinch.

Here she was the perfect bride, in the perfect dress, with the perfect fiancé, but what if what was on the inside was anything but perfect?

Haley could barely hear the praising going on around her anymore, as her mind seemed to fade away from everything, except that question. Repeating over and over in her mind was one word that now caused her entire body to fill with fear, _Perfection_."

Brooke noticed Haley was off in her own little world "Haley are you alright?"

Haley didn't even look in her direction.

"I'm perfect" Haley finally whispered


	10. The Leaving Song

**Chapter Ten "The Leaving Song" **

_"Woman is the salvation or the destruction of the family. She carries its destiny in the folds of her mantle. "_

_Henri-Frederic Amiel_

Dan Scott sat behind his desk making sure he had all the paperwork in order for his latest offer. He looked at the clock and knew Nathan and the girls should be arriving back within the hour. He picked up his phone and dialed Lucas's extension in his own office in his wing of the house.

"Yeah dad?" Lucas quickly answered while trying to find a file that had obviously decided to hide and piss him off today.

"Luke I need you in my office at three and make sure you bring Haley with you."

"Why, what's up dad? "

"Just be here at three with Haley and you'll find out." Dan evasively responded and hung up.

Luke rolled his eyes and hung up his as well. 'God it had been a long day' he thought to himself.

"Hell yes!" he yelled when he discovered the missing file and went back to work knowing he still had two hours before reporting to his father.

"Dear god why did you make me drink so much Haley?" Brooke moaned as her, Peyton, Haley, and an annoyed looking Nathan pulled into the Scott estate gate.

"Make you my ass. Who was the one that proclaimed we had to drink twice as much as usual since Peyton couldn't join in." Haley shot back.

"Yeah well, you're the one who ordered mimosas yesterday morning and from then on it was none stop, so technically you started it."

"Again, I didn't hold a gun to your head to make you drink them."

"Yes Haley my love, but you know you made them sound so yummy." Brooke enthused.

Peyton gave them both a dirty glare. "Both of you can kiss my ass because thanks to Chris convincing me "pulling out" was a safe method while I was drunk I can't drink with you guys for another four months."

"Uh-oh guys that vein in Nathan's head is about to pop." Haley whispered to Brooke who giggled and relayed the message to Peyton.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It's a limo not a damn sound proof booth and yes my head is about to explode if you three don't shut the hell up."

Nathan opened the car door before the car even came to a complete stop clearly in a foul mood.

Haley jumped out after him and hopped on his back nearly knocking him over. She kissed his cheek "I'm sorry Nathan next time we'll take separate limos." she promised him.

Nathan grabbed onto her legs tightly to secure her better and laughed at her attempt to make it up to him.

"I'm calling bullshit on that one Hales, seeing as you and Brooke, especially, get joy out of pissing me off." he turned his head so she could see his smirk.

"Hmm, good point"

Even though he couldn't see her he could just picture the huge grin plastered across her face and just the thought made him smile right along with her.

Nathan finally made it through the door and squatted so Haley could climb down easier.

Haley gave him another one of her frequent kisses on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride." she winked and ventured off to the direction of their wing presumably to find Lucas.

"Anytime" he sighed staring at her backside.

"What cha staring at cousin?" Brooke questioned nonchalantly.

"Uh nothing." he answered quickly and tried to shake himself out of the Haley James daze that always seemed to happen when he was within five feet of her.

"Well, that's the hottest piece of nothing I've ever seen," Brooke gave him a smirk and went off to her room.

"Shit!" he muttered. He was definitely getting sloppy.

"Hey man, how was the trip?" Chris walked up and greeted him.

"London was pretty ass boring, but a lot better than staying the week in Paris with all three of those girls together "

Chris laughed, "Yeah dude I bet that ride there and back was a bitch. I remember spending many a night with Peyton and Haley and wishing I had a gun. You would think Jake would help balance out, but he fits in just as well with a group of girls. He bitched and moaned right along with him. Hell I walked in one night and they had him in a green facial mask filing his nails.

"Bullshit" Nathan laughed.

"Nah, dude I asked him one day why he enjoys hanging out with girls just as friends so much. He said why wouldn't he enjoy being surrounded by a beautiful best friend and all the fine girls that just wanted to be seen with her. Apparently, being one of the girls is the best way to have unlimited access to easy ass." Chris explained.

"I'll give him credit, he's smart as hell." Nathan agreed.

"God you guys are idiots" Peyton rolled her eyes coming back from the kitchen with a glass of ice water.

"I can't believe you bought that croak of shit. Jake may enjoy the added benefits of being with girls, but don't let him fool you even without the ass he'd be by Haley's side every second."

"There's my girl. God baby I've missed you, come to daddy"

"Chris your such a perv" Peyton walked to him.

"Hey get your mind out of the gutter I was talking to our mini Chris in here." He stated as he rubbed her belly and she leaned into him.

Nathan excused himself and walked towards his room letting Peyton's words sink in.

He couldn't help but wonder about what Peyton had said. 'How the hell was Jake able to be just her best friend?' He needed a release. Either he could spend two hours in the gym or take one his all too frequent tension relief showers were visions of Haley writhing beneath him and moaning his name seemed to always find their way into his mind. Well, at least the latter he knew he'd enjoy the hell out of. He smirked and headed off to his private bath.

Haley had made a quick stop at her bedroom before knocking on Lucas's office door.

"Come in." she heard his voice echo to her.

Twisting the knob she waltzed into his office in nothing but a fluffy white towel and red leather four-inch heels. She dropped the robe to the floor and cleared her throat.

Lucas looked up and his jaw dropped. God she was gorgeous and God he had missed her. "Damn you are definitely a sight for sore eyes," he continued to look her up and down.

She smirked and walked towards him slowly letting him soak up the view. Once she reached his chair she swiveled it around to face her and straddled his lap. He pulled her tightly against him immediately grinding himself into her making her moan in his ear.

"God, Lucas I need you."

"Not as much as I need you Hales," he breathed leaning her back so he could soak in her beauty before he dove down and took a breast into his mouth.

Haley dug her nails into his scalp and then went to quick work undoing his belt only pausing when the annoying intercom wouldn't stop buzzing.

"Fuck" Lucas cursed breathlessly.

"Let it go" she playfully bit his neck and unzipped his pants so she could feel him through his boxers.

"It's dad…I forgot we had a meeting." he suddenly realized.

"Mm, too bad we have much more urgent matters to attend too, " she smirked and climbed off his lap and dropped to her knees in front of him.

Lucas lay back closed his eyes while Haley pleasured him. By the end he was grabbing at her hair and calling out her name.

Haley stood up licked her lips sat on his desk in front of him.

"So Mr. Scott how about you return the favor?"

Lucas finally snapped out of his lust filled daze to realize what she was saying.

"As soon as we get done with Dad, I'll be at your beck and call." he kissed her lips.

Haley sat there shocked as he pulled up his pants and started to buckle them.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Haley, I'm sorry. Business comes before pleasure when we grow up. I can't just neglect obligations because you're horny."

Haley couldn't believe her ears. "Oh, excuse me, but I didn't see you rejecting me when you were on the receiving in." she snapped.

"Ugh Haley, I don't want to fight we haven't see each other in a week. Tell me how was Paris?"

Haley had two choices she could go off on him like she really wanted too or concede and brush it under the rug. Glancing at her ring and at the man that swept her off her feet, even though lately she was having a hard time remembering why, she chose the latter.

"You're right and Paris was great. You won't believe your eyes when you see me in my gown." She remarked while sauntering back over to him and running her finger down his chest.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply loving the feel of her body against his. "I don't think anything could be better than what your wearing or should I say not wearing now."

"You better remember that tonight, promise?"

"Promise." he swore without hesitation.

"So why does your father want to see me anyway?"

"I have no idea, but you might want to get dressed before you see him," he suggested and slapped her bare ass for effect.

"Oh you know I like it rough." she rubbed his length again before turning on her heels to retrieve her towel. She bent down slowly picking it up knowing she would at least let him feel some frustrations as well.

"Damn, women I need some blood flow to return to my brain before the meeting."

She wrapped the towel tightly around her body. "Yeah well, better than having to dry yourself off without satisfaction," she threw back at him as she walked out the door and proceeded to get ready to see her future father-in-law.

Luke made his way through the long corridor and stopped at the main door of his brother's room to let him know about the meeting.

He banged on the door and after a few minutes a towel clad Nathan appeared at the door looking annoyed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What the fuck is this bitch out Luke day in towels?"

Nathan just shrugged not getting what he meant.

"Look, Dad wants us in his office for a meeting as of 5 minutes ago. Get your ass dressed and meet us in there."

Nathan nodded and slammed the door in Lucas's face.

"Damn he needs to get laid," Lucas muttered sarcastically.

Haley slipped on some black Prada pants and an amethyst silk cami with a V-neck. Gazing into her closet, that housed just her shoes, she chose a pair of black Jimmy Choo pumps to match. Rifling through her everyday jewelry case, as she called it, she snatched up a pair of white gold two caret diamond solitaires, matching solitaire necklace, and white diamond tennis bracelet with over 12 carets. She declined on adding any additional rings since Lucas's could blind you at one glance. She ran a comb through her wavy locks and lastly dabbed some perfume on her pulse points.

She checked the clock and saw it was already half past three. "Shit!"

Nathan opened his door and nearly collided with Haley.

"Whoa, slow down there Hales." he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just late meeting Dan." she rambled while walking quickly down the tiled corridor her heals clicking a mile a minute.

Nathan took off behind her. "Damn for a short girl you sure can haul ass."

"You'd be amazed at all the things I can do," she turned her head for a split second and winked.

Nathan smirked and knew without a doubt she was right.

Dan looked up and saw that unmistakable smile greet him. He got up and met her half way.

"Haley dear how was your trip?"

She hugged him and kissed him hello.

"It was wonderful Dan, thank you for asking. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

Dan chuckled lightly and motioned for her to have a seat in the chair beside Lucas in front of his massive mahogany desk. Nathan took the seat on the other side of Haley.

"I'd wait forever for you my dear." he winked. "Now, I'm sure you are wondering why I called you all in here." he paused and waiting for their nods. "As you know Haley here will soon be joining our family and I think it only fitting she have a place in one of our companies since she so graciously understood Lucas's importance in our family and moved in here."

"Mr. Scott…" Haley tried to interject, but he held his hand up motioning her to stop.

"Let me finish then you may argue till your hearts content, but let me just tell you right now you'll never change my mind. So, as I was saying, I want Haley to be not only a part of this family, but also a part of one of our businesses. Furthermore, she will have equal stock in each of our Scott Corporation divisions. Haley you are about to become a Scott and by doing so you earn the privilege that name carries. I know you do not need the money by any means, but you should have every right in making decisions that affect this family. No matter what division you decide to join in you will be required to attend every single division's annual board meetings. Now I have drawn up contracts and all you have to do is sign my dear."

He slid the papers across his desk towards her with a pin on top.

"Dan are you sure? You barely know me," she tried to protest.

"Haley, I've known your family for years, it's not like you a stranger off the street." he lightly chuckled. "Besides don't think it's escaped me you graduated magna cum laude from NYU."

Haley still in shock, at his faith in her, looked towards Lucas who looked very pleased.

"Lucas?"

"I think it's a great idea Haley"

She then looked to Nathan and he smiled encouragingly to her.

She took in one last reassuring smile from Dan and signed her life as Haley James away. From that moment she knew her life would never be the same. She was a Scott even before she officially married one. She was tied to this family from this day forth and the responsibility of that thrilled and frightened her in the same breath. It wasn't the business end she was worried about satisfying them in—it was the family end. A year ago all she had to worry about was herself and being the baby in her family. Now she was thrown into an entirely different family and was to become a wife and a daughter to her in laws. She now understood that saying that sometimes it feels as if the act of growing up sneaks up on you overnight.

"Perfect and no more of the Dan nonsense, you are to call me Dad." he smiled kindly to her.

"Alright… Dad." she hesitantly answered.

Lucas leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Never call me big daddy in the bedroom again." he cringed causing her to have to stifle a laugh.

"Now onto the business angle. Haley I've looked over you credentials and I think you would be perfect to work with Nathan regarding the Vineyard. I think you would add a softer touch in meeting with our buyers and could help plan our new label. So what do you think?" he looked expectantly towards the three.

Lucas was the first to speak. "I think it's a great idea and that way Haley is always close to the estate except for a few periodical business trips." he reached for her hand and squeezed it tight.

Nathan finally snapped back to reality. "Look Dad, I don't really need any help." he tried to interject.

"Nonsense, the Vineyard needs a woman's touch. You and Haley will make a great team."

Dan sat his sights on Haley now. "Please don't break my heart and say no." he charmed her.

The job sounded perfect and she knew she got along well with Nathan. They could put whatever tension was still bubbling between them behind them and make a great team. She wanted to make this family proud and do her part.

"It sounds perfect and I hope I do well for you."

"Fantastic, Nathan can show you the ropes this week."

"Sure Dad."

Nathan felt the room closing in around him. This could not be happening. Was the universe playing some sick joke on him? It was hard enough being in the same house with her, but he could usually avoid her with the excuse of business. Now she was a part of that business and apart of his business trips. It must be some kind of karma for treating women like crap. Not like they never knew what they were getting into, but because they were idiots he gets punished.

"One last thing, Lucas you and I have to leave tonight for New York for at least a week. There's a problem with that take over we've been working months on and we need to be there in person to take care of it. "

"Are you serious? Dad that deal was rock solid. " Lucas fumed.

"Which is why we have to leave within the hour for the airport. The jet is being refueled as we speak from Nathan's trip back."

Dan stood signaling their meeting had come to an end.

Haley walked to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you Dad, you don't know how much this means to me." she beamed.

Dan looked into her eyes and saw Karen. Without a doubt he knew he had made the right decision. "No thanks necessary you were meant to be a part of this family." he genuinely smiled at her.

Lucas grabbed her hand and led her outside. "I'm really sorry about this Haley."

She sighed. "After what your dad just did there is no way I can be angry. I may be sad and a little disappointed, but your dad needs you. It's time I grew up and realized we have other responsibilities beside each other. I guess I just never thought you'd be gone this much. It was nice living in our little bubble for awhile." she smiled sadly.

Lucas looked into her eyes. "It was amazing, but your right we do have to grow up and business comes first a lot of times"

"Hold on I never said it comes first Lucas just that I understood more now." she stepped back from him.

"Haley, everyday can't be like it was when we first met when we made love all day and all night, partied with friends, and did anything we wanted. When I first met you I still wasn't working full time for dad, but now I am and that's huge. I'm providing for our future and our children's future."

"Lucas we have more money between us than we could spend in a million life times. All I'm asking is that we don't lose what makes us, us. Just make time for each other, take trips and be spontaneous. Just because we're growing up doesn't mean we have to lose the passion."

"I promise when I get back we'll spend some quality time together just you and me. Ok?"

His promises we're starting to sound like a broken record. "Alright." she conceded once again.

He kissed her forehead. "That's my girl, now come help me pack."

"You go ahead I'll be up there in a minute."

She sat down dejectedly on the bottom of the stairs. She went from scared to happy to annoyed in a matter of minutes. She now saw that other responsibilities were important, but they shouldn't have to hinder the core of a relationship. She was starting to wonder if the passion and spontaneity she fell in love with Lucas for was just an illusion. Maybe she only saw what she wanted to see and once the newness wore off and reality sunk in it wasn't what she thought it was. She knew without a doubt she loved Lucas and always would. That was never a question in her mind, however, was he her soul mate, her timeless love her grandmother had spoke of? There probably wasn't even such a thing and she was letting her grandmother's ramblings affect her judgment. She was just getting cold feet and needed to stop believing in childish fantasies that her grandmother spoke of.

"Haley?" Brooke asked as she walked through the door and caught sight of an almost sad looking Haley lost in thought.

"Oh hey Brooke. Where have you been?" she questioned as Brooke came to sit next to her.

"With me of course," Jake proudly stated coming from the direction Brooke had just entered from.

Jake eyed her cautiously and flopped down on the other side of her. "I have a question. With all the huge comfy chairs we have in this enormous house, why the hell are we sitting on a hard marble step?"

Haley laughed. "I just didn't have the strength to climb the steps and this is where I landed."

"So what's wrong with my little Haley?" Brooke took her hand in hers.

Haley thought about just saying nothing, but sitting there with two people that loved her she just let it out. She rehashed the entire meeting and Lucas's words just moments before.

"My cousin can be such an ass, he acts like he's sixty sometimes. Always has to play the responsible card. Look, he'll come around Haley and spend more time with you. He may be dense, but he's not a complete idiot. Once the wedding is said and done things will settle down just watch." Brooke tried to reassure her.

"Thanks Brooke and I'll be fine. I guess Peyton and Chris leaving in the morning makes me a little sad too," he revealed.

Brooke looked at a guilty Jake before she spoke again. "Um Hales, Jake and I are leaving in the morning at the same time. In fact, we're sharing a limo to the airport."

"What? Why are you guys leaving?"

Jake finally spoke. "My dad wants me home to go over some boring ass business stuff and I asked Brooke along to meet the family and save me from complete boredom. Why don't you come with us? I wasn't going to ask you at first since you seemed so excited about spending time with Lucas after Paris, but if he's not here why should you be."

"Oh, yes Haley we'll have so much fun." Brooke agreed

"Nah, you guys go ahead. Nathan was going to show me a few things and maybe Lucas will come back early."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"I'm positive, you guys have a blast, but I do expect a phone call every day. Well, I need to go help Lucas pack and spend at least the few minutes we have together. I'll see you guys at dinner." She kissed them both on the cheek and started up the stairs.

Jake watched her retreating form and was worried. "Hey Brooke, I need to find Nathan real quick. I'll be back soon." he kissed her sweetly.

"No problem, I think I'll take a long hot bath." she winked.

He smirked backed before he took off to track down Nathan. He needed to make a few things clear and he couldn't wait any longer with Haley vulnerable.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Nathan looked up, "Hey man, have a seat."

Jake sat down in the lounge chair next to him and stared out at the calm water from their spot on the veranda. He decided skipping past the bullshit would get him in that tub with Dimples faster.

"So you ready to admit it yet?" Jake asked knowingly.

"Admit what?" Nathan turned and gave him a curious look.

"That you're in love with her." Jake simply stated still looking out at the water.

"With who?"

"Don't bullshit me Nathan." Jake said oddly calm.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Fine we'll play it your way, but just shut up and listen. Deal?" Jake finally turned and looked straight in his eyes.

Nathan hesitantly nodded.

"Haley is special and not just in the obvious ways. Sure she is gorgeous, successful, has a great personality, but what sets her apart is, as corny as this may sound, is her soul. When she looks at you sometimes it feels like she sees to your very core. When she smiles and laughs you can't help but join her. She also has the most amazing heart and when she loves someone she gives him or her her all. I think I fell in love with her from the moment I could crawl to her." Jake lightly chuckled.

"I'll be straight with you when we were in High School we did go on beyond just friends, but I was never foolish enough to think I was it for her. As much as I wanted all of her, I knew she could never be truly happy with me. I know she loves me, but she was never in love with me. It took me awhile, I won't lie, but I was selfless enough to want everything for her. Every other guy couldn't cope, but I knew walking away from her just because of my pride and unrequited love would hurt her. I could never see her in pain, so I sucked it up and have never regretted it. I think Caleb would have kicked my ass if I had even tried. The thing is, I had to have her in my life no matter what the capacity and eventually I really saw we weren't meant to be anymore"

Nathan still said nothing.

"Bottom line is Haley doesn't need her life turned upside down unless whoever causes the disruption realizes it's all or nothing. He has to know the risks going in and be willing to walk away if she doesn't feel the same. He needs to not just think about what she can do for him, but what he can do for her. She needs someone who can match her relentless passion and fire. I watched Haley's entire world crumble when Caleb died and I made a promise I'd never sit back and let anything cause her pain. So, remember cross that line and there's no going back." Jake got up and patted the still speechless Nathan on the shoulder.

Just as he reached the door he turned to Nathan once more. "One more thing, if she does feel the same and you know it without a doubt in your mind, fight like hell and never let go."


	11. True Sin

**Chapter Eleven _"_True Sin_"_**

"_It's the soul's duty to be loyal to its own desires. It must surrender itself to its master passion. "_

_Rebecca West _

It was Sunday morning and the dark clouds filled the horizon. Haley stepped out on her balcony and gazed out at the looming darkness. There was something ominous in the air today and the weather seemed to only heighten her awareness. She secured her robe around her hoping to stave of the cool breezes that were becoming all to frequent the further in November they got.

The large house was eerily quite. Lucas and Dan had left yesterday evening with a last minute addition of Deb sighting she wanted to do some shopping and see a new Broadway play. Then her girls had all left her, and she including Jake in that statement, early this morning.

Sighing she walked back into her room and slipped back under the covers to warm up. It felt like a lazy day today and she was going to enjoy it. Maybe a little solo action would perk up her day, since Lucas had left her high and dry the day before. Satisfied with that thought she hopped off her bed to retrieve the one thing a woman couldn't live without. She poked her head underneath her massive bed and had just about reached her goody box when a knock on the door halted her actions.

Without thinking she jerked her head up, temporarily forgetting the bed above her, and shouted out in pain.

Nathan heard her yell and opened the door immediately.

"Haley? Where the hell are you?"

"Under here…. hold on" she emerged from the other side of the bed rubbing her tender head.

"What the hell were you doing under there?" he laughed realizing why she had screamed.

"Um…just thought I dropped an earring last night," she rattled off an excuse.

"Whatever, look the main staff is taking off for the week. Apparently there's a hell of storm coming through the next few days and most have family in the area so I told them they could take off and be with them. Help them prepare and shit. I hope that's alright with you?"

"Do you think I'm that spoiled that I have to have someone always waiting one me hand and foot?" she smiled to him.

"No, I was just letting you know that you might want to eat some of the last home cooked breakfast you'll have for a week."

"What you won't bring me breakfast in bed?" she batted her eyelashes.

"The bitch gene is only in Lucas" he smirked and lay out across her bed.

She scooted him over and sat down beside his sprawled out body.

Nathan snuck a glance at her and noticed her robe had gaped open giving him a nice view of her chest.

Haley got his line of sight and smacked him on the arm. "Perv." she chastised him while securing her robe more.

He chuckled. "What I'm a guy and if it's hanging out there I'm gonna look."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her deep red nail polish off her nightstand and began to shake it.

"Here put yourself to good use," she handed him the bottle.

"What? I'm not going to paint your toes. "

"Pleaseeee" she whined and gave him her signature pout.

He shook his head not believing what he was about to do for her. "I'm growing to hate that look," he remarked and snatched the bottle from her hands.

She clapped her hands and leaned back against her pillows and stuck out her bare legs in front of her wiggling her toes.

He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as he sat up on the bed and lifted her petite left foot onto his lap trying in vain not to sneak a peak up her robe. Within seconds he pleasantly discovered pink lacy panties, but decided if he didn't want to pain all over her damn foot he better concentrate at the task at hand.

Haley picked up her Cosmo that was next to her and begun flipping through. She stopped on a quiz and thought it would be pretty interesting.

"You want to take a quiz?" She smiled deviously.

"Seeing as I'm painting you toes, it seems I have all the time in the world."

She smiled and told him the title. "Are You Good In Bed?"

Nathan smirked thinking this wouldn't be so bad.

" Alright, How often are you game to try different sex positions? A) Rarely. You prefer the tried-and-true. B) Sometimes, but you'd love to more. C) Nightly! You love switching it up!"

"C, without a doubt." he didn't even hesitate.

"Do you ever spend solo time pleasuring yourself? A) Damn straight! When the mood strikes I go with it. B) Never. C) Sometimes when I'm super horny.

Nathan looked up kind of shocked, but she wasn't budging. "A".

She smiled and continued on. "Do you ever initiate sex? A) Once in a while, but the majority of the time he, or in your case she pounces first. B) All the damn time, I mean its sex. C) Nah. You always wait for him/her to roll on top of you and start the action."

"B and I'd never be with someone who chose A or C" he smirked.

Haley licked her lips and asked the next question "Do you like it rough? A) Is there any other kind of sex? B) Never I only make love. C) I like it rough, hard, soft, sensual. You name it I do it all."

"C" he again didn't hesitate.

"Do you enjoy orally pleasuring your partner? A) I give as well as I receive. B) What's oral pleasure? C) If it's a special occasion."

"A" he looked up and smiled at her and she locked eyes with him for a second before circling his answer.

She paused for a second before asking the next question something in it striking a cord in her. "How important is sex and passion in a relationship to you?" A) It's just a great bonus. B) Its important in the beginning, but fades with time and that's all right. C) Sex and passion is an expression of the amount of love and desire you feel for the other. If it doesn't last then it's a sign the relationship won't last much longer either.

"C"

"Good answer. Now let's count up your score." She began to tabulate.

"Looks like you're a Five-Star Sexmate right along with me buddy" she smirked noticing they had scored the same.

"You know its kind of freaking you have mastered that smirk perfectly and what does Five-Star Sexmate mean, besides being a God."

She laughed lightly and read. "Doing it with the lights on so bright, he can see your every freckle n curve? Oh yeah! A delicious new move involving his favorite food group? On the menu tonight! You're exceptionally confident about your body, you love initiating new positions with your guy, and you don't apologize for going after your pleasure."

"You know it" He cockily told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," she let slip out without thinking.

He looked up surprised. "Anytime baby, " he chuckled lightly at her.

"Ugh, are you done yet?" she looked down as he just finished her pinky toe.

"Yes you majesty. How'd I do?" he looked proud at his performance.

"Not as good as Brooke, but pretty damn good. Oh and one more thing Nathan. I think I just proved it runs in the family."

He got off the bed and put the nail polish back on the table. "What runs in the family?" He turned back to look at her.

She waved the magazine in front of her toes. "The bitch gene" she coyly smiled.

"Oh, that was low. Get your ass dressed and grab some breakfast James." he walked out of her room, but still left with a smile. .

She grabbed a shower before she did anything. Looking through her enormous selection of clothing she decided on a pair of Juicy comfy baby blue drawstring pants and slipped on black cotton V-neck halter. If she went outside she could always bring a blanket out with her to keep warm she decided.

She pulled her hair in a messy bun and grabbed her crimson red nail polish before making the long trip to the center of the house. She reached the kitchen and spotted Nathan chowing down already.

"How nice of you to wait on me?" she joked.

"Hey I waited 30 minutes. What the hell took you so long?"

"Let me take you through a girls routine verses a guys. A girl has to shower, shave many parts of her body. Shampoo, condition, then dry off and lather lotion all over their body, then blow-dry, then brush teeth, dress appropriately, make-up, and that's just for a casual day, just tack on an extra hour or three for going out. Now guys all you have to do is shower, make a shampoo Mohawk, dry off, dump your towel on the floor, brush teeth, grab whatever not dirty to wear, and with two swipes of your hands your hair is done."

Nathan shook his head. "Hell, all I was expected was an eye roll not a play by play."

She swatted him and snagged a piece of his bacon of his plate.

"There are at least 50 pieces of bacon on a platter in front of you and you take mine?"

Haley grinned right at him. "For some reason things taste better when I get them directly from you."

Nathan had a dirty joke on the tip of his tongue, but held back not wanting to get stray from the safe zone of topics.

"So what do you want to do today since with weather most everything is shot to hell?"

Haley thought for a minute. "We could always veg out and watch movies?" she shrugged.

"Alright, but here's the deal. We both have to agree on each movie." he stuck out his hand.

"Deal", she shook his hand and snatched another piece of bacon off his plate.

After finishing breakfast they padded down to the lounge room. Haley loved this room. It had no windows so it was great for movies in the day, had gigantic over stuffed suede coaches and the biggest plasma screen you could buy. It was the one room that was specifically designed for being lazy. It also had a fully stocked wet bar that always came in handy.

Haley grabbed the remote and flopped on the sofa. She aimlessly flipped through while Nathan dug around for an appropriate movie.

"Oh, no movies Nathan, it's a Law & Order SVU all day marathon. We are so watching this!" she declared.

"For once I agree with you." He lifted her legs before seating down then placed them over his lap.

For a couple hours they sat in momentary silence commenting here and there on the show before them.

Nathan couldn't believe just laying on a couch with her could put him at such peace. Just be lazy with her made him more content than he had felt with any other girl.

"Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"We need alcohol." Haley proclaimed sitting up.

"You are always are trying to get me liquored up."

"Don't flatter yourself mister." she grinned and made her way to the wet bar.

"So what shall it be?"

"What can you handle?" He taunted her.

"Oh, you think I'm a light weight don't you?" she grabbed something out of the mini fridge and grabbed a knife.

"Well, let's face you are a tiny little thing."

"Trust me I could drink you under the table buddy." she winked and came from the bar with a bottle of Patron tequila, sliced limes, and a saltshaker.

"Damn girl" Nathan laughed.

"Open the bottle while I grab the shot glasses." she instructed.

Haley sat down on the floor in front of the large marble coffee table and motioned for him to join her.

They sat Indian style side by side with the contents laid out in front of them.

"Ok here's the game every time we hear the character's name Eliot you drink and every time we hear the character's name Olivia I drink. When we both hear the doink, doink thingy we both drink." she finished with a laugh.

Nathan looked at her strangely. "Where the hell did this game come from?"

Haley shrugged. "Chris…he could make anything into a drinking game. You put yourself in any situation and within 5 seconds he had a game in his head. On the way to clubs in New York we took shots at every red light we hit in the limo. Peyton even found us at 4 am with Jake playing a drinking game with Candy Land. I don't know why we had that game in our house, but whatever," she laughed at the memory.

"Damn you aren't what I thought you'd be like," he said after a minute.

"What did you expect?"

He poured their shots. "I don't know I guess I thought you'd be like every other girl in our circle who only cares about being seen in the latest club with the latest guy and could never just relax and do something like this. I mean most girls would be bitching non-stop about being bored, but you seem to find the fun in anything. Pretty damn refreshing."

"Well, I am Haley James one in a million." she smirked.

"And modest too," he joked.

"So you ready?"

"Game on," he replied clinking shot glasses with her and turning the volume back on.

They had barely made it through one episode before feeling the affects and calling truce for a bit.

Picking themselves up off the floor they collapsed onto the huge couch. Nathan laid down on his side first with his head against a pillow and Haley laid in front of him on her side her head flat on the couch, so they both could see the television.

Nathan felt Haley shiver in front of him and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch covering them both and wrapping a secure arm around her waist. For a minute he let his mind enjoy the scent of her hair and the feel of her body tightly up against his.

Haley felt so comfortable with him. She could just be herself and never hold back. It was like she just opened up around him and things just flowed naturally.

"Nathan? Do you remember in the spa when we talked about destiny?

He thought for a second. "Um, yeah why?"

"You said you thought destiny gives us choices. So, how are you suppose to know which is right for you."

"Honestly? I don't really know. I guess you always know which is the choice you want it's just sometimes other circumstances make what you want seem wrong, impossible, or too risky. I think fear is what keeps people from what they really want." he revealed.

"I never thought of it like that. You know you're pretty deep when you want to be," she giggled.

"Don't spread it around." he nudged her.

He smiled down at her and couldn't take his eyes off her. Without thinking he began to twirl a piece of her soft hair in his hand, wishing he could run his fingers through it.

The sound of thunder and lightening snapped him out of his daze.

Haley scooted back as close as possible to Nathan.

He smirked. "So shall I add thunderstorms to your list of fears?"

"You're such a smart ass. It's not so much that I'm scared because I actually love the rain it's just who likes to be alone when it's thunder and lightening?" she back at him.

"You have a point."

"Plus after watching the episodes of women being raped and murdered I'm not thinking happy thoughts."

"Come on," he commanded as he got up from the couch and pulled on her arm.

"What are we doing?"

Do you always have to ask questions?" he smiled back at her and grabbed the blanket.

She returned his smile and squeezed his hand.

They finally reached the elegant ballroom that contained a massive breathtaking stain glass domed ceiling in deep reds, golds, greens, blues, and purples in intricate designs.

"Just help me spread out this blanket and you'll see."

"Yes master" she mocked.

"Now just lay back and watch," he instructed once they laid the blanket on the hard marble floor.

Within a few seconds the entire ceiling lit up when streaks of lightening flashed through the sky. It was gorgeous; she had never seen anything like it. The lightening illuminated the stain glass in a way she'd never imagined. It never lasted long, but for just those few seconds you saw Mother Nature in a whole new light.

"Nathan that's beautiful." she said in awe lying beside him on her back.

"I thought you'd like it. It so dark out there it looks like night so I knew we'd see some good reflections."

"Why'd you show me this?" she turned on her side.

"Just in case you ever wind up alone during a storm you'd know it can create something amazing." he answered softly and turned on his own side to face her. She looked so natural and so beautiful in that moment. He looked into her eyes as the lightening flashed and the colors shined above them something inside him gave way in that instant. He reached out and caressed her cheek and never broke eye contact until his lips softy touched against hers.

The kiss was hesitant at first both unsure of what the other was feeling. Within seconds Haley's tongue traced his lips and sensually entered his mouth bringing the kiss to a whole new level. Nathan kissed her back, their tongues dancing around each other in an erotic battle. Nathan's hand traced the side of Haley's body stopping at her waist and bringing her as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around him and her leg through his and their bodies seemed to mold to one another. He pressed himself into her causing her to gasp at the sensation.

Only when breath became an issue did they wrench themselves away from each other both breathing deeply against each other staring into each other's eyes.

"I can't stop." Nathan breathlessly confessed.

After a few heavy breathes she pulled back and sat up, but made sure to smile reassuringly when confusion flashed in his eyes. She took out the pin holding her loose bun in place and let her waves cascade over her shoulders. Nathan watched as she reached back again this time untying her halter and holding it in place against her chest with only one hand.

Nathan gently took her hand and watched the material fall from her chest revealing her magnificent full breasts and rosy nipples. He was transfixed and it took him a moment to respond.

"You're gorgeous, come here" he pulled her back down to him and tossed her shirt away in the process. He kissed her deeply again, then moved to her neck, and then down to her chest. He took one in his mouth and lightly teased her nipple with his tongue making her whimper underneath him. He moved and took the other one in his mouth giving it equal treatment.

Haley's hips bucked up to meet his. Her body was on fire and she needed him now. She felt him lightly kiss down her stomach and his tongue trace around her bellybutton before he finally reached the only clothing that remained. He kept his hands massaging her breast above him the entire time and with his teeth undid her drawstring. She moaned and raked her fingers through his hair. He brought his hands down and slowly pulled her pants off leaving her in nothing but what god gave her.

"God your beautiful" Nathan muttered soaking up the sight of her nude body lying before him.

"Mm, stop staring and show me" she smirked up at him and grabbed for him.

Nathan removed his shirt and Haley immediately seized the opportunity and pushed him down on his back. She climbed on top of him and let her hands run along his toned chest she had only been able to admire from afar until now. She dropped wet open-mouthed kisses where her hands had previously been and swirled her tongue over his nipples before working her way down. She undid his jeans in record time and took his boxer briefs off as she pulled down the pants. It was her turn to stare as she took in him in all his glory for the first time. She had felt it before, but seeing it throbbing before her had her entranced. She moved to take him into her mouth, but he stopped her.

"I need to be inside you now," and the look in his eyes showed he was not open for discussion. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

He moved her underneath him and in an instant their lips were fuzzed together and their hands roamed each other's bodies. He moved his hand in between them and felt she was ready, more than ready.

This was it, the point of no return, but all they saw was each other. Nothing else mattered or seemed to exist except this moment. They felt no guilt of ugliness in what they were about to do. All they knew was that their souls ached for this and to deny it would be the true sin.

He looked deeply in her eyes and silently asked her permission and the look in her eyes was all the answer he needed and with one thrust they were one.

They both cried out at the initial sensation of one another. Nathan slowly started to move within her. She writhed underneath him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked up speed. The rocked together in a perfect rhythm only long time lovers seemed to find. Their lips barely left the others the entire time until they felt themselves climbing. Nathan tucked his head into her neck as he moved in and out of her. Haley moaned in his ear urging him faster and harder.

Haley felt herself spiraling out of control she clawed at his back and clenched her thighs around him. She started to scream and bit down on his shoulder to stifle her cries of passion.

"Say my name," he commanded her. He needed to hear his name spill from her lips as he drove her to the brink.

With what little concentration she had left she chanted his name over and over as he moved harder and harder into her. She screamed his name when she found herself at the point of no return. She heard Nathan moan and could feel him finding his release inside her and even as she shut her eyes to ride the waves of ecstasy she could still see the flashes of colors across the sky.


	12. Illusions vs Realities

_Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews and please keep them going because I'm debating on whether on not to keep this story on this board. So if you want to keep reading it on ff,net let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_**Chapter Twelve "Illusions vs. Realities"**_

_"Illusions commend themselves to us because they save us pain and allow us to enjoy pleasure instead. We must therefore accept it without complaint when they sometimes collide with a bit of reality against which they are dashed to pieces."_

_Sigmund Freud_

The storm outside continued to rage and the rain never ceased while the young lovers laid wrapped in each other's arms. They had found their own world yesterday afternoon and never relinquished it until the wee hours of the morning when sleep would no longer be patient.

It was nearly noon before Nathan began to stir, realizing his movements were limited by the beauty lay draped across his chest. Memories flooded his mind from the day before and he could feel his need for her grow at just the thought of what had transpired.

They had made love hard and fast in the ballroom, neither able to control themselves and begging for release. The could have allowed reality in after the first encounter, but it seemed they both ached to stay in their world for as long as they could. With just a single kiss of affirmation Haley climbed on top of him and took the control. It was slow, intense, and mind blowing.

Looking up at her in all her glory was breathtaking. She was confident, sensual, and knew how to give them both the ultimate pleasure. She owned her sexuality and brought him to heights he'd never experienced with anyone before and doubted he ever would with someone other than her.

After their second round they had dozed off for a couple hours and he'd awoken to find her taking him in her mouth. It was the single most erotic experience of his life. He returned the favor on the ballroom steps and had her screaming his name the whole way through.

They had taken to his suite after that and had remained there for the rest of the night making love until dawn. Whenever they did doze off in between sessions he always remained inside her, not wanting to lose the connection with her.

Sadly today was a new day and with it brought such uncertainty. He wanted to hold reality off as long as he could though. Allowing it in would bring consequences and he knew the guilt would send them both spiraling. Not ready to deal with that he closed his eyes and let sleep carry him as far away from reality as possible.

Haley could hear the rain pelting against her balcony doors as she struggled to wake up and not drift back off. She rubbed herself against the warm muscular body next to her and smiled. She had never met someone who could match her thrust for thrust, or stroke to stroke, if you will. It was like they had been making love for years and knew ever inch of the other's body and what gave them the most pleasure. She couldn't remember when she had gone over the edge so many times before. It was as if the more they got from each other the more they craved. Giving into the lust only intensified the need.

In the back of her mind she knew what they had done would come crashing down upon them, but the one thing Haley had mastered in life was denial. She knew it was selfish and cowardly, but she was going to relish in these emotions for as long as she could. All the questions and analyzing would come later when and only when she could hold off no longer.

Her hand traveled down his chest until she reached her desired destination realizing he was more than ready for her again. She was taken by surprise when he grabbed her wrist and in a flash had her pinned beneath him on her stomach. He grabbed her other wrist and put them together above her head, halting her actions to gain the control back. He kept one hand wrapped around, her tiny wrists holding them in place while his mouth slowly kissed a trail down her back stopping on her right cheek.

He smirked. "Now, I could never get tired of biting into this," he remarked as he playfully bit at her red apple tattoo causing her to giggle.

In an instant he guided himself into her and she gasped at the sudden action. Within no time she had lifted to her knees and Nathan's eyes never left that tattoo as he brought them both back into their world.

About two hours later they emerged from their joint shower wrapped in huge white terry cloth robes. Nathan lit a fire in his bedroom and sat in front of it with his back against the couch. He guided Haley in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back into him.

They were both aware they were just creating an illusion for themselves. They weren't carefree and unattached; they couldn't just go from friends to lovers and never look back. There was an elephant in the room and both had avoided it at all costs, that is until said elephant came crashing into their illusion via a telephone call.

Nathan let his line just continue to ring, knowing in his gut who it was. He prayed he had turned the machine off, but Lucas's voice filling the air gave him his answer.

"Um, hey, Nate, it's Luke. Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of Haley and can't reach her on her cell or her private room line. I heard you guys had some bad weather and I just wanted to make sure you were alright.. So, anyway…"

Haley turned and nodded to Nathan, answering his silent question. He reluctantly untangled himself from her and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Luke, I'm sorry I was in the shower," he rattled off the first excuse in his mind which wasn't entirely a lie.

"No problem, dude. I just wanted to check in on you guys and check on that gorgeous piece of ass I call my fiancée:"

Nathan rolled his eyes at Lucas's possessive remark. "She's fine. I think she's still passed out in the lounge room. She fell asleep watching a movie and I didn't want to wake her," he lied, but then again after fucking your brother's fiancée, a lie isn't so bad.

"Alright, well, I have get back to a meeting. Tell her I'll check back in later."

"Will do," Nathan agreed.

"Thanks, bye."

Nathan hung up the phone and hesitantly looked over at Haley who was looking down, playing with her hands. He slowly walked towards her and sat beside her, but this time keeping distance between them.

He sighed, and she finally looked up and met his eyes. They both just stared at each other and tears began to fill her eyes. She let a single drop fall and he instinctively wiped it from her cheek. Haley grabbed his hand and held it against her cheek.

"I don't want to wake up, Nathan," she whispered and slipped off her engagement ring laying it on the marble hearth of the fireplace.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Neither do I."

He untied her robe and spread it apart. For the rest of his life he'd remember this moment. The moment she had chosen to be with him. Even when reality was upon them and they only had a short time left, she chose him.

By the light of the fire they surrendered to each other once more and to their illusion for as long as they could hold on.

_**Two Days Later…**_

You hungry?" Nathan asked after they had caught their breathe and regained their senses.

Haley sat up on top of him and kissed him sweetly. "Famished." She smiled and kissed him again before climbing off him despite his protests.

She walked to his dresser and picked up her brush she had brought in the day before and combed through her hair slowly.

Nathan watched her every move. He got up and walked to her. He stood directly behind her wrapping his arms around her. They both stopped and smiled at their reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, how about we head down to the kitchen and see if we can find anything substantial." He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

She let a content sigh escape her lips. "You mean chocolate-covered strawberries, whipped cream, and champagne aren't substantial?" she giggled laying the brush back down. She turned around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him tenderly.

He smiled against her lips. "Well, I can definitely tell you what I ate and drank those things off _of_ was very substantial." He smirked.

"I would have to agree, but those sheets are done for." She kissed him again.

He squeezed her right butt cheek. "Let's go, Apple Bottom, before you make me lose my concentration."

"Don't tempt me." She winked and went to slip on her pale blue satin robe that had also found its way to his room.

Nathan slipped on a pair of workout pants before he picked her up and placed her on the bed..

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

He stood in front of her. "Hop on," he instructed.

"Aw, you're going to give me a piggy back ride." She squealed and did as instructed.

"Only because if I don't you'll be bitching about how cold your feet are on the tile."

She pinched his arm in response.

"Hey now, remember I could drop you on your ass on this cold floor."

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Only if you warmed it up after."

"Watch that mouth or we'll never make it there."

"Promises, promises." She nibbled his ear, causing him to groan and her to giggle.

They finally reached the large kitchen and Nathan sat her down on a near by counter.

He went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs, cheese, pre-sliced mushrooms, and ham.

"Are you cooking for me?" she asked, astonished.

"Only because I'm starving so don't be too flattered," he teased her.

He sat the ingredients down beside her and grabbed a skillet. He got a bowl and began mixing everything together as Haley nibbled on the cheese and ham. She fed him a few pieces and the pair shared tender kisses every so often.

A little bit later Nathan had made one gigantic cheesy omelet. He poured some cranberry juice into one large glass and pulled a bar stool up to the counter beside her.

She smiled at the gesture.

"So you just gave up?"

He laughed and fed her a bite of omelet. "I just realized sharing things with you makes everything taste better, too."

She grabbed the fork and fed him this time, grinning from his admission.

They sat in a comfortable silence and took turns feeding each other and just getting lost in each other's eyes. Finally, Nathan put the dishes in the sink and walked back in between her legs.

Haley scooted to the edge and ran her fingers through his hair. Nathan ran his hands over her smooth taut thighs inching higher and higher. He pecked her lips once, twice, and then lost count. In no time at all their desire took hold of them. Nathan pressed himself into her and Haley slipped her robe off and tossed it to the kitchen floor. In one swift motion Nathan's pants joined the robe and they were one again.

They couldn't stop, it was as if each passing minute only heightened their need for the other. Even when they weren't having sex, they had to be in constant contact. Always touching, kissing, and just in general, being together. The last seventy-two hours they had been inseparable, however, the fear of what was to come still remained locked away in the back of their minds.

After coming back down they held each other close, neither wanting to be the first to let go.

Nathan whispered huskily in her ear, "How about we try out the Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom. I think it's jealous, the shower's been getting all the attention."

She smiled into his neck. "Mmm, sounds like heaven."

Nathan swooped her over his shoulder and slapped her bare ass.

"Nathan!" she squealed and laughed the entire way to his bathroom.

Haley played with the bubbles in front of her as she relaxed against Nathan's broad chest. She felt him tracing soft circles on her bare stomach and tilted her head back to meet his lips in a lingering kiss.

"This was the perfect idea, Nathan," she sighed contently.

"Hmm, I think I'm a damn genius." He nibbled her ear.

Haley giggled. "You are so humble, Mr. Scott," she remarked as he playfully bit at her neck.

"Tell me something no one else knows?" he asked her out of nowhere.

She leaned back to look at him, "Like what?"

He shrugged. "Just something you thought you could never tell anyone."

"Only if you tell me something first."

He kissed her nose. "Alright, let's see… Well, I've never told a girl I loved them."

"You've never told them or you've never loved a girl?"

He looked down at her expectant face. "Both," he confessed. "They all always seemed to fall short of what I wanted or needed."

"I know what you mean," she spoke softly.

"So, it's your turn. What dirty secrets besides apple tattoos does Miss James have?" he smirked.

She thought about saying something meaningless, but something inside her wanted to open up to him and confess something she couldn't even tell Jake.

"Sometimes I blame myself for Caleb's death," she revealed quietly.

He held her even closer if that was possible. "Tell me why."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Um, the day before Caleb…passed away, he called and said he was too swamped with his boards. He was in his last year of med school, and that he didn't think he could make it." She paused as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "Anyway, I went into full bitch mode, complaining about he could not make me attend this party without him and I needed Jake and him by my side just like every year. That we hadn't seen much of each other lately and I missed him. I laid on the guilt and like always he gave in to me, saying he could see that pout all the way across the country." She smiled briefly at the memory. "If I hadn't begged him he wouldn't have even been in California or in that c-car..." Her voice broke at the last word and just held on to her even tighter.

"Why have you been carrying this around with you for so long?" he asked softly.

"I guess in the back of my mind I thought my parents might blame me, too, or if I said it out loud it would really be true."

"Hey, look at me." She reluctantly tilted her head and met his eyes. He kissed her lips. "You know deep down it wasn't your fault and if Caleb was the kind of man I have been told about there is no way he would ever want you thinking that. He loved you Haley, and if he had to pass away I know coming home to see you would be the way he'd want to go."

She kissed him tenderly with tears still running down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," he whispered back and pulled her into a deep kiss.

They held each other and stole sweet kisses for the next hour, just enjoying being in the moment.

They moved from the tub and being tired from their previous activities crawled into to Nathan's bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

An hour later Haley woke up with her stomach rumbling and decided she'd he'd downstairs and treat him this time. She slowly untangled herself and had almost made the getaway when he latched onto her hand.

"Mmm, where are you running off to?" he asked, his voice groggy from sleep.

"To fix you lunch if you must know," she proudly claimed.

"Should I be scared?"

She huffed and pretended to be offended, looking anywhere but at him.

"Aw, come here." He yanked her back on the bed and their lips met in a smile before they kissed.

Twenty minutes later Haley convinced him they could fool around in the kitchen and to meet her down there. She winked and blew him a kiss before she grabbed her robe and made her way down the stairs and through the house. She couldn't keep the smile off her face the entire way.

Passing by the main entryway she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the door being opened. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of who it was. No matter who it was, it was reality coming through the door.

Haley plastered a smile on her face when Jake and Brooke came bursting through the door.

They ran to hug her, almost knocking her down by their enthusiasm.

"Oh, James, we've missed you so!" Brooke gushed and squeezed her tighter.

"Yeah, Hales, and you don't have to tell us how much you've missed us. You must have been so bored without your Jakey." Jake winked.

"Uh, yeah," she stammered. "What are you guys doing back so early?" She tried to hide the utter disappointment out of her voice.

"Well, we have some news, but we want to wait for Nathan to share." Brooke grinned.

"Yeah, where is he, Hales?"

Haley tried to think fast. She had to get to Nathan and let him know they were here.

"Um, I think upstairs. I'll go get him." She rushed out and made her way to the stairs, but she was too late.

Nathan froze at the top step looking down at a fearful looking Haley and a way too happy Jake and Brooke.

"Dude, I know we're tight, but do I have to see you in your boxer briefs," Jake laughed out loud.

Brooke turned and noticed Nathan. "Ew, Nathan, put some clothes on. Damn, I don't need to see any outline of my cousin's package." Brooke shut her eyes and turned away.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was down here." He tried to cover.

"Well, Haley could have been and I'm sure seeing one Scott penis is enough to already scar her for a lifetime."

Jake noticed Haley blanch at Brooke's comment, but left it alone.

"Brooke, fuck off. You're so damn dramatic." Nathan rolled his eyes, mumbled he'd be back, and went to put some pants on.

"Damn, he's in a pissy mood."

Haley, letting her disappointment get the better of her, snapped at Brooke. "Who the hell can blame him, Brooke?" Haley bit out and stormed off into the kitchen.

"What the hell, Jake?" Brooke looked to him for answers.

He just shrugged and kissed her temple.

Haley took a few deep breaths and almost shouted out when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into the butler's pantry.

She whipped around and was relieved to find Nathan. "Jesus, you scared the crap out of me." She held her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry. I just had to talk to you away from Dumb and Dumber."

"Nathan, what are we going to do? I thought we had more time. It's like all off a sudden we have to go back to normal and I thought I'd have at least a few more days to figure it out," she rambled.

Nathan pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as possible. "We'll figure it out," he tried to calm her nerves. "I know we haven't really talked about this, but we could still have a few more days. We'll just have to be careful." He leaned her back and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know." She stepped away from him.

"Haley, can you honestly look at me and say you could stop today, right this minute?"

He lifted her chin towards him and forced her to look at him. "Can you?" he asked huskily and had her up against the door and his tongue in her mouth before she even had a chance to react.

She couldn't even fight it if she wanted to and as soon as she gained her bearings she went at him with equal force and became an all too willingly participant. They only broke apart when breathing became a necessity.

"No, I can't." She smiled up at him when she caught her breath. He pulled her to him one last time and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"We better get out there," he sighed.

She slipped her robe from her shoulders and exposed her chest to him. Then quickly covered herself back up and secured her robe.

"What the hell did I do to deserve an even more severe case of blue balls?" he smirked.

"I just wanted to keep them fresh in your memory in case we have to wait longer than usual before our next encounter." She winked.

"Trust me, Hales, that memory is permanently imprinted in my brain." He smacked her ass and made his way to the door.

"I'll head up the back stairs and come out the front."

They quickly kissed and went their separate ways.

Haley walked through the kitchen to the main dining room and nearly ran smack into Jake.

"Damn it, Jake!" she slugged him in the arm.

"Ow, James, what the hell?" he rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy what with the bad weather we've had for the last couple days." She smiled to reassure him.

"Okay, I'll buy that for now just because I'm in such a good mood. Now march that fine ass upstairs and put some clothes on before I start having my lesbian fantasy with you and Brooke again." He grinned at the thought.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Once a perv always a perv," she sing songed and made her way up the stairs.

Jake watched after her, knowing something was up and he had a feeling his predictions had all been right.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head against his back. "What's got you so tense?"

"It's nothing, Dimples," he reassured. In his heart he knew it was far from nothing, but all he could do was sit back and pray he didn't have to watch Haley break all over again. Once in his lifetime was all he could bare.

Ten minutes later Haley and Nathan sat on a couch in one of the formal sitting rooms, looking expectantly at a nervous looking Brooke and Jake.

"So, I guess you guys are wondering what our news is?" Brooke eyed them and they nodded.

Jake squeezed her hand tight. "We're getting married!"

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Brooke gave them a heated look. "What the hell is so funny?"

Haley halted her laughter long enough to answer her. "Jake, who would call me in the middle of the night, saying he had a nightmare he got married, says he's getting married."

Nathan spoke up. "And you, Brooke. I remember many family dinners with you ranting and raving that the only reason to get married is for money and that you had money already, therefore you would never have to," he supported Haley's defense.

Brooke huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jake turned to her. "Come on, Brooke, it took me a while to even convince you I was serious," he reminded her.

She cracked a smile at that.

Jake turned to Nathan and Haley. "I know it sounds crazy, but sitting around the dinner table with my parents the other day I looked over at Brooke and it happened. She stuck her tongue out at me during one of my dad's marathon lectures and it just hit me. Every other girl would be kissing my parents' asses, but she was making sure I was entertained. I knew right then in there and that night I proposed."

_**Flashback**_

_Jake hopped up in the middle of his dad's lecture and grabbed Brooke's hand ignoring the protest's from his parents. _

_Brooke's giggles filled the air. "Usually I throw out an excuse before ditching my parents."_

_He looked back at her smirking and kept pulling her with him._

_They finally reached the outside and he lead her to the rose garden of his family home. _

_When they came to a stop he turned to her with her hand still encased in his._

_"This better be good Jagel_..._" She was cut off by his lips on hers. _

_Brooke moaned into his mouth and fell into his arms. He finally released her after a few minutes and Jake watched her eyes slowly flutter back open._

_"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" she asked, still a little dazed._

_He answered her by getting on one knee in front of her._

_Brooke looked on in shock as he grabbed her hand in his._

_Jake noticed her confusion, but carried on. "I know this is sudden and believe me I'm the last one that ever thought the words would ever leave my mouth, without the help of a gun to my head at least." He nervously laughed. "You just had me hooked from the moment I met you. You're gorgeous, funny, caring, and you live life the way it was meant to be lived. I want to go to exotic places with you, boring dinners, get arrested, break all the rules of society, anything and everything. I just want you by my side through it all_._" He looked up with hopeful eyes to her._

_Brooke couldn't believe what he was saying to her. In fact, it was too good to be true and it pissed her off. "You are such an ass, Jake. Normally, I find your jokes amusing, but this is just low even for you."_

_She wrenched her hand out of his and stormed into the house leaving a stunned and equally pissed off Jake behind. _

_Hours later, Brooke laid in bed, staring at the clock. Jake hadn't came after her and she was starting to wonder if he ever was. It was two a.m. and she had no idea where he was. Just as she tried to shut her eyes for the millionth time that night the door creaked open. She quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep._

_Jake quietly walked over to where she was asleep and knelt down in front of her._

_"Brooke, I know you're awake. You can't bullshit me," he whispered in her ear, chuckling._

_She opened her eyes. "Well, don't flatter yourself thinking it was because of you. It just so happens I had a marvelous sex dream about Dr. McDreamy and it was so amazing I couldn't go back to sleep," she lied and turned her back to his shit-eating grin plastered on his face._

_"Aw, Dimples, look at me, please? I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just want to show you something," he pleaded._

_Reluctantly, she turned back to him. She spotted something shining in his hand, but in the dark couldn't make it out._

_Jake reached over and flipped on the lamp and she gasped._

_In a black velvet box sat a ring with an at least five karat, fancy-pink, emerald cut diamond with white diamond tapered baguettes on the sides, set in white gold. It was exquisite and she couldn't take her eyes off it._

_"When you didn't believe me I was hurt at first, but then figured I probably wouldn't have believed me either. So, I knew I had to make you see I was serious," he explained._

_"How?" she managed to get out, indicating the ring._

_"Well, you'd be surprised how accommodating Harry Winston is when you have money like ours. He called one of his associates and they met me on Rodeo Drive and I had the store to myself. Took me a while, but when I saw this I just knew it was you. Your favorite color is pink and I knew you'd want the perfect size ring you could wear at all times without it getting on your damn nerves. I remember you bitching about Haley's being too big when she let you wear it for a day." He laughed. _

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he had picked out her dream engagement ring to perfection. In that moment when he explained why he picked it she knew he was it without a doubt in her mind. He never acted like he ever paid attention, but this ring proved to her that when she spoke it mattered to him. She had never felt that with any other guy. They always said all the right words, but never truly knew her or the little things. _

_He took out the ring and gently took her hand. "Let's see if this works the second time around. Brooke Penelope 'Dimples' Davis, will you marry me?"_

_She nodded yes as the tears ran down her cheeks and as soon as he slipped the ring on her finger she jumped off the bed into his arms, knocking him on his back._

_She laughed and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Jake, and a million times yes, I'll marry you."_

_He grinned up at her and they sealed it with a kiss._

_**End of Flashback**_

Haley ran to them and hugged them both, trying to hold back the emotion she felt.

Nathan chuckled and walked up to give his congratulations, too.

Haley stepped back to look at them. "Oh, you guys, I'm sorry I didn't believe it, but I can't think of two people more perfect for each other," she declared and hugged them again.

Nathan hugged Brooke. "I'm really happy for you, Cuz," he whispered in her ear.

Brooke smiled. "I hope you find the same happiness, Nathan," she whispered back to him.

"Brooke, let me see the ring," Haley commanded, laughing. Brooke stuck out her hand. "Oh,

Davis, it's so you and so perfect," Haley gushed still admiring the ring.

Jake whistled loudly to gather everyone's attention back to him, where he always liked it. "Now for the second surprise." He grinned and brought Brooke close to him again. "Pack your bags because in an hour we are headed to Las Vegas, baby!" He shouted the last part.

"Vegas? You mean you're getting married, like, now?" Haley asked, shocked.

"Hell, yes!" Brooke proclaimed. "We don't want to wait a second more than we have to. Besides, we want to do this before our parents get involved and try to stop it or prolong it."

Nathan nodded in understanding. Brooke's parents would freak and both sides would have their lawyers in a war working on pre-nups.

Haley understood, too. The pressure of a society wedding was something she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

Nathan turned to Jake. "So why didn't you guys just stop in Vegas on your way back?"

Haley started to tear up at that question and Jake pulled her close.

"Hales and I pinky swore at eight years old that we couldn't get married unless the other was there. Well, married or become President of the United States, but you get the drift." He kissed the top of Haley's head.

Brooke turned to Nathan. "Besides, I needed someone to walk me down the aisle and I guess having you do it wouldn't be so horrible," she teased.

"Ah, I feel so special." He hugged her from the side.

"So you guys go get ready because we need to leave for the airport in, like, twenty minutes." Jake checked his watch.

"Twenty minutes!" Haley shrieked, grabbing Brooke's hand to rush her up the stairs, leaving the amused guys behind.

Nathan turned to Jake. "Guess we better get ready, too."

Jake nodded and they made their way up the stairs after the girls.

Jake had almost turned off to his hallway before he stopped and turned to Nathan.

"Hey, Nate? I have a feeling that the line was crossed." He paused "You don't have to answer, just remember everything that's at stake. Not just in regards to Haley, but with you as well. Even if you're sure, keep in mind she may not be at least yet."

Nathan sighed. He knew he couldn't expect Haley to walk away from everything after only a week with him. Honestly, the thought of destroying his brother wasn't something he was sure he could live with either right now.

He looked Jake in the eye. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. No matter how hard I wish it didn't."


	13. Collateral Damage

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews. It made me want to continue to post it on this site. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think. It definitely keeps me motivated. This chapter is almost twice as long as the other so get comfy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any rights to lyrics by Marvin Gaye and Sarah Mclachan

**Chapter Thirteen "Collateral Damage"**

"_Emotional occasions, especially powerful ones, are extremely potent in precipitating mental rearrangements. The sudden and explosive ways in which love, jealousy, guilt, fear, remorse, or anger can seize upon one are known to everybody. ... And emotions that come in this explosive way seldom leave things as they found them."_

_**William James 1842-1910**_

"Haley?" Nathan whispered across the plane cabin trying to grab her attention. Jake and Brooke had finally just retired to one of the private Jet's bedrooms 9 hours into their 18 flight. Now he could finally have her to himself.

Haley's eyes fluttered open just as Nathan's hand stretched out towards her. She gave him her hand and he led her to the other bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them they immediately started pulling each other's clothes off anxious to feel each other's bare skin again. Haley undid Nathan's belt in record time and smiled triumphantly when his jeans fell to the floor. Nathan unhooked her bra and pushed her onto the bed. He hovered over her teasing her breasts with feather light kisses till she groaned in frustration and he greedily took her right nipple in his mouth.

From that moment on all Haley could do was ride the waves of pleasure and ensure he did the same. There wasn't an awkward moment in their lovemaking, never a time when the other wasn't feeling ultimate pleasure. They seemed to anticipate the other's moves to perfection like their bodies were made for each other. She had read of "sex" soul mates, but always laughed it off. Being able to have orgasms just from the thought of having sex with Nathan however made her reevaluate that whole theory.

Haley flipped them over and took control. Her hips rocked above his as his hands stroked his thighs. She picked up her pace and his hips bucked up to meet hers pushing himself even harder into her. She bent down to meet his lips in a kiss so hard they could taste the other's blood as they both erupted in the ultimate pleasure. Minutes after they had both reached their peaks their lips were still locked together.

Nathan slowly removed himself from her and kissed her once more on the lips before lying down beside her. He stroked her face lovingly and could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"You want to try to get some sleep? We still have another 9 hours before we land and it will only be eleven at night when we get there."

Haley sighed. "Only if you sleep next to me." she pecked him on the lips and then climbed to the top of the bed. She threw the covers back patting the space beside her.

He slipped in and pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to miss this," he told her quietly and they both fell into a peaceful silence.

He looked down and saw that she had drifted off. "Haley… I guess you passed out already. God I don't know what you're doing to me. You're the only girl that had me scared from the moment I met her. When I first met you I was scared you were going to slap me, when I first watched General Hospital all night with you I was scared I was going to kiss you, when I kissed you I was scared I was going to love you and now that I…… love you I'm scared I'm going to lose you," he whispered softly

It had been three months since that fateful night when he walked into that supposedly empty guest suite and his life had never been the same since. Gazing down at her he knew that he had probably fallen in love with her the very first moment he laid eyes on her. He could never admit it until now, until the fear caught up with him and forced him too. Once he let the fear of losing her take over he realized the depth of his love for her. Falling in love with her was something he had no power over and what killed him was that he seemed just as powerless to stop himself from losing her. .

Haley only let the tears fall when she felt Nathan's breathing become even signaling he was asleep.

'_What was she going to do?' _Meeting Nathan was by chance or fate, becoming his friend was by choice, but she felt like falling in love with him was beyond her control. She had tried to deny it, but hearing him say those words made her heart swell because for the first time she was able to admit that she felt the same.It was a bittersweet moment realizing how she felt. It was so freeing to let her mind finally accept what her heart had been screaming, but with it brought the knowledge that no matter what happened next someone's if not all of their hearts would be broken. She loved Lucas, but the lust she felt for his brother had turned into a love just as powerful if not more. She knew it happened fast, but she fell in love with Lucas just as quick. All she needed to figure out was which one was the true love, her timeless love. God she wished she had never listened to her Grandmother about such things. Maybe she wouldn't give into her impulses so much or be in this situation to begin with.

She had been questioning how true her love for Lucas was lately. Maybe it was pre-

Wedding jitters or transferring her feelings to Nathan or just her expecting too much out of another person. Maybe after a certain amount of time her love for Nathan would fade too. There were so many maybes and what ifs swirling in her head that she wanted to scream. If she gave up Lucas would she regret it? If she stayed with Lucas would she regret it? If she walked away from both would she regret it? Last but not least what if she continued to be torn between the brothers would they regret her ever coming into their lives? That was something she wasn't sure she could live with.

All she could do was push all her concerns and questions away and enjoy what little time she had left with Nathan. She knew it was selfish and cowardly but it was an escape she couldn't resist.

Seven hours later they had dressed and made sure their appearance hid all evidence of their tryst. Right before she went to open the door Nathan stopped her.

She turned towards him and saw guilt written all over his face. He grabbed her hand opening her palm to him and sat her engagement ring from Lucas in it. She looked up with questioning eyes and like so many times before he knew her words before she even spoke them.

He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked down. "Right before we left I saw it on the fireplace and figured Brooke would get suspicious if you weren't wearing it the whole weekend."

She nodded in understanding and turned around before slipping the ring back on. She couldn't bear putting it back on with him watching.

He came up behind her and kissed her neck softly. With a heavy sigh he reached around her and opened the door knowing it was back to "just friends" mode to their awaiting traveling companions.

_**Two Hours Later… **_

"God would you look at them one glass of champagne and they're already shaking their boobs to everyone on the Vegas strip." Jake mused. Nathan laughed as they watched the girls asses shake to the rhythm of the music with their tops halves hanging out of the limo's moon roof.

"So you ready to walk down that aisle man?" Nathan asked while tossing Jake another beer from the mini fridge. The girls had confiscated the bottle of champagne claiming the night air made them thirsty. He was sure the bottle was going to end up in a passing convertible knowing those two.

"Yeah, man sometimes you just know. Believe me I never thought I would ever get married unless I let one slip past the goalie if you know what I mean." he joked. "Even then I'm not sure I even would but with Brooke she just gets me and I get her. There's no pretending or games we can just be together and that's enough. We can be in a huge crowded night club and all we see is each other. I've never found that until her. Plus, that girl can do things with her ton………"

"Whoa, whoa that's my cousin!" Nathan interjected.

Jake laughed and just chugged his beer. "Are you going to be able to let her go man?"

"Jake are you always so random?"

Jake shrugged. "Bullshitting cuts down on my drinking. So, I'll ask again are you going to be able to let her go?"

Nathan sighed, "I have no choice man."

The limo came to a stop. Jake looked over at him. "You always have a choice man and so does she. Don't base your decisions on what you think she wants or needs. Talk to her first then decide from there."

"Haley's lucky to have you man." Nathan bumped fists with him.

"Hell yes she is, but I'm even luckier. Now it's party time!" he shouted yanking the girls down so they could get out.

Brooke giggled and flopped down in Jake's lap. "Hell yeah almost hubby. Eat, drink, and be married!" she squealed right in his ear.

All four piled out of the limo and were greeted by John Parks the general manager for the Bellagio.

"Aw Haley Catherine James you are as gorgeous as ever." he kissed her cheek. I was so excited when Jake called and told us his plans." he grinned and shook Jake's hand.

"John, I'm sorry it was such short notice and I promise minimal property damage this time" Jake swore half-heartedly.

John laughed. "It's not me you should worry about explaining it to. It's more like yours and Haley's father. Last time I covered for you guys I almost slipped up. It's hard to keep the stories straight with you two kids in my old age." he chuckled.

Haley hugged him. "Aw John, you know you're only as old as you feel. Besides, daddy knows you cover for us. That's why he'd never let you go. You look out for us."

"It is always my pleasure." he smiled warmly.

Brooke nudged Jake. "Oh, John this is my gorgeous bride-to be Brooke Davis."

"Jake you sure found a gem in this one." he kissed her hand and she gave him a coy look.

"And this is Nathan Scott." Haley introduced him to Nathan who had been standing off to the side.

John and Nathan shook hands. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Scott. I hope you will enjoy your stay."

"I know I will. This is the first time I've actually had the pleasure of staying here. "

Haley whipped around. "Please tell me you did not stay at one of those 2nd rate resorts?"

"Back down Hales we usually stay at the Mirage which I believe is still owned by daddy James." he smirked.

"Alright, good answer." she matched his smirk.

John directed them to the entrance of the private tunnel that would lead them to Villa One. Villa One was the most exclusive and private place to stay in Vegas. It contained the most expensive and luxurious furnishings and had a certain old world Venetian charm to it. There were hand-painted ceiling frescoes, original artwork and marble floors that had been imported from Bella Italia throughout the 15,000-square-foot Villa. It was made up of three floors with master suites on the first and second. Each suite had his and her Jacuzzis, fireplaces, state of the art electronics and warmers built into the bathroom's marble floors. It even had a private gym, sauna, steam bath, private salon, and theatre room. As if that wasn't enough there were on-site stylists, masseuses and butlers available 24/7 to care for their pampered guests. Private Chefs would prepare 7-course meals featuring specials from the hotel's premiere restaurants. On the third floor was a private paradise complete with pool, koi pond, observation deck and authentic Italian garden tended by horticulturalists. It was definitely a home away from home for the elite.

"This is heaven," Brooke gushed while surveying their surroundings.

Haley laughed and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Damn it Brooke we need to get ready. John we need two separate limos to take us to the chapel." she ordered.

John looked over at Jake. "I was under the impression you would be marrying here at the hotel."

"Nah, we just figured we find a classic tasteless Vegas chapel and do it there. Complete with Elvis marrying us." he explained.

John help up his hand signaling to give him a minute and took his cell out of his pocket. "Emily, I need you to make up the East Chapel for a VIP wedding. I want candles, roses…hold on." He waved Brooke over and glanced at her ring. "I want hundreds of roses all done in every shade of pink you can find." he winked at a pleasantly surprised Brooke.

Brooke leaned over to Haley. "He's good."

"Yeah, and last but not least I want the best ordained Elvis you can find and this is set for 2 am. Yes you heard me 2 am so you better work fast. I'll meet you there to help coordinate in a few." he snapped his phone shut.

"Jake, this lovely lady deserves a little bit of fantasy even if it is a quickie wedding. I did get you your Elvis so no complaining. "

Brooke ran over and hugged him before grabbing Haley's arm and running up the stairs to get ready.

Jake walked over to John. "Thanks man, you're always covering my ass." he slapped him on the back.

"Just remember that when you takeover the company in ten years with Haley and it's time for me to receive my nice fat retirement package." he joked and gave the guys each a nod before going off to set up the wedding.

Haley grabbed the white Valentino silk form fitting deep V neck halter gown that flowed slightly at the bottom and handed it to Brooke.

Broke looked at it and crinkled her nose in disgust. "What are you giving me that for?"

Haley rolled her eyes and stated the obvious. "Well, you did insist on packing it and it is the only white dress we brought…" she trailed off when she noticed Brooke yanking out the pale pink satin strapless flowing Jean Paul Gaultier gown Haley had thought was for her.

Brooke held the gown against her body as she gazed in the full length mirror. "I never could pull off white and I refuse to get married in it. White represents purity and virginity two things I have worked very hard on not having synonymous with my name." she rattled off.

Haley shook her head laughing. "Only you Davis, however I have one question. How is me wearing white appropriate because contrary to what you may think the virgin ship sailed for me in High School." Haley whispered as if it was some secret.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please, compared to you I am the virgin Mary" she teased. "You are the only other human being on earth that talks about sex as much as me which is why I adore you. Now you have to wear white because I am superstitious and I think someone should be wearing white. Let's just pray the gown doesn't catch fire when it hits your sinner's skin. It would be like putting holy water on a demon," she grinned proud of her clever statement.

Haley grabbed a throw pillow and heaved it at her head. "Only because I love you Davis will I still agree to be your maid of honor." she huffed.

Brooke made her way into the massive bathroom and eyed the Jacuzzis and shower that could hold at least eight people. She strolled back out to where Haley was gathering their accessories.

"Strip down James we need to hurry and you and I are showering together. No time for lounging in the tub." she ordered and went to start the water.

Haley saluted her from behind and made her way into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and got in the shower using the shower head beside Brooke's. Haley noticed the waterproof intercom and nudged Brooke in the ribs.

"You want to freak the boys out?" Haley eyes gleamed with mischief.

Brooke noticed her line of sight and gave Haley a wicked smile.

Haley hit the button to the main living room where Jake and Nathan were surely sitting on their asses.

"Jake?" Haley's voice floated throughout the room.

Jake leaned over to hit the panel next to him while Nathan turned the television on mute.

"What?"

Haley made sure her voice was sugary sweet. "Nothing I just wanted to tell you to not come up until we come down. You can't see the bride before the wedding."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I saw her twenty minutes ago but whatever you do your girly shit just tell Brooke to hurry her fine ass up."

"Oh I will once I finish my shower." she winked at Brooke.

Jake leaned back against the couch and grabbed his beer. Nathan was about to turn the volume back up when they heard two distinctive giggles come from the intercom speakers.

"Brooke that tickles…." Haley's voice playfully admonished.

"I can't help it Hales, your body just looks too good wet. " Brooke sultry voice replied.

Jake and Nathan both choked on their respective beers.

"God Brooke…." Haley moaned. "Please, please don't stop!"

"Mm, I know how you like it. No man can ever please you like I can." Brooke and Haley bit their lips to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Jake and Nathan knocked each other over getting to the main speaker.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Jake shoved him and pressed his ear to the speaker.

Nathan found the other one across the room and mimicked Jake's position_. What the hell was going on?_ _There was no way Haley and Brooke could be… could be… doing what it sounded like. _Nathan's thoughts raced through his head.

"You're the only one Brooke…oh god…oh god…oh…oh…GOD Brooke!" Haley screamed out.

Jake and Nathan turned to each other with mouth's agape not believing what had just happened.

Brooke and Haley couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Jake?" Brooke's voice rang out this time.

Jake snapped out of his shocked daze and hit the button. "Wha… wha… what?" he stammered out.

"You guys are too easy."

The next thing Jake and Nathan heard was their loud laughter filling the room.

"Son of a bitch!" Jake yelled in frustration and hit the button again. "That was cruel as shit but bravo" he commended with a smile.

Without saying a word the men returned to the couch and the game trying to act like the last five minutes never happened.

Brooke and Haley dried off and went about mechanically getting ready like they had done everyday since they were fourteen. They could fix their hair and apply their make up with their eyes closed. It was a routine they would be doing for the rest of their lives like most women in the world.

Haley let her hair dry naturally so that she had soft cascading curls. She piled them loosely on top of her hair and pinned it in place with three strategically placed crystal hair pins. Her make-up was soft and enhanced her natural beauty. She applied a soft pink lip gloss as she slid into a pair of Vera Wang slides. They were almost four inches with a single white satin strap embellished with crystals. Finally stepping into her dress, she called Brooke over to zip her up. Finishing off her look she selected four stone pear shaped diamond drop earrings and a stunning five-row diamond bracelet with round and square cut diamonds set in white gold.

Looking at herself in the mirror she felt every bit a bride not a bridesmaid. Her dress was a simple design but nevertheless beautiful. It was always what she pictured herself in, a dress that she could be comfortable in, but still stops everyone in their tracks.

"Haley?" Brooke called from the bathroom. "I'm stuck" she whined.

Haley walked over and zipped her up. "You look so gorgeous Davis" Haley marveled at Brooke's reflection in the mirror.

"You like?" Brooke did a little twirl.

"I love," Haley smiled as she looked Brooke up and down.

She looked perfect in the soft pink gown with her hair in a low bun, soft wisps of hair framing her face. She wore metallic silver Jimmy Choo sandals with jeweled accents. All that was missing was her jewelry.

"Davis we need to find you a necklace and earrings." Haley began to rifle through what they had brought.

Just then a knock came to the door and an anxious Brooke ran to answer it.

"Ugh it's just you," she groaned at the site of Nathan.

"Well, then I guess I'll just walk my unappreciated ass back downstairs with the gift Jake told me to give to you."

She snatched the medium size silver wrapped box and shut the door in his face. Tearing open the package she found two jewelry cases obviously from Harry Winston. The first case was smaller and revealed fancy-pink emerald cut four carat stud earrings that matched her ring to perfection. She gasped when she opened the second case. It was an emerald cut and oval diamond necklace. Each emerald cut fancy-pink diamond was in between two white oval diamonds. It was spectacular and she couldn't believe Jake had done this. Tears came to her eyes and Haley raced to grab a tissue and stop them.

"Brooke you can't ruin your make-up at least until after the pictures." she admonished with a smile.

Brooke nodded as Haley fastened the necklace on her.

"Now we need to make sure you have everything. You need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue" Haley listed out loud.

"Well, the something new could be the necklace and earrings, but I have no idea for the others." Broke blew out frustrated.

Haley tore through her suitcase till she found the items she was looking for. She sat down next to Brooke. She held out a garter that was white satin with gold lace around the edges embroidered with tiny crystals and pearls. "This is what I purchased in Paris to go with my gown when I get married. I threw it in my bag at the last minute figuring you didn't have time to buy one. So this is your something borrowed." she placed in Brooke's lap. "Oh and if you notice it has a little blue satin bow hidden in the inside of it so it can be used as you something blue."

Brooke smiled widely at Haley and couldn't believe what a true friend she found in her.

"Last but certainly not least you need something old." Haley unwrapped the tissue paper surrounding the delicate antique hair comb that was her grandmother's. It was set in platinum with two roses made of several cushion cut diamonds. With Brooke's approval Haley carefully placed it into the back of her low bun.

Brooke hugged Haley to her closely. "I am so grateful to have you." she whispered trying to hold back tears. She leaned back and took Haley's hands in hers. "When I first met you I never thought I'd get a best friend as special as you let alone the love of my life. You brought Jake into my life and for that alone I could never repay you. Even without Jake, though, I just want you to know that I feel you're like the sister I never had." she choked out.

Haley grabbed the tissue box off the side table. She handed one to Brooke first then dabbed at her own eyes.

"Brooke I feel the same. You know I've always been surrounded by men in my life and never felt close to the other girls in my life. I could never trust them with the exception of Peyton in college. I feel like I have known you my whole life and can tell you anything. I'm always going to be there for you remember that. I am just so happy Jake has found someone as amazing as you. You guys are going to be so happy." Haley tearfully pulled Brooke into a hug.

Just then Haley's cell began to The Fray's "Over My Head". She smiled at the name on the caller ID.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly

"We're leaving in the first limo to take us to the back of the chapel. Yours will be downstairs in ten minutes I've been informed."

"Thanks for the heads up. See you there."

"Do you later." Nathan said quietly into the phone before quickly shutting it when Jake came up beside him.

Haley could just see the smirk on his face and wanted so badly to kiss it off his face.

"You ready?" she looked over at Brooke.

Brooke took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Haley made sure Brooke was safely hidden away in the side room in the foyer of the chapel before venturing off to find Jake.

He sensed her before she even made a sound. He could always feel when she was near. They just had that connection that a lifetime together could only create.

"Are you just going to stand there gorgeous?" Jake inquired as he took one final glance in the mirror.

Haley giggled and gave him a big hug holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Hey what's going on?" Jake stepped back to appraise her.

She smiled at his concern for her. He could read her like no one else. "Nothing, it's just…..that I'm scared. Everything's changing so fast," she revealed quietly.

Jake lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye. "No matter what Hales, there's always going to be a you and me. We'll always be there for each other and nothing can change that." he promised her and he meant it.

She kissed his cheek. "You always know what to say. Now I have a present for you."

Jake took the red velvet box from her outstretched hands. He opened it slowly and recognized them immediately. They were Caleb's 18 karat white gold oval shaped cufflinks with the initial 'J' engraved in each. Haley had given them to Caleb when they turned eighteen and he wore them every time an event called for them. He refused to wear any other.

Jake looked in her eyes. "Haley are you sure?"

She smiled taking the cufflinks out of the box and began to put them on him. "Jake you know you and Caleb were my world. When I lost him the only way I knew I'd be alright was because I still had you." she paused reaching for his other hand. "Caleb thought of you as a brother Jake and you mean as much to me as anyone ever could. The only person that could rightfully wear these is you. Besides our last names have the same initial." she laughed as she finished.

Jake chuckled lightly. "Sweet cheeks you mean everything to me," he kissed her cheek.

Haley dabbed her eyes with a near by tissue. "OK enough of this emotional crap. Let's get you married!"

The doors to the chapel opened slowly revealing Jake and Nathan at the altar. Haley's heart clenched as she caught sight of Nathan in his tux. She had to hold herself back from running into his arms.

John waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention and take her place.

Haley nodded and stood in the doorway waiting for the music to cue her movements. She took the first step when lyrics filled the chapel, but stopped immediately when she recognized the song. She laughed shaking her head knowing that only Jake would have to have Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" playing at his wedding.

Nathan stopped laughing at Jake's choice of song long enough to turn his head and see her. She was a vision and he couldn't breathe. Seeing her walking towards him in what looked like a wedding gown was simply the most beautiful sight he knew he would ever see in his lifetime. Nothing ever felt as right in his life as her walking down the aisle towards him.

Haley locked eyes with him and in that moment time stood still.

Jake grabbed her hand when she reached them and led her to the other side forcing them to break eye contact.

Jake looked back towards the aisle and saw his bride. She looked amazing and she wore a big dimpled smile he knew was just for him. God he was so lucky.

Brooke made it to Jake and handed Haley her bouquet.

The minister clad in a white jumpsuit covered in rhinestones cleared his throat before he began.

"Dearly beloved, thank you, thank you very much for coming here today. We are here…" he spoke the entire time with his lip curled up.

Brooke and Jake barely heard a word he said until it was time for the vows. They were too absorbed in each other to focus on anything. Nathan nudged Jake signaling it was time for his.

Jake stared in Brooke eyes. "Dimples, from the moment I met you I couldn't get you out of my head. From that body, to your heart, to that perfect smile you had me. I can be anywhere and as long as you're near I have no doubt we'll have fun. You live life the way you want and make no excuses for it." he paused briefly to gather his thoughts. "You showed me that true love is never one sided. I want to dance, drink, party, get arrested, attend boring events and have wild sex all with you." he smirked. "I promise to make you smile everyday no matter how much you want to kill me sometimes. Oh and one more thing. I will retire all Speedos, especially the neon ones."

"Thank God!" Haley exclaimed and Brooke turned to give her a wink.

"Now your turn pretty momma" Elvis instructed.

Brooke quickly kissed Jake's lips. "Sorry, I had to after his speech" she explained to everyone.

She took a deep breath and began. "Jake, ever since I've met you you've never stopped surprising me. I never believed in love until you came into my life out of nowhere. You make me laugh, smile, scream, cry and most of all feel complete. I've never felt more alive than when I'm with….you" her voice cracked. "I promise to love, cherish, and be beside you through everything. I love you." she finished with tears streaming down her face.

Jake pulled her close and kissed the tears sliding down her cheeks. Then he pulled her into a deep kiss that left them both breathless.

"That's some burning love you kids got but how about I finish the service before you start the honeymoon." he suggested with a smile.

The ceremony continued without a hitch. Soon Jake and Brooke lost themselves in each other after being pronounced man and wife.

Nathan walked over to Haley and put his arm around her shoulder.

"They are so happy" Haley tearfully said to him.

Nathan watched them still holding each other tight. "Yeah, yeah they are," he spoke softly

An hour later the cake had been cut and the toasts had been made. They were almost done with the photos when the photographer wanted a picture of Nathan and Haley together.

Brooke pushed them together. "Yes, yes you two will look gorgeous!" she yelled a little too loudly. The effects of the champagne were loosening everyone's inhibitions.

Nathan stood at the altar with Haley in front of him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. She placed her hands over his on her stomach and looked up to see him gazing down at her.

The photographer knew he had his picture. They seemed lost in each other's eyes. Him gazing adoringly down at her and her smiling up at him. If he didn't know any better he would say they were the bride and groom

"Haley, get your ass over here." Broke commanded from her position on Jake's lap on a nearby pew.

"What's up Davis, I mean Jagielski." Haley grinned then frowned. "Ok that name can not be your nickname. Oh I got it!" Haley clapped her hands together. "BJ" she said proudly.

Everyone gave her a weird look.

"I like to do them Haley not be called them." Brooke said crinkling her nose.

"Fine, I'll just stick with calling you my other half." Haley smiled and Brooke nodded in approval.

Brooke stood up and grabbed Jake's hand. "We're off to the honeymoon suite that John so generously made up for us." she grinned in his direction. You kids have a good night and we'll see you where we come up for air." Brooke directed at Nathan and Haley before she and Jake disappeared out the back door with John and the photographer in tow. He wanted to get a few more shots of them out by the fountains.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck, "And then there were two." he huskily whispered in her ear.

Haley felt a shiver run down her spine at his words. She turned around in his arms and pulled his head down to her. She kissed his lips softly and then tugged playfully at his bottom lip before he seized her mouth. He kissed her with an urgency she had never felt before. It was as if he was afraid of something and that made her just as frightened.

"Let's get out of here," he managed to tear away from her lips to say before he captured them once more.

She nodded never breaking the kiss.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the main chapel doors into the crisp night air.

She laughed at his eagerness as he helped her into the awaiting limo.

Unbeknownst to the lovers they were not alone. A lone man stood in the shadows capturing there every move on film. With these shots he knew he'd not have to worry about money for awhile. He snapped one final shot of the departing limo before making a fateful phone call.

Nathan put his hands over Haley's eyes before he opened the door to their villa.

She giggled as he walked her blindly into the house till they arrived on the third floor via elevator. When she felt the cool night air kiss her skin he took his hands away from her eyes. She slowly opened them and was speechless. Hundreds of candles surrounded the heated pool and near by garden. She walked over to the garden and saw a huge comforter with chilled champagne and strawberries waiting on them. She whipped around and smiled widely at him.

He walked towards the marble deck to the side of the pool and hit repeat song on the stereo system. He stretched out his hand for her to take.

"_I love the time  
and in between  
the calm inside me in the space  
where I can breathe _

I believe there is a distance  
I have wandered to touch upon the years of  
reaching out  
and reaching in  
holding out  
holding in."

Without hesitation she went to him and placed her hand in his. He held their joined hands close to his heart as she laid her head upon his chest and they let the lyrics of Elsewhere wash over them. In both their minds no other song could capture them in this moment better.

"_I believe  
this is heaven  
to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as  
I can be  
left here to linger  
in silence  
if I  
choose to  
would you  
try to  
understand. _

I know this love  
is passing time  
passing through like liquid  
I am drunk in my desire  
but I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out and  
hold me near..

I believe..

_I believe  
this is heaven  
to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as  
I can be  
left here to linger  
in silence  
if I  
choose to  
would you  
try to  
understand."_

"I don't want to lose this Nathan." she spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her.

He halted his movements and looked deep in her eyes. "Neither do I," he swore to her.

She reached behind her back and moved his hand to her zipper. In an instant the material was at her feet revealing her completely nude body. She stepped out of the dress dove into the pool. He quickly stripped down and joined her.

They met each other as soon as Nathan came to the surface. Her lips were fused to his and he forcefully wrapped her legs around his waist. The heat between her legs was driving her insane. She clung to him desperately wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible. Her body, her mind, her heart and her soul ached for him. Nothing in the world had ever been so wrong but felt so incredibly right in the same moment. When she was with him nothing else mattered and something inside her knew nothing would ever change that.

Nathan massaged her breasts feeling her nipple harden even further in his touch. '_God how can I ever give this up?' _he asked himself as his tongue moved erotically over hers. She had become everything he had ever desired and more. He could spend every second of the rest of his life making love to her and it would never be enough. He shuddered as she grasped his length in her delicate hands and began to stroke him, driving him to the brink. She flicked her finger over the tip making him grind into her hand. He was addicted to everything about her the way she moved, the way she touched, the way she laughed, the way she kissed, the way she made love and the way she made him feel things no one had ever touched upon before.

"_Oh the quiet child  
awaits the day  
when she can break free  
the mold that clings like desperation. _

Mother  
can't you see I've got to  
live my life the way I feel is  
right for me  
might not be right for you but it's  
right for me..

I believe…"

Nathan took her hand away from him and staring into each other's eyes they became one. The warm water swirled around them as Nathan moved in and out of her. He held her tightly against him and she tightened her grip around his hips. He drove in deeper and deeper trying to be as far inside of her as possible. Her whimpers spurred him on even harder. Hearing her moan in ecstasy because of him was like a drug.

Haley screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. There was a need in their lovemaking that neither of them wanted to admit to the other. They knew everything could change tomorrow. They wanted to savor ever moment and cling to it for as long as possible. Haley heard him moan her name into her ear and that alone brought her to the edge.

"God, Nathannn, don't stop. Never, never stop," she breathlessly cried out as she felt herself falling over the edge.

Nathan couldn't hold it any longer as he felt her clench around him. He groaned as he thrust hard one last time releasing into her.

He stayed inside of her trying to regain her senses as he felt her softly kiss his lips. He never wanted to leave this moment.

"_I believe... _

I believe  
this is heaven  
to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as  
I can be  
left here to linger  
in silence  
if I  
choose to  
_would you  
try to  
understand it. _

I would  
like to  
linger  
here in  
silence  
if I  
choose to  
would you  
try to  
understand... "

They awoke many hours later in one of the master suites of the Villa, wrapped naked in each other's arms. They spent the entire night barely uttering a word choosing instead to seek solace in hours and hours of lovemaking.

Haley giggled when she felt Nathan's eagerness hard against his back. "You rested up." she asked as he nibbled on her neck.

"Hey, it's been a whole hour." he declared and trailed his lips down her back.

"Mmm, in that case what are you waiting for." she teased turning around.

Just as their lips were to meet the doorbell rang. They both groaned when they realized whoever was there wasn't going away after the fourth ring. Haley gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his tuxedo shirt off the floor. She slipped it on and Nathan grabbed her hand bringing her to him.

"Allow me," He stated as he began to slowly button her up. When he reached her breasts he slipped his hand inside and teased one ever so lightly with the palm of his hand. She moaned and had almost forgotten what she was doing until the bell rang loudly again.

"Damn it!" she yelled in frustration.

He smirked and finished buttoning her up. "God you look hot in my clothes." he observed with a smirk as she stepped back.

"I look hot in and out of everything." she winked and made her way downstairs.

She reached the door just in time to stop John from ringing again. "John? What are you doing here?"

He stormed in uninvited and took a seat at a near by table. He looked disheveled like he had just been woken up and dragged out of bed.

"Haley we have a big problem. I'm sorry I had to come over here, but you had the phone set on please do not disturb and your cell seems to be off." he explained.

She sat down across from him. "I'm sorry about that; I guess I forgot to turn my cell back on after the wedding."

He eyed her nervously. "I guess I better just get to the point. Haley did you get married last night?"

Haley eyes widened and then she laughed. "Married, of course not. Why would you think that John? Besides you know everything that goes on in this hotel and you would have had security on me if I even tried to leave the property."

He sighed heavily and tossed her a folded newspaper. "I may believe you but I'm not sure the rest of the world will."

She gave him a quizzical look before opening the paper. Her eyes immediately focused on the bold headline on the front page. "Heiress Haley James Marries Wrong Scott Heir". She gasped as she saw a picture of her and Nathan holding each other outside the chapel, her in the white dress that could be mistaken for a wedding gown and him in a tux. She tired to concentrate on the article:

"Haley James, who has been engaged to Lucas Scott for over four months and was to wed him in a matter of weeks on January 2nd, has married her fiancé's brother and co heir of the Scott fortune Nathan Scott. The two were captured just moments after exchanging vows in the opulent chapel of the Bellagio Hotel and Casino which the bride's family owns as well as many others along the strip. The business world has been in an uproar since the James and Scott families announced the upcoming nuptials of their children. Two of the most powerful families in the world merging could mean big things in terms of business. What will it mean now that Miss James has married the other brother? This writer senses big shakeups among both clans with this new development. Will Nathan Scott still remain co heir with his brother Lucas Scott? Will Haley James's family stand by her? Anything can happen in this real life soap opera folks and I for one can't wait to see how it plays out."

She quickly turned the page to see three more shots of them from running out of the chapel holding hands to them getting into the back of the limo. Haley tossed the paper back to John and was just about to call Nathan when he came racing down the stairs.

"Haley turn on the news now." He ran to her ignoring John all together.

She laid her head on the table before answering him. "No need I already know. John was kind enough to share his morning paper with me."

Nathan became aware of John in that moment but his only concern was Haley. "We have to get a statement out." he told her breaking the silence.

John spoke up then. "Don't worry I had our hotel's PR agent draw something up and there it is now." he declared as the sound of a fax machine was heard from across the room.

Nathan knelt down beside her. "Hey it was just a stupid mix up and we'll fix it," he promised her.

She nodded her head and smiled. "I know it's just not the best thing to wake up too," she slightly laughed.

"Yeah, I had much better ways to spend our morning," he smirked.

John walked over to them and placed the statement on the table. "Basically it's your sworn statements that you were not married but attended the wedding of your friends Brooke Davis and Jake Jagielski. I already spoke with Jake and he's fine with announcing it to help you guys out. Also it says that you two are in no way romantically involved and that your engagement to Lucas is still on. Furthermore, there a part about Lucas being out of the country on business and couldn't join the wedding party." he rattled off. "If this is alright with you I'll get it to all the major networks and gossip magazines in a mater of minutes."

Haley looked at Nathan and they both nodded in agreement.

"Great you guys relax and I'll take care of everything. Some heads are going to roll over some punk ass paparazzi getting near that chapel." he growled out in anger as he blew out of the villa as quick as he came.

Haley felt unsettled by what had just occurred. They had sworn nothing was going on with them and that her engagement was as strong as ever. It all just seemed so wrong. She didn't have a problem lying to the public but she did have a problem lying to herself.

Nathan noticed her tension and kissed her temple. Then it occurred to him. _What if Lucas had seen the coverage? Shit!_

Haley seemed to read his thoughts. "Oh god Lucas!" she yelled in a panic. She raced to her cell phone on a nearby table and turned it back on. She had 28 messages and her heart sank at the first one.

"Haley, what the fuck is going on over there!" Lucas enraged voice echoed in her ears. "I open the fucking paper and see you not only looking cozy with my brother but married to him! At first I thought this was some sick joke but your cell and all the phones where you are staying are on some 'do not disturb' bullshit. He paused and she could hear the desperation in his voice. "Please…baby call me and tell me this isn't true. Please, please, please." his now soft voice begged her and her heart broke for him in that instant.

There were at least four more calls from him. Each sounding more drunken and angered as they went on. They stopped around 3 am and the rest were from family, friends, and Dan looking for Lucas.

She looked over at Nathan who was also on his cell probably listening to very similar messages. Tears came to her eyes as she tried in vain to call Lucas. Each time she was immediately directed to voicemail. She leaned back against a wall and slid down it slowly to sit down. She didn't care how cold the marble floor was or how uncomfortable. Everything had come crashing down around her and she was lost in the destruction. .

Nathan sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He felt her tears sliding down his bare chest and knew nothing could ever be like it was. Reality couldn't wait any longer and the enormity of what they had done was sinking in.

Just then Haley's call phone began to ring and she frantically grabbed for it not bothering to even check the caller ID. "Lucas?" She heard a sigh on the end and just prayed he wouldn't hang up. "Lucas please talk to me. It's not true none of it is." she pleaded.

"Haley, it's not Lucas." Dan's spoke quietly to her. His usual dominating voice sounded so weak and immediately a knot in her stomach began to form.

"Haley, you and Nathan need to get back to Italy now. Something's happened, there was a car accident and we're still not sure what's going on." he blew out as he glanced as the many medical personnel not telling him a damn thing.

"Oh God is it Deb?" she asked as dread filed her entire body. She knew Deb was probably back at the house by now and as always she'd be driving to nearby towns shopping. In her gut something told her it wasn't Deb, but her mind seemed to want to protect her for a few more precious seconds.

Dan took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Haley, it's……Lucas"


	14. The Clock Is Ticking

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews. Please keep them coming because it definitely inspires me to keep writing. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

**Chapter Fourteen "The Clock Is Ticking"**

"_It is impossible to fall out of love. Love is such a powerful emotion, that once it envelops you it does not depart. True love is eternal. If you think that you were once in love, but fell out of it, then it wasn't love you were in. There are no 'exit' signs in love, there is only an 'on' ramp."_

The hours seemed to blur together since she had heard about Lucas's accident. She hadn't shed one tear for fear if she did it would become real. She could barely register Brooke's head on her shoulder as they drove from the airport to Rome's Gemelli Polyclinic almost 20 hours after their trip began. Brooke had clung to Haley from the second they were reunited and never left her side. She knew Brooke was expecting her to cry or scream, but all she could was stare blankly ahead not ever daring to look Nathan's way. Everything seemed to hit her all at once and instead of dealing with the emotions begging to get in all she felt was numb.

Nathan watched her expressionless face out of the corner of his eye. They had barely spoken a word since they had gotten the phone call and honestly he preferred it that way. Even if he had the chance to speak to her he wouldn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her, but at the same time the thought of his brother lying in a hospital bed held him back. They both had been fooling themselves into thinking no one would get hurt and now all they felt was pain. What sickened him was that even with his brother injured he still couldn't help the thoughts of what losing Haley was going to do to him. It was selfish, but no matter how hard he tried the ache wouldn't escape him.

"We're here." Jake quietly stated to the deathly quiet group.

All four climbed out of the limo and walked blindly into the main automatic doors of the hospital. Jake went ahead of them to speak to the receptionist then led the way to the elevators.

The elevator doors opened on the 5th floor and as soon as they stepped out Dan's weary voice greeted them.

"Thank God you guys are here!" He pulled Nathan and Haley in a hug.

"He's going to be alright. Just a pretty bad concussion, a couple fractured ribs, and a dislocated shoulder." he explained still clutching onto them.

When he finally let them go Nathan was the first to speak. "Can we see him?"

"Only one at a time, he needs his rest."

Nathan looked at Haley. "Go" he instructed softly.

She met his eyes briefly and whispered, "Thank you."

Dan led Haley down the hall to Lucas's room. "I just want to warn you it looks much worse than it is. He has some cuts and bruises on his face."

She nodded mutely turning the knob and walking into the room. The moment she saw his broken body lying in the bed she broke down. The guilt and the worry were too much for her as she reached his bedside. She collapsed on her knees and began to sob next to his still arm. She cried for him, for what she had done, and for Caleb. Her selfish actions had once again hurt someone she loved. Logically she knew she wasn't solely at fault for either, but logic has no place in the heart. All she saw was another man she loved brought down all because they loved her.

Minutes later she felt a hand caress her head and it took her a moment to realize it was Lucas. She looked up and her tearful eyes met his soft blue ones.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry!" She cried brokenly.

Lucas touched her cheek gently. "Shh, I'm going to be fine Haley. Come sit up here with me," his hoarse voice called to her.

She gingerly got into the bed with him and curled into his right side. She wrapped an arm around his stomach careful not to touch his fragile ribs on the left side of his body.

He squeezed her tightly with his other arm. "Dad, told me about Jake and Brooke. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." He kissed the top of her head.

The guilt consumed her now.

He hesitated…"but Haley I need to know something."

"Anything." she managed to squeak out.

"Articles may lie, but pictures don't. You and my brother seem to have gotten really close. Is there anything I should know?"

Haley couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

Lucas continued on. "Because I know I haven't been there for you a lot and he's been around. I have no doubt you love me, but Nathan's game is manipulating women. Ever since we were kids he's always went after what I had. I would just hate for you to get caught in his sick game."

Haley's heart seemed to stop beating as she absorbed the words. _Was it all just some sick sibling rivalry game Nathan was playing? _God she didn't know what to think anymore. She should be relieved at the thought that nothing was real between her and Nathan, but all it left her with was a horrific sense of loss. Then there was Lucas, who she had been betraying for weeks. All he wanted was to love her and while she was offended at his assumption she would fall for something like that from Nathan, he wasn't all together wrong. What wasn't a lie, however, was that no matter what Nathan's true feelings for her were she knew she loved him. All she had to do was fall out of love with him no matter what it took. Sadly, she didn't know how that was even possible.

"Haley?" Lucas asked after she continued to remain silent.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking how grateful I am that you're all right…" she paused, " and you have nothing to worry about with Nathan and me. We're just friends." she promised him playing with the sheet over his body not daring to look into his eyes.

He held her closer. "I knew you'd never fall for any of his bullshit. Besides I'm sure pretty you love me too much for that." he chuckled and Haley cringed.

"I really wish Nathan would find someone as amazing as you though. All he does is sleep with slut after slut. Lately, he has calmed though, at least when it comes to brining them around the house."

Haley couldn't listen to anymore. She jumped out the bed and paced around the room. Lucas's words were only causing her to feel even sicker to her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to face him and plastered a smile on her face. "Uh, nothing. I just didn't want to hurt you. Lucas?"

"It looks much worse than it is Haley."

"What happened?" she questioned him while she took a seat beside the bed.

Lucas let out a long sigh. "I was upset Haley. I thought I had lost you and to have it all over the news on top of everything was too much. So, I had too much to drink, hit a wet spot and then a tree." he tried to smile for her.

Haley reached out and intertwined their fingers. "All, I could think of was Caleb when your dad called and I thought I might have lost you too." she spoke quietly trying in vain to hold back the tears.

"Maybe we should take it as a sign." he suggested.

She wiped at her tears with her free hand. "What do you mean?"

"Take a lesson from Caleb's death and hold onto each other tight. Hell, maybe it was a sign from Caleb. You're always spouting off about signs and destiny maybe this one was for us." he reasoned with her.

She kissed his fingers and sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I know I am, now climb back up here with me. I haven't had a good night's sleep in forever without you by my side." he tugged at her hand. "I want to talk to you about the wedding too."

Without a word she climbed back into bed and closed her eyes. She listened as Lucas spoke of his plans softly in her ear as he rubbed her back slowly. The last thing she remembered was giving him a quiet yes and the sound of his heart beating before sleep claimed her.

….

Nathan watched through window as Haley slept peacefully in his brother's arms. Just 24 hours ago she had been lying in his and now he didn't know if she ever would be again. He knew he should be feeling immense guilt at his previous actions, but all that seemed to flow through his veins after seeing them was pure jealousy. His fists clenched at his sides as he felt himself losing control.

"Nathan?"

"What" he barked as he turned around and set eyes on his father.

"Let's take a walk son." Dan put his arm around his youngest son and led him out into the courtyard.

They settled next to each other on a near by bench off the walkway.

"I know you're in love with her." Dan revealed.

Nathan didn't even have the strength to deny it anymore. "God, dad I never meant for any of this to happen. I want you to know I didn't set out purposely to hurt Luke or Haley."

Dan nodded. "I know that son. I've seen the both of you fighting it. In fact, I believed it was one sided up until recently when I saw how she would look at you when she thought no one was watching."

"Yeah, well she's in love with Lucas." Nathan dejectedly proclaimed.

"How do you know she's not in love with you too? From what I've seen she has strong feelings for you as well."

"Maybe, I just know she fell for Lucas first and after what I saw I know she won't walk away for him. Honestly, I don't even know if I want her too. What does that say about me if I could really put my brother through that?"

Dan waited for a nurse to pass by before speaking again. "Son, I've learned that you can never lie to yourself. If you are really in love with Haley and she feels the same don't you think denying it would only cause more pain in the long run?"

Nathan stood up running his hands through his hair. "I don't know dad."

Dan stood and looked his son in the eyes. "Well, you better figure it out fast. In three weeks she is marrying your brother. Can you handle that? Can you handle watching her kiss him, hold him, and eventually have his children? Most importantly can you look at her and go without ever touching her again? Because if you can't, do us all a favor and stop this wedding. I may be on your side now, but so help me Nathan once they are married and children come into the picture I will not stand by and watch you destroy my grandchildren's world. I will not have you waking up two years from now and proclaim you can't live without her. The sooner you resolve this the better. The longer this goes on the more pain it will cause."

"This is about Aunt Karen isn't it?" Nathan shot back at him.

"Don't pretend you know anything about my motivations son."

"Dad, do you think Luke and I are stupid? Like we haven't caught you staring at her picture a million times or playing that Clapton song constantly. Not too mention sleeping in a separate bedroom from mom for the week of Karen's birthday. Lucas told me about that when I was twelve. He heard you and mom fighting about it. Look, I don't know details, but you're obviously still in love with her. "

Dan sat back down and put his head in his hands.

Nathan looked over at his slumped form. "I'm sorry dad," he threw out half-heartedly.

"No, you're right son. I love your mother very much, but there will always be a third person in our marriage. I can't begin to tell you how strong your mother is to have wanted to marry me in spite of everything, but she welcomed Karen's memory in with open arms. I think in a way your mother and I clung to each other as a way to hold on to Karen. We were the two people who loved her most in the world and it just seemed natural for us to come together."

Nathan couldn't believe his father was talking about Karen like this. Every time Luke or him had ever brought her up he shut down. What they had ever learned about her was from snooping or from their mother. She had told them stories of her younger sister who was always watching over them and that she was special to their father too.

"I let Karen walk way 28 years ago and I have never forgiven myself. She wanted to get married the night before she left me. I denied her saying our families would want a long engagement. I told her that we needed to be proper about it. She looked at me like she was looking at a stranger and left me without a word. A year after she left I learned of her death and a part of me died with her. She had cancer and didn't want Deb or I to watch her die. I received a letter after she passed saying it was selfish of her to ever ask something like marriage of me when she knew she was dying, but that she wanted to hold onto our love till her very last breath. I'll always regret not fighting harder or looking for her. I should have been there spending her last seconds on this earth next to her." he paused taking a deep breath.

"I've tried to let her go, but it's been over twenty years and I'm still just as in love with her as I was the first moment I laid eyes on her. That kind of love never dies I guess. In my darkest days I wished I would have never met her and then I'd just laugh knowing that if given the choice I'd do it all over again. A year with her was worth the pain of losing her. I'd never trade that for the world." he spoke without a trace of doubt in his voice.

Nathan seemed to understand his father more in the last 60 seconds than ever had in all his years. "Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because son, once you find true love there's no escape. You will never find anything else that compares. It's almost like a curse because if you never find it you can be completely satisfied with normal, however, if you happen to find it in your lifetime normal will never satisfy you. You could spend the rest of your life searching and you'll never find anything that comes close to what you had. Furthermore, if you lose it and didn't do everything in your power to hold onto it, it will haunt you till your dying day." he stood and patted Nathan on the shoulder. "Trust me."

Nathan watched his father walk back through the automatic doors. He had everything a man could dream of, yet he was still broken all because of a love he couldn't forget. He always thought his father and Lucas had so much more in common than he and his father ever did. Hearing his father speak today showed him that they might not be so different after all.

…

Two hours later Haley and Brooke found themselves sharing a chicken salad sandwich and a luke warm diet coke.

"Sweetie, you've hardly said two words since Vegas and you seem even more sad after seeing Lucas. What's going on?" Brooke asked sincerely as she grabbed the last bite of the sandwich.

Haley gave her a small smile and took a sip out of the diet coke. "I'm fine I just hate seeing Lucas like that." she half-lied.

Brooke knew something else was bothering her, but decided to leave it be for now. Haley had enough stress without her launching into "therapist Brooke mode" as Haley called it.

"Alright, I'll buy that for now." she smiled. "How about we go take a walk by the nursery. Seeing all those babies is the perfect way to cheer you up and remind us both not to forget our birth control." She winked and took Haley's hand.

….

"Come in." Lucas called out from his hospital bed.

Nathan hesitantly walked in. He knew he had to face his brother some time. "So, I heard you smashed up the Aston Martin pretty good." He said as he took a seat in a near by chair.

Lucas cracked a smile. "Yeah, thank god it was on our property or my ass might be all over the news for drunk driving. Of course, looks like you and my fiancé filled my spot in the press."

Nathan couldn't tell if he was amused, angry, or a little bit of both. "Listen Lu…"

Lucas held up his hand stopping him. "Don't worry man, Hales already explained everything to me."

"She did?" Nathan still wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, she basically said you guys have become closer and that you've really made her feel like part of the family, but in a total brother sister way." he grinned to his baby brother. "She also pointed out how she's very close to Jake too and they're totally platonic."

"They always weren't though. Did she fill you in on that little detail?" Nathan didn't know why, but Lucas being so blasé about the whole damn thing and Haley writing it off so easily was pissing him off beyond belief.

"As a matter of fact she did about a week after we first met. What the fuck do you care anyway?"

Nathan shrugged innocently, "I'm just looking out for my brother."

"Whatever, I don't know why your attacking Haley's credibility anyway. People who live in glass whore houses should not throw stones." Lucas smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and cranky, I didn't mean anything by it." He threw out trying to sound nonchalant.

Lucas eyed his brother cautiously before he continued on. "Anyway, Haley's been so incredible. The only way I could get her out of this bed was to promise to play patient and naughty nurse with her later. She has this tight white nurses outfit that her boobs just spill out of. God and she has that act down. She starts…"

"LUKE! DAMNIT!" Nathan blew out and put his head in his hands. The mental image of her dressing like that for Luke was enough to make his head explode.

"What the hell man? We talk about this shit all the time."

Nathan rubbed his temples. "I just…look like you said we're close in the brother sister way." Nathan mimicked Luke's earlier annoying as fuck comments. "So why the hell would I want to think of you doing her?" He finally looked up to meet his brother's eyes.

"Whatever, the point is she's been great man. She is so excited about this wedding and we both can't wait to get away on that month long honeymoon together. It's just what we both need." Lucas closed his eyes imaging them making love on an exotic beach miles away from anyone. After a few seconds he snuck a quick peak at Nathan's reaction.

Nathan felt his blood boil and his head throb. It took everything in him not to go off on Lucas and claim Haley as his. He knew it was reckless, but all he could see was how much worse it would be being in love with his brother's wife instead of his fiancé. In the back of his mind there was still hope until she said "I do" and he had to do everything in his power to stop her from ever uttering those words to anyone but him.

Lucas chuckled lightly at his brother's obvious tension. He wasn't stupid. He knew his brother obviously had a hard on for his fiancé, but she was his as simple as that. He would never let Nathan forget that.

"So, have you gotten a chance to hear the new development?" Lucas spoke cutting through the simmering tension that lingered between the brothers.

"And that would be?" Nathan mumbled.

"We moved the wedding day up. We decided we wanted to ring in the New Year as husband and wife, so we're getting married on New Year's Eve." Lucas beamed.

Nathan couldn't breath. He felt like everything was closing in around him. In the course of just a few hours it seemed like his life had collapsed around him. Haley was obviously anything but his and she wanted it that way. _Why the hell would she agree to move the wedding up? _It seemed she was off making wedding plans and dreaming up ways to seduce his brother without a fucking care in the world. _Was he nothing to her? _

Standing up he gave his brother a fleeting look and mumbled a congratulations before disappearing out the door. He couldn't stay in the room a minute longer. Haley seemed to invade his every fiber and as the he walked through the sliding glass doors towards his car it hit him. She was a part of him he could never escape and if he was honest he would never want to. She was his Karen and as the cool night air blew around him he prayed he had a better fate than his father.

….

Late that night Brooke and Jake found themselves driving onto the Scott Estate. Everyone else was staying close to Luke in the hospital or near by hotel and they would have too if not for Deb. She insisted they go back to have some time alone at the estate, since it was their honeymoon.

"I'm so tired Jake." Brooke whined as they reached the main door. I don't think I can walk another step.

"Aw, dimples you laid in a bed for twenty hours on the plane, only walked in the hospital when you and Haley were gawking at babies, and the limo dropped us off not five feet from the door." he pointed out laughing.

She put on her full pout and he rolled his eyes.

He leaned down putting one arm under her knees lifting her into his arms. "Don't think you have me that whipped Dimples. It just so happens a husband is suppose to carry his new bride over the threshold." he cockily replied.

She gave him a huge grin and kissed him sweetly. "I love you Jakey."

"I love you too." he gave her a tender kiss back.

"Um, Jake? How are we suppose to get the door open with me in you arms." she giggled.

Jake looked around and pointed Brook's heels at the buzzer. "Get to it Dimples. Who knew your thousand dollar shoes would actually be practical."

Brooke pressed the buzzer with the tip of her Christian Louboutin suede boots. "They were only 875 ass."

He was about to respond when a very tired looking Marta opened the door to let them in.

"Bambini matti" she ranted over and over as she walked back towards her room leaving a confused Jake behind.

Brooke pinched his cheek. "She was calling us crazy kids."

Jake laughed and sat her down. He grabbed her hand guiding them to her larger suite knowing it would soon be decorated and made into "theirs" once they informed the staff of their nuptials.

Brooke sighed heavily when she saw the massive amount of luggage that awaited them.

"Ugh, looks like the luggage beat us here. We should have came back in the morning when Marta would have had it sorted for us," she giggled.

Jake smiled and pulled her close. "How about I draw us a nice hot Jacuzzi bath Mrs. Jagelski?"

Brooke smiled at the mention of her new last name. She didn't think she would ever tire of hearing herself called that. "Mm, that sounds heavenly. Let me dig through our bags and find that luscious new Channel bath oil I picked up in Vegas."

Jake smacked her ass and went into the bathroom

Brooke unzipped a near by black Prada suitcase not knowing who it belonged to seeing as there seemed to be a sea of black Prada and Gucci luggage before her. Her eyes immediately went to a very sexy item lying in the middle of nothing but men's clothing. She picked up the delicate sheer baby blue Chantilly lace bra and knew it was Dolce and Gabbana. It was an exquisite piece of lingerie or at least had been. The right cup had been torn and there seemed to be remnants of dried whipped cream on the other cup, or at least she hoped it was whip cream." she grimaced at the thought.

"Brooke what the hell are you doing going through my shit?" Nathan's voice boomed from the open door way.

Brooke jumped and held her hand to her heart. "Jesus Nathan, ever hear of knocking." she rolled her eyes.

"It was open Einstein and you still haven't answered my question." He snatched the bra from her hands and stuffed it back into his bag.

"Geez, what's stuck up your ass? It's just a bra from one of your slut bags, however, I must say she does have good taste." Brooke smirked.

"She's not a slut Brooke! So do me a favor and shut the hell up. You have no fucking clue what you're talking about." He warned her before grabbing the suitcase and storming out of the room.

Brooke watched after him stunned. He had never been so defensive of one of his flings before. She was just kidding, well sort of, and he bit her head off.

The ringing of The Get Up Kids "I'll Catch You" broke her out of her daze. It was Haley; they had picked that ring together drunk one night. Saying they will always "catch" each other when they fall. She flipped open her phone.

"Hey there sweetie, how are you holding up?"

Haley sighed she was so tired. "I'm fine and Lucas is doing good. I just had a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Can you bring me a change of clothes and just some essentials? Lucas will be here for the next three to four days and I don't want to leave him. "

"Haley, you don't need to be sleeping in that hospital. You can come back and forth with us, Lucas will be fine." she tried to convince her.

"No, Brooke I have to stay here with him. If something was to happen and I wasn't here I would never forgive myself. Besides it's my fault he's here in the first place," she whispered the last part.

Brooke was kicking herself for leaving Haley there. "Haley, this is not your fault. First off, you did not take those pictures. Second, even if they were true, it was Lucas's dumb ass fault for drinking that much and getting behind the wheel. I love him to death, but I want to smack the shit out of him for being that stupid." She finished dramatically and smiled when she heard Haley's quiet laughter knowing she had helped her some.

"Thank you Brooke, hopefully I'll start believing that some day. Anyway, just bring me one of my small bags from the trip. I'm sure everything I need will be in anything you choose. I need to get back to Lucas so I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem sweetie. I love you and hang in there. I'll get you the latest Vogue and Bazaar too. Lord knows you and I cannot miss our ritual of dissecting them page by page."

Haley giggled. "Aw my Brookie, I love you so. Tell Jake I said hi and try to have some newlywed fun."

Brooke said goodbye and put her cell back down. She looked up to see Jake walking from the bathroom naked and unashamed. She laughed as he shook his moneymaker in front of her to grab her attention.

Jake pouted as she started to walk off in the other direction. "Um, Brooke I don't see how I could be more obvious?" he chuckled.

She grabbed a bag with Haley's initials and plopped it on the bed. "I'm sorry baby, but I need to make sure I have everything Haley needs before we head back to the hospital tomorrow." she blew him a kiss.

Jake huffed and lay back on the bed. He watched as Brooke went through Haley's bag and threw in some things of her own that were missing. He was so lucky that his two favorite girls in the world had just instantly bonded.

She suddenly halted her movements. "That's weird."

Jake sat up on his elbows. "What?"

"Uh nothing, the hotel must have mixed up Haley's belongings with Nathan's when they packed everything up. Here make sure this gets back to Nathan." she tossed him a light blue lace thong.

"Sweetie, this is Haley's why am I giving this to Nathan?" he asked bemused.

She gave him a withering look. "That's not Haley's it's some whore's he shacked up with in Vegas apparently.

Jake threw it back at her. "I don't know why you would jump to that conclusion, but those are Haley's. She had them specially made by Dolce and Gabbana last summer. I know this because she made me touch and feel a million fabrics helping her choose her favorites." He noticed Brooke looking skeptical. "Fine if you don't believe me look at the crystal DG holding one side of that thong together and the crystal HJ holding the other side." He stated very proud of himself."

Brooke dropped the underwear like it was on fire.

Jake watched her face turn pale and knew he had just made a big mistake. He didn't know how, but whatever he had just said brought Brooke unknowingly into the sorted love affair swirling around them.

She looked at Jake and could see he already knew. "Tell me." she simply stated and sat down in a chair across the room.

Jake, still naked, told her everything. Everything from his first suspicions to Nathan confessing to him before Vegas.

"Do you think she loves him?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I know she does. She may not want to admit it Brooke, but I know her better than anyone. I've seen her fighting it, but the inevitable happened and she fell just as hard as he did." He looked across at his wife's blank face not knowing what her reaction would be. He prayed her being so much like Haley would help her understand.

"God Jake this must be tearing them apart." She closed her eyes trying to absorb everything before opening and focusing them back on Jake.

"So you're not angry?"

She got up to sit next to him and took his hand in hers. "Jake, I know Nathan just like you do Haley and he would never risk hurting his family if he could help it. I've seen changes in him and now I guess I know why. He's hopelessly in love." she smiled briefly at the mere thought that Nathan Scott had met his match.

"Yeah, but so his is brother." Jake replied somberly.

"The important question is who is she really in love with?" Brooke leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know she loves Lucas, but there's something in her eyes when she looks at Nathan. I've never seen it before and I saw it in his eyes too from the first moment I saw them together. Most guys always look at her as a priced possession but with Nathan he looks at her like she's his everything."

Brooke's heart swelled at his words. Jake only spoke of two people like that in his life, her and Haley. He understood Haley more than she did herself and he would protect her against anything. She couldn't believe she had been so lucky to marry a man that when he finally let you in loved you with everything he had.

She rubbed soft circles on his hand. "They are timeless," she spoke softly.

Jake kissed her forehead tenderly. "Yeah, I think they are."

"What about Luke? He's going to be so hurt."

"If Haley ever tells him."

Brooke sat up straight at that. "What do you mean if? She can't marry Lucas if she's in love with Nathan."

"It sounds simple when you say it that way, but you and I know how much is at stake Brooke. Plus, add the guilt over the accident in there and it just makes it even more complicated."

Brooke tried to run a million scenarios in her head, but no matter what, one if not all of them, ended up hurt. "What do we do?" she asked helplessly.

Jake pulled her to him. "Just be there for all three I guess." he shrugged not knowing how to help anymore than her.

Brooke nodded and spoke solemnly. "Time's running out Jake. The wedding's in a little over three weeks and no matter what happens… all three will be changed forever."


	15. A Picture Worth A Thousand Tears

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I want to thank all of you for the reviews. Each and every one means so much to me. It's confession time though and since a lot of people are asking and confused I needed to clear something up. NYNY is an alias I used to post this story just because it was my first one ever and I wanted to see how it was received. My real name, on most every board, is catc20 and everyone calls me Cath. I hope you all understand I just wanted to keep this writing hobby I started separate from everything else just till I was sure people were enjoying it and I enjoyed even writing in the first place. I had never even tried it, except for the forced essays in High School and freshman year in college, so I was surprised when I found myself actually enjoying it. Then hearing your feedback just drove me even more. So with that said I want to say I'm sorry to my love Jess who just found out my secret and thankfully forgave me for not telling her from the start. ;) You can now have 5 influence on what your tattoo will be. LOL Also, to Michelle and Mariah who kept it secret with me almost from the start. I can't believe they didn't slip up (because even I did) and they are the definition of trustworthy. Oh and I have to thank Mags who from now on will be my music guru and Cari for being a fab beta. I want to dedicate this chapter to Jessi. We are praying for you girl and I hope this entertains you.

**Chapter Fifteen "A Picture Worth A Thousand Tears"**

"_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love."_

_**Washington Irving **_

It was December Fifteenth, almost two weeks after the accident. Lucas had been released about a week ago, but they opted to stay in a nearby hotel so that Lucas could take some meetings with a few associates. Due to the accident, he'd missed his appointments and they had agreed to meet with him in Rome. Haley had stayed behind with him, making sure he had everything he could need, since he was still very sore and needed help with the little things. She didn't regret her decision, because being away from the Scott estate for a time seemed like best solution for everyone involved. Today, however, they were heading back and there was no getting around it. In truth, she needed to see Jake and Brooke for her own sanity. She had pushed them away as well, citing that she needed to spend all her time with Lucas. She missed them dearly and she knew they were her only salvation in this catastrophe of a love life she had created.

Haley looked at her tired reflection in the mirror. She grabbed a tube of Dior concealer and smoothed it under her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept through the night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him and she couldn't bear to lose herself in her fantasies anymore. She tried to lose herself in Lucas, but all it did was make her feel guilty. She was supposed to give herself over completely to Lucas in a little over two weeks, but how was that possible when his brother still held a piece, maybe the biggest piece, of her heart?

The longer she was away from Nathan, the stronger her need for him grew. She'd barely spoken to him and they had never had a moment to talk in private. They talked in front of family members and through a fax machine regarding Vineyard business. She had been working on a proposal with him for one of the biggest buyers worldwide, and the only major contact they had was through a machine. She spent hours and hours each night going over documents and making sure everything was just right. She had poured all her energy into it, hoping it would help her heal. Around four AM the night before when she sent Nathan the final draft, she realized it had only been a temporary fix.

It reminded her of when she'd volunteered in the Pediatric cancer ward the summer before she left for college. She remembered an annoying, overly chirpy nurse putting a band aid on a five year old boy, proclaiming that he was all better now. The little boy gave her a kind smile, but when the nurse left, he'd torn off the band aid and threw it in the trash. Haley had been curious and asked him why he did it. He made her lean down so he could whisper in her ear, afraid the other children would hear. He told her that he had cancer and a band aid could never fix something inside, but not to tell anyone else or it might scare them. Three months later she would find herself clutching that little boy's hand the night before he passed away and she would never forget his last words to her,

'_Miss Hawey, I told you those stupid band aids didn't work.' _

She had cried for days, and from then on always took his words deep inside. Sometimes, children never know how wise they are.

Lucas watched her softly apply her lip gloss from the doorway of the bathroom. God, she was so exquisite. She wore a silver-gray spaghetti strap dress that flowed out half way down her thighs with tight black leggings underneath that stopped right under her knees. To top it off she wore very high black leather pumps that accentuated her fantastic legs.

"You ready, babe?"

Haley tied her hair into a loose, low ponytail with wisps framing her face before she turned to him.

"Now I am." She walked towards him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

Lucas tried to pull her into a deeper kiss, but she resisted.

"Baby, you know I'm scared I'm going to hurt you," she explained gently.

Lucas groaned. "Fine, but as soon as I can get out of bed without any help, you and I are going to make up for lost time." He leaned in close to whisper, kissing her cheek before he backed up.

Haley gave him a sweet smile before grabbing her black Burberry short trench coat and leading him out the door.

_Two Hours Later…_

Brooke looked into the kitchen monitor and saw that Haley and Lucas finally had arrived.

"Jake! They're here!" she yelled up the stairs as she passed them to get to the door.

Haley put her arm through Lucas' after helping him out of the car. They had barely taken the first step when a bubbly Brooke came bursting through the main front door.

"You're here!" she squealed and wrapped them both into a tight hug.

"Brooke, damn, take it easy! You know the ribs are still healing." Lucas winced before offering her a smile.

Brooke backed up and shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "Sorry! I am just so excited you guys are back! This house has been too quiet. Plus, it needs some more estrogen with Deb off in Paris, making sure her own gown is ready in time for the wedding," she rattled off, not failing to notice the look of fear that registered on Haley's face at the word 'wedding'.

"So what you're really saying is you missed Haley and not your poor injured cousin," Lucas feigned hurt.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed Haley by the arm dragging her into the house. "The truth hurts," she yelled over her shoulder to Lucas before he was out of earshot.

Lucas laughed and followed them into the house. He watched as Jake lifted Haley into his arms and the smile on her face was priceless. They acted as if Jake had just got home from war or something; however, he loved seeing Haley this happy. Nobody could ever replace Jake in her heart and he would never want to try. Besides, the part of her heart he laid claim to was much more satisfying. For him at least.

"How are you feeling son?" his dad's deep voice questioned from behind him.

He turned and hugged his father. "Pretty good, Dad."

Dan gave him one more tight squeeze before releasing him. "Well, you look much better. It's good to have you back where you belong."

"Dad, you saw me three days ago, but I'll take the compliment," Lucas grinned before he returned his gaze to Haley, who was now in an animated conversation with Brooke and Jake.

"She's quite a woman, Son. She wouldn't leave your side, and then to finish that huge Vineyard proposal … not only did she get it done is record time, but she blew Nathan and I both away with the quality of the proposal. That girl is the whole package; beauty, brains, and personality."

Lucas looked at his father questioningly. "I didn't know she had finished it, but I guess all those late night's paid off."

Dan nodded. "Looks like."

Lucas slapped his father on the back. "Well, Dad, I'm going to head up and take a nap before dinner. These painkillers don't keep me very alert."

Dan laughed. "Just make sure you take the elevator and don't even try climbing those stairs."

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully and made contact with Haley. She was at his side in a flash, directing him toward the elevator and making sure he got to his room alright.

Brooke watched them. "That looks like love," she stated to Jake who was now beside her.

Jake put his arm around her. "I don't think either of us can deny she loves him, babe. The question is how much she loves a certain tall, dark, and almost as handsome as me, Scott."

Brook jabbed him in the ribs. "Why is it that every sweet thing you say somehow compliments you?"

Jake laughed. "Are you still pissed about the other day? I told you that you looked gorgeous."

She turned and glared at him. "No, you said I looked gorgeous with you on my arm."

He pulled her close and kissed her until they were both breathless. "Dimples, you married all of me, even my cocky side, but trust me, you are gorgeous every second of every day, regardless of who is on your arm."

She gave him a coy grin. "You, sir, just earned yourself a quickie before dinner."

Jake picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "Time's a wasting!" he shouted over her giggles as they made their way up the stairs.

…

Haley smiled as she made her way down the back stairs, hearing her two best friends' laughter in the distance.

Her right heel had just clicked on the tiled floor at the bottom of the stairs when she saw him. Time seemed to stand still as she gazed out the large windows onto the veranda where he was wiping the sweat off his forehead with a near by towel. He was wearing loose workout pants that sat low on his hips. Her hands ached to run around the rim of those pants and maybe even slip beneath in a moment of weakness. He also had on a body-hugging wife-beater that showed off his oh-so-masculine chest and amazing abs. He usually went shirtless, but with the cool air he probably opted for a little more clothing, much to her dismay.

Nathan looked up, catching her eye. She blushed, hoping he hadn't caught her staring. He was waving her out and she had no control as her body seemed to gravitate to him.

Nathan watched her body sway as she came towards him and he could feel the heat between them before she even reached him. There was always a sense of electricity in the air when they were together. He couldn't remember a time when they touched that he didn't feel jolts from his groin to his soul.

She stopped about a foot away and they both stared at each other, neither knowing what to do or say.

Nathan was the first to let reality sink in as he noticed the flash of her ring as she wiped a wisp of hair away from her face.

"I wanted to tell you what a great job you did on that proposal. Dad and I were both very impressed," he murmured, trying to be as business-like as possible.

"Thanks, I wanted to do a good job. I spent a lot of hours just on research alone," she said, nervously.

"It shows." He saw her smile at him and felt the anger build inside him. He had to know, and it couldn't wait any longer.

"So, I heard the great news that you and Lucas decided to get married on New Year's Eve," he threw out, waiting to gauge her reaction.

She blinked in surprise before pulling her thoughts together. "Um, well Lucas seemed to want it so much and…"

"What about what you want?" he interrupted her.

She sighed and turned her back to him.

Nathan remained where he was, waiting for her to answer.

Finally she spoke, barely loud enough for him to hear. "I want everyone to be happy."

He scoffed. "That's impossible Haley, and you know it."

Haley whipped around and exploded. "No, Nathan what do I know? Please tell me, since you seem to have all the answers. All I know is that we've been fucking behind my fiancé and your brothers back!"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side of the house hidden from the view of the windows. "Keep your damn voice down," he whispered harshly.

She wrenched her arm from his grasp, rubbing at the indentations his hand had made. "Don't you dare order me around. Where the hell do you get off?"

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Just get off your fucking high horse. I was saving your ass from telling the whole damn country our business."

She glared at him. "What the hell did you mean anyway? You still haven't answered me."

"God, you know this wasn't just a meaningless fuck, Haley, at least for me," he goaded her.

"How am I expected to know that, Nathan? Why should I believe a word you say?"

Nathan grabbed her by the shoulders, making sure she looked at him. "Because it's me Haley. Do you think I'm that heartless to risk hurting my own brother for a meaningless fuck?"

Even if I did believe you, how was I even supposed to process that? It's easier to think it was nothing but sex, because the alternative is just…."

"Is just what?" He stared hard into her eyes.

"Too hard," she finally whispered, fighting back tears.

Nathan felt like the air had been knocked out of him with those two words. Those two little words, along with the regret of having to hurt him shining in her eyes, told him they weren't worth the risk to her.

Without a word, he turned to leave her, but her tiny hand reached out, grabbing hold of his. He couldn't seem to move as her arms wrapped around him from behind, seemingly holding on for dear life. He placed his hands over hers and felt her place lingering kisses against his back. Her tears were soaking through the thin material of his shirt and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to just be with her in the moment, but he couldn't.

He let go of her hands and pried her arms off him. "I can't Haley. You said it yourself, it's too hard," he mocked her with resentment in his voice. He walked away from her, even as he heard her brokenly call out his name. He didn't think he would ever hear a more gut-wrenching sound in his life than hearing her cry out his name in heartbreak. This is what she wanted though, and if he had to live with the pain, so did she.

Once Haley started, she couldn't seem to stop. All the pain came to the surface and the tears flowed freely. Watching the look of unbelievable hurt flash in Nathan's eyes was her breaking point. All she seemed to do was hurt people, and watching Nathan walk away from her felt so final. She realized she was going to be mourning what could have been as well as what had been, and that was more than she could bear. She never expected today to be the day "it" ended. She wasn't ready, but in truth she might never have been ready. She heard footsteps, but was too tired to even try to cover up her tears. She felt them sit down beside her on the hard ground and pull her into their arms without a word.

After a few minutes she managed to get herself together and face the questions.

"You must think I'm crazy, Brooke."

Brooke smiled and wiped at Haley's mascara with a nearby towel. "Honey, I think your only fault, if you can even call it that, is that when you love someone, you love them with everything you have. Doing that can bring you the greatest joy, but also the greatest pain."

"You know?"

Brooke gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's just say a little birdie confirmed it for me."

Haley sniffed. "You're not angry? I can't believe you don't hate me."

"First of all, I know you, Haley James and you would never hurt a soul on this earth if you could help it. Second, Lucas fell in love with you, so it's not so hard to see why Nathan did. I'm sure a million guys are in love with you. Unfortunately, the two men that you fall for in return just happen to be brothers," she sighed. "But you can't choose who you fall in love with, or who falls in love with you. You should know that better than anyone, Miss Timeless Love."

Haley groaned, but smiled. "Sometimes I think my Grandmother cursed me with all that talk."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's all in the interpretation, James and what you do with what is given to you. No matter what, I want you to know Jake and I are going to be there for you." she promised.

"But Lucas and Nathan are your family."

Brooke scoffed. "You're my family now too, and I'll be there for them as well. I just want you to know whatever you decide, I'm here for you."

"I don't think Nathan is ever going to speak to me again. I think it's over," Haley quietly revealed.

"I'm sorry honey, but just because Nathan's hurt, it doesn't mean he's going to hate you or never speak to you again. Nathan doesn't let people in easy, trust me, so I know what he feels for you is as real as it gets. That kind of love never dies, even if it can't be expressed in ways he wants, he'll never stop loving and caring for you. Nathan is just not that kind of guy and you're not that kind of girl. If the situations were reversed, nothing he could do would diminish your feelings, would it?"

Haley eyed Brooke suspiciously. "When did you go all Dr. Phil on me?"

"Oh my God! Did you see last week's episode about the men who picture their mothers in bed! I mean how disgusting is that? I swear if Jake calls out Mama Jagielski name, I will have divorce papers drawn up the next day," Brooke crinkled her nose.

Haley laughed and hugged her tightly. "There's the Brooke I know and love."

"You're going to love me even more when you hear the idea I have."

"Do tell, my love."

Brooke grinned widely. "Alright, you know how quickies get all my juices flowing?" she waited till Haley nodded in agreement. "Good, so as Jake entered me, it came to me. Well, technically, it came to me after I came, but you get it," she declared, unashamed.

Haley laughed. "Yes, and I must say I think we have officially reached the stage where nothing is too much information between us.

"Sweetie, I think we passed that when you lost your diaphragm and I had to go fishing for it," she winked.

Haley covered her hands with her face. "Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Hell no, I only wish we had it on camera to freak the boys out."

"Yeah, well you had your one chance because after that incident, I switched to the pill."

Brooke held her finger to her mouth to hush Haley. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Haley whispered.

"Every single man groaning at the thought of us never being in that position again."

Haley smacked her on the arm. "We would be hot though," she mused.

"Damn straight. Now back to my brilliant idea, before I was so rudely interrupted. I think you and I should leave tomorrow for L.A. Before you object, just listen. You need to be away from both the men in your life and you would get to stay in your family home. Let's face it, for some reason, no matter how old we are, staying at Mommy and Daddy's always make us feel better."

"Brooke, you and Jake just got married. Do you really want to leave him for a week?"

Brooke patted her on the head. "Haley, I may be in love, but no man will ever take my independence. If I can't survive a week without him, then I have lost what makes me so fabulous. Besides, don't act like you're not the same way. You were Miss anti-relationship before you fell for those Scott genes. We are independent, confident, and devastatingly beautiful women who can make it through anything, with or without a man. We just got lucky we found men that complimented us to perfection. Well, you found two men, but that's beside the point," she snickered.

"You're off-track again, Brooke."

"Stop being a bitch. Anyway, to sum it up, you and I are going to spend the next two weeks in L.A. with your family. We'll go to the spa, go shopping for Christmas, pig out at night, and just get back to the heart of being us, without the men attached."

Haley pulled Brooke into a tight hug. "That sounds so wonderful, Brooke."

"I know, I'm brilliant. On a serious note, however, we're flying back here Christmas Eve and the wedding will be a week away. After Christmas, you know that entire estate will be working twenty-four hours a day till the wedding day getting ready. So, at least on the airplane ride back, you're going to have to start thinking," Brooke said softly.

"I know. I could never thank you enough for helping me through this, Brooke and knowing you're going to be by my side means more to me than you'll ever know. I love you, Davis," Haley murmured with tears in her eyes whilst hugging Brooke one more time.

I love you too, James, but we need to get you cleaned up before dinner. Come on, we'll go in the back way. Then tonight, we'll get you liquored up because it's been forever since we've played Drunken Divas and ordered the boys around," she laughed, blinking back her own tears.

Haley put her arm through Brooke's and they made their way into the house, her heart just a little bit lighter, knowing she always had Brooke.

….

Dinner had been normal, except for the fact Nathan and Haley barely acknowledged each other, save the intermittent yes/no answers to questions Dan threw at them about the Vineyard. Once the proposal had been finished, they pretty much had a break during the remaining couple of months of winter. They wouldn't harvest again until at least April, and any major decisions or work would be almost non-existent till then. All it boiled down to was that they wouldn't have an excuse to see each other, even if they wanted to.

After dinner, everyone except Dan retired to the veranda, making sure to light the massive fireplace where they sat. Haley and Brooke spread out a blanket on the ground and huddled in close together with another blanket draped around their shoulders. The three guys took a separate seat around them. They placed four wine bottles on a table near all of them so that no one would have cause to get up to get a refill.

At least thirty minutes had passed before anyone broke the silence.

"Ugh, someone talk, Jake is getting bored."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Jake, please stop referring to yourself in the third person."

Jake flipped her off. "Jake can do whatever the hell Jake wants." He added a kiss at the end to show he was only teasing.

Brooke looked around at the tired faces of all the occupants in the room. "Alright, it's time to play "Truth or Consequences." Everyone empty their wine glasses and fill them with Vodka," she ordered and one by one, they all did as she said.

Sitting back down in their spots, they all waited for Brooke to begin. No one argued against the game, since arguing with Brooke was something you only did once in your lifetime and if you were lucky to survive it without having a stroke, you never did it again.

Brooke clapped her hands and made sure all eyes were on her. "Okay guys, you know the rules. Each person gets to ask someone a question. Then the person being asked can either choose to answer, or take three gulps and I mean big gulps, out of their glass. We should use shot glasses, but I think we're all too lazy for that," she grinned as they all nodded.

An hour later everyone was pretty wasted, especially the girls. Haley turned to Lucas. "Tell me the best sex you ever had."

Lucas winked at her. "Our third date when we went to that street festival. We were surrounded by thousands of people and you pulled me into that alley. I didn't know what was going on, but before I knew it you had my pants down and your dress hiked up." Lucas smirked at the thought.

Haley giggled. "God, I had cuts from the brick on my ass for weeks."

Nathan watched her laughing and couldn't hold back. "Your turn Haley. How many men have you fucked?" he taunted her.

Haley gulped down her remaining alcohol in her cup. "No one wants to hear that."

Jake tried to save her. "Yeah, she just doesn't want to admit that after me, no one counted."

Lucas threw a pillow at him. "Shut up."

Nathan's cold eyes never left Haley. "Come on, Hales. Tell us your magic number."

Haley couldn't believe how he was acting. "Fine, twenty-three." She shot Nathan a smug look.

Nathan looked at Lucas. "Damn dude, that's a lot of guys you're up against. You think you can beat all that competition?"

Haley spoke up before Lucas even had a chance to answer. "None of those will ever be as important my last." She blew Lucas a kiss and gave Nathan a challenging smirk.

Jake cringed. They were both too drunk and he knew this was getting way out of hand. He was about to call game over when his wife decided Nathan needed to be put on the spot too.

Brooke eyed Nathan. "Have you been in love, dear cousin of mine?"

Nathan debated on drinking again, but the two full glasses of Vodka gave him a lot more courage. "Once," he answered simply.

"With who?" Brooke questioned with a wicked grin.

Haley glared at Brooke. "Sorry Brooke, only one question per turn."

Nathan caught her look and shrugged. "It's alright, I don't mind answering."

Haley prayed Brooke had a massive hangover in the morning for ever bringing up this stupid game.

"Do tell, little brother," Lucas piped up, finally interested in the conversation. All he'd heard for most of the night were sex questions and arrest stories. He never thought he'd hear his brother utter the L word.

Nathan leaned back and propped his feet on the marble table in front of him. The alcohol was definitely causing his emotions to run wild. "I don't like to use names, but I will tell you she was naked in the first 5 seconds I met her. That girl could fuck like no other. She would get on her knees for me anytime, anyplace and swallow every drop. Huh, come to think of it, maybe I was in lust, not love. Oh well, all that matters is I got mine," he said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Haley felt like she had been punched in the gut. She heard voices all around her, but she couldn't focus on them. "Guys, I don't feel so good,' she hastily threw out and ran into the house. Brooke tried to stop her but it was no use.

Lucas stumbled up with Jake's help and went after her.

After he was in the house Brooke walked up to Nathan and looked as if she was about to slap him. Instead, what she said, oh-so-softly, was even worse. "How could you hurt her like that?"

Jake watched as she walked into the house to check on Haley with Lucas.

"That was a real dick move. I may be drunk, but I sure as hell am not drunk enough to not beat your ass," he threatened leaving no doubt he was serious in his tone.

Nathan sighed. "God Jake, I didn't mean to. I know how hard this is on her, but does she even realize what it's doing to me? Hell, she even accused me of only being in it for the sex so I thought she would enjoy me playing into her fantasies," he tried to rationalize.

Jake sat down on the table in front of him. "Well, great job of making her think you really do love her," he bit out sarcastically. "Look man, I know you realize she has feelings for you, but you're not going to help things any by being an ass. That definitely won't change her mind.

"She's not going to change her mind," Nathan said dejectedly.

"Have you really talked to her about it or did you just flee the second the conversation didn't go your way?" He watched as Nathan stared at him blankly, giving him his answer. "Even if it's not going to work, do you really want things to be bad between you two? Is that really how you want to be with her?"

Jake and Nathan both turned when they heard Brooke come back out. "Hey guys, Haley is really sick. Lucas is really starting to hurt so he needs to get to bed, so I'm going to help him get into bed. Can you help Haley, Jake? She's in the first bathroom, past the stairs." She pecked Jake on the lips and went back to take care of Lucas.

Jake moved to stand and Nathan stopped him. "Let me."

Jake nodded. Something inside him knew Haley would want Nathan near, even if it was just to hold her hair back.

Nathan walked into the bathroom to find Haley brushing her teeth. She gave him a quick glance before finishing up and sinking back to the floor with her back against the cool marble of the tub.

Nathan sat down beside her and took her hand in his intertwining their fingers. "You alright?"

"No," she answered bluntly making it clear to him she wasn't just talking about being sick.

"Me either," he said softly and felt her lean her head on her shoulder. "I didn't mean what I said Haley. I just…"

"I know, and I'm sorry too," she cut him off. "I miss you," she confessed.

He squeezed her hand. "God, I miss you too."

"You know what I regret more than anything?" she asked gently.

"What's that?" he turned his head slightly and breathed in the intoxicating scent of her hair.

"I never got to take a picture."

He paused for a moment. "A picture?"

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, like when you know you're about lose something and you just stop to take a mental picture of it so that no matter what you'll always have that clear picture in your head of that one perfect moment?" she said dreamily.

"I don't know if it will help, but do you want to know a moment I could never forget?" he offered after a comfortable silence drifted between them.

"Yeah, I really do," she murmured, moving to her side and laying her head on his lap.

He glanced down and even from his side view he could see a smile playing on her lips. He placed one arm securely around her waist and the other played absentmindedly with her hair.

"We were lying in bed and you were curled into my body with your head right in the crook of my neck and your arm across my chest. I remember you tracing hearts on my chest and spelling out your name. I know you thought I was watching sports center, but all I could concentrate on were those damn letters and shapes you were tracing," he chuckled lightly. "Then, out of nowhere, you gave me one of those quick kisses like people do out of habit. The ones that you see married couples give each other, even though they have three kids screaming around them. It's like their day wouldn't be complete without it and no matter what, for that split-second in time it's just the two of them. Anyway, after you kissed me you just went back to tracing on my chest and I remember thinking I could spend everyday of my life that way."

Haley sat up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" he whispered, inches from her lips.

"For giving me this moment. You and me on this bathroom floor is my picture and I couldn't have found a more perfect moment to take it." She kissed him again quickly as tears spilled from her eyes. Then she stood up and left the room without looking back, knowing that if she did she would never have the strength to walk away again.

He sat for a moment in the silence, her perfume still lingering in the air and his face still damp from her tears. It was bittersweet, but in her tears he knew her love. If nothing else, he would always have the memory of her love, even though that in itself would cause him unbearable grief. _God,_ _could he really give her up?_

…

Haley crept across the tiled floor of her bedroom, slipping off her clothes as she went. Gingerly, she slid into bed next to Lucas, hoping not to wake him. Just as she turned on her side with her back to him, he put an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Mm, you feeling better, babe?" he asked groggily whilst nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah, much better."

That seemed to satisfy him and within a few seconds she could feel his rhythmic breathing against her back. As she closed her eyes, a peaceful smile slid onto her face. Physically she was in the arms of her loving fiancé, but mentally she was downstairs in his brother's arms, listening to him speak of his unforgettable moment with her. She knew that in fifty years she would still be able to feel him running his fingers softly through her hair as his words washed over her. Nothing could ever take that moment away from her. It was her perfect picture, that would be hers for all eternity.


	16. Strength In Numbers

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me and really drive me to write faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter and trust me BIG drama is coming up. Thanks to Amanda for being my Beta. Also, I wanted to take this time to tell you guys of a new story. It's called "Shattered Illusions" by Brookefan329. I'm a hardcore Naley, so for me to even enjoy a Brucas story is hard, but this Brucas story is going to be amazing. Naley is in it some, though, which I love. LOL So check it out.

********

Chapter Sixteen "Strength In Numbers"

"_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof."_

_Richard Bach_

"Haley sweetie!" Lydia James yelled from the top of the massive stair case when she spotted her daughter had finally arrived.

Haley met her mother half way up the stairs and relished in one of her mom's death grips. She always smelled of Chanel No. 5 and roses from her shampoo. The scent in itself was comfort to Haley.

Lydia grabbed her hand led her down the staircase to where Brooke was waiting.

"Brooke it's so good to see you again. Now give us a hug."

Brooke laughed getting the death grip treatment as well and enjoying every second of it.

"Pumpkin! Get over here right now and give your old man a hug." Jimmy James grinned and opened his arms to his daughter.

Brooke smiled as she watched Haley transform into a five year old racing into her father's arms. She could already tell this trip was just what Haley needed.

"So how was your flight? Do you guys need anything? What do you want for dinner? Lydia rattled off.

Jimmy released Haley, "Lydia give them a chance to breath, but I do expect you girls to have dinner with us tonight no questions asked."

"We wouldn't have it any other way Mr. James." Brooke confirmed.

Jimmy pulled Brooke into a side hug and gave a hearty laugh. "No more of this Mr. James stuff, I keep looking over my shoulder expecting to see my father. You're part of the family now, with you marrying that degenerate we claim as our adopted son you're stuck with us."

Brooke gave him a dimpled smile, "sounds good to me."

"Same goes for me Brooke. Oh, Haley go give Brooke a quick tour and get ready for dinner. We're having your favorite tonight." she winked.

_Forty five minutes later…_

"God this house is as big as Uncle Dan's if not bigger. My feet are killing me," Brooke groaned as they made there way down a large hallway leading to Haley's floor.

"Yeah, we probably should have taking off our 4 inch heels before making the rounds," Haley agreed.

Brooke stopped as Haley made her way to the large massive doors that would lead to her private bedroom.

"Hey you didn't even show me the other half on the third floor?" Brooke pouted pointing down the long hall.

"It's nothing Brooke, I promise. Now let's get out of these heels."

Brooke shrugged. "Sure."

Haley opened the door leading Brooke into her massive suite. "You and I can share my room or you can have one of the many guest rooms. I just thought it would be more of a slumber party feel if we shared."

Brooke surveyed Haley's extra wide mahogany Emperor size bed. "Hell, we could fit ten people in that bed. Oh and I love the deep red silk beddings." Brooke gushed as she sprawled out on the bed.

Haley leaned back in her plush red chaise. "We can't get too comfy unfortunately. Dinner awaits us and Lydia James will kick our butts if we're late.

Brooke groaned and then rolled onto her stomach facing Haley. She looked over at the night table that was within her reach and spotted a picture.

"Oh my God! Is this you and Jake?" Brooke squealed.

Haley looked over to the picture in question and nodded. "Yes, our parent's made us each a copy for us one year."

Brooke gazed down at it. It was actually two pictures that faded into each other. The top picture was of Haley and Jake probably three years old asleep in soft pink sheets. Haley had long dark blonde curls and was on her side with what looked like a white stuffed rabbit in her arms. Spooning her was an equally adorable Jake with a mess of dark brown curls on his head and his arm protectively around Haley. They both were wearing matching white pajamas and looked so peaceful. The picture below was of the two of them in the exact same position at least fifteen years later. She recognized they had to be in Haley's bed since the bedding matched what she was currently laying on. Jake had on a plain white t-shirt and Haley wore a white cami. The rabbit was missing from the picture and their ages had changed, but what time hadn't altered was Jake's protective arm around her and the same peaceful smile on both their faces.

"You guys are just too cute."

"Yeah, but what the second picture fails to show is the bucket on the floor of the bed I'd been throwing up into." Haley cringed, "that was a bad night."

"So, Hales just for my own morbid curiosity, did you and Jake ever have sex in this bed?"

"Brooke I thought we promised never to discuss that "thing" we have in common."

"I know, but I was just curious if Jake put the moves on you where I'll be sleeping," Brooke shrugged.

"I can honestly tell you beds weren't our thing. So no worries my love. Although, you might not want to sit in this chair," she smirked.

Brooke lobbed a pillow at her, "Whore!"

Haley threw it back at her. "I was just teasing."

Brooke feigned hurt. "I would be offended if I didn't love you so damn much. Besides I'm grateful Jake's first was you. I mean where would I be if he had slept with someone that just laid there and faked it. He would have thought a few thrusts was all a girl needed or been one of those guys that thinks oral sex amounts to three licks. God, I may never have a had an orgasm with him if not for you."

"Brooke, if I ever hear you screaming out 'Thank you Haley' I will never be able to look at you the same," she warned with a grin.

"Hardy har har," Brooke deadpanned.

Haley groaned looking at the time, "we better head back down."

"We are so going straight to bed tonight. Between the time change and all the turbulence on the flight, keeping me from sleeping, I'm exhausted," Brooke whined.

"Definitely. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Chris left me a message saying he was in town on some business and wants to hang out with us. By that he means get drunk with us, since Peyton would kick his ass if he went out with anyone else."

Brooke giggled. "Sounds good to me. By the way, what are you buying your fiancé and your boyfriend?"

Haley glared at her and went to leave the room.

Brooke jumped up to catch up with her. "Aw sweetie, I'm sorry. I guess it's still too soon for those jokes." she put her arm around Haley a s they made their way down the stairs.

"You think?" Haley sarcastically affirmed.

_An hour later…_

"I can't believe how amazing that was Mama James. I also can't believe I never had baked Frito pie before. Then oh my God that pecan pie." Brooke gushed.

"Well, thank you dear. I rarely ever cook, but I have a few signature dishes that reflect my Texas roots. I cooked this for the kids at least once a week with the pecan pie for desert. It seems I can't make one without the other. This and pancakes for Sunday dinner are a tradition in this household," she grinned.

"Why couldn't my father have married a Texan?" Brooke mused.

Jimmy chuckled. "The only downside to marrying one is they will debate you to the death about their beloved Texas college football teams, and they can talk you into anything with that southern char,." he picked up his wife's hand and kissed it.

"Damn straight mister," she kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"Enough P.D.A Mom and Dad," Haley groaned.

"Shut up Haley. I think it's sweet. You are so much like your mother Hales. I guess it's that southern DNA, because no guy can resist you no matter what the circumstances."

Haley kicked Brooke under the table and smiled when she winced.

"So, Brooke have they delivered your Bridesmaid dress yet?" Lydia remembered to ask.

"No, but it will be in when we get back."

"Well, it damn well better be. I can't believe she is taking so long," she threw her hands up in the air and went to grab a near by phone.

"Who are you calling mom?"

"Why Deb of course," Lydia looked at her daughter like she should have known.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry baby. She is just in what I call 'Nazi wedding mode'. She'll calm down after she talks to her partner in crime Deb aka Hitler Scott."

Brooke cupped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing to hard.

As she listened to her mom rattle on about the nerve of Helen Wentworth trying to get an invite at the last minute Haley felt the anxiety build inside of her.

Brooke sensed Haley's discomfort and excused them both sighting how exhausted they were. With a quick goodnight to Papa James she ushered Haley up the stairs.

Haley mechanically stripped off her clothes and grabbed two oversized t-shirts for her and Brooke. She slipped hers on and slid into bed while Brooke changed.

Brooke sighed looking over at Haley's still form staring up at the ceiling. After turning off the light she climbed in beside her and took Haley's hand in hers.

She didn't speak just kept her hand tightly in hers. Right now Haley didn't need her words she just needed to know she was there.

…

Brooke cell phone buzzed on the nightstand beside her. She couldn't believe she didn't turn it completely on silent. Groaning she managed to make her way to the nightstand and grab it hoping not to wake Haley.

"Hello?"

"So you miss me yet Dimples?"

Brooke couldn't contain the smile that automatically came to her face at the sound of his voice.

"Unfortunately you seem to still have same crazy power over me."

"You wouldn't have it any other way baby. So how's it going there?"

Brooke looked over to make sure Haley was still asleep and noticed she was gone. "Shit, Jake, Haley's gone!"

"What do mean she's gone?"

"I don't know she was here when we went to bed." she looked over at the clock. "Damn it's three in the morning. Where the hell would she be? Especially without me?"

Jake rubbed his hand over his face. "Brooke she hasn't been back there since Caleb's death. So, while she may be running from demons of the present, going there she's probably come face to face with a ghost of the past."

"Oh God, I didn't even think about that Jake."

"It's alright baby. I think I know where she is. Go down the hall and you'll see two large double doors. It shouldn't be locked if she went through them. Those doors lead to the other half of the floor which was Caleb's. I found her there a lot after he passed, sleeping in his bed."

"Alright, I'm going now. I love you."

Jake smiled. "I love you more Dimples."

Brooke left her phone on the table and quietly made her way out of the room and into the hall. She could see the doors slightly ajar and knew Haley was down there. She was shocked at the difference once you entered the double doors. It was a guy's dream. Dark greens and blues colored the walls in the foyer that opened up to a gigantic game room. A massive plasma television with every game system attached sat surrounded by huge chocolate leather sofas and recliners. There were two pool tables and retro arcade games along the walls. There was also a wood paneled refrigerator cleverly hidden next to floor to ceiling bookshelves lined with not only books, but DVDs galore. Lucas and Nathan would freak that they had to walk downstairs to their room when Caleb had his all to himself.

She passed pictures of Caleb and his boys along with many of Haley. She picked up one of him, Haley, and Jake. They looked to be sixteen or so. Haley was in the middle in a blue and white cheerleading uniform with pompoms in hand and both boys had their arms around her in matching blue and white basketball uniforms. All three were smiling and looked so happy. She ran her finger over Caleb's face, he was so gorgeous and had Haley's eyes. Sitting back down the picture she looked around her. It was still just so sad and being here surrounded by things that were Caleb's saddened Brooke beyond belief. She had heard so much from Jake and Haley she felt like she knew him.

She quickly wiped a tear before walking out of the lounge room towards another hallway. There were many doors on either side of her but another double set of doors was directly in front of her. She knew that must be his master suite and she could see a soft light coming from under the door. Pushing it open slightly she peaked in and quickly closed it back. Tears spilled from her eyes and she slumped to the floor. She just couldn't hold it in. The sense of loss seemed to swallow her and when she saw Haley curled in the fetal position holding what she figured was one of Caleb's shirt it was too much. She just couldn't imagine what this incredible loving family and her husband must have gone through. Jake was always good at masking his feelings, but she could tell how much he still mourned Caleb. She could feel that connection he and Haley shared. The connection of two people who both felt a sense of grief only they could understand. However, being in Caleb's house, feeling his presence everywhere, and enjoying moments with his family he would never experience again gave Brooke a little window into Jake and Haley's pain.

Wiping at her eyes with her shirt she managed to pick herself up off the floor and go into his room. She silently pulled back the covers from the other side of the bed and crawled into bed next to Haley. She inhaled the pillow next to her smelling the soft scent of men's cologne and felt comforted by it. She could see why Haley needed to be in here. She was just about asleep when she felt Haley grab her hand and squeeze it.

Haley murmured a soft thank you and they both let sleep claim them once again.

_Two days later…_

"Mm, this is heaven." Brooke moaned.

Haley turned her head to the side to look at Brooke. "God, I know. This is just what we needed. Next stop facials and mud bath." Haley smiled blissfully as Claude kneaded her lower back.

"Brooke?" Haley asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Brooke's voice sounded muffled through her pillow as Mark working on her calves.

"I just want to say thank you again. Coming back here and you being with me has really been great. I needed this and I needed you here with me. You never pushed me to talk you were just always right there and that's just what I needed. I think tonight we can actually start sleeping in my room," she laughed lightly.

Brooke turned and smiled, "whatever you want James."

Haley returned her smile and was just about to open her mouth again when Weezer's "We Are All On Drugs" blared from her purse in the corner.

Haley and Brooke both looked at each other and laughed. "Chris" they said in unison. God, their friend's all had to have ringers specifically for them and Chris had deemed that one perfect for him.

Claude reached over and grabbed her phone that was peaking out of her purse and handed it to her.

She flipped it open just as Claude dug in deep on her upper thighs. "Oh God…." she moaned into the phone.

"Damn Haley, I haven't even started with the phone sex yet. You have to give a man a few minutes to get in the position," he chuckled.

"Oh Chris, but you know how much I want you," she spoke seductively into the phone.

"Haley, you're such a fucking tease."

"Takes one to know one baby. So what's up?"

"My plane just landed, but I have to spend some time with the 'rents. How about we meet up at LAX around 11 in the VIP lounge?"

"Sounds perfect. Tell your wife we miss her when you call to check in on her with one of your fifty times a day calls," Haley teased.

"I do not call her that much."

"Bullshit, see you at eleven." She snapped her phone shut and let Claude lull her back into ecstasy.

…

"How do I look?" Brooke twirled for Haley.

Haley saw she had on her deep ocean blue body hugging Dolce and Gabbana strapless dress that ended right above her knees. Her shoes were metallic silver strappy Dior's and her hair was very sleek and straight. To finish it off she had added her sapphire tennis bracelet and matching earrings.

"You look ravishing my love," Haley confirmed what Brooke already knew.

"And you, my dear, are so wearing my designer." Brooke huffed as Haley slipped on her own dress.

"Dolce and Gabanna love me just as much as you Brookie." Haley reminded her as she directed Brooke to zip up her dress that fit her like a second skin and ended right at her knees. It was black satin with a deep V-neck and dangerously low back. It showed off every one of her curves and she knew she would turn heads tonight. She wore her hair down in soft waves and decided on her eight karat solitaire earrings along with her gigantic engagement ring. She had thought about taking it off, since it only seemed to remind her of her chaotic love life, but she knew photographers would be there and questions would arise. She slipped on her black peak a boo satin Dolce pumps with rhinestone accents and grabbed her silver satin Judith Leiber clutch before walking arm and arm out with Brooke to their limo.

…

Paparazzi swarmed them as they made their way into the club. They smiled politely for a few photos before bouncers led them into seclusion of the VIP lounge. Settling on a soft plush royal blue couch and they ordered two cosmos telling the waiter to keep them coming. The two of them spent an hour drinking away while making small talk with the celebs and other equally fortunate people.

Haley was in an animated conversation with one of the hottest new actors in Hollywood by the bar when she suddenly felt someone grab her hips from behind and their breath on her neck.

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?" he huskily murmured in her ear.

She leaned back and used her hand to bring his head down to her and spoke softly in his ear, "unfertilized."

He laughed in her ear and turned her around to hug her tight. "Only you Hales can go head to head with my come ons," Chris chuckled as he released her.

"Well, being around Jake all my life taught me a thing or two."

"Did I hear my husband's name?" Brooke greeted the two after returning from the bathroom.

"Hey Brooke are you liquored up enough for me yet?" Chris put his arm around her.

"I don't think I could ever be that drunk," she teased.

"Never say never. I got Peyton didn't I?"

Haley smacked him upside the head. "Speaking of Peyton, how is she feeling? I can't wait to see her next week."

Chris grinned from ear to ear. "You should see her Hales. She's getting huge, but I can't get enough of her. She's bitchier than ever, but lucky for me hornier than ever too."

Both girls rolled their eyes and lead him over to the couch they had previously occupied. Before long they were all pretty drunk and laughing there asses off.

Haley was finally feeling really carefree. She was having a blast with two of her great friends and both Scott boys were drifting further and further away from her thoughts.

"Haley is that you?" An obnoxious voice Haley unfortunately knew all to well sounded behind her.

She plastered a fake smile on her face. "London, it's so great to see you." Haley gushed and stood to kiss both her cheeks.

"May I join you? Everyone else here is boring me." London King dramatically tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure and I'd like to you to meet Chris Tyler Keller and Brooke Penelope Davis. Guys this is London Melanie King." Haley politely introduced them as she scooted closer to Chris allowing room for her to sit.

London smiled broadly and shook their hands. "I'm sure we've all heard of each other, but it's nice to personally meet you both."

Brooke had heard of her alright, she was one of those fake bitches that thought her money and last name entitled her to be a star. Not only did she carry the ditzy platinum blonde act down pat, but she carried around a dog as an accessory and the phrase 'That's hot.' came out of how mouth every chance she got. She even had some moronic reality show that showed her as being nothing but a spoiled idiot that had no common sense. She gave heiresses a bad name, in fact she gave women in general a bad name.

"Nice to meet you too London." Brooke said as genuinely as she could muster.

"Yeah, I've seen your movie." Chris spoke up and gave her a wicked smile.

Haley and Brooke tired not to laugh at the look of shock that crossed her face. The movie Chris was talking about was a home video she had shot that her fuck buddy sold and made millions off of.

She ignored Chris's comment and went back to kissing ass. "Anyway, Haley dear I hear your wedding is in a couple weeks and the strangest thing happened I can't seem to find my invite. Now I know this must just be an oversight or one of my assistants lost it." she batted her eyelashes at Haley.

Haley patted her on the hand. "Oh London, I'm so sorry it's just we're only inviting close friends and family."

London looked flustered. "Well, Haley I heard you're inviting over 500 guests. You're telling me there's not room for little bitty me. Besides you'd be doing me a huge favor."

"What favor would that be?" Haley tried to look interested.

"Getting to meet that delicious almost brother-in-law of yours Nathan Scott." London licked her lips.

Brooke looked up at that and saw Haley's entire body go rigid. She had reached her limit of this bitch.

Haley looked her dead in the eye. "I'm sorry London, even if I did let you crash my wedding and risk the chance of making a scene just to get your name in the papers I would never and I repeat never let you near Nathan."

"He's not your property Haley darling." London responded in a sugary sweet tone that made everyone nauseous.

"Maybe not, but just like with Caleb and Jake, who turned you down as well , Nathan has much better taste than to want some classless whore that opens her legs to any man with status and who has the chest of a ten year old boy." Haley smiled sweetly.

London pushed herself up and walked away in a snit leaving three very amused occupants at the table.

"Damn Hales, I'm paying for the drinks tonight after that." Chris commended her with a raise of his glass.

"God, I only wish there was a reporter around to quote that." Brooke laughed.

"That did feel damn good. I'm in the mood for some dancing now. Shall we?" Haley stood and motioned for Chris and Brooke to join her.

The three of them drank and danced till around three in the morning before they all stumbled into Haley's limo from the back entrance of the club. They were singing a Fall Out Boy song as the limo came to a stop at Chris' mansion..

"Well, adios my loves." Chris kissed both their cheeks before stepping out.

Haley leaned out the door. "Remember you guys better be in Italy the 27th."

Chris saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Damn straight!" Haley shouted before closing the door and collapsing against Brooke as they made their way home.

_The next day…_

"God my head hurts." Brooke groaned as she and Haley linked arms walking into Cartier.

"Me too Brookie, but shopping will do us some good."

"What are you getting Lucas anyway?" Brooke spoke up as they gazed at some watches.

"Already bought his. I got him a limited edition Aston Martin to replace the one he wrecked."

"Got guilt." Brooke mused with a grin.

Haley gave her a playful shove. "Yeah, I guess that does scream guilt. Maybe I should have gone with something less obvious."

"I'm just playing Hales, he'll love it." Brooke reassured her. "Now, for the million dollar question what are you getting Nathan?"

Haley shrugged, "haven't decided."

"Well, when you see it you'll know it. Now let's get started. We have parents, in-laws, and most importantly each other to shop for." Brooke winked.

With their limitless black American Express cards in hand the girls hit every store on Rodeo Drive and then some. By the end of the day they had everyone crossed off their lists and Haley even found something, that against her better judgment, she had to get Nathan. The girls had bought each other at least twenty thousand dollars worth of clothes and shoes. From Jimmy Choo to Roberto Cavalli they had picked out what they liked and the other bought it for them. Each snuck away and got the other something secret and special, but the shopping for clothes and buying for each other would definitely become one of their favorite traditions for years to come.

"So, you never told me what you got Nathan?" Brooke asked as they rode back to the mansion surrounded in a sea of bags.

"You saw the watch I bought him."

"Yes, I saw the ten thousand dollar stainless steel Girard-Perregaux's watch you bought him, but I didn't see what you bought him while that saleslady was trying to talk me into the hideous broach."

Haley looked up at Brooke's unwavering stare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brooke smirked. "Whatever Hales, but I will find out." she promised.

Hales shook her head. "We shall see Davis slash Jagelski," she challenged.

Brooke laughed, "So, I talked to Jake earlier. The plane is coming for us the night before Christmas eve and we should arrive back in Italy around 9pm Christmas eve with the time change. That means we get to have Christmas with Mama and Papa James all day the 23rd," Brooke beamed.

Haley smiled at her enthusiasm. Over the last few days Brooke had become like another child to her parents. It was clear Brooke craved the stability of a loving set of parents and Haley's parents adored her. Haley caught Brooke learning the secret pecan pie recipe with her mother yesterday morning and then Brooke and her father went golfing that afternoon. They came back with matching golf attire Brooke insisted they have. Over the short time Haley had known Brooke she could tell she was much more attached to Dan and Deb and now even Haley's parents verses her own. It was nice seeing Brooke so happy and her parents happy too. Haley had dreaded coming home for the first Christmas without Caleb, but with Brooke here there seemed to be a lot of laughter and joy instead of the silence and tears she had expected.

…

The days flew by and all of a sudden it was the 23rd. Haley and Brooke woke up to the sounds of Christmas music floating through the house. Dressed in matching cotton pajama pants and camis with snowflakes, Lydia had bought them, they both made their way as fast as possible to the gigantic Christmas tree. Each sat Indian style beneath the tree ready to open presents.

Jimmy James walked into the room and smiled at the sight. It had been a hard morning for him, but seeing the smiles on the girl's faces lightened his heart. He sat down on a couch near the girls and waited for his wife to emerge.

"I'm here! Sorry just checking to make sure breakfast was going." She said in a rush as she sat next to her husband holding his hand.

He squeezed her hand knowing she was lying. The cook was working on breakfast and he could tell she had been crying. Just like him, however, he could tell seeing the girls was already helping.

Suddenly the door bell rang. "Who on earth could that be?" Haley asked her parents who looked just as confuse. Anyone who got to the door had to have an access code to get into the gate.

Just as Jimmy was about to get up Jake came waltzing into the room with gifts in hand. "How could I miss Christmas with the Mama and Papa James?" He grinned.

Haley and Brooke watched as Lydia burst into tears running to hug him first. Jake put the gifts down and opened his arms.

Lydia leaned back and cupped his face. "You are too good to us Jake and we have your gifts all ready." she revealed through tears.

"You're my family Mama James," he whispered hugging her one more time.

Jimmy walked up next and gave him a firm hug. "Thank you son," he spoke with a lump in his throat.

Jake nodded trying to hold emotion in as well. He needed to be here with them.

Brooke ran and threw her arms around her husband. "I missed you so much!" she squealed.

He held onto her with everything he had. "God, I missed you too Dimples."

Brooke let go and dragged him over to the tree where Haley was. He saw Haley's eyes fill with tears and pulled her into his arms. "How's my baby girl doing?"

She clung to him. "Good until you showed up and made me cry," she laughed through her tears.

"I told you I'd always be here when you needed me and I sensed you might need me by the end of the day."

"I'll always need you," she promised him before letting him go and sitting him down between her and Brooke.

The next hour was spent ripping open gifts and feeding off the happiness of being together. Haley had scored tons of clothes, gift cards, jewelry, and all the normal stuff. Brooke had also gotten her share of loot and Jake was still reeling from the keys to the 66 Mustang, in mint condition, that would be waiting for him in Italy when he returned.

Jimmy brought in another gift and cleared his throat demanding their attention. "This is for Brooke and it just arrived at 5 am this morning." he chucked.

Brooke ran over and lifted the decorative throw that was covering it and gasped. It was a set of top of the line titanium golf clubs with her name engraved in each. The bag was made of pink suede and fit Brooke's personality to a tee. She squealed in delight.

"Papa James you are the best," she hugged him tight again.

He laughed. "Well, I got you a set to take back with you and a set to keep here for when you visit us."

"I can't believe you are so hooked on golf Brooke." Haley shook her head.

"Don't be jealous of my natural ability," Brooke stuck her tongue out at her. "Don't forget Papa James we have the Parent/Kid tournament at the country club in two months."

Jake frowned. "I thought I was playing with you this year."

Jimmy patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry son, but your wife here actually has some talent."

Brooke bent down to kiss Jake on the cheek, "don't worry Jakey you can be our caddy."

Haley and Lydia cracked up at Jake's expression.

"Alright, how about we go eat our breakfast and clean this up later?" Lydia suggested.

They ate breakfast, reminisced, and wasted the afternoon away just enjoying each other's company. Before they knew it, it was almost 6 o'clock and they only had two more hours before it would all end. Lydia helped the girls organize the luggage and gifts while Jake and Jimmy watched a football game on TV.

After the packing was done the girls congregated around the TV with the men. Jake and Brooke sat in the loveseat and Haley squeezed in between her parents. She looked around at everyone so relaxed and wished time would stand still.

Lydia gave a look over Haley's head to Jimmy.

He took the hint and nudged Haley. "Haley your mom and I think you should go even if we can't right now." Jimmy told her quietly.

Haley sighed. "How can you guys expect me to go when you yourselves don't have the courage yet?"

"Because we have the chance to go anytime we want Pumpkin, but you're going to be far away again soon and with so much going on. We think you need this Haley." Lydia squeezed her hand.

Jake whispered something to Brooke and she nodded in agreement. Jake got up and walked over to Haley extending his hand. "I need to do this too Haley and I don't think either of us can do this without the other."

Haley looked at her parent's and then Jake. "Alright," she finally agreed.

Brooke stayed behind knowing this was something the two of them needed to do together. Plus, she didn't want to leave Haley's parents alone. She knew they would be worried about Haley and her being there would help distract them.

…

Jake and Haley drove silently in her Lexus that she kept at her parent's house. The sun was slowly beginning to set and the closer they got the heavier both their hearts felt. Finally coming to a stop they both took deep breathes and got out of the car. They walked hand and hand to their destination. The thing they had come to fear the most was right before their eyes. They both stared at the words calling out to them:

_**Caleb Addison James**_

_**Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend**_

_**Always In Our Hearts**_

_**Good Night Sweet Prince**_

Haley fell to her knees and traced her hand over the letters engraved in the stone. It was the first time she had been here since he was laid to rest and even then she was so drugged she could barely stand by herself. She had been doing so well, but being here brought all the pain rushing back. She couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her as she clutched onto the gravestone for support.

Jake was at her side in a second holding her sobbing body in his arms. His own tears spilled from his eyes as the reality of why they were here hit him just as it had Haley. In this moment he felt no closure, just immense grief. He couldn't stand that word closure. What kind of closure could you ever obtain when someone you loved was ripped from your life? Time may allow you to deal with the pain, but for the rest of your life their loss will stay with you.

Haley pushed herself out of Jake's arms and faced her brother's gravestone again. "Caleb, I need you so much. We all need you so much." she cried brokenly. "I know… I know you're with me, but god it hurts so much some days. God, this is so unfair. Why?" she sobbed.

Jake continued to cry at her side. He had tried to be everything for Haley, but he'd never be Caleb and no one could ever be Caleb for him. He'd lost his best friend 6 months ago and he couldn't be strong any longer. In this moment he broke right along with Haley. He couldn't be strong for her he needed to release his grief just as she was.

Haley finally managed to stop sobbing long enough to see Jake in a heap beside her. He was always saving her and she never stopped to realize the pain he was going through as well. Caleb was a brother to him just as he was to her. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to give him strength for once.

They stayed crying in each other's arm for a long while. They both needed to get it out. Haley gently stood up after awhile passed and pulled Jake up with her.

They wrapped their arms around each other and knew they had to leave soon.

Jake walked up and rubbed his hands over the top of the stone. "Don't tell anyone I just cried like that," he joked through tears. "I miss you man and I'm looking out for our Hales." Jake promised him. "I'll see you soon." He gave Haley a kiss on the forehead and turned to walk to the car sensing she needed a few words in private.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that Caleb. I know you've always hated it when I cried," she laughed, choking back a sob. "I'll just never understand why you were taken. I know it's selfish because you're in a better place, but I can't help but pray every night that you were still here. I have a lot of decisions to make and I wish you could make them for me. Maybe you still can though, so get ready for one of my ramblings." She paused and collected her thoughts.

"I'm scared I'm going to mess up everyone's lives Caleb, but I want you to know I found real love. I feel it in my soul and I know I could have that '_Timeless love'_ Grandmother always spoke about. I think I knew from the first moment I spotted him, but fear held me back. Actually, it's still holding me back. I wish you could have met him." She sighed.

"No matter what happens though I wanted to tell you how truly happy it's made me. Seeing you again made me realize how lucky I am. Having you as a brother for all those years was worth the pain of losing you. I know the pain will never end, but having memories of you and your love is everything to me. I don't know if my love with him will last, but no matter happens I'll always have the memory of his love and you made me realize that today. You're still helping you're little twin sister out." she smiled wistfully.

"I'm glad I came today and don't worry mom and dad will come soon. They just need a little time." She bent down and kissed the cold stone causing her tears to fall upon it. "I'll love you forever brother," she whispered before finally turning away to head back to Jake.

She could have stayed and cried there forever, but in Caleb's presence she found strength to face her future, even with all the uncertainty that whirled around it.**_  
_**


	17. The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I want to thank Rian for being my beta. :) You guys won't want to miss the next chapter. It's full of NH and a few twists I think will surprise you. So read and tell me what you think. Lastly, I want to dedicate this chapter to my southern belle soulmate Maggie, who knows that sweet tea is an everyday event,Blue Bell ice cream is the best, coke is every kind of soft drink, hunting is a right of passage for our brothers,alcohol is present at every family function,and that the word y'all comes out of our mouths a hundred times a day. We are two fabulous Dior wearing southern girls and wouldn't have it any other way. ;) Love ya girl!

**Chapter Seventeen "The Ties That Bind"**

"_Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over."_

\Lucas Scott rolled over in his sleep and felt a warm body next to him. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her to him. He nuzzled her soft neck and inhaled her scent. "Merry Christmas baby."

Haley yawned. "It would be a lot more merrier if I could go back to sleep." she mumbled and buried her head into her pillow.

He chuckled lightly. "I know you guys got in way later than you thought, but someone really misses you." he revealed as he pushed his hard length into her lower back.

"Lucas, I'm closed for the holidays, and if you don't watch it, I'll extend it till Spring." she warned while she scooted away from him.

"Ouch, get some sleep then baby." he kissed the back of her head. "I'll come back and get you when everyone's ready."

"Blah, blah." she waved her hand dismissing him.

Lucas opened the door and ran smack into Brooke.

"Get the hell out of my way Scott." she shoved him and stumbled to the bed Haley was in. She burrowed herself in right next to Haley, trying to warm back up.

"What the hell Brooke?"

"Close the door and go find your little perky friend Jake. God, what is with the men in this house and waking up so damn early?" she muttered beneath the pile of bedding.

"It's Christmas." Lucas reminded them.

"Out!" Haley and Brooke shouted in unison.

…

An hour later Haley and Brooke had been drug out of bed by Deb and were making their way to the main living room.

"Oh shit!" Haley stopped suddenly. "I forgot something in my room. I'll meet you down there."

Haley ran back down to her room and to her closet. She turned the dial on the safe hidden behind a wall of her evening gowns. Opening it she found what she had been looking for. The tiny box that she could only give to Nathan in private, she just hoped she had a chance. She grabbed a short satin gold robe and secured it around her emerald satin cami and shorts set. Placing the small wrapped box into her pocket she went to join the Scott Family for her first official Christmas with them.

…

Nathan saw her breeze in with a huge smile adorning her face. God, how he had missed her. It had been ten long days without her around the estate and seeing her just now made him realize why he had missed her so much. With one smile she made everything seem right with the world. She took his breath away every moment he laid eyes on her. He could spend every second of everyday making love to her and it still would never be enough.

"Nathan? Nathan?" Deb called out for the fifth time.

"Huh? What mom?" he finally focused on his frustrated mother.

"It's about time. I was asking you to help Lucas distribute the gifts like you boys do every year."

"No problem."

Deb looked around the room. "Ok, I want the two girls sitting on the middle couch. Then you three boys on the couch to the right and your father and I will be on the couch to the left. This way I can see everyone open their presents and I can tell clearly when both girls or you guys need to open gifts at once." she explained. "Now start passing out boys."

It took awhile, but soon large piles of gifts were placed in front of everyone. Deb looked at her list she had created. "Now girls I want you to open you boxes with the metallic red wrapping first. Boys you guys open metallic blue." she instructed.

The girls giggled at Deb organizational skills before tearing open their boxes. Inside they found the entire Délices de Cartier Fragrance collection. It was Cartier's newest collection and each bottle had an exotic red glass design.

"Thank you Deb, this stuff smells amazing." Haley gushed.

"Hell yes, I'm so soaking in the tub tonight with the milk bath." Brooke added.

Deb smiled. "Keep digging girls."

Haley and Brooke searched deeper and found red velvet boxes hidden in the tissue paper. When they opened it they discovered matching 18kt white gold diamond and ruby watches.

"Dan, Deb thank you so much." Haley slipped it on her wrist.

"I love it!" Brooke squealed slipping on hers as well.

"I'm glad you love it. Now boys get to your blue boxes." she ordered.

By the end of the hour all the kids had gone though, red, blue, green, pink, purple, gold, silver, aqua, fuchsia, white, orange, black, and last but certainly not least bronze. The girls had received everything from jewelry to fur and the boys everything from trips to ever Formula 1 race across the world to the rarest sports memorabilia finds.

"Now it's time for the showcase gifts, as I like to call them." Deb smiled widely. "So, boys give the girls the main gift you got for each of them and then the girls will give you theirs."

Brooke took it upon herself to go first. She feigned surprise when she opened Luke and Nathan's identical card. "Oh my god, five thousand in cash each."

"You guys gave her cash?" Haley asked shocked.

They both shrugged. "Trust me Hales, after many years of her returning every gift we ever bought her, cash is just taking away the middle man." Lucas disclosed.

Haley laughed and bumped shoulders with Brooke. "Hurry up and open Jake's so I can open mine." Haley teased.

Brooke ripped off the colorful paper and she found a barely there bright yellow bikini with a pair of black Chanel sunglasses in the box beneath. She looked up, confused.

Jake chuckled. "I decided to go with a theme too after learning of Deb's technique while you and Haley were in Cali. The big present is that I booked the entire private island resort known as The Wakaya Club in Fiji just for the two of us. It will only be you and me with the entire staff waiting on us hand and foot for two solid weeks."

Brooke flew up from her seat and jumped in Jake's lap kissing him firmly on the lips. "Oh Jakey, a real honeymoon. When do we leave?"

"January fourth Dimples." He kissed her back.

Dan chuckled. "Save it for the honeymoon. Haley it's your turn, my dear."

Haley smiled at Dan and reached for the box from Jake. She opened the medium size square box and found it filled with about thirty CD's in clear cases. "Um, what is this Jake?"

"Read the writing on the CD's." He proded.

She picked up the top one and gazed with wonder at what Jake had done. Written on the CD was "Caleb & Haley's 1st Christmas." She quickly glanced down at the many CD's and found they each had some momentous childhood moment of hers. From shared birthdays with Caleb to family holidays, they were all here. She looked up with tears shining in her eyes.

Brooke went back over to her and grabbed her hand.

Jake smiled sheepishly. "I decided it would be nice to have all those family tapes organized into easier DVD format. I made copies for your parents and me as well, since I'm in most of them." he laughed.

"Thank you Jake." Haley whispered still in awe from his gift.

"Well, thanks Jake. Now I have to follow that." Lucas groaned.

Haley smiled and reached for Lucas's gift.

"Now remember this is just the showcase slash sentimental gift." Lucas reminded her.

She unwrapped the silver paper and then lifted the lid off the box. She took out a three panel solid sterling silver frame. In the first panel was a picture of them at their engagement party and engraved below were the words. "_Our Engagement, September 8th 2006." _The second panel was empty but was engraved with , "_Our Wedding, December 31st, 2006. _The last panel was also empty, but was engraved just like the other two, except this one was a lot more shocking. Haley's stomach tightened as she read the words_, "Our First Child" _with space left for a date. God, the wedding was causing her enough stress, but the thought of Lucas wanting a child just increased it ten fold.

"Do you like it?" Lucas looked expectantly at her.

"Oh, I love it. It's so sweet Lucas. Really, I couldn't think of anything more perfect." she reassured him, hoping she could just reassure herself as well.

"Let me see Haley." Deb motioned for the gift.

Haley hesitantly handed it over to her.

"Aw, Lucas you are just the sweetest. Oh, I can't wait to have a little grandbaby running around here. I can just see a little girl with Haley's curls and Lucas's blue eyes." Deb sighed happily at the thought.

Nathan wished the room would swallow him whole. The thought of Haley having Lucas's child was enough to make him sick. There was no way he could handle that.

Dan patted his wife on the leg. "Deb, let's get them married first."

"I know Dan, but you have to admit they will make us gorgeous grandbabies."

"We sure will mom." Lucas winked at Haley who gave him the best smile she could manage.

Brooke decided she better rescue Haley, although her method probably wasn't the ideal refuge Haley needed. "Ok, now onto to Nathan's gift."

Nathan looked down not wanting to draw attention to himself. He wished he could have given her gift in a much more private setting, but his mother wasn't having any of that.

Haley picked up large, unmistakable shade of blue, box that was, without a doubt, from Tiffany's, and pulled at the white ribbon surrounding it. She lifted the lid and inside were three smaller Tiffany's boxes. She opened the largest box and Brooke gasped beside her.

"Haley it's from the Tiffany's Atlas collection that you fell in love with the other day." Brooke reminded her out loud.

Haley silently nodded her head and opened the other two boxes and was speechless. _How could Nathan have known? _The Atlas collection was inspired by the historic clock which is featured on the entrance of Tiffany's landmark Fifth Avenue store. Each and every piece has bold Roman numerals in a seamless circle Roman numerals have been used since time first began and they are recognizable in any century past, present, and future. Therefore, the numbers themselves are _Timeless_ as is Tiffany's classic design, hence the collection's nickname _"Timeless". _She laughed quietly to herself knowing that her Grandmother and Caleb were probably enjoying this from above. She looked up catching Nathan's eye and with one look she spoke a thousand words.

He nodded knowing she really loved them. He had just been casually walking through the store when he spotted the collection and knew without a doubt in his mind it fit Haley. He had first chosen the 18k white gold round pendant. There was an inner circle of small brilliant cut round diamonds, then a circle of Roman numerals incased in with another circle of round brilliant cut diamonds. The bracelet was also white gold. It was a bangle with Roman numerals spaced all around with a row of diamonds circling the top and bottom of the numbers. Finally, he picked out the matching ring. It was identical to the bracelet except in delicate ring form, but the diamonds sparkled just as bright. They were something she could wear more of everyday and weren't over the top. In the back of his mind he hoped she would ware them often and be reminded of him. He watched as Brooke helped her put on all three pieces and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

Jake watched Haley's eyes light up at Nathan's gift and he himself was shocked at how dead on Nathan was with his gift. If Haley ever needed a sign before she had one. Only question was, would she still choose her _Timeless love _or let expectations of others cloud her judgment? There was nothing he could do, but be there for her no matter what. She had to make the choices on her own, or she would never be able to live with the consequences..

…

Dan stood. "I hate to break this up the routine, but I'm starving, so everyone else tear open their remaining gifts so we can get to breakfast quicker.

Everyone laughed and did as instructed. Haley looked up ever so often to see the guys get her gifts. Lucas loved his car or more like car keys since it wouldn't be there till tomorrow. Jake went on and on about his newest priceless records worth thousands, and though Haley missed him opening it she could see Nathan already wearing his watch.

Brooke looked into an envelope, thinking it was for her, and her heart sank. This could only mean one thing. She'd heard him talk about the idea weeks ago, but hadn't given it a second thought till now. She had to do something fast.

"Haley?' she whispered.

"What?" Haley asked distractedly trying to open a stubborn box.

"Go to my bedroom now and stay there for at least ten minutes. Say you have to make a quick call to your parents or whatever."

Haley looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Now?"

Brooke pinched her arm. "Just do it."

"Damn Brooke." Haley rubbed her arm. "Fine."

Haley stood up and used the excuse Brooke had given her.

"I thought you already called them." Jake looked at her bewildered and caught a death glare from his wife. He didn't know what the hell that was about.

"They didn't answer the first time." Brooke spoke up for her.

Haley nodded and made her way to Brooke's room. She sat down on the edge of the bed adorned with a lush bronze silk duvet and swung her legs back and forth off the side. She didn't know why Brooke wanted her here, but nevertheless she waited.

…

Brooke waited about five minutes before making her next move. "Nathan?" she yelled over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please go to my room? I left a gift sitting on the bed."

Nathan looked at her annoyed. "Get off your lazy ass and get it yourself."

Brooke held in the many curse words she wanted to throw back at her cousin, but played nice. She needed him in that room and he'd find out why later.

"Nathan it's for you and I know you won't want to miss it. Pretty please with sugar on top." she pouted.

"Brooke that only works on Jake, but if it will shut you up, I'll go." he rolled his eyes and left the room.

Jake looked at Brooke still utterly confused. "I don't remember a gift being on our bed and I was the last one in there."

Brooke rubbed her forehead and ignored him all together. '_God, why were the men in her life so stupid.'_

Nathan opened Brooke's door and walked through the sitting area towards the second entrance way that led to her bed. Before he even had time to look up he heard his name spill from her lips.

"Nathan." she murmured. She stood up and walked toward him.

He met her half way and immediately pulled her into a deep kiss.

It took Haley a moment to react, but within a few seconds she was running her tongue around his. The kiss was raw with need and desire. His hands cupped her face holding her in place almost as if he thought if he let go she would run.

He didn't know how wrong he was. Her body ached for him, and she didn't think she would ever be able to say no to him. His kiss, his touch, his smell, everything about him was addicting.

Nathan only pulled back when air became a necessity. He leaned his forehead against hers as the sound of their labored breathing filled the room. He pulled her tightly into his arms and she laid her head against his chest.

Haley smiled as she realized the rhythm of their pounding hearts were as one.

"I need you Haley…I need you more than I ever thought possible and it scares the hell out of me." He revealed.

Haley kissed his chest where his heart lay underneath. "God, Nathan it isn't normal to want someone this much, but I can't help it. I want you so much in every sense of the word." She confessed and looked up to meet his gaze.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "We need to talk about this soon Haley. I mean, really talk because there's not much time left."

Haley looked away. She couldn't stand knowing that what they felt could devastate so many.

"Look at me Hales, please." He lifted her chin up. .

Once again she lost herself in his cobalt eyes.

"The longer we wait the harder it will be. Meet me tonight at the gazebo, around midnight." He ran his hands through her hair bringing her lips up to his for a lingering kiss. He'd give anything to lay her on that bed and feel her writhing beneath him, but he knew this was all they could have for now.

She nodded mutely as his lips left hers ever so slowly. "Yes." she whispered.

He smiled reassuringly down at her. "You head back first while I try to find something that could be a gift to me from Brooke." He chuckled lightly.

Realization came over Haley's face. "You have got to love Brooke," she giggled.

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, she my be a pain in my ass, but every now and then I remember why I don't mind her around."

"I just wonder why she chose in the middle of opening gifts to give us alone time."

"Who cares why. I know I needed to see you no matter what day or time it was."

Haley stroked his cheek and her bracelet caught her eye. "Oh, Nathan I can't believe what you bought me. I love all three so much. Thank you."

"I saw them and thought of you. I wanted you to look at them and think of us. If something happens and we can't be I want you to know that even in eighty years there won't be a day that will pass without me thinking of you or us. Those moments in time no one can take from us."

"Their timeless." she vowed to him.

She smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Midnight?"

He kissed her hand softly. "Midnight."

With one last longing look she left the room and him. Now they had to return to the roles of future in-laws and hide all signs of the intimacy they would give anything to express.

…

Brooke immediately ran over to her as she came into the room and yanked her into a near by hallway.

"Jesus Haley, are you trying to get caught? Ugh, come on" She pulled her into the first bathroom they came to.

"What?" Haley asked as Brooke pointed her in front of the mirror. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Brooke confirmed.

Brooke opened a drawer retrieving a brush and began combing Haley's hair down. "Run cold water over your mouth while I fix you hair. It seems that cousin of mine has a fetish with your hair." Brooke smirked.

Haley leaned down and splashed ice cold water over her lips to help the swelling from Nathan's hungry mouth on hers.

Brooke walked around her and opened the bottom drawer below the marble topped counter. She reached in the back and pulled out a small, pink, Juicy couture make up bag.

Haley hopped up on the counter and dabbed at her mouth with a washcloth. "Where did that come from?"

Brooke grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Isn't it brilliant. When I was sixteen I discovered how it was a bitch to make out all over this estate and have to go all the way back to my room if I didn't have my purse with me. So, your's truly, stashed bags all over the estate. You'd be amazed where I hid them all. I'll give you a cheat sheet later. Anway, every spring and fall I update the bags with new colors and fresh concealers, so as not to look out of style."

Haley couldn't believe she had never thought of that before. "You are so damn brilliant."

Brooke rifled through her bag. "I know. Now, let's find a concealer to hide the redness around your lips."

"Brooke, why did you do this now?"

"Haley, we so don't have time. Just trust me, you'll know soon." Brooke cryptically said.

…

Minutes later, the girls were all smiles back in their original positions.

Deb clapped her hands. "Alright, I was going to wait until every gift was opened, but I was never one for patience. I have to give my main gift to Haley now."

Haley blushed slightly. "Deb, you've done so much for me already."

"Oh stop, besides you are family now."

"Ahem." Jake cleared his throat.

Deb walked over and pinched his cheek. "As are you, my Wakey."

Jake grinned widely at that.

"Mom don't even think of coming near my cheeks." Nathan voiced as he sat back down next to Jake.

Dan chuckled at the exchange. He had never felt so blessed having this house full of kids.

Deb walked over to the back of the large ornate tree and retrieved a large black velvet jewelry case with a red ribbon tied around it. She sat on the other side of Haley and placed it in her lap.

Haley smiled softly and pulled at the beautiful red silk ribbon. She unhooked the small clasp and opened the velvet case. "Deb." Haley breathed

Inside was a gorgeous antique Voile three row pearl and diamond choker. There were three rows of tiny delicate cultured pearls with three vertical round diamonds set in 18k gold connecting the pearls every two inches. Beside the choker was a matching three row bracelet and on the other side a set of drop earrings. Two large cultured pearls hung from two equally large round diamonds at least 6 karats each. To add length to the earrings was a line of small round diamonds set in 18k gold attaching the large solitaire diamond and the pearl.

Deb ran her fingers over each piece. "I wore these on my wedding day to Dan as did my grandmother when she married my grandfather. I've seen your dress and knew they would go perfect. I know you have countless jewelry, much of which is also antique, but I would be honored to have you wear these pieces when you marry my son.." Deb spoke softly trying, to hold in the tears.

Haley was so touched and looking into Deb's eyes she arrived at the only answer she could. "Of course I will."

"Oh, darling you don't know how much that means to me." Deb pulled her into a hug.

Over her shoulder Haley caught Nathan's eye. She could see the guilt written all over his face and she knew he could see the same on hers.

"Time for my gift to the guys, including you dad." Lucas announced.

He picked up the envelopes on he had sat aside on the floor below him. He handed one to Dan, Nathan, and paused at Jake. "Well, I thought I had all three." He looked around as if he could find anything in the piles of gifts.

"Here's an envelope that matches the others. I guess it got swept up and landed in my pile." Brooke smiled sweetly and handed Lucas the other envelope.

"Thanks." He handed the card to Jake. "Ok, everyone open their envelopes."

"Tickets to Monoco?" Dan asked confused.

"Let me explain. With the women going wedding crazy for the next few days I thought us guys deserved a proper bachelor party. I know that usually the best man's job, but I thought, why not make it a mini vacation. I called Haley's father and we're all set up in deluxe suits in his Hotel and Casino. We had to book a regular airline since all the jets are occupied getting wedding supplies from all over the world." He explained.

Everyone looked shocked not knowing what to say.

"When do we get back?" Jake finally broke the silence.

"The day of the rehearsal dinner, and I promise Haley, we will make it," he smiled over at her.

Nathan had to stop this. "Look man, we have so much to do and I know the girls probably need our help."

"We will be fine. We have the best of the best coming in to set up and we can manage fine. You guys go have fun doing your male bonding." Deb interjected.

Lucas turned to Nathan. "I really want to spend some brother time together before the wedding. We've hardly seen each other lately. I think it will be good for us."

Nathan knew there was nothing he could do. He already felt guilty enough. There was no way he could say no when it was obvious how important it was to Luke. "Sounds fun." Nathan finally agreed.

"Hell yes it will be. I already called Chris and he's going to meet us there. So get packing, we leave in a few hours." Lucas slapped him on the back and went over to Haley.

He knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry I'm leaving baby."

Haley plastered a smile on her face. "I totally understand. I had my girl time with Brooke all last week and you need to have your guy time."

He kissed her swiftly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Lucas." She watched him smile and walk off towards his father. Haley looked over helplessly at Nathan, but there was nothing he could do.

…

"Call me when you land." Brooke hugged Jake outside the house.

"You know I will, and watch out for Haley." He whispered in her ear.

Haley smiled at her two friends. She was so happy they found love with one another. She hated that her problems were forcing them to spend so much time apart as newlyweds though.

Sighing, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist. "You going to miss me?"

"How could I not?" She leaned back against him trying to relax and finally caught site of Nathan making his way out of the front of the house. He locked eyes with her for a second and she could the anger in his eyes at how Lucas was holding her. She hadn't had a moment with him since Lucas announced they were going away. She desperately wanted to give him his private gift, which was burning a whole in her pocket, but it was not possible. Lucas wanted to spend his last couple hours with her and Deb was popping up around every corner asking her a wedding question.

Lucas turned her around in his arms. "We better get going. I'll call you later, and when I get back, we'll be one day away from being husband and wife."

"Yeah, we will." she confirmed softly.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He wanted more though, and soon his tongue was asking for entry. She opened her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss almost testing herself to see if she would feel more from his lips than his brothers. She knew it was futile, but it would be so much easier if she did.

"Lucas, not everyone wants to see that shit." Nathan bit out as he walked by to hand the driver his suitcase.

Lucas reluctantly ended the kiss. "Nathan, did always have a knack for cock blocking." he sighed frustrated.

Haley shoved him towards the limo. "Go have fun." She ordered with a smile.

Nathan passed by her again without even a look in her direction and got in the limo behind Lucas. Haley couldn't believe she didn't speak to him again and he hadn't even acknowledged her. He should have expected Lucas would want to kiss her goodbye.

"Haley?"

She turned to find Brooke walking towards her.

"Here, " she placed a small, folded, white piece of paper in her hands and walked away with a small smile.

Haley looked around making sure she was alone and opened it.

_**Hales,**_

_**Midnight at the gazebo after the rehearsal dinner. It's the only chance before, and either way, there's no turning back, and we both know it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Nathan**_

She held his note at her chest and repeated his words, "No turning back."


	18. On The Edge Of Forever

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I want to thank Amanda for beta-ing and Maggie(my Southern Twin)for being my muse. ;) I hope you all enjoy this.

**Chapter Eighteen "On The Edge Of Forever"**

"_Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity, eternity can be the tick of a clock."_

"Haley you look amazing!" Brooke greeted her from the doorway.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit she did look pretty damn good. She wore hair in a soft side swipe ponytail with an antique clip holding it in place. She wore an elegant Badgley Mischka 1920's inspired flapper dress. It was loose over her curves but still remained close enough to show off her body, especially with the low neckline. It was stunning sapphire shade with beautiful intricate silver and sapphire beading. Her shoes were delicate Manolo Blahnik jeweled silver metallic sandals with four inch heels. There was only one small strap over her toes and one around her ankle. Both straps had sapphire crystals covering them.

She motioned for Brooke to help her decide on jewelry and Brooke immediately reached for the Atlas diamond necklace Nathan had given Haley.

"You need something simple and stunning to go with this dress Haley. Besides you can't tell me it didn't cross your mind." Brooke said with a smirk while putting the necklace on Haley.

Haley ran her hand over the pendant and gazed at herself one last time. On the outside she was perfection, but inside was a whole other story. She was lost in her thoughts as Brooke slipped a diamond and sapphire bracelet onto her wrist.

"I can put your jewelry on, but I can't walk for you James. Let's get moving." Brooke pushed into motion.

They had just about made it to the door when a angry Peyton, belly and all, came bursting through the door.

"Do you know what that asshole did to me?" Peyton fumed and plopped down onto a near by plush gold settee.

Brooke and Haley made their way to sit next to her.

"What did mean old Chris do to my Pey?" Haley pinched her cheek jokingly.

"He was supposed to arrange a private jet for me and forgot. So, he then said he'd get me a commercial flight out of Paris, since I had been there picking up my gown. Anyway, the bastard put me in coach in a window seat! Can you fucking believe that? We have more money than God and I don't think I'm too good for coach, but I'm six months pregnant with his giant head baby. Does he get how hard it was for me to get in and out during the million times I had to pee? No, he just patted my head and laughed."

Haley tried not to laugh at the image of a moody Peyton knocking some poor business man out of a peaceful slumber to get the hell out of her way.

"Oh my God!" Peyton shouted out again causing Brooke to shriek in surprise.

"Damn, Peyton what?" Brooke held her hand over her heart..

"I just thought of something. We're all together and Haley's getting married!" She put her arms around both of them bringing them close.

"Got to love those mood swings, huh Pey?" Haley laughed.

"Oh, bite me. Now, why are you two still even in here? I waddled all the way down here to retrieve your butts. Now move it!" She got to her feet with their help and led the way.

Brooke looped her arm through Haley's as they followed a surprisingly fast Peyton.

…

"People, people let's do a dry run so we can get to the dinner!" Elaine Thompson shouted over the noise of the entire wedding party sans a bride and her matron of honor until about a minute ago.

Haley looked around the elegant ballroom that would soon be transformed into the place she would marry within a few hours. Due to the unusual cool winter the actual ceremony had been moved indoors into the restored original ballroom that she had discovered with Nathan only a few short weeks before. There was another ballroom which could accommodate a lot more people, built when the Scott's took over the estate. That would be where the reception would be held. Nathan had told her that a year ago Deb decided to bring this older ballroom to it's former glory and it was breathtaking. It was like stepping back in time to a royal ball with all it's amazing detail work. Fresh flowers and candles would be placed all over it tonight, but it would never be as beautiful as it was the night she had made love with Nathan during the storm.

As workers swarmed around her, making a "mock" aisle so they could practice before the real aisle could be formed, Haley found the spot under the dome. Slowly she twirled around lost in her memories with a content smile gracing her face.

Nathan watched her from a distance as she twirled under the stain glass dome. To anyone else she would seem like an ecstatic bride to be relishing in the spot she would say her vows, but he knew different. She was remembering just as he was.

He could still feel her beneath him during their first time in this room. The way she moved, smelled, and especially tasted. She became everything he had ever dreamed of and more that night. He longed to go back to that time and the days following. It was just the two of them in their own little world. Never in his life had he felt more complete and content in his life.

Elaine put an arm around Haley's shoulders. "Haley dear please stop twirling and get behind the ballroom doors so we can begin." She teased her.

Haley blushed slightly and went to join Brooke and Peyton in the foyer of the ballroom.

"Alright Lucas have a seat and Nathan stand at the altar." Elaine instructed as she continued to talk into her head set at the same time.

"What?" Both boys asked in unison.

Elaine rolled her eyes. She knew all the Xanax in the world wouldn't help relax her till this wedding was over.

She turned on her heels and gave them a small smile. "Guys, it's bad luck to practice your vows with the one you are suppose to marry at the rehearsal. So the Best Man stands in for the groom and the Maid of Honor stands in for the Bride. That way both get to practice the steps without breaking tradition.

Both nodded and Nathan stood at the altar.

"Alright and one, two, three….hit it Damien." She counted off for her assistant in her ear piece to start moving the girls down the aisle.

The doors opened and Brooke walked out first, followed by Peyton once Brooke reached altar.

Then Haley with a handful of ribbons from her bridal shower weeks prior started down the aisle. She immediately halted at seeing Nathan in Lucas's spot until Damien gave her a big shove. She had almost forgotten this tradition. She looked back towards Nathan and locked eyes like they had done so many times before. It felt like she had no control over her body when she looked at him. Walking towards him now she felt the same sense of total and utter contentment she had felt when she was in this same position at Brooke and Jake's wedding. It was a peace she had never felt in her life, even when Caleb was still alive. It was as if she had been waiting her entire life to walk towards Nathan, as crazy as it sounded.

Nathan smiled as soon as he caught site of her. Again she was walking down an aisle towards him and again nothing could ever compare to the sight.

Haley handed her bouquet to Brooke and faced Nathan. She looked into his eyes and the sound of the minister asking her parents permission faded in the background.

Suddenly she felt Nathan grab both her hands in his and she laughed nervously at how she jumped at the contact. She forgot this was all act and Nathan could actually touch her in public.

Reverend Phillips turned his attention to Haley. "Now Haley, am I to believe you and Lucas are reciting the traditional vows.

"Yes we are." she smiled sweetly.

"Alright then we will go through them."

"Do you Lucas or Nathan for the moment.." He chuckled at his own words. "take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Nathan looked deep into her eyes and rubbed his thumbs over her hands soothingly. "I do."

"Now Haley, I'll repeat same vows after Lucas says I do, so wait for them to end before you answer. So do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband and so on?"

Haley squeezed Nathan's hands. "I do."

"Alright, then will come the exchanging of rings and the lighting of the unity candle .Followed by some readings by your friends, Mr. and Mrs. Jagelski. I will ask if there is anyone here who objects, say a few more blessings, and then pronounce you as Mr. And Mrs. Scott."

Elaine Thompson walked up to them. "Then you and Lucas will walk hand and hand out the ballroom followed by wedding party. Nathan and Brooke will go first then Jake and Peyton. You all will make your way through the back of the house, The wedding party can proceed to the reception, but Haley and Lucas will wait in the west parlor to have a few moments to themselves before they are introduced at the reception in the west ballroom. Everyone got it?" She waited for them to nod before quickly ushering Brooke and Lucas to take the spots previously occupied by Haley and Nathan.

Brooke stood in Haley's spot and shushed the Reverend before he began. "I'd just like to point how creepy it for me to acting like I'm marrying my cousin. I'm not from the south for God sakes." Brooke clapped her hand over her mouth and turned to Haley's mom.

"I'm so sorry Mama James. Hook'em horns." Brooke made the Texas Longhorn hand sign as a peace offering.

Lydia stared her down. "Just for that Brooke no locker room passes at alumni games."

Brooke looked horrified and Lydia laughed. "I'm just teasing you Brookie. You'll see how we grow them in the South."

Brooke smiled and nodded she was ready for the Reverend.

"Do you….."

"Oh wait!" Brooke interrupted. "Do I have to hold his hands?" she crinkled her nose.

"God damn Brooke. Sorry Reverend." Luke quickly apologized.

"Oh for god's sake and I'm not sorry Reverend. Having to grow the miracle of life inside me earns me a few sins." Peyton proclaimed as she pushed herself out of her seat and waddled up to Brooke. She yanked Brooke out of the way and took her spot.

"Now can we please get this over with I am starving."

"Yes ma'am" The Reverend shook his head amused with the wedding party laughing and Brooke pouting.

In no time they entire wedding party finally made it to the rehearsal dinner in one of the banquet halls. Many round tables were set with rich purple silk tablecloths that contrasted with the exquisite cream bone china trimmed in platinum. Everything was perfection.

For the next hour the wedding party and a few select friends and family enjoyed their dinner enjoying idle gossip in between bites. Once dinner had ended and all the plates cleared Brooke excused herself and went to the front of the room.

Jake watched her the entire way. She looked so damn beautiful. Wearing a strapless black bubble dress and a huge smile on her face she demanded the crowds attention without uttering a single word.

"Well, so as you know we are here to celebrate with Lucas and Haley. I am of course maid of honor."

"Co- maid of honor!" Peyton shouted from her table.

"Blah, blah." Brooke winked at her. "Anyway, I won't waste tonight with a long speech, since I'm saving the big guns for tomorrow, but their closest friends and families did come up with a way to pay homage to the happy couple. Oh, and there are tissues in the sterling silver cases on each table. Trust me a lot of you may need them. So, without further ado this is your life Lucas and Haley." Brooke nodded to Chris who hit the lights and the remote.

Out of the ceiling came down a large projection screen. Chris hit play and the song "I will Remember You" by Sarah McClachan floated out of the speakers as an image of and Lucas side by side as babies filled the screen. Everyone awed as a few more infant pictures filled the screen.

Tears filled Haley's eyes as pictures of her, Caleb, and Jake filled the screen almost always followed by a picture of Nathan and Lucas. Lucas pulled her close and she leaned into his embrace.

Haley had held everything in until a picture of her in her white Debutante ball gown dancing with her brother Caleb came into view The tears poured from her eyes and she could hear her mother's sob a mile away. She should be sharing a dance just like that tomorrow with her brother. She remembered his exact words when he saw her that. She expected him to say something sarcastic, but he just smiled and said_ "You're beautiful Hales." _She literally felt a sharp pain in her chest. The grief was still so fresh, but even with the pain she wanted to see this, she wanted to see the happy times.

Brooke had done well by putting a picture of the brothers in cheerleading uniforms at their schools "powder puff" basketball game on after causing everyone to laugh through tears. Chris whistled and hollered when Haley and Brooke were grinning from ear to ear in their bikinis. There were some of Chris, Haley, Peyton, and Jake all passed out in bed together after partying way too hard in New York. The last two pictures seemed to fit together perfectly. Haley in her cheerleading outfit posing in both Caleb and Jake's arms in their basketball uniforms. Jake had her top half and Caleb held her legs up. Haley remembered that moment perfectly they were both using her for arm curls and found a way to do it at same time. She laid her free hand on the table and Jake found it in an instant. He was always there when she needed him and she knew he needed her too.

"Look, Hales this is my favorite." Lucas got her attention back.

It was a picture taken of the back of him and Nathan with their arms around each other's shoulders walking off the basketball court for the last time in their final season. Lucas wore three and Nathan twenty three and that simple picture, someone had captured at the last minute, showed Haley their bond without even seeing their faces. She saw that it was one of those perfect moments for both of the brothers, in a simpler time.

It seemed to be a roller coaster of emotions for everyone during those ten minutes of montage. They cried, they laughed, they mourned, and they celebrated. It was a fitting tribute for everyone involved.

After the lights were turned back on Deb stood to make a toast before the evening ended. "I wanted to thank everyone for their support tonight and for this marriage. In the past few months my husband and I have grown to love the entire James family, including Jake." She paused to wink at him. "With all the toasts that will surely be made tomorrow I wanted to make sure this one wouldn't get lost therefore I wanted to take this time to give a special little toast I wrote for Haley.

"Every since the boys first started to notice girls I often worried about the girl they'd fall in love with and would want to marry. When Lucas called me and told me he'd met the one, I don't think I slept at all that night thinking about my fears. I worried that she wouldn't love him enough or believe in his dreams or laugh at his jokes. Would she support his decisions yet stand up for her own? Would she be strong through the bad times and cherish the good times? Would she like me? Would I like her? Would she be a good mother to my grandchildren? And then I met you, Haley, all my worries vanished." She paused to smile at her future daughter-in-law.

"I looked into those big soulful eyes and saw a loving genuine spirit shining through. From that moment on I knew the girl my Lucas called "the one" would be "the one" not just in his eyes, but all of ours. So here's to you Haley and the life and love you brought into out lives. We love you." Deb raised her glass to her with tears in her eyes.

Haley stood up and walked to her so she could hug her tight. "Thank you so much Deb. That was so beautiful." Haley said while trying to blink away more tears that threatened to spill.

Dan tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her into a hug as well.

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek with the crowd applauding. She had come to both love and respect the Scott's as a second set of parents. She knew she didn't deserve their respect, but hers for them would never waver.

…

Lucas walked Haley to her suite door. "Can you believe we are getting married tomorrow?" He asked as she opened the door and he followed her in.

"I know, I can't believe it." and she really couldn't. This time her words rung true even if Lucas took a different meaning out of them.

Lucas came up behind her and started nibbling on her ear. "I've missed you so much."

"Back off Scott." Haley taunted while untangling herself from his grasp.

"You know the tradition. It's almost eleven thirty and you can't see me on our wedding day till I walk down the aisle."

Lucas pouted pulling her back to him for a brief but sweet kiss. "I love you so much Haley."

Haley stroked his face. "I love you too Lucas, no matter what, never stop believing that."

He kissed her soft lips once more. "I could never stop believing that. Now get some rest and I'll see you at the altar."

Haley nodded with a smile and watched him leave the room. It killed her to know how much pain she could cause him. He looked at her with such love and trust she could barely look him in the eye anymore.

She did love him very much, that was something that she could never deny and would never want to. There was just something more magical more primal with Nathan. Something that caused her heart to pound in her chest whenever he was near, for her body to be on fire with just thoughts of him, for every second they were apart to feel like an eternity and for her to know she was hopelessly in love with him.

Looking at the clock she realized she had no time to change before meeting Nathan. No matter what guilt she felt with Lucas she had to see Nathan. Not seeing him would be a regret she couldn't live with.

…

Nathan checked his watch for the millionth time since he had gotten to the gazebo. She was now five minutes late. He put his hands back into the pockets of his Armani suit pants and leaned against the wood. The air had an almost unbearable chill to it, but still he had removed his suit jacket and tie. He needed to feel comfortable and relaxed even if his insides were churning with anxiety. He had rolled up the sleeves of his crimson Armani shirt and skimmed the area once more. Sighing his sat down on the bench and ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Waiting for me?" her voice sounded as she came into his line of sight.

He stood and gave her his one of a kind smirk that only she could match. "Maybe."

Haley smiled for a second while walking up the steps of the gazebo before letting the gravity of them being here come over her again. There was not time left.

He noticed her fallen face and brought her into his arms and held her close. He leaned his chin on the top of her head. He loved their height difference. It was one of the things that he was surprised he'd enjoy so damn much. She felt so tiny in his arms, so delicate and soft. He could lift her into his arms with such ease and he couldn't help but laugh when she would get on the tips of her toes and could barely reach him. Those times he'd lift her feet off the ground to help her and she always joked that he was literally sweeping her off her feet.

"I'm scared Nathan."

He pulled back to look at her. "So am I."

Leaning down he placed a slow sensual kiss on her lips that left them both wanting more. "Haley I…"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh, just make love to me." She whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her roughly to against him and into a deep kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness against her stomach. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth making him grind even harder against her in response. Her fingers worked quickly with his shirt undoing button by button at record speed. In mere seconds she had his shirt in a pile on the floor. She went to his belt, but he stopped her.

He gave her a tender kiss when he noticed her confused expression. "I want to see you first." He spoke huskily against her lips.

She stepped back from him and seductively pulled her spaghetti straps down her shoulders holding one arm to her chest to keep her dress in place.

Nathan closed the gap between them and softly took her arm away from her chest letting the dress fall to the floor. His eyes widened at her fully nude body in all it's glory with nothing but her heels on. No matter how many times he saw her like this she always took his breath away. She was so damn beautiful.

He pulled her into a hard needy kiss knowing he couldn't stand another minute without feeling her body against his. This time he didn't stop her when she went for his belt.

Haley finished removing all his clothes and slowly made him walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the cushioned bench forcing him to sit. She pushed his knees further apart and walked in between them.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and drew her close enough so his mouth could taste her breasts. He felt her shiver in his arms. It was freezing outside, but he knew how her body moved and she was reacting to him.

Haley ran her hands through his hair as he moved from one breast to the other bringing her unspeakable pleasure. She gasped when she felt his hand slide up her thigh and find her center. She couldn't wait any longer. Placing her hands against his chest she pushed him back and straddled his lap.

His mouth immediately seized hers and their tongues danced around each other. He wrenched his mouth from hers and went to work on her neck loving the feel of her wetness all over his lower half.

She raised herself off him slightly to position herself over him. Without hesitation she took him all in at once eliciting a low groan from his lips against her neck.

He loved her in this position. The were face to face and chest to chest. He could touch and feel every part of her with her lips always within reach. "God Haley" he almost growled into her ear as she increased her pace and rolled her hips. Time seemed to stand still as they drove each other to the heights of pleasure.

"Nathan look at me." She breathlessly requested as she felt her climax build within her.

He did as she said and they locked eyes. She placed both her hands on the side of his face to keep him in place.

He was lost in a haze of ecstasy as he stared deeply into her eyes becoming even more one with her if that was even possible. Coming down fast one more time she clenched around him bringing him over the edge of with at the same time.

They clung to each other for several moments neither wanting to break the spell. Reluctantly Nathan helped her off him and retrieved her dress for her. Silently they dressed with a million thoughts running through their heads.

"Nathan?"

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her to help keep her warm. "Yeah?"

"I know it's risky, but can we continue this is my suite. I have something I want to give you and it's a lot warmer there." She smiled up at him.

"Mm, I think we made it plenty warm out here and I know I could do it over and over." He leaned down and bit her neck playfully.

She giggled and swatted him away. "Trust me I could too, but I really want to give you something."

"I'll do anything for you Hales." He kissed her forehead.

"Alright I'll take the back elevator and you take the front stairs."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked and kissed her once more.

…

Haley slipped out of gown and quickly pulled on a ivory satin short robe. She lived in these robes and had them made in twenty different shades. Making her way into the back of her closet she retrieved the tiny box she had longed to give him.

Nathan looked around before silently sneaking into her suite. He spotted her laying on her bed facing him with a shy smile on her face.

He took of his shoes and laid down facing her. They kissed for a few minutes until Nathan pulled back and stroked her cheek. "Hales, I can't wait anymore. You and I have been avoiding this talk or been interrupted, but this is it. I'm so in love with you it terrifies me, but what terrifies me more is the thought of losing you."

Haley took his hand from her cheek and kissed his palm. "Nathan…I've tried so hard to fight it, but I love you too. I have for so long and…."

Nathan cut her off with his lips on hers. It wasn't a kiss of need or want, but just utter bliss for the both of them. For that one moment in time everything fell away except the knowledge that the other loved them.

Then as quick as it came their bliss was wretched away by thoughts of the consequences of their love.

"Nathan what are we going to do?" Haley could feel her throat tighten and tears begin at thoughts of hurting Lucas and more so of losing Nathan.

He sighed and looked into her eyes. "None of this is fair Haley. There are so many questions, but the one thing I know without a doubt is that I can't live without you. From the first moment I saw you I couldn't get you out of my head and now there's no way I can get you out of my heart." he swore and she saw the truth in his eyes.

"God I feel the same, but you have to know I do love your brother." She noticed him stiffen and his jaw clench, but she had to get this out. "I love him, but I'm in love with you. You have to know that Nathan. You're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last at night. You're a part of me I can't escape no matter how hard I try." She smiled and kissed his lips sweetly as she saw him relaxing.

"But you know we can't avoid the consequences." She added.

He hung his head. "I know and I love my brother Haley. I didn't set out to hurt him you need to understand that. I've just never felt this way. I admit I usually didn't give a damn about a girl's feelings and sure as hell never fell in love with them. I thought I always wanted it that way and I thought I was happy, until I met you. You changed everything Haley and even if it's selfish I can't go back.

"I can't either." she promised him.

Leaning over she grabbed the tiny box of the night stand and took out it's contents before turning back to him.

"What is that?"

She smiled and took his left hand palm up. "Don't laugh at me."

"Depends." he smirked.

"Just listen before you make jokes."

Nathan watched as she placed a white gold men's ring with some kind of design in his palm attached to a key chain. He looked up confused.

"It's from the Cartier love collection. It started as a bracelet in the 1970's that was designed to be locked around a person's wrist with a special little screw the one they loved used to lock it into place. Tradition says only the person that gives it can place it and remove it from the one they love's wrist. Now you're way too manly to wear a bracelet, but I saw the ring that had the same design and something made me think of you. It doesn't lock, but still tradition says the one who gives it can be the only one to put it on and take it off. You don't have to wear it, though, that's why I put it on the key chain." she rambled.

"Take it off." He ordered her gently.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She took the ring off the key chain and looked at him questioningly.

"Put it on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Just feel blessed you are the only girl I'll wear jewelry for."

She swatted his arm and reached for his right hand.

"The left." he spoke softly.

She met his eyes and he nodded for her to continue. Slowly she took his left hand in hers and slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. It fit him to perfection and she was struck by how right that simple gesture felt in her heart.

Nathan took her left hand and slipped her engagement ring off placing it on the night stand.

She didn't protest in the slightest.

He took her right hand with the Atlas ring he had given her and removed it. Taking her left hand, much like she did his, he slipped the ring slowly on her left ring finger. He kissed it before intertwining his left hand with hers.

"Run away with me Haley." The conviction in his voice left no doubt in her mind he was serious.

"Nathan…I don't know. What about your family? My family?"

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her hair. "There will always be obstacles Haley, but it's you and me. That's all that matters after everything. We'll leave a note and call after a few days." He kissed her forehead. "We have to do what's right for us. So, tell me what you want?"

She looked down at their joined hands with their rings shining up at her. Leaning in, she softy kissed him.

"You and me," she whispered against his lips.


	19. Everything We Were Has Become What We

**Author's Note: Thank y'all for all your replies. Sorry this took longer than normal, but we revamped entire OTHwriters 911 board and that took alot of time. Go check it out if you haven't seen it. All the admins, supermods, and mods worked so hard. Now I would like to thank my southern and yankee loves Jess and Mags. Both have been great muses and Mag came up with one hell of a chapter title. I would write more but It's 1 am and I need a drink after this chap. Love you guys. :) **

**Chapter Nineteen "_Everything We Were Has Become What We Are"_**

"_We always say 'I would kill for my family' or 'I would die for my family' but would you really? I mean, when really put in that situation, would you really give up your life? Do you really love something or someone that much? And if you do, chances are you feel that way about more than one. How could you then choose between two people you would die for ?"_

It was three o'clock and Haley could barely breath. Nathan would be here any minute and the fear was becoming to much. Last night they had discovered they couldn't get a standard flight out until at least early afternoon. They couldn't take one of the private jets because then anybody could track them down. Besides, she had to talk to Jake and Brooke before she left. Nathan tried to talk her out of it, saying it would only waste time, but she had to make sure they somewhat understood and would be there for Lucas. She hadn't seen Nathan since last night when they finally declared their love. God, she'd give anything to live in that moment forever.

So much had changed in the last twenty four hours that even if she lived eighty more years she would still never be able to wrap her mind around it all. She needed Caleb more than ever. She needed his reassurance that she was doing the right thing; that he wasn't looking down at her with utter disappointment. But he of all people should understand that you can't break a connection like this. Picking up her favorite picture, the one that he had given her that last Christmas, she ran her fingers over the delirious happy siblings staring out from beneath the glass.

"Caleb, sometimes I wake up thinking you're still with me and nothing has changed. If you were still here, I wouldn't even be in this situation. Right now you and I would be making sure we had enough alcohol for the huge New Year's bash we threw every year since we were sixteen. The James twins always knew how to party, didn't we?" Haley smiled.

"We were always in the papers the next day and hiding from mom and dad. Oh god, do you remember that time they got a picture of Jake streaking on Rodeo drive with us drunk off our asses with ten other people chasing him down in an SUV. I'll never forget the headline that said 'The Three J's At It Again.' We had so much fun together… I miss those times so much, everything was so simple back then."

Haley kissed the picture and packed it in her suitcase. "Please understand, Caleb, that I have to do this. You don't know what it's like for me here without you. So, please, forgive me."

"Caleb could never be angry with you Haley." Jake's voice came from the doorway.

Haley closed the suitcase and secured it. "You don't know that," she whispered.

"The only time I ever saw Caleb mad at either us was when he found out we had been sleeping together. Especially when he found out that all those times he was laughing at my 'just got laid' smirks, they were because of you," he chuckled.

"Quit making me smile, Jake."

He walked over and pulled her into his arms. "I can't help it, baby girl. Seeing you in pain kills me," he spoke truthfully.

Haley let him go and blinked back tears. "I never cried until Caleb died and now it seems like that's all I do," she laughed lightly as she sat on the edge of the bed..

Joining her, he took her hand. "You're full of passion Hales, but that's a double edged sword. When you love, you love with everything inside of you, but when you grieve, you feel it just as powerful. You feel every emotion more than most do, especially guilt."

She put her head on his shoulder. "Jake this is so hard. Knowing I'm going to break his heart kills me and that's not even taking into account my emotions of losing him."

"I just want you to be happy Haley. No matter what, I'm here for you every step of the way and so is Brooke. I just want to make sure this is what you want to do."

"I don't want to do this Jake, I have to," she whispered.

…

Nathan checked his watch. It was five till three and they had to leave right away before the hordes of women started making sure she was ready. Knocking gently, the door opened slightly. Stepping inside he locked the door behind him. As he walked through the foyer he couldn't keep the smile off his face, that is until he saw her.

She was standing before him in a wedding gown with her hair fixed to perfection and a look of utter regret shining in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nathan."

He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, and he sure as hell couldn't move. To this day he'd never know how he found the strength, in that moment, to even speak.

"Why?' His voice was so weak she almost thought she dreamed it.

Staring into his shocked and devastated face she couldn't remember why. Forcing herself to look away, she gathered her thoughts.

Turning her back to him, she remembered...

_Haley sighed leaning against her now closed suite door. She brushed her fingers across the lips Nathan had just kissed good bye and tried to remind herself it hadn't been a dream. They were finally going to be together and everything else they'd worry about later._

_The sound of someone knocking on the other side of the door pulled her out of her trance. _

"_You miss me already?" She giggled as she opened the door._

"_I take it you weren't expecting me sweetie," Deb smiled at her._

_Haley tightened her robe around her. "Um, I'm sorry Deb. I just figured you were Lucas," she lied. _

"_Are you sure you weren't expecting another Scott?"_

_Haley looked at her puzzled, not sure what she had meant by that remark. "I don't know what you mean?"_

"_Haley. Why don't we have a seat by the fire." Deb moved on seemingly ignoring Haley's response. _

_Sitting in opposite lush, emerald, velvet wing chairs, they both stared at the mesmerizing fire for a few, silent, moments._

"_Haley, I want you to know I do love you and that I think you have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever met…That being said, we need to get some things straight if that's alright with you."_

"_Of course."_

"_I love my family Haley and we've managed to be very happy over the years. I take great pride in holding us all together and I think I've raised two amazing sons."_

"_You've made a wonderful family Deb," Haley agreed._

_Deb smiled kindly. "Then tell me, why do you want to destroy it?" _

_Haley froze for a few seconds. "I… don't know what you mean," she finally got out._

"_I think you do. Nathan was always the most stubborn of my two. He had this look of defiance on his face before he ever learned to talk. He's never listened to me and has always been a jump-before-you-look kind of person. I swear, after all the dangerous stunts he pulled in his teenage years I can't believe he's still alive," she mused. "I never thought that boy would ever settle down. He was always taking trips all over the world to the most exotic places and he was surrounded by a million girls every time. I knew if he ever did settle down, that she would have to be someone that balanced him and that gave him more of an adrenaline rush than all the fast cars in the world. Still, I didn't hold my breath of it ever happening." _

_Deb paused to open her purse. "Then, by chance, I was looking through Brooke's wedding photos and found this one." She pulled a black and white photo out of her purse handing it to Haley. _

_Haley had never seen this one yet. It was of her and Nathan at the altar with his arms around her from behind. They both had turned their heads to smile at each other. It was a beautiful photo and, to anyone who didn't know them, it would look like a bride and groom deeply in love._

"_Brooke wanted a picture of us together, I don't see your point."_

_Deb took the photo back and smiled briefly at it. ""He's in love with you Haley, and it appears that you feel the same way."_

_Haley blushed as she felt her face turn red with guilt . "Deb really…I…just…I"_

"_Quit stuttering, it's not a good look for you," Deb scolded lightly._

"_I know about you two. After the photo I did some investigating. You've been sleeping together for at least a few weeks, I gather. I also saw you both heading out to the gazebo on the security cameras. You two stayed there for quite some time."_

_Haley lowered her head in shame. "I'm so sorry Deb."_

_Deb sighed. "The worst part of this is I can't hate you Haley, even though I wish I could. You're not a manipulative person and I don't think you would ever intentionally hurt someone you love. However, I don't think you always see the big picture. You lead with your heart, much like Nathan, and that can cause a lot of pain in the long run._

_Haley didn't say a word._

_Deb sighed before continuing, "What are you planning on doing?"_

"_Deb this is hard."_

"_Frankly I don't give a damn how hard it is. It's time to wake up Haley. To me it's simple; you have three options. One is to run away with Nathan, which I'm sure is your top choice. Two, run away by yourself and leave both my sons behind devastated and your parents heart-broken. Or three, marry Lucas," Deb shrugged._

"_As a mother, and being much more experienced than you my dear, I only see one option working out best for everyone. You may not want to believe anything I say Haley, but please just listen."_

_Haley nodded for her continue._

"_I know you love Lucas and I bet those first few months were magical with the two of you. Am I right?"_

_Haley thought back and remembered how great it had been at first. "Yes."_

"_Haley, every relationship is amazing in the beginning, trust me, and unfortunately, that spell can't last forever. Marriage and real love is about getting through good times and bad. About being there through everything even when you want to kill them some days." Deb smiled ruefully before continuing._

"_Have you even thought that maybe this feeling you have with Nathan will wear off too? I mean, in reality, how much time have you really spent together, especially in the public? Sneaking around always makes it more exciting, but what happens when your affair is exposed? When everyone is judging you and the thrill of hiding your feelings is gone? Are you sure you both can survive that? Are you really so sure of your love for him? I mean, just not too long ago you were so sure of your love for Lucas. You said yes to being his wife."_

"_Deb stop!" Haley yelled as she ran her hands over her face._

"_The truth hurts Haley, and I can't believe you of all people don't see the biggest consequence in this all."_

"_What do you mean?" Haley whispered feeling like her head was going to explode._

"_Nathan and Lucas of course. They won't survive this." _

_Haley hadn't even had time to absorb what this would do to the brothers. It had almost been a fantasy until Nathan asked her to run away, and even then she wasn't looking past the moment. _

_Tears filled her eyes. "Deb, what have I done?" She choked out before a sob over took her petite frame. _

_Deb stood up and pulled Haley into a tight hug. "Shh, Haley this can be fixed. There is still time."_

_Haley backed away. "Time for what Deb? This is all so screwed up. Even if I did decide to marry Lucas, how is Nathan going to understand? How am I suppose to stop loving him?"_

"_With time, I'm sure your feelings for Nathan will fade. Broken hearts can be healed, but do you actually think Nathan can live with what he's done to Lucas once things settle down? Like I said, Nathan doesn't think before he leaps Haley, you have to think for him. If you say you love Nathan as much as you do then there is no way you can let him do this to his family, to his only brother._

"_Deb how do I know it's the right thing?"_

"_Dear, I hate to say this, but wouldn't you do anything to have Caleb back?"_

"_I'd give my own life," Haley tearfully answered._

"_Then you know, as someone who has to live without their brother, you have to do what's right whether Nathan understands or not."_

"_God, I should just leave everyone," Haley declared sitting back down in her seat._

"_Haley, you just told me before you met Nathan you loved Lucas, right? You wanted to marry him, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Lucas was there for you when you needed him the most, after Caleb's death. I think you just got scared and turned to Nathan."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Exactly, the only thing you know for sure is that when Lucas put that ring on your finger you wanted to be his wife in every way possible. You two can have a beautiful life and Nathan will forgive you one day. You know this is the right thing and if you're still not sure, do me a favor." Deb asked as she stood up to leave._

"_Anything," Haley promised her._

"_When Nathan comes for you ask him one thing. Look him in the eye and ask him if he can live without his brother." She halted to make sure Haley understood._

"_Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow." Deb gave her one last glance before leaving an even more confused Haley behind._

"Haley answer me," Nathan demanded more forcefully this time.

Haley took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Could you live without your brother?"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Could you go the rest of your life without Lucas and maybe your entire family?"

Nathan hesitated for a few seconds. "Haley, it doesn't have to come to that. People will understand with time."

"You don't know that Nathan… You also don't know what it's like to have live without a brother and I never want you to find out.. I'd never wish it upon my worst enemy so why would I let you risk it when I love you so much," She walked towards him and he backed away.

"Haley, this is you and me. We're in love. How the hell can you expect me to walk away from that?" He pleaded with a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't lose her.

Haley fought back her own tears. She walked towards him and, this time, he let her. Stroking his face, she let a few tears escape. "I couldn't bare, that, if in weeks from now, months from now, or even years from now you woke up resenting me for destroying your family. It would kill me, Nathan.

He grabbed her hand from his face and kissed it softly. "The real question is, can you honestly tell me you can live without me? Because I'm not sure I can live without you."

She tore her eyes away from his. "No…but the one thing I am sure of is that you couldn't live without your brother, because I'm barely making it without mine. The only solace I have is that I couldn't prevent Caleb being torn from me. You wouldn't have that solace Nathan. Please, if you love me try to understand."

Nathan wiped a single tear off her cheek. "The cruelest part of this is that I do understand. I'd give anything not to because then I'd fight like hell for you."

Haley wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent, hoping to capture the feeling of being in his arms one last time. "What do we do now?" she whispered against his chest.

"We say good-bye to us," he answered her softly, not wanting to even believe his own words.

"God Nathan, don't use the word good-bye. I can't bear that word, it's so final."

"What do you want me to say Haley? I'm trying to hold everything in here and make this easier. But damn it, I'm the one that has to watch you marry my brother and know you'll be fucking him tonight!" he shouted at her, causing her to jump back. "Never mind how the hell I feel, we need to make sure you're alright," he bit out sarcastically as he pushed her away.

He watched her fall to a heap on the floor, surrounded by a sea of white satin. Tears were streaming down her face and he'd never seen her so broken. He wanted to let the anger get the best of him and make her hurt just like he was, but seeing her like this showed him she already was. In all honesty, he loved her too damn much to ever see her in pain no matter how torn apart he was.

"Hales…" He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes as he watched her.

"Just anything but good-bye," she chocked out helplessly.

He fell to his knees in front of her and took her face in his hands. Looking into her eyes everything else melted away except his love for her.

"Hales, I love you. You're my forever… No matter how much time has passed and what the future holds, you never have to say good-bye to that. I… swear to you." He let a few tears of his own fall.

Haley cried in his arms. After a few moments she found the strength to speak. "Nathan, I love more than you could ever know," she smiled through her tears. "I don't think anything could ever have stopped me from falling in love with you."

He kissed her lips softly needing to feel them one last time. "I never thought it could hurt this bad."

She didn't answer, but instead just cried harder.

After a few minutes of clinging to each other he stood up, pulling her with him. "Looks, like you need to finish getting ready and I need to think of a toast in addition to drinking the strongest alcohol known to man." He joked, but it fell flat. They could try to make light of the situation, but no joke was going to change the sad reality that their time together was ending, and nothing could dull that pain.

Nathan stroked her face. "Just promise me you'll be happy. Make my brother happy too. As much as it will kill me to see it, he deserves it as much as you do. I want to see you smiling tonight, Hales. If we're going to do this, it has to be all the way… Say those vows like you mean them to Lucas. Recommit yourself to him because I can't handle it any other way. I can't handle knowing you're unhappy or even thinking about me. I need to see you happy Haley or I'll never get over you… Promise me?" He pleaded with her.

"Nathan…."

"Just promise me, Haley."

"I… promise." She spoke so softly he barely heard her.

Nathan kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

Nathan, what if this is a mistake?" She called out as the fear of being without him suddenly became all too real.

He opened the door and turned slightly. "Remember that night in the Jacuzzi when you have doubts," and with that, he was gone, leaving his heart behind with her.

Thinking back, she let his words wash over her from that night. _'Maybe our mistakes are what make our fate.'_ If Nathan was right, then what did that say about how her life would turn out? People always equated happiness with finding their destiny, but what if your destiny was to only end up a shell of who you once were with nothing but regret and bitterness left in your heart.

"Haley?" Brooke asked cautiously as she approached a tearful Haley staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She lightly touched Haley's shoulder and felt her trembling. "Oh Sweetie…."

"He's never going to look at me the same again," Haley whispered, while still staring at the mirror.

"Who?" Brooke asked as she gently took Haley's trembling hand in hers.

"Nathan…."

"What happened Haley?"

Ignoring her question Haley continued. "Whenever he looked at me I felt like…..he saw everything," she paused. "It was as if he saw every flaw inside me, but it didn't change the love in his eyes. That he wanted me…all of me. Nothing more…… nothing less," she softly spoke as tears fell down her cheeks.

Brooke grabbed a near by tissue and dabbed at her tears.

"Haley…I wish I knew what to say."

Finally she turned to face Brooke. "There's nothing to say. There's no going back, my life is with Lucas and I love him."

Brooke looked at her questioningly, "I know you love him Haley, but you should marry the person who you can't live without, not just the person you can live with."

Haley jerked away from her. "You say that like it's so damn simple," she glared. "Well, it's NOT!" She screamed shocking them both.

"Haley, I didn't mean to imply…"

Haley turned her back to Brooke and tried to calm herself. "God, I'm sorry. I know you didn't…I just won't tear apart this family Brooke. Everyone would hate me, and worst of all Nathan would end up resenting me. Losing his brother is something that would eat at him everyday until he couldn't even bare to look at me. "

Slowly she turned back to face Brooke. "It has to be this way…it has to."

Brooke just nodded silently and pulled Haley into her arms. "You'll be happy with Lucas, I just know it. Time heals all wounds, they say." Brooke tried to reassure ,even though she didn't even believe her own words.

"I'll never see that look in his eyes again," Haley softly repeated her earlier words.

Brooke hugged her tighter. "You'll see it in Lucas' eyes."

"No one will ever look at me the way Nathan did," Haley spoke solemnly as she let go of Brooke.

Brooke grabbed another tissue for her. "Sweetie, I don't know if this will make you feel better or worse, but I don't think Nathan will ever look that way at anyone other than you."

Haley sighed. "You're right… I don't know what that makes me feel."

Brooke grabbed some concealer off a near by vanity. "You have a part of Nathan no one else has ever had before and I'm pretty sure they will never have agian. Just like he has a part of you that no one can touch, not even Lucas."

She took Haley by the shoulders and made Haley look directly at her. "That is forever, Haley. There's no going back. You and Nathan will have those pieces of each other for all eternity. Those memories and that love will never fade, no matter how much you may want them too or how much time passes."

Haley gave her a small smile.

"Just don't run from it Haley, embrace it. It's a part of who you are now, and burying it will only cause more pain. You just have to learn that's is alright to treasure that time and think back on it even when you both have moved on."

"Do you think I can do that?" Haley asked helplessly.

"You have to Haley or you'll never find happiness with Lucas. How can you ever move on if you are running from the past?"

Haley nodded. "Thank you Brooke."

"OK, I think we've had enough tears. The dress is gorgeous, but you ruined your makeup, my love."

Haley sniffed and took another look in the mirror. She had no time to wallow in her loss, she had to move on and be happy for herself and Nathan. It was one promise to him she had to keep.

Slipping off the ring Nathan had placed on her left ring finger, she walked to her suitcase and gently placed it into a small satin bag underneath all her clothes.

Brooke smiled in understanding and handed Haley the engagement ring that was lying on the vanity to place on her right hand. Soon she'd have Lucas' wedding band where Nathan's had been only moments before.

…

Nathan swirled the amber liquid in his glass before downing the entire glass.

"Isn't the groom suppose to be downing scotch to calm his nerves," Lucas asked as he sat next to Nathan on the back staircase.

Nathan didn't say a word just grabbed the bottle beside him and filled up the glass again before handing it to Lucas.

"Thanks, brother." Lucas raised the glass to him before taking a big gulp.

"So, what's got you drinking the good stuff so early?"

Nathan shrugged. "Didn't think you and I ever needed a reason to drink."

"True, but I would like my brother to crack a smile at my wedding, at least for the pictures."

"Don't worry Luke, your wedding is going to go off without a hitch," Nathan muttered.

"I hope so, I really don't deserve her man. I can't believe she's marrying me."

Nathan felt sick and not from the alcohol. "Trust me Luke, she loves you."

"I know that, but she's been a little off for a few days. I think she may be having doubts."

Nathan had two choices. He could play into his brother's doubts and maybe get Haley back, or finally start acting like the brother Lucas deserved.

"Luke, she's just been nervous. I had to drop something off to her from mom and I got to see her a few minutes ago. She was in her dress and I'd never seen a women more determined to marry anyone in my life," he reassured, and in a way it wasn't a lie.

"Thanks Nate." Lucas stood. "I'll see you at the alter, little brother."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, at the alter."

…

Haley walked to the main foyer with her stomach in knots. '_Could she really do this?'_

"You know that bad ass mustang your parents gave me would make an excellent getaway car."

Haley smiled and turned to face Jake. "Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind."

Jake gave her a small smile. "It's all gassed up."

Haley shook her head. "Jake, you saw my parents. They are truly smiling for the first time in six months."

"Haley…"

"Don't Jake…Besides, I love this family too, and I do love Lucas."

Jake sighed. "There's something you're not telling me."

Haley looked at the ground. "Even if I can't be with him Jake, I still want to be near him…I know it's so selfish and will probably cause me more pain, but I want to be there when he finds happiness, even if it's not with me."

Jake took her hand in his.

Looking up she met his eyes. "I'm a part of this family now, and there's no going back. I fell in love with them all and I won't tear them apart," she swore to him.

Jake rubbed his thumb over her soft hand. "Haley, you're anything but selfish. You're also the most stubborn person I know."

Haley mock glared at him.

"I just wanted to make sure one last time before this shindig started."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Hales, and, by the way, I can't believe you're wearing white."

"Oh shut the hell up. You don't know what virtues I do or don't have," she teased, letting herself enjoy the stability she always felt when Jake was around.

"Sorry darling, but do I have to remind you of September 20th 1999."

"Eww, you remembered our first time."

"Hell yes, it was the night my wet dreams became a reality. I still take pride in saying I was the lucky guy to pop your luscious cheery." He smirked.

"You're such a perv."

"Says the girl that couldn't get enough of me from that night on."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I blame the teenage hormones on those two years of temporary insanity."

"Do I need to break out the videos to show how much you enjoyed it."

Haley slugged him in the arm. "You told me you threw those out."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he teased.

"Don't make me tell Brooke."

"Are you kidding? My lovely wife would beg to watch them. She can be kinkier than I am. That's why I married her."

Haley smiled at him. "Jake, I'm glad you're taking her away. You both have been so good to me and I want you to enjoy your belated honeymoon. You guys deserve nothing but the best."

"So do you, Hales, and all kidding aside…you look so damn gorgeous." He genuinely looked at her.

Haley sighed as she heard the music begin and saw Elaine Thompson about to have a heart attack getting Jake's attention.

"Looks like Elaine's about to explode if you don't get down that aisle, Jake."

Jake lifted the hand he was still holding and kissed it softly. "I'll meet you at the end."

Haley nodded as she watched her best friend in the world disappear through the ballroom doors. She would never be able to get through this without him or Brooke.

"You ready sweetheart?"

Haley plastered a smile on her face as she looped her arm through her father's. "As ready as I'll ever be, Daddy."

Jimmy kissed her cheek as they paused at the doors. "I'm so proud of you pumpkin."

Haley felt her stomach churn at his words. If he only knew the truth. Closing her eyes she silently spoke to her brother. _'Caleb, I know you always told me to follow my heart and damn the consequences, but I have to do this. I love you.'_

…

"You alright man?" Jake asked from his spot behind Nathan.

Nathan kept his focus on the aisle. "I have to be."

Finally, the ballroom doors opened for her grand entrance. The lyrics of Ave Maria floated through the air. She'd always loved this song, but the only thing it made her feel now was fear.

Feeling her father pull her gently, she took a deep breath and walked towards her destiny. Whether it would be filled with regret or joy she still didn't know. Only time would tell.

* * *

P.S. Remember I'm a happy ending kind of girl ;).

Cath


	20. The World Spins Madly On

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took longer than expected, but had a few delays.Thank you all for your reviews again.I want to dedicate this chapter to my Southern love Maggie who has become my everything when I write. She muses, she betas, she supports and most importantly she Maggifies. ;) When I can't form the words or get it just right she's always there to literally spell it out for me.Love you girl!

**Chapter Twenty "The World Spins Madly On"**

_Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
__**William Shakespeare**_

Dan Scott stood from his position at the long banquet table where the entire wedding party sat facing the many guests. Clinking his glass he garnered everyone's attention.

"I'd like to make the first toast of the evening if you all would indulge me." He paused as the audience laughed lightly. "I want to take this time to congratulate my son and his new bride, who just happens to be my daughter now, on their marriage. From the moment I laid eyes on you, Haley, I knew you were meant for this family and it was obvious from the way he looked at you, that my son knew it too. So here's to life, love, and a baby named Daniel." He joked, raising his glass to the newlyweds, applauded while doing the same.

Haley smiled at Lucas and met him halfway for a brief kiss, which prompted even more applause.

After a few moments, the music started up again and the guests returned to their mingling and dinner. Haley glanced around at the immaculate setting with all of the people dressed in their finest attire, smiling and laughing. Not a single one of them would ever have been able to guess that a few hours ago the bride was fantasying about her life with her husband's brother. To them, the tears Haley shed when she vowed herself to Lucas were those of joy, not heartache. She never believed in the saying _love is blind_, but every person in the room, even Lucas, were the very definition of it. They were blind to her thoughts, and to what had really been in her heart as she said her vows; all they saw was a woman in love, not a woman torn between two loves. Lucas had looked at her with such adoration and he even smiled as he wiped away her tears during the ceremony, believing they were all for him. _How could he not see? How could any of them not see what lay beneath? Did any of them truly know her?_

Nathan watched her from one of the side bars as he waited for his Scotch. She was staring off into the crowd of guests, outwardly entranced by them all as a whole. He knew she was thinking how ridiculous all of it was because, unlike most, he knew when her smile didn't reach her eyes. Only a handful of people in the room actually cared about their families' happiness and he felt it just as she did. The only reason most of them came was for personal gain, whether it be business connections, gossip, or just another excuse to buy an insanely expensive dress and compare jewelry. What the bride was feeling was not even a blip on their radar. All they saw was that the beautiful socialite married an equally wealthy heir. To them, the marriage was nothing more than a merger and love was just an illusion.

Reaching for his freshly poured drink, he locked eyes with a sympathetic looking Jake, who was standing behind Haley, presumably waiting to tell her something. Sighing, he took a big gulp of his alcohol, needing it to dull his senses sooner rather than later. He never figured himself to be a man of great will, but tonight showed him different. It took everything in him to quietly watch the woman he loved promise her love and fidelity to his brother. It was almost surreal to watch it happen, and if he hadn't been standing right there to witness it, he could never have believed it. When the minister asked if anyone objected, his heart screamed for him to speak up, but his love for Haley was stronger than any of his own needs. He wanted to give her the world, but in the end all she needed was for him to let her go.

"Nathan?"

He turned to face Brooke. "Don't look at me that way?"

Brooke looked at him offended. "What way?"

"With pity," he said simply, before finishing off the last of the Scotch and signaling for another.

Brooke looked around, making sure they were out of earshot of everyone. "Look, Nathan, I can't even begin to imagine how unbelievably hard this must be for you…and I want you to know I'm here for you."

Nathan grabbed his fresh drink and swirled it around before downing the entire glass and slamming it back down on the bar. "Brooke, I'll be fine. Nothing a few bottles of Scotch and a long vacation can't cure."

"You know that's not true Nathan. You're hurting…"

"Stop!" Nathan blew up at her, causing a few curious glances. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a darkened area off to the side of the ballroom.

"Brooke, please don't shrink me. I don't want or need it. I have to get through this in my own way, so just leave me alone. I owe it to my brother to finally support him, just like I owe it to Haley to respect her wishes. There's no going back, it's done and all that's left is for me is to pretend to be happy until hopefully one day I don't have to pretend anymore. Maybe that day will never come, but that's the price I have to pay for falling in love with her. You got it?"

Brooked nodded in understanding. She cringed as she saw the old Nathan rearing his ugly head, the one that had existed before Haley had entered his life. This was the Nathan that was closed off to the entire world, the one who went through life just going through the motions. Most people thought Nathan Scott had everything, that he couldn't be happier with his bed hopping, bar hopping, and traveling to the most exotic places, but she knew different. She knew there was an emptiness in the life he led. It was as if he was always trying to find some place or someone that would make him settle down, the one person that would calm him, and make him want to stop running. He hadn't found that person though, not until he met Haley. It saddened Brooke beyond belief to know that the light Haley gave him may never return. Haley broke through his tough façade, and Nathan had never looked so at peace and content. Brooke sighed as she looked at him, so lost and broken and she realized that Haley would probably be the only woman that could still the restlessness in Nathan Scott.

---------------

"Peyton why are you on your feet?" Haley chided as she looked up to see a very pregnant Peyton waddling towards her.

"I was trying to wrangle a champagne bottle away from Chris." Peyton explained as she sat down in Brooke's empty seat next to Haley.

"Why?" Haley laughed. "He's better behaved with alcohol."

"Yeah, but he's hornier when he's drunk and I can't take much more."

Haley shook her head. "I never believed I would see the day when Peyton Sawyer, slash Keller, didn't want to have sex. That's all you two did for the first year."

"Blah, blah, it's not the sex, it's the cuddling," Peyton cringed. "Ever since he knocked me up, he always wants to cuddle and rub my belly, telling me how gorgeous I am, and how he can't get enough of me pregnant."

Haley raised her eyebrow. "And that's bad why?"

"Can't you see? He's going to want to knock me up again as soon as I pop this one out, with the way he's talking. I can deal with more kids, but I cannot deal with a cuddling Chris Keller," she griped as she cringed again.

Haley just smiled at her and placed her hand on Peyton's belly. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my God Peyton I can feel her. That is so amazing."

Peyton smirked. "What makes you think it's a girl? "

Haley gave her a coy smile. "Because I just always have seen it as a girl. Another curly headed blonde that makes the one and only Chris Keller fall head over heels in love for the second time in his life."

Peyton perked up at that. "Oh, I can do my bidding through her."

Haley playfully slapped her. "So, if your brilliant friend is right and it is a girl, what would you name her?"

Peyton rubbed her belly and smiled. "Anna Catherine Paige Sawyer-Keller."

Haley clapped her hands before hugging Peyton tight. "You're really using my middle name?"

"Of course, especially since you and Jake will be the Godparents. If it's a boy we're using Jake's middle name." She clarified nonchalantly.

Haley blinked back tears. "I can't believe you're just now telling me this! I'm really going to be the Godmother?"

Peyton sighed. "Hales, quit asking questions that I've already answered. I couldn't imagine it being anyone else. We picked Jake too, because even if you guys aren't married it's not like you'll ever live apart." She rolled her eyes good naturally..

"Quit being so Peyton and let me savor the moment without you putting your common sense spin on it."

Haley leaned her head down to Peyton's stomach. "Hello there baby girl, I'm your aunt Haley. I'm going to spoil you rotten and hug you and kiss you.."

"Stop! Move away from the belly." Peyton instructed.

Haley huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh quit, it's my wedding day. Give me a break."

Peyton's entire body language changed at the mention of Haley's wedding day. "I know your going to hate me right now since it seems my belly has been a great distraction, but are you alright? I mean really all right? I know you Haley and something's majorly off."

Haley looked away for a moment over and spotted Jake making his way towards Nathan and Brooke. She was glad they were as there for him as they were her. Turning back to Peyton she smiled reassuringly. "Just the fact that you know me so well means so much to me Peyton. I'll be fine, I promise. I have all you guys by my side and I couldn't ask for more in life.

Peyton stood so that she could go back to her assigned seat. She looked down and ran her hand softly across Haley's cheek.

"Yes, you could Hales…and we'd all still be there for you."

---------------------

Jake walked up to the solemn pair hiding away in the shadows and smiled cautiously. "Uh, I hate to interrupt, but it's time for the toasts. Nathan if you can't I'll make an.."

Nathan held up his hand to stop him. "I can do this…really." He slapped Jake on the back and made his way towards the banquet table.

Jake put his arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "How's he doing?"

Leaning into his embrace Brooke shrugged. "He's shutting down, which if you knew him before he met Haley, you'd know is normal."

"Well, we better go join him for the toasts, and I for one need to catch up with him on the drinking." Jake smirked down at her disapproving look.

"You better not do a repeat of last night." Brooke warned as they began to walk together back to the table.

Jake started laughing. "It wasn't that bad."

Brooke cracked a smile at the memory, even if it was wrong, it still made her laugh. "Jake you walked into the elevator to pee thinking it was the bathroom. Poor laundry touting Isabella got the shock of her life seeing your ass shaking back and forth as you peed towards the elevator mirror laughing.

"God, I remember thinking it was so awesome they put mirrors on urinals." He chuckled. "Anyway, it's probably the most action she's gotten in twenty years."

Separating herself from him she gave him a shove forward. "Just go grab the mike, Romeo, you're up first."

Jake turned back briefly to salute her and she couldn't contain her giggle. No matter what stress he caused her, she had never been so happy in her entire life.

Jake waited until Brooke returned to her seat on the other side of Haley to begin. "Can I have everybody's attention?" He paused and waited as everyone quieted down . "I would like to make a toast to lying, stealing, cheating and drinking," he said seriously and watched as Haley blanched. "If you're going to lie, lie for a friend. If you're going to steal, steal a heart. If your going to cheat, cheat death. And if you're going to drink, drink with me." He laughed hard at his own amusing antidote as did everyone with him, especially Chris, who gave him a standing ovation. Haley just rolled her eyes trying to hold in her own amusement.

Jake stuck his tongue out at Haley before continuing, knowing she was terrified at what else he would say. "As many of you know Haley and I have been apart of each other's lives since conception. Our mothers used to put their stomach's against each other's when we kicked, I've been told. So, I know why I came early, I was jealous Haley had Caleb in there with her."

The audience laughed lightly, and Jake continued on with his toast.

"Anyway, all three of us did everything together, and even when Caleb decided to go to a different college, Haley and I stayed side by side. I think we were always destined to go through life together. Because of her, I found something I never expected…my wife."" He winked at Brooke as she put her arm around Haley and smiled with her. " If you're lucky, you can have more than one soul mate in life. I believe there's one who is suppose to be your true love and the other that is supposed to guide you through life so that you can find that love one day. This other soul mate is the one that will be there to share in all your joys, sorrows, and arrests, in our case. So, Haley here's to you, to us, to our other soul mates, and to Sergeant Drake, whose good humor is the reason we're not at my wedding to a cellmate named Bubba." Jake smirked raising his glass to her and Lucas as everyone applauded and laughed.

Haley blew him a kiss with tears in her eyes. Sometimes when she expected the worst out of Jake, he would do or say something that would remind her of why she loved him so much in his very own Jake way.

Brooke walked up to Jake, kissing him sweetly as she grabbed the mike. "Now it's my turn, even though surprise, surprise, my husband gave me a hard act to follow." She mocked glared at him. "Now, Lucas is my cousin as you all know, and I grew up the only girl surrounded by these two boys who lived to torture me." Lucas shook his head in agreement and even Nathan cracked a smile in spite of himself. "I used to pray my parents would give me a sister, or for Deb to have a girl, but that never happened. I also remembered forcing Lucas to play house with me…" She halted when she noticed Lucas covering his face with his hands.

"Oh quit, you big baby, it's a cute story. So, as I was saying, we always played house and one day Lucas just looked at me and said 'I can't be married to you.' Of course, I frogged him in the arm for insulting me, but then he said something I have never forgotten. He told me he wanted to marry someone that looked like Cinderella, not Snow White. The strange thing is he dated brunettes all through high school and college, but when he finally brought a girl home she was a blonde American princess, if I've ever seen one. She brought so much happiness to Lucas and to the entire family. I may not be the most religious person, but I know that God granted us both our dreams, mine of having a sister and his of marrying Cinderella."

Haley found Lucas' hand under the table and held it tight. She felt him kiss her shoulder lightly, and for the first time in a long time, she felt a spark of how she use to feel with him.

Brooke picked her champagne up to end her toast. "Here's to dreams coming true. May you both find your happily ever after in each other."

All the guests raised their glasses once again to the newlyweds as Brooke handed the mike off to Nathan.

Haley looked up at Nathan and that spark she felt with Lucas seemed to vanish. Whenever Nathan was near, all she could see and feel was him. It was a power he had over her that she knew would never relinquish. Even before she fell in love with him, it was there, and with time it only became more dominant.

He waited for everyone to focus back to the front before beginning. "Um, I'm not really good at this kind of stuff, it's more Lucas' department." Everyone smiled. "Anyway, I'm not sure if it fits, but it's the only quote I can remember word for word. Our Grandfather Royale always used this toast before our big family dinners, so I thought it's be a nice way to have a piece of him here as well."

Clearing his throat, he raised his glass. "May the road rise to meet you...May the wind be always at your back...May the sunshine warm upon your face...May the rains fall soft upon your fields...And, until we meet again...May God hold you in the hollow of his hand."

As everyone drank a toast to the newlyweds once more, Lucas stood up and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder and a tight hug.

Haley locked eyes with Nathan and mouthed 'thank you' to which he merely nodded.

Lucas took the microphone from Nathan and made his way back to Haley's side. "Well, our first dance is coming up, but I wanted to thank everyone for coming on behalf of my gorgeous new bride and myself. Also, we wanted to give a special thanks to our entire family and all of our dear friends. Your support means everything to us." He gave a smile towards his and Haley's parents before turning to face his wife.

"Hales, you know I will love you till my last breath and I could go one forever about why I love you, but I really want to get you on that dance floor," he smirked at her. "So, I'll end this toast with one of my favorite passages. To quote John Keats' immortal line, _'A thing of beauty is a joy forever.' _So,here's to you, my stunning bride, who's as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside."

All the guests sighed and clapped as Lucas extended his hand to his bride. She stood and they kissed tenderly before walking to the dance floor.

The sound of Trespasser William's _"Lie In The Sound" _radiated through the ballroom. Haley closed her eyes as Lucas pulled her close, with one hand firmly against her back and the other delicately holding her hand in his.

"Do you like the song I chose?" Lucas whispered to her.

"Yes" She replied so softly he barely heard her.

He just smiled pulling her closer as Haley tried to fight of the ache inside her. Listening to the lyrics all she could imagine was Nathan, when she should be making a precious memory with her husband. Why couldn't his sweet words he had spoken only moments before be enough to fight off Nathan's hold on her. Nothing ever seemed enough.

………………

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Even from the corner of the room, the pain she felt seemed to cry out to him. It would be easy to blame her for this entire mess, but he knew she blamed herself more than anyone else ever could. She didn't deserve it. No one deserved a lifetime of guilt, pain and longing. That's what she would have though, it would be her burden, just like it had been his. He should have stopped her, told her to follow her heart regardless, but his ties to the family held him back. Looking at her now, though, he'd give anything to go back in time.

She would make a good life and be happy with Lucas, but it would never be _enough_. Her only saving grace would be the children she would have one day. They would bring her a separate love that she never knew could exist. A love that she could surround herself with and never take for granted. But, he feared for her once her children had grown, and she was left with Lucas, and an emptiness that she thought she had escaped. That's when the silence would consume her and she would realize the heartache that she thought would have diminished with time, never faded.

Waiting till the song ended, he made his way to her and Lucas. He tapped on Lucas's shoulder. "Do you mind if I steal your bride for a dance?"

Lucas laughed and handed Haley off to him with a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I love this song." She gushed as she heard the beginning notes of Faith Hill's "Wish For You."

_A setting sun that paints a tie-dyed sky  
A feather bed, an ancient lullaby  
A kiss good night from one whose love is true  
That's the kind of day i wish for you _

A field of flowers dancing in the spring  
A little creek, a tree, an old rope swing  
Cotton candy clouds against the blue  
That's the kind of day i wish for you

"You make a beautiful bride Haley."

Haley gave him a sweet smile as she swayed with him to the music. "Thank you Dan."

"First off, it's Dad." He admonished lightly. "Now, I'm not one to beat around the bush, so bear with me. I know you're going through so much right now Haley….and you don't have to say anything, but I want you to know never hesitate to come to me if it's all becomes too much."

"Dan ...I mean Dad" Haley started.

He cut her off. "This song seems fitting…Don't you think?" Haley nodded as she listened a little more.

_First love with all its storm  
Raging like fire within  
Tossing your heart to chance  
You swear the dance will never end _

But then it does and someone says goodbye  
And after all those empty nights you cried  
The morning that you wake up good as new  
That's the kind of day i wish for you

There was no denying he knew something, and instead of being afraid and ashamed, she was almost relieved. Her fear was he would hate her, but looking into his face she saw nothing but understanding.

"Whether you believe me or not, you remind me so much of myself. We are similar in ways that no one else can see or even begin to understand. Not even my two sons."

At first his cryptic words confused her until she glanced over at a Deb, who was basking in all the praise of the event, and suddenly it became clear.

"What was her name?" Haley boldly asked him.

Dan appeared to have either not heard her or ignored her as the final words of the song played out.

_The faith of knowing deep inside your heart  
That heaven holds more than just some stars  
Someone's up there watching over you  
That's the kind of day i wish for you_

Releasing her, he kissed her hand. "You will find happiness many days of your life, but when you feel yourself sinking, just know that I'm here.

Haley silently shook her head, still unnerved yet strangely comforted by their conversation.

"It looks like that other father of yours is on his way to claim his dance. We'll talk again soon." Dan gave her a small wink as he released her gently from their dance.

Haley smiled politely and started to turn towards her father before Dan called out to her.

"Haley?"

Her questioning eyes met his hesitant ones.

"Karen." He finally revealed before heading off to towards his wife..

Haley's stomach dropped when she saw what just saying this woman's name still did to him. She couldn't believe it took her so long to really notice the sadness in Dan's eyes. _Would that be her fate? _To only pray that her husband and children wouldn't see how broken she truly was, even thirty years later? _Could a love really be that strong? _Looking at Dan she could see the answer was yes, and if she was honest with herself she already knew the answer not by looking at Dan, but with just one glance at Nathan.

"How's my pumpkin?" Jimmy James beamed with pride as he took his daughter into his arms.

"Just fine Daddy." She plastered a grin on her face and began to dance with him.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you baby girl. Caleb would be too."

Haley looked away from her father's face. "Don't…."

Jim looked down, waiting for her to look back towards him. "I'm sorry sweetie, I know how hard it is to talk about him."

"It's not that Daddy…" She paused trying to come up with some plausible answer. "Never mind, let's just enjoy the song."

Jim James chuckled. "How could we not? It's Eric Clapton and even before you could walk I danced with you to his music and _'Wonderful Tonight' _was your all time favorite.

Losing herself in her father's safe embrace she didn't even notice when the song slowly faded into another one. She just continued dancing in the comfort of her father until she heard him ask to cut in.

_Yesterday I got lost in the circus  
Felling like such a mess  
Now I'm down I'm just hanging on the corner  
I can't help but reminisce _

Before she could protest, she was in the arms of Nathan. "Shit." Haley quietly muttered.

"Thanks," he frowned.

"It's not you, it's the song…it's every song. They all remind me of you." She confessed knowing that with him, she didn't have to hide her feelings.

"I may be on my way to drunk, but for me that's a compliment. Although, for you it sounds a little obsessive." He smirked.

"Stop it Nathan you can't bullshit me."

_When you're gone all the colors fade  
When you're gone no New Year's Day parade  
You're gone  
Colors seem to fade _

Giving her a tight smile to not give their emotional conversation away to others, he pulled her closer. "What the hell do you want from me? I'm dancing with the girl I'm in love with on her wedding day to my brother." He spoke low and hard sending a chill down her spine.

"The why did you cut in?" She snapped at him.

He shrugged unfazed by her tone. "For the hell of it."

Tears welled in her eyes, her emotions breaking through the surface. "I don't want to fight with you Nathan, I just want…I just want."

"Just say it Haley."

_Your mama called she said that you're down stairs crying  
Feeling like such a mess _

This time she placed her hand, that previously rested on his shoulder, on top of his heart. "I don't know. I thought everything would be just become easier once I married Luke." She paused to laugh in spite of herself "like all of a sudden I would realize I never really loved you and that I only loved Lucas.."

"And now?" He rushed out before he could hold himself back.

_Yeah I hear you you're in the background bawling  
What happened to your sweet summertime dress_

"God, Nathan I just want to be able to go one second without thinking about you or wanting you so bad it nearly kills me. It never stops. When I vowed myself to Lucas, all I saw was your face in front of me…that was the only way I got through it. I wish I didn't love you, but fighting it only seems to make it that much…stronger " Her voice cracked as she let a few tears slip, quickly wiping away and them praying no one noticed.

Nathan's heart broke all over again with her words. She needed him to make everything better or at least allow her to pretend it would be. He couldn't do that anymore, she couldn't depend on him for anything anymore. She wasn't strong enough to handle it and he knew he was only hanging on by a thread. Even a glimmer of hope for either of them was too much. They would live their lives for that sliver and those around them would suffer right along with them. He could no longer be the love of her life, and for now, she couldn't be his whole world. Her 'I do's' to his brother had changed them both, and neither of them would survive this if she was anything more to him than his brother's wife.

_I know we all, we all got our faults  
We get locked in our vaults and we stay_

There was only one thing he could do, and as much as it hurt, not being with her and still being near her was too hard for him to continue doing, even for her. "Haley, it's over. You married my brother and I'll be damned if you string me along for the rest of our lives."

Haley looked up in shock, not believing how cold his tone sounded.

_But when you're gone all the colors fade  
When you're gone no New Year's Day parade _

"So do me a favor darling." He smiled down at her, and to anyone else it would have appeared genuine. "Get on with your life, because I'm sure as hell am going to get on with mine."

With that, he walked away from her for the second time in the span of twenty four hours. He could feel her eyes on him begging him to turn back as she stood alone on the crowded dance floor. He couldn't though, and not even death would erase the pain of this moment with them. It would haunt him for eternity, along with dreams of what might have been. Though, somewhere deep inside, he knew that even eternity wouldn't be enough for him to ever recover from his love for her.

_You're gone  
Colors seem to fade  
Colors seem to fade_

_

* * *

_

_Cath_

_P.S. Remember this story is far from over. ;) _


	21. Eyes Wide Shut

**Author's Note: I want to thank my southern twin Maggie again who astounds me with her Maggifying abilities. She is so the best and had such a long week, but still found time to help me out. Love you!**

**I hope y'all enjoy this lastest chapter and I can't wait to see what you think of it, especially the end. ;)**

**Chapter Twenty One "Eyes Wide Shut"**

"_You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel."_

She watched the beautiful Italian landscape stretch out before her, a strong sense of deja vu taking over as she and Lucas made the journey back to the place that they would once again call home. It reminded her of when she was on her way to the Scott estate for the very first time. The same anxiety and fear swirled within her as it did all those months ago. She watched as all of the trees and flowers before her remained unchanged, beautiful as ever, and she couldn't escape the fact that while everything seemed the same on the outside, in reality nothing was.

_Flashback_

"_Haley are you alright?" Lucas' voice called out to her from the other side of the bathroom door._

_With all the strength she had left, she gingerly lifted her head off the cool porcelain toilet seat that had become her salvation the last week at sea. "I'm fine, really just give me a few minutes," she softly spoke back to him._

_Finally getting to her feet, she glanced at her refection. She looked anything but the happy newlywed. Her skin was pale, she had bags under her eyes, and she barely had the energy to get out of bed. _

_Looking at the counter-top, she focused on the object of her demise, the positive pregnancy test. The past week she had her suspicions, but this morning had confirmed it. She just didn't know how it had happened. Taking the pill was part of her morning routine and she had been on that routine since she was sixteen years old. Of all the times to be pregnant, this was the worst. Even having Jake's baby at sixteen would have been better than this._

_Weeks ago she thought she was doing what was best for everyone by marrying Lucas, thinking things would become simple once more, but she could never have been more wrong. The odds were that this was her husband's child, but there was a chance it was Nathan's. They made love for hours and hours the night before her wedding; neither caring about anything except the moment. She had made such a mess of her life and there was no sign of it getting better. What made it worse was that instead of praying that this baby was her husband's, all her mind could wander to was this perfect picture of a beautiful newborn baby in her arms and Nathan standing proudly by their sides._

_God, how she ached for Nathan. The hope that being with Lucas would diminish her feelings for his brother had long since been thrown away. She truly loved Lucas, but she had discovered that she probably was never really in love with him. Lucas had come into her life at such a vulnerable time that she wanted to believe it was the real thing. She desperately clung to any other emotion besides grief over Caleb, and with Lucas there was hope that she could be happy again one day. _

_Then she met Nathan, and everything changed. They were friends before anything, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't felt sparks the first time their eyes met. In the beginning, she wrote it off as physical attraction, nothing more, nothing less, but fate had other plans. There was such a stillness when they were together, everything just felt right and balanced. They didn't particularly have much in common, but that didn't matter. Discovering what the other loved, opened up new worlds to them both. Each day, their connection grew stronger and stronger until they both couldn't contain it. She had tried to fight it, but it was out of her control, she was drawn to Nathan like a moth to a flame, and no amount of guilt or duty could diminish the hold he had on her heart. When they made love, the physical and mental pleasure was like none she had ever experienced.. She had never felt so at one with another person in her life. They could make love for days and it would never be enough. _

_When he walked away from her at the wedding, she literally felt something inside of her snap, and for the second time in her life, a small part of her heart died. There was only one other time she ever felt such a loss, and that was Caleb's death. With Caleb though, she had finally come to terms with the fact that she couldn't have controlled or prevented it, that it wasn't her fault; but with Nathan she did have control. If she had been stronger she would have fought for their love and been honest with Lucas, but she wasn't. She never thought of herself as a weak person, but now what she saw disgusted her. She was stuck in a lie, with only herself to blame, and now the mess she had made only had the potential to get worse._

_Making love her to Lucas on her wedding night was torture. She tried picturing Nathan, but all that did was make her feel empty and ashamed. So instead, she blocked everything out completely-she was a body and nothing more. The next morning while Lucas lay in bed, she broke down and called Nathan. Dan had answered and told her Nathan had left the night of the wedding and that no one knew when he would return. She tried every day for three weeks to reach him, but he had never returned to the Scott mansion and his cell was always off. _

'_How could she blame him, though?' Whatever they had before was gone, and she was the one that threw it away. He begged and pleaded for her to take a chance with him and she turned her back on both him and their love._

_Lucas had sensed her distance early on, but she managed to convince him it was nothing more than exhaustion from the wedding and missing Jake and Brooke. Before long, she found herself faking every smile and touch she gave her husband. He had been nothing but loving and this is how she repaid him._

_Laying down in the antique, claw bathtub in cream, yoga pants and a black, silk cami she began to cry. She cried for Lucas, she cried for Nathan, she cried for her baby, but she never cried for herself. All she had done was bring misery to both the brothers and her unborn child; she didn't deserve any of the tears she shed.. _

_After several minutes she started to calm down and looked down, amazed at what she was doing. Unconsciously, she had begun to rub her still flat belly soothingly with her right hand. A soft smile crept on her tear stained face. This child would be the one thing she never regretted in her life. The circumstances were horrendous, but nevertheless, she would love this child with everything she had. It amazed her how much love she could feel in just a few short hours of knowing she was going to be a mother. With everything else so uncertain in her life, having this baby was something she would never think twice about._

_That's how she finally drifted off, with a soft smile on her face and a protective had firmly on her belly, still laying in that antique bathtub. Consequently, that was also how Lucas discovered her._

_She never heard him come in, but she heard his reaction when he found that white stick, with the brightest pink line she'd ever seen. _

"_Haley, is the true?" She could hear the anticipation in his voice, he was hoping she'd say yes._

_She couldn't say anything in response, only nod her head in affirmation that it was indeed true._

_End Of Flashback.._.

"Sweetie, we're here..." Lucas nudged her softly.

Opening her eyes, she saw the sprawling estate. It was just as beautiful as she had remembered, but again just as daunting. Getting out of the car she straightened her outfit, a nervous habit she acquired as a young child when her mother warned her not to wrinkle her dresses rough-housing with Caleb and Jake.

Today she had opted for comfort. With being nauseated twenty-four-seven and taking spontaneous naps anywhere and everywhere, it was much easier. Still she was in style, with her gray Armani twill trousers that fit her to perfection, a form fitting black cashmere turtleneck and three inch Prada black, suede pumps on her feet. A silver Michael Kors chain belt emphasized that her tiny waist was still in tact, although she knew it wouldn't be much longer. She could hide it for a couple more months and Lucas had agreed to keep quiet till then. Her excuse was she didn't want to jinx anything, but really she needed to by herself more time to find out how to tell Nathan.

"Haley, God I've missed you..." Jake yelled from the front of the house before he took off running towards her. Picking her up off the ground, he twirled her around and held onto to her for dear life just as she did to him.

Brooke smiled as she walked toward them and stood beside Lucas. "They sure did miss each other."

Lucas smiled at the sight. "Yeah, I don't think they can ever be apart this long again." He laughed lightly as Brooke joined in.

Jake still wouldn't let her go. "Don't ever leave me for that long again," he whispered.

"I promise." She chocked out as tears filled her eyes. She had missed him and Brooke so much.

"Hey now, break it up you two or I might get jealous." Brooke teased.

Jake turned and smirked. "You'd never lose me, Dimples."

Brooke rolled her eyes and broke them apart. "No, I'm jealous you're taking away my Haley time." She grinned before pulling Haley into a tight hug as Jake pouted.

"Davis, I have missed you so much."

Brooke squeezed her even tighter. "Aw, James I was lost without you. I love Jake, but it takes the both of us to handle him."

Haley giggled for the first time in what felt like years as they broke apart.

Lucas and Jake grabbed the light luggage and nudged the girls to walk inside where Deb and Dan were waiting.

"Lucas, Haley we have missed you so much," Deb gushed and ran to hug them both.

"We missed you too, mom." Lucas laughed as they all untangled themselves.

Deb was beaming. "So, how was the honeymoon? Two months on a private yacht must have been heaven."

Haley smiled as her stomach churned, she could not get sick now. "It was beautiful Deb, we have tons of pictures."

"Lovely, I can't wait to see them. Now why don't you two go up to your suite and take a nap before dinner."

Everyone agreed and Lucas took Haley by the hand guiding her to their room.

She locked eyes with Dan as they passed him and in his expression, he told her Nathan was still gone.

Once inside their room, Haley immediately collapsed onto the plush gold comforter.

Chuckling lightly Lucas, climbed in beside her. "That kid of mine already wearing you out?"

Haley rubbed her abdomen fondly. "Well, it's definitely making it's presence known. I have a whole new affection for what my mother must have gone through."

Lucas, hand joined hers and he felt her stiffen at his touch. "Hey, are you alright?"

She looked up into his concerned eyes. "I guess I'm just jumpy, this is all still so new."

Leaning down he kissed her temple. "Let's get some rest."

Closing her eyes she did just that.

"Jake, you did not?" Haley shrieked in horror.

Brooke couldn't stop laughing along with the rest of the table.

Jake mocked offense. "What? That resort was suppose to be exclusively ours, so technically if I wanted to walk around naked the entire time it's my choice.

"Man, you guys still had the entire staff there." Luke interjected while trying to block a mental image.

"I will never forget the second night when they prepared us this elegant meal in the private dining room, citing it was black tie, and here comes my hubby butt-naked except for a Hugo Boss black tie around his neck and a shit eating grin on his face," Brooke giggled and then blew her husband a kiss.

As the laughter died down, Marie came around and poured more wine, to which Haley again declined.

Deb looked over at her concerned. "Haley are you sure you're feeling alright? You've barely touched your food and you look a tad pale."

"I'm fine Deb, really," she attempted to reassure the matriarch.

"She's better than fine." Lucas grinned and stood up, tapping his wine glad to garner everyone's attention.

Haley looked up at him in terrified. He could not be doing what she thought he was doing.

"It's alright darling, they're our family and I can't keep it in any longer."

Jake had a very bad feeling in his stomach, and he could tell his wife had the same fear as she found his hand under the table.

"We're having a baby!" Lucas proclaimed as he pulled Haley up into a hard kiss.

Everyone was frozen in shock, and it wasn't until Deb ran over to the couple crying tears of joy, that the rest snapped out of their daze and joined in the mini celebration.

Haley couldn't breath as the voices around her began to mingle into one. Feeling light-headed and sick, she knew she had to get out, and immediately fled the room. She wasn't sure if it was the baby or the new fear that everyone now knew, but no matter what, she was going to be sick.

Finally reaching the bathroom, she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach. Even when she had nothing left, she continued to heave.

In her misery, she never heard the door open until she felt someone kneel down beside her and pull her hair back.

Lifting her head up slowly she locked eyes with a Scott man, just not her husband.

"How about you come lay down in my office for a bit." Dan suggested as he pulled her tiny frame back on her feet.

In his office, he laid her down immediately on his over-sized, soft, mahogany, leather sofa. Walking over to his adjoining bathroom, he grabbed a washcloth and dampened it for her.

Her eyes remained closed as she felt the cool cloth placed lightly on her head. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Luckily, as everyone fought over who should go check on you, I snuck out and got there first." He lightly joked, confident that they were all still arguing.

After a few quite moments, Haley opened her eyes and met his dark blue ones, that reminded her so much of Nathan.

Dan knew what she wanted to know without a word. "He's only called once. He says he'll be back soon, but that's all I really know."

Haley tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "How did he sound?"

"Honestly... it was too brief a conversation to tell."

Haley nodded and sat up. Silently she stood and walked to the door. Her hand shaking she reached for the knob, but she was tired, so tired of holding it all together.

Dan caught her before she collapsed in tears. He held her for what seemed like hours as sob after sob raked through her body. He had promised to be there for her, and he would never betray that promise. He had been in her shoes many years before, and he knew that she was going to need all of the support she could get.

"It's...too much," she managed to croak out.

"Oh, Haley, I should have stopped this. I'm sorry..." Dan spoke softly trying to calm her down,

Haley pulled back and tried to compose herself and let out a small laugh. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I must look like such an idiot."

Dan pulled her up and led her back to the sofa making sure to hand her one of his handkerchiefs in the process.

Deciding he might as well ask the obvious, Dan took a deep breath. "Do you know whose it is?"

Haley looked at the ground, not being able to look him in the eye, "No."

It was what Dan had expected, even if he hoped he would have been proven wrong.

Neither said a word until Haley walked over to the portrait that hung over Dan's desk. "She painted this, didn't she?" She turned to face him.

Dan walked over to stand beside her and gazed with her at the painting. "Yes."

"I figured, because everything else in the house is Picasso, Monet, or some other of equal monetary value, but in your office you have this unknown painting that I've seen you stare at more than all the other pieces you have worth millions. You know my dad still has the horrible painting I drew for him when I was five framed in his office," she smiled wistfully.

Sitting on the edge of his desk, she fiddled with the cord to his phone. "Why are you so kind to me when all I've done is hurt your sons?" She softly asked.

Without a word, Dan moved the painting to the side and revealed his safe. After punching in the numbers, he retrieved the lock box tucked away in the back. Opening it, he immediately reached for not just the single photo he always stared at, but the ones he was in as well. The photos that he couldn't bare to look at, but wanted Haley to see. Maybe then she would understand why it was impossible to be angry at her.

Haley looked at them one by one, each of the same brunette smiling and laughing to the camera. You couldn't help but smile back. The last one broke Haley's heart. It was of the brunette and a young Dan staring into each other's eyes in the middle of a crowded market. There were a million other objects in the photograph, but you couldn't help but be entranced by the couple so obviously in love. Everything else seemed to melt away.

"You and Nathan remind me of what I once had with..."

"Karen." Haley finished for him, remembering the name Dan revealed to her at her reception.

Dan nodded. "She came from money too, but she was so carefree and just different than anyone I had ever known. She loved with everything inside her and was fiercely loyal." A ghost of a smile came across his face.

"I don't ever regret my time with her because to me, loving her for that short time was worth all the pain of losing her. I do regret however; how deeply I hurt her and the mistakes I have made. When she needed me, I wasn't there, mostly because of pride and family obligations." He sighed as a pained expression came over his face and he glanced downward.

Haley waited for him to continue, even though she knew he wouldn't tell her anymore and she wouldn't ask. The pain was still saw raw in him and even if she didn't know specifics, she could understand probably better than anyone else what he was feeling. Circumstances may be different, but lost love, regret, and betrayal cause the same anguish.

"I just can't be angry at you Haley because I see a lot of her in you, and I see the way my boys love you. Do I wish none of this had ever happened? Yes, but I always wished my sons would find true happiness and they did, unfortunately they both found it in you."

They both resigned themselves to the silence as a million thoughts raced through their minds.

"We could have a test done without Lucas or Nathan ever finding out," Dan suggested.

Haley turned and looked Dan straight in the eyes. "I want to tell Nathan this baby might be his."

"Then so be it." Dan walked around her and stood behind is desk.

She placed the photographs back in front of him. "Do you think that's selfish?"

Silently he placed the photos back into the lock box and into the safe. After making sure the painting was secured, he faced her once again.

"I think it would be selfish if you didn't. One thing though Haley, if this baby is Nathan's everything you two have shared comes out in the open, and if you two won't tell everyone, then I'll take it upon myself." He gently warned.

Haley took a deep breath. "I know that Dan, I may not have been able to stand up for what I wanted, but this baby deserves to have his or her father, whomever it may be."

She let her hand come to a rest on her belly once more, a habit she couldn't seem to break and didn't even want to. "This baby is what matters most, my needs have to come second no matter what... I need to talk to Nathan first, then we'll take it from there."

Dan focused on her stomach, and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "There is going to be a lot more pain that none of us can avoid no matter who the father is, you know that, right?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I think you're doing the smart thing, taking this slowly and not making any hasty decisions. The least amount of stress is what you and my grandchild need. We will deal with everything else as it comes, but you two are this entire family's priority."

Haley silently walked over and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you, Dad."

Dan watched her leave before picking up his phone attempting to call Nathan once more. Again, he received no answer. "Damn it!" He cursed as he slammed down the receiver.

Nathan Scott laid on the deck at the peaceful and modest beach house in North Carolina that his dad had purchased before he was even born. It was the only house for at least a mile, and was the house in his father's painting that hung in his study. He never realized the painting was a real house until his father brought him and Lucas to it for a vacation one summer. He couldn't have been more than eight years old, and all the exotic vacations he'd taken over the years could never compare to that summer. It was only the three of them, and it was all they needed. They played together, went grocery shopping, ate a million hot dogs, and just felt free. He'd never seen his father more at ease in his entire life.

Hoping to capture that same ease he returned, but he did have a slight detour.

The night he walked away from Haley, he walked away from everything. He couldn't stand being anywhere that reminded him of her. He landed in New York city the next day determined to drink and party his troubles away, but it was useless.

She haunted him everywhere he went. Every time he attempted to go after a girl, it always ended badly. They weren't her, and no amount of imagination would make them even come close. Giving up, he finally decided to come here.

He had been here for almost two months and had managed to at least mildly distract himself. He worked out, played basketball with some locals at a place down by the river, and just essentially existed. His father had called once and they spoke briefly, but he never told him where he was. Haley had called him as well, many times, but he did them both a favor and didn't answer.

Whether she liked it or not, she had to get used to life without him. There was just no other way. It was all or nothing with them now, and by marrying Lucas she chose nothing.

In the two months without her, his love never wavered, and if anything it grew stronger. He finally surrendered to the fact that without a doubt she was the love of his life, and even her pledging herself to his brother wouldn't change that. She was in his heart, his soul, his blood. Maybe this was his karma for sins against his brother; living out the rest of his days knowing nothing could ever compare to what he shared with her.

Last week, on a stormy day, he started looking through some of his dads old papers. He found a journal that contained hundreds of quotes from the person's favorite authors. When he looked closely at the front of the book, he discovered Karen's initials. Skipping to the last page, his father's name jumped out to him. It simply said "Dear Dan" and beneath it was written a quote that would become burned in his memory.

"_There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it."_

_-George Bernard Shaw_

His father had been right, they were more alike than he had ever imagined. On the outside looking in, his father seemed to have everything and be satisfied, but now Nathan knew the truth. There was one huge difference though, Karen was dead. His father had no choice, but to move on, even if it nearly killed him. The question was, what if Karen was alive? _Could his father have lived without her if she was alive and within reach day in and day out?_

His cell rang again, but this time he didn't ignore it. "Jake?"

"Damn, you're a hard man to get in touch with." Jake chuckled, hoping to ease Nathan into this conversation.

"Yeah, tell Brooke I'm sorry for not ever answering."

Jake scoffed. "Are you kidding? If I even tell my wife I called you and you picked up for me and not her, she'd go off on us both."

Nathan cracked a smile at that and made his way back into the beach house. The sun had long ago set and the chill in the air had become too much.

"Alright, it'll be our secret. So, why the call now?" Nathan prodded, knowing Jake could bullshit for hours and it was better to cut to the chase.

"You need to come home." Jake simply told him.

"What's the rush?"

Jake paced the hallway outside his suite he shared with Brooke. "Look, it's been two months and I know you're hiding out, but trust me it's time to come back."

"Is she back?" Nathan asked so quietly, Jake almost wondered if he really asked.

"Yeah, they're back."

Walking to the fridge, he grabbed an ice cold beer. "Jake, I think it's best if I stay away for a little while longer, besides I actually have some b-ball competition where I'm at."

"Bullshit and nice change of subject by the way."

Nathan felt a chill. "Man, you sounded just like your wife there."

"That's a low blow Nate." Jake warned him.

Nathan laughed, " I'm sorry."

"Good, now get your ass back." Jake kept pushing him.

Nathan groaned and took a swig of his beer. "Look, I'll think about it. Alright?"

"Alright." Jake conceded with a sigh and hung up the phone.

Lucas Scott walked into the master bath of his suite and spotted his wife soaking in a cloud of bubbles. Her hair was in a messy bun, she didn't have an ounce of makeup on, but she still looked gorgeous. Every day she managed to amaze him with her beauty.

Kneeling down beside her, he kissed her forehead softly, causing her eyes to flutter open and stare up at him.

"Any room in there for me?" He smirked down towards her, but all he received in return was a glare that definitely did not say come on in.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you're asking me that?" She was growing more annoyed by the second.

Sitting down on his knees he tried in vain to grab one of her hands. "I'm guessing this is about my little announcement?"

"You think?" she mocked, her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I know we said we'd wait, but I'm just so excited Hales. God, I love you so much and we made a life together. Sometimes, I wake up and think it's all a dream and then I look over at you and realize how blessed I truly am. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." His eyes pleaded for forgiveness and Haley felt horrible.

She bit his head off for no reason at all. Here she was being angry with him for loving her and _their_ child so much that he couldn't contain it.

"I'm sorry Luke, you have been nothing but amazing and..." Tears filled her eyes. "I just..."

Leaning down, he hugged her to him not caring his shirt was becoming soaked. "Aw, baby it's just those hormones, you're the greatest gift in my life. Don't ever forget that." He released her slightly and kissed her lips.

"Now, I have to run and take care of some business calls, letting people know I'm back in town, but I'll be right back. Ok?" He stood up smiling tenderly at her.

She gave him a small smile and watched him walk away. "I'm such a mess." She groaned frustrated, sliding the rest of the way in the tub, immersing every inch of herself in water.

Leaning his head against the shower wall, he tried to remember why he couldn't go back, but nonetheless he knew he had to. He missed everyone and even though he'd never show it, he missed her. She didn't deserve it, but he couldn't escape it. Jake was right, he had been hiding and it was time to stop.

He hadn't been much of a brother and he owed it to Lucas to be happy for them, at least by all appearances. They would all be thrown in the same room frequently, but he'd make sure nothing but mere greetings passed between himself and her. If he couldn't deal with it, then he could always truly walk way, but he'd never be able to live with himself if he didn't try.

After turning the water off, he grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist as he ventured back into the bedroom. On the bed was a large suitcase, and as he glanced at the clock, he knew he had to hurry. Once he had made up his mind about going back, he couldn't waste anymore time. He had prolonged the inevitable long enough.

It was time to face his new reality, and it was time for Haley to face it as well.

Lucas walked down the long corridor to his office, with thoughts of Haley and his unborn child swirling through his head. It was really happening and he couldn't stop smiling.

Once inside his office, he locked the door behind him and picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Skillz? Hey, it's Lucas."

"Yo, Luke, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great man. Anyway, I was wondering if you located my brother yet?"

"That I have, and he's actually making his way back to Italy within the hour."

"Tonight? Are you kidding me?" Lucas' voice grew agitated.

A hearty laugh came through the receiver. "Don't kill the messenger."

Lucas looked down at the framed picture of him and Haley at their engagement party. "Look, Skillz, forget what I said the other day. Keep doing what you've been doing."

"Damn, Dawg you a tad insecure?"

Lucas slammed his fist against his desk. "Fuck off, Skillz! You took the damn pictures, you know what the hell they were doing behind my back, so don't try to play it off."

"Whoa, sorry Dawg. I'm just a little confused. I mean most men find out their chick is cheating and dump their ass. Why are you fighting so hard for her even though she was banging Nathan?"

"None of your damn business. Just keep an eye on him and don't ever question my motives." Lucas warned.

"Sorry, I..." Skillz quickly apologized.

Lucas tiredly rubbed his eyes and picked up the picture of he and Haley, lovingly stroking her face. " Look man, I love her and that's enough. I can't lose her, and there's no way I can lose my child either."

"You sure it's yours?" Skillz hesitantly asked. He didn't necessarily approve of his old friend's choices in life, but he wanted to make sure he went with no surprises.

Lucas felt his blood begin to boil. "I told you to back off two weeks before the wedding because the two would never have a free moment. Why do you think I planned that last minute trip to Monacco after Christmas? It was to help my dear brother keep his dick in his pants, and for the last two months she's been on a yacht with me. So, unless my brother snuck aboard our yacht and fucked her while she was next to me in bed I think it's a safe bet."

"Well, then congratulations are in order. So, I guess I'll be packing my bags."

"No shit. I'll contact you when need be." Lucas slammed the receiver down and collapsed in his chair.

He had his suspicions early on, and that's why he had asked Skillz for a favor. He knew that his old friend could be trusted, and when he had discovered the worst, he hired Skillz to keep a close eye on the love of his life and his philandering brother.

Picking up the picture once more he traced his fingers over her smiling face. God he loved her. She had lost her way for awhile, but he'd show her the life they could have, and she'd have no regrets. He knew that if he kept his brother away from Haley, that she would be happy with him, she was before Nathan got involved and she would be again. He was sure of it.

The hardest part of it all was being amicable with his brother. He'd known from the beginning that Nathan lusted after her. Nathan always wanted what Lucas had, and that was why he hired Skillz in the first place. When he first found out, he didn't know how he could go on. After a few days, he managed to forgive Haley, knowing she was weak and seduced by Nathan's charms, however; he could never forgive his brother.

Haley was the love of _his_ life, and Nathan would just have to find someone else. He would hold it together till the birth of his child, that would be when Haley would know where she belonged, and then he would cut ties with his brother forever.

* * *

Cath 


	22. Screaming Infidelities

**Author's Note: A big thanks to Maggie, as always, who is so amazing at what she does. Hope y'all enjoy and this is dedicated to my fellow lions. ;) Love y'all!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two "Screaming Infidelities"**

"_Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow... Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead."_

_Joss Whedon_

"_He's beautiful isn't he?" Haley looked up into her husband's eyes, a smile of satisfaction playing on her lips. She was tired and exhausted, but it was over, they had their miraclethey had their son._

_Leaning down, he kissed her softly, then laid a delicate kiss on his newborn son's head. "Without a doubt, just like his mother."_

"_I can't believe he's really here." She beamed at her son._

"_He's so amazing and so are you Hales." He caressed her cheek and their lips met in a tender kiss. After a few moments, Haley couldn't keep her eyes open, the hours of labor and delivery were finally taking their toll._

_Brushing some hair out of her face, he took their new addition out of her arms, laying him in the bassinet next to her hospital bed. Then gently, he climbed in next to his wife wrapping, his arms around her from behind._

_An immediate smile graced Haley's face as she felt his protective embrace. "I love you," she murmured sleepily._

_His nuzzled her neck and placed feather light kisses on her skin. "God, I love you too Hales," he whispered in her ear._

"_Nathan?" Her soft voice called out to him before sleep completely claimed her. _

"_Yeah?"_

_Slowly, she turned around in his arms and their eyes locked. "Promise, we'll always be this way?"_

"_For all eternity," he swore to her, and then closed the remaining distance between them, capturing her lips in a lingering kiss._

"Haley?" Brooke lightly nudged her sleeping best friend.

Reluctantly opening her eyes, she focused on Brooke standing over her and her heart sank_. It wasn't real. Her perfect life with Nathan wasn't more than just a sweet torturous dream._

Looking around she noticed it was still very dark. "What time is it?"

Brooke scooted her over and climbed in beside her. "Around five in the morning."

Haley looked at her like she was insane. "Why are you up so early and where is Luke?" she mumbled, her eyes setting on the space Lucas had previously occupied.

"Well, Jake was snoring and I passed Lucas in the hallway heading out for a run. So, I thought I'd come snuggle with my Haley." Brooke grinned snuggling closer to her.

Haley giggled and pulled the covers tighter around them.

"So, how are you Hales?" Brooke asked, the darkness hiding the her friend's apprehensive glance.

"I'm fine." Haley answered way too quickly.

Brooke scoffed in protest. "Take off the Stepford-wife mask and tell me the truth."

Haley muttered a few incoherent words of protest, but knew it was futile. "Honestly, I don't know how I am. I know without a doubt I want this child, but I'm terrified of how I'm going to tell Nathan.

Brooke found Haley's hand beneath the covers and squeezed it tight. "It could be his, couldn't it?"

Haley stayed silent and Brooke knew her instincts were right.

"Are you going to tell Lucas?"

Haley had been battling with that question for days. "Honestly, not right now. Lucas is so happy about this baby and the odds are it is his. It may be cowardly, but I want to talk to Nathan first and then decide what happens next. He has as much to lose as I do if we are exposed, so I want to make sure of what he wants too."

"I think that's the smartest move to make. Now, let's forget all this baby's Daddy drama." Brooke waved her free hand dismissively in the air, her tone changing from serious to giddy in the blink of an eye. "We're having a baby, and it's time you concentrated on the good side of it."

"Oh really?" Haley raised a curious eyebrow at Brooke's use of the word 'we,' laughing slightly.

"Yes really, This baby is going to be the most loved, and of course devastatingly beautiful baby, that was ever born." Brooke spoke so certainly, not even God himself could tell her otherwise.

Suddenly, Brooke shot up in the bed bringing Haley up with her. "Oh my God Haley!"

"What?" Haley blew out exasperated. There was such a thing as a little too much Brooke at 5 a.m. in the morning.

"We get to shop like never before. The hottest Maternity clothes, baby clothes, matching accessories, cribs, blankets, toys...

"Brooke?" Haley tried to interrupt.

"Do you think Dolce and Gabbana has a baby line?" Brooke continued on. "If not, I'm sure they could whip up a line for us. Oh, and we must go to Rome and find the most perfect chandelier."

Haley halted at that. "What brought up chandeliers?"

"Haley!" Brooke looked at her horrified, with her mouth agape. "Our baby must have a chandelier in his or her suite. This child is essentially royalty, and besides I had one as a baby." Brooke justified herself as if it was the most natural thing in the world, because if she had one, then it was completely normal and acceptable.

"Brooke, how about we at least wait until I'm showing to get into all that."

Brooke leaned down close to Haley's stomach. "You're mommy is such a downer, but you'll love her just as much as we all do baby cakes. Now, I'll do what she says and hold off for a bit, but don't you worry, you'll come into this world in style and everything will be ready."

Haley laughed and laid back down, yanking Brooke down with her as well.

"I love you Davis, now let's please get some more sleep."

"Ugh fine. Night Hales, and night to you too baby Dior." Brooke patted Haley's belly, smiling at her new name for the baby.

"Dior?" Haley quirked her eyebrow at her crazy-but-lovable friend.

Brooke squealed with delight. "Don't you just love it? It just popped into my head and it would work for a boy or a girl. Our baby so has to be a Dior. We have to let the whole world know who this baby is right from the start."

Haley just laughed at Brooke's antics, shaking her head. She pulled Brooke closer, quieting her anxious ramblings, and the pair closed their eyes, letting sleep quickly claim them both.

Haley felt better than she had in days, months even. Brooke helped her see the joyous sides of her life even when fear and despair seemed to be everywhere else she looked.

Her nausea had even given her a reprieve, and breakfast sounded like a nice idea for once. Leaving Brooke still passed out in bed, she went to wash her face and freshen up before venturing downstairs. Looking in the mirror, she decided she looked good enough. Her hair was piled high on her head and she remained in her mint green pajama pants and matching cami.

She could smell the bacon and eggs before she even reached the dining room area and was ready to finally eat for two, even if she threw up for two later.

"Haley dear, I'm so glad to see you up and about." Deb cheerfully welcomed her and made quick work of fixing Haley a plate, determined not to have her wait a second for the staff to do it.

"Deb, you don't have to fix my plate..." Haley tried to protest.

Deb ignored her and placed a gigantic plate, filled with everything from eggs to fresh strawberries, down on the table. "Nonsense, you are busy growing my grandchild in that tiny body of yours, the least I can do is fix you two something to eat."

Lucas walked in and immediately went to Haley's side. "Morning sweetheart." He kissed her sweetly.

"Good morning." Haley managed to get out before popping a fork-full of food into her mouth.

Lucas chuckled and scooted his chair right next to hers. "Well, thank god you're finally eating something."

"Let's just hope she can keep it down." Jake piped in from the door way before taking a seat across the two.

"Jakey, did you know your wife crawled into bed with me this morning?" Haley inquired.

Jake smirked. "Please don't dash my fantasy and say Lucas was with y'all.

Lucas face twisted in disgust. "That is my cousin man."

Laughing, Jake swiped a bite of pancake of Haley's plate. "Sorry, just making sure I could keep my Baley dreams alive.

Brooke strolled in, almost matching Haley to a tee, except she was in pink. "Well, I do have a confession to make Jake." She put on her best serious face and sat down beside him, taking his hand.

Dan laid his newspaper down knowing he could never concentrate with these kids around, and focused on Brooke with all the rest.

Brooke looked helplessly at Haley, then let out a long dramatic sigh. "Jake...Haley's baby...is mine."

Jake stood up and turned away from the both. Then, looking lovingly at Deb, he faced everyone. "Just as well, because Deb and I are in love and she's going to be my baby's mamma." In true Jake fashion, he waltzed over to Deb and dipped her dramatically as if he was about to kiss her. Everyone, including Dan shook their heads at the craziness, but laughed at the same time.

After the laughter died down Brooke turned to Jake. "You stole my Baley nickname."

Jake shrugged and kissed her nose.

Haley laughed. "So we're Baley?"

Brooke grinned. "Of course, just like you and Lucas are Laley, Jake and I are Bake, Deb and Dan are Den, and just because we can't leave him out, and I'm his cousin so it's gross, you and Nathan are Naley," she rattled off, as if these combinations just came to her naturally, which they probably did.

Dan knew he'd regret this, but had to ask. "So yours' and Nathan's names together would be gross, since you are cousins, but yours' and Haley's together is perfectly fine?"

Brooke couldn't believe it was not obvious. "Uncle Dan, girl on girl is hot; cousin on cousin is not," she stated triumphantly. "Oh, I made a rhyme!" she clapped her hands excitedly as everyone laughed.

This was just the sort of carefree morning Haley had yearned for. She knew many drama-filled days lay ahead and she wanted to treasure these brief moments in time. So, that in her darkest hours, she could look back and remember when laughter was still so easy to come by in her life.

People write so many poems about love, sorrow, grief, even sex, but laughter is so often overlooked. To her laughter was an eternal gift that transcends time, race, sex, age, and even class. Laughter has the ability to let you escape from any moment in you life. It may only last a few seconds, a few minutes, or if you're lucky a few hours; but when you laugh, especially surrounded by friends, every sadness, every fear, and every battle disappears.

Being in such a moment of pure ease, it took Haley a few seconds to register the look of shock on everyone's faces around her.

Finally, glancing behind her, she saw him. Her heart stopped beating and her breath caught in her throat. He was looking at everyone but her, and even though she was expecting that treatment, it was still like a knife in her chest.

Frantically, she tried to think of a way to get out of there or to at least get him out. He could only find out about the baby from her. She looked to Jake and Brooke, but you could tell they were just as terrified and helpless as she was.

Grabbing a cranberry muffin off the table, he leaned nonchalantly against the wall and glanced at his mother. "So, am I really going to have a baby brother?" He peeled the wrapper from the muffin as he made light of Jake's earlier antics.

Deb walked over and kissed his cheek. "Two of you boys was enough, and besides, Grandmother is the only title I want from now on." A radiant smile came to her face just thinking of her grandchild to be.

Nathan looked at Brooke, obviously getting the wrong idea. "Did Jake slip one past the goalie?" He jokingly inquired and Deb looked very displeased.

Lucas looked straight at his brother a cool, almost triumphant expression crossing his features. "Nope, but I sure did." Then, with a huge, innocent grin, he put his arm around Haley.

Nathan sat stunned, and one glance at Haley's guilt ridden expression told him all he needed to know.

He knew it would be hard to adjust to a life watching her married to his brother, but this was a blow that he didn't see coming, at least not this soon.

Trying to gather whatever pride he had, he managed a small smile. "Well, congratulations brother..." He stood and looked straight at Haley. "And to you too Haley. Um, I'm really jet lagged, I think I'm going to crash."

Dan stood. "Of course son, we'll call you for dinner."

Nathan gave his dad a small nod and bolted.

Brooke quickly got up without a word, and went after him.

"Nathan…"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "It's useless Brooke, just back off…please."

She watched after him helplessly, as he started up the stairs and disappeared out of her sight.

Jake came up behind her wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "He just needs some time."

Brooke shook her head. "No, he needs Haley."

…

It was three in the morning and Haley was wide-awake. After Nathan's arrival, all she did was hide out in her suite. It was cowardly, but she couldn't bear to face him or the rest of the world. She knew she had to, but the way he looked at her after he discovered her pregnancy petrified her. For the first time since she met him, he didn't look at her with lust, adoration, or love. The only thing she saw in his eyes was disdain ¾and that was the worst look of all. Even at her wedding reception there was still longing staring back at her. Now, it was as if he regretted any moment he had ever spent with her.

Laying her hand on her stomach, she realized that she had to quit wallowing in her own pity. This baby was her priority and even if Nathan loathed her she had to tell him that this child could be his.

Slipping out of bed silently, she tried to search in the darkness for a robe, but after almost knocking down an antique lamp, she decided to forgo it. She rubbed her bare arms as she padded down the corridor to Nathan's suite. With a shaky hand, she knocked softly.

At that exact moment, Nathan turned the corner and saw her at his door. For a second, he let her beauty register in his mind. She had on a white silk Vera Wang gown, that he'd seen on her only one time before, which flowed demurely over her curves and was held up by two tiny delicate spaghetti straps. Her hair was down in waves and she was barefoot. She looked so innocent and angelic in that moment, that he wished he could let his guard down and tell her how beautiful she was. That couldn't happen though, and as soon as he told himself that, the anger returned.

"What do you want?" He sighed as he walked to his door, opening it, and walking inside without a second glance back at her.

"We need to talk."

He ignored her, lying down on his bed and putting his hands behind his head.

Slowly she walked over and tried to sit on the bed, but he immediately rebuffed her.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer if you didn't."

Her hands were trembling, but she continued on. "Please… it's important. We can do this wherever you want, but I have to talk to you and I need you to really listen.

Looking over at her pleading face, he relented. He knew she was stubborn and now was as good of a time as any to get this over with.

"Fine…but I don't want to get into this in here. Let's go down to the veranda area. No one will overhear there." He explained and then briskly walked passed her and out his door.

They silently made their way outside and she immediately sat on one of the plush couches tucking her feet beneath her trying to warm up.

Noticing her discomfort Nathan flipped on the massive fireplace that was near her. He may have been angry as hell with her, but even he couldn't be so heartless as to let her freeze to death.

Sitting on a coordinating couch opposite her, he waited.

She stared at him for a moment, and couldn't believe how awkward and uncomfortable this was. Even when he walked in on her naked that first day they met, there was an immediate ease between them. It just seemed to flow naturally between them, _until now_.

"Look Haley, can you just get on with it."

Nodding she cleared her throat. "So, you know I'm pregnant, right?

He gave her a look like he couldn't believe she asked that.

She laughed nervously. "Right, stupid question…this is really hard for me to say."

He laughed bitterly. "Don't bother saying anything Haley. I'm not going to blow your perfect little family dream; I'm not that fucking desperate. Besides, if you recall, I said goodbye to us when I left you standing on that dance floor."

"Did you really?" She suddenly blurted out without thinking.

He paused, looking straight into her eyes and lied. "Yes."

Fighting back tears, she turned away from him to try to hold it together.

Something inside him snapped. He didn't know if it was that she was feeling sorry for herself or if it was that he still wanted to reach out to her. Rationally, he knew he couldn't blame her for that, but his mind was far from a rational place.

"What the hell, Haley?" He roared jumping to his feet as he noticed the first of her tears fall.

Shocked she just stared up at him.

" Don't you dare cry because you got what you asked for. You are seriously a piece of work. What is Lucas not paying enough attention to you? Because let's face it that's why you reached out to me in the first place." He goaded her.

"That's not true…" She started to protest as she stood

He walked towards her, his blood boiling, the events of the last few months running through his head. He gave her everything he thought she wanted, he gave her his heart. He was vulnerable to her, and he couldn't believe he ever let her get that close. Her mere presence was driving him crazy, and in that moment, a part of him snapped, and he vowed to drive her equally as crazy, in the only way he knew how.

"Or is it that he can't get you off like I can?" A smirk played on his lips as the husky words floated out of his mouth.

She tried to back away, but he put his hands on both her shoulders holding her in place.

"I'm right aren't I? You screamed for me like you never did for him, like you never will for him." He continued to taunt her.

"Nathan…stop." She whispered.

He pulled her closer to him, and bent down so that his lips were barely touching her ear lobe. "I think I remember you telling me '_Nathan…don't stop _or_ Nathan…fuck me harder,'_ or my personal favorite_ 'Nathan…God you're so big_."

Haley tried to block out his words and the sensations his hot breath in her ear was causing, but she couldn't. She was quivering with a combination of desire and fear, and what made it worse was that he knew it exactly what he was doing to her emotions.

His hand ever so slowly fell from her shoulder down to her breast. Teasingly, he rubbed his palm lightly over her already hardened nipple through the thin silk material of her gown.

She instinctively went to grab him, but his other hand caught her hand just in time. "No," was all he said, but his forceful tone told her this was his game, so she retracted her arm and let it fall limply at her side.

When his palm left her breast, she whimpered, but when he pulled the thin strap of her gown down to expose her breast to the cool air and his viewing pleasure, she gasped.

It was getting out of control, he knew that, but he couldn't stop, and he knew that she would never tell him too. He walked her back slowly till the back of her knees hit the sofa and she had no choice but to sit. Getting on his knees in front of her, he moved between her legs and lowered the other strap exposing her entire chest.

His eyes glazed over with lust, but he could handle it, because even anger still held passion. Lowering his head, he rolled his tongue around her right nipple as his left hand worked the other.

Her moans were uncontrollable as the fire built inside her. When she got too loud, he bit down hard on her breast sending an amazing jolt of pleasure and pain to her lower region. She couldn't hold back though, she never could with him, but he knew that as well.

This was a twisted sexual way of showing her how she made him feel through most of their time together. Along with all the indescribable passion there was also pain. Pain that shot through your soul, but the pleasure was too intoxicating to walk away from.

Letting his hand fall to the hem of her gown, he gradually began to raise it up her silky legs as his tongue continued to swirl and suck on her incredible sensitive breasts. When it was high enough on her thighs, he pushed her legs even further apart, eliciting a low groan from her lips.

She was in ecstasy and her hands naturally found their way into his thick black hair holding him in place, but he had other plans. His hand reached to her center and began to stroke her. She was soaking wet and he knew she was at the edge.

He lowered his head to where his fingers had been only seconds before and licked everywhere but her most sensitive spot, enjoying how she was squirming above him. He added two fingers inside her along with his tongue working her to the brink. He was hard as a rock and it took everything in him not to drop his pants and fuck her till they were both raw. It couldn't happen though, because there was no way he could be inside and not feel his love for her.

Sliding his fingers out of her, he raised them to her mouth and she instinctively began to suck on them as if they were his hard length.

After she licked every last drop off them he moved them to her right breast and her hips bucked. "Please... Nathan…please." She begged.

His tongue swirled into her one last time before finally making it's way up to the bundle of nerves that would send her into oblivion.

"GOD…NATHAN!" She cried out, pushing his face further into her as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her.

After finally coming back down she was still so lost in her haze of lust that she barely felt him move away from her, but when she heard the door open, her eyes shot back open.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was low, still raw from the screams her mind-blowing orgasm had induced.

He shrugged. "That's what you gave up, Haley, and we were kidding ourselves thinking it was anything more." With that, he left her behind: stunned, breathless, wanting more, and most of all, _never the same_.

…

It was six in the morning and Nathan had yet to sleep. Visions of the night before left him unsatisfied and not just physically. He was hurt and angry, but even he could never truly hate her. He hated what she made him feel; he hated that she chose Lucas, he hated how gorgeous she was, and he hated that he craved her now just as much as when he first met her, and he hated the fact that he just couldn't hate _her_.

Last night was wrong, he knew that, but he wanted to punish her, make her crave him, show her what she was missing. Having her under his control, in a sense, also gave him some power back. It seemed that for so long she held all the cards, but he needed her to see that he could turn her life upside down in an instant just as she could with him. They were both weak when it came to the other, and she would never forget that now.

Saying they were only about sex was a cheap shot and completely untrue, at least for him, but lately he didn't really know what they had been to her. After all, she got pregnant awfully fast, so maybe all they boiled down to in her eyes, was lust. Lust that only held the illusion of love. Instead of asking her, however; he let his insecurities fuel his anger and lashed out at her and diminished what they shared all in the same breath.

He may never get answers to any of his questions, but he needed to realize no answer mattered in the end. She was carrying Lucas's child, and she was his wife, in all the ways Nathan wanted her as his own. He couldn't soften towards her in the least. He would deny every emotion related to her just as he had decided to do before he ever discovered her pregnancy. Burying any love or affection for her was the only solution, even if it meant becoming dead inside.

…

Jake sat on the edge of the floor of the bathroom with her head in his lap. He had been in this position since around six in the morning when he found her crying and throwing up in one of the downstairs bathrooms. It was now close to seven and she showed no signs of letting up, but they both knew he'd stay here forever if she needed him to.

Stroking her hair rhythmically, he finally coaxed her to stop crying. The only word she had spoken so far was 'Nathan' and that in itself, explained it all.

"Jake," she croaked, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm here, Hales."

"I didn't get a chance to tell him." She revealed softly.

Now, Jake was confused. "Alright, so what has you all upset Haley bear?" He gently prodded.

Haley thought about divulging everything, but she was too tired and cut to the chase. "God, Jake, he can barely look at me and…I'm still so in love with him."

Jake lifted her head up from his lap and looked into her eyes.

"First off, no man stops loving you and secondly, you're way too strong for this. You're letting him reduce you to an emotional wreck every time you two are in the same room together." He paused to grab a nearby tissue and began to smooth away her tear steaks. "I know this is painful as hell for the both of you, but there's a third person that needs you both to get through this bullshit and make some fast decisions.

Haley nodded, feeling ashamed she let herself get so carried away the night before. She had needed to feel him in some way, and even if it was just physical, it was something to grasp on to.

"I know, and I have to tell him…_today_." She asserted, but he could still hear a slight hesitation in her voice.

Jake smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good, now it's time for you to get some much needed rest before becoming all saintly and telling the truth."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Sorry Jakey, but being in love with my husband's brother and being pregnant and not knowing who the daddy is, qualifies me more for Jerry Springer than sainthood."

Tapping his finger to his chin he pretending to ponder. "True, however; baby Jake will become king of the castle.

"Baby Jake, huh?"

"Without a doubt." He winked and pulled her to her feet with him. "Let's get you into a hot shower and a comfy bed."

Haley wrapped her arm around his waist as he put his own around her shoulder. "Sounds perfect, but you may want to ask your wife about what she has named the baby."

…

Deb Scott sat in her elegant living room sipping on a glass of Pinot Grigio enjoying the beautiful sunset. Running her hand over the ornate arm of the rare 17th Century Italian hand carved chair she just recently acquired, her mind wondered to Haley.

She wondered if Haley would be strong enough to get through this all. Deb knew she had it in her, but in the beginning it's always the hardest.

Looking to her left she spotted her own wedding photo. They had bright smiles on their faces, but they never reached the eyes. She knew that day when Dan said his vows to her he was imagining Karen in her spot. You'd think that would hurt her, but Deb knew going in where Dan's heart was. She had known all along.

Deb had been in love with Dan since her freshman year at Harvard, however; at that time he was far from ready to settle down, so she waited. She had reluctantly decided to buy her time until he was ready, but after months of waiting she figured he'd never be ready.

It wasn't until Karen came to visit her, the summer before her sophomore year, that she realized it wasn't time Dan needed, but the right girl. Unfortunately, that girl just happened to be her younger sister, Karen, and it was love at first sight. They spent every waking hour together and were madly in love. Knowing it was hopeless and that it was obvious Karen was his choice; Deb stepped aside.

By the end of summer, Karen had decided to enroll in Harvard and her and Dan would move in together, however; the night before classes started, she disappeared. Dan had been devastated and could barely get out of bed. When they finally received word that Karen had died, they both lost it. The night they came together, was the night she found him with a gun on the floor of his apartment. In his hand there was a beautiful antique ring and he tearfully confessed the only reason he said no to Karen's proposal was because he was planning to ask her the following week in front of all their friends and family. It was a cruel twist of fate that had torn him and Karen apart, and that night she and Dan came together in their grief.

Dan had avoided Deb at all costs after that, saying it was a mistake and it was too painful to be near her. Two months and one positive pregnancy test later, changed his mind. He said he would marry her, and a few weeks later they did just that. Lucas was born six months after, with the eyes of his father and hair of his mother.

Through their love for Lucas, they slowly began to connect outside of Karen's memory and found a comfort in each other. Eleven months to the day, little Nathan came kicking and screaming into the world. He was the opposite of Lucas and looked like the perfect combination of Dan and Karen. Nathan had obviously inherited the dark looks from Deb's side that Karen and their brother Cooper had been blessed with. Deb had always been the outsider in her family; not really looking like anyone. However; Karen and Coop, looked like twins and were the spitting image of their mother.

Nevertheless, Deb loved Nathan even if he did conjure up painful memories. With their two boys, she and Dan were happy and she even thought Dan had fallen really in love with her till that fateful day.

_Deb couldn't keep the smile off her face as she climbed the stairs of her newly acquired Italian Villa. She was living her dream life with her perfect husband and gorgeous children._

_Walking past Nathan's nursery she heard some humming and slowly cracked the door. There was Dan standing over their son's crib, softly touching his cheek._

"_You are so beautiful Nathan…you look so much like her. I know she's looking down on you and Lucas smiling. She would have loved you so much. I remember this one night we were curled up by the fireplace and I touched her stomach. I told her I couldn't wait for her to carry my children." He paused to smile fondly at the memory. "She just looked up at me with that beautiful smile of hers and said the one word I never forgot…Nathan. When I asked her what she meant, she just repeated your name and said that's what she wanted our first baby to be named. She said you'd have our dark hair, the shape of her eyes, but the color would be a deeper blue than even mine. And here you are, so perfect, so innocent and it's like she's right here in the room with us._

_Deb had all she could take and burst into the room. "But she's not Dan, and he's my child. Do you hear me? MY CHILD." She screamed and picked up a now crying Nathan, and ran into Lucas's adjoining nursery. It had finally hit her that she was living what should have been Karen's life. All she would ever be was a replacement lover, a replacement wife and what killed her the most…a replacement mother. It wasn't fair to her, to Dan, to Karen, and especially to the two precious little boys in her arms. _

It had taken Dan hours to get her to come out, and from that day on they never spoke of Karen in each other's presence again. They silently agreed to continue their life together, and after some more time had passed they fell back into a comfortable routine and found something that resembled happiness; at least to them.

She hated to think that she favored Lucas over Nathan in any way, but maybe subconsciously, she did. When she went to Haley that night before the wedding, she really thought it was the best solution and that the love Nathan had with Haley was fleeting. It wasn't though, and now she could see it in both their eyes. All she ever wanted was for both her sons to be happy and it killed her to see that maybe she had destroyed both of them.

Lucas was happy now, but one day he would see Haley was not, and it would crush him. Then there was Nathan, whom she feared would become nothing but cold and empty. None of this was easy and truthfully, she didn't even know if she would change what she did if she could. If she hadn't stopped Haley, Lucas would be devastated and their family would have never been the same. It was a double-edged sword and for the life of her she didn't know if she truly chose the lesser of two evils.

Finishing off her wine she cleared all her thoughts and looked out into nothing but darkness. She laughed at the irony. The sun had long since set, not only for the day, but also for her life and now there was no going back.

…

Lucas slowly climbed into bed beside his passed out wife. She looked so at peace and he was glad she was getting some rest. It was almost ten o'clock and she hadn't left her room the entire day, citing that her stomach was bothering her. He hated seeing her so sick, but he knew it would get better with time.

"Lucas?" He groggy voice called out.

"I'm right here baby."

She rolled over on her back. "What time is it?"

He placed his arm protectively around her stomach. "Around ten."

She bolted upright. "I've been asleep for hours."

Lucas chuckled and played with the pink lace trim of her black, lace La Perla camisole. "I didn't think you had any pressing plans besides growing a human being inside you.

She swatted his hand away. "Very funny, but I promised to work on a theme for the nursery with Brooke." Of course that wasn't the truth, but she had to give him some reason.

Lucas groaned and rolled away from her. "This child is going to be her own personal Barbie doll.

Haley got of the bed and walked to one of her dressers. "Hey, at least you don't have to be carrying this baby. Once I start showing she says she's doing all my maternity shopping. According to her, a big, pregnant belly is the latest fashion accessory. Oh, and Jake told me this morning that she was arguing with both Domenico and Stefano of Dolce and Gabbana about having an entire maternity line ready for me within in weeks; not to mention a baby line done by the time this baby fashion icon is due. I thought she was only joking when she mentioned calling them the other day, but I guess not."

"Did she actually get them to agree."

Haley giggled, picturing Brooke yelling at poor Dom and Stef in broken Italian. She'd have to call them in the morning and make sure Brooke didn't scare them straight…_literally_. "Not until she threatened to call Roberto Cavalli."

Lucas sunk further under the covers getting ready to pass out. "Well, when I left them earlier they were getting plastered on the Veranda so you should find her there."

Haley grabbed one of Caleb's old Duke sweatshirts, slipping it on to keep her warm. "Thanks, I won't be too long." She smiled towards him and he blew her a kiss that she turned away from too fast to even notice.

…

"Well, Nate we're heading up to bed." Jake stood and helped an almost passed out Brooke to her feet.

Nathan raised his glass to them before downing its remains. As he began to pour another shot, he felt her presence and sure enough when he looked up, there she was, looking like she was getting ready to walk the plank.

Before she even uttered a word, he decided to get a few shots in. "I see you didn't grant me easy access this time." He motioned with his drink to the satin pants she wore.

"Nathan…"

He held up his free hand to silence her. "Look Haley, it was a one time thing, if you need to get off I suggest you cuddled up with your favorite vibrator." He smirked and took a long gulp of his scotch.

Now she was getting angry. "Quit being such a sarcastic asshole for two seconds."

He gave her a hearty laugh. "Well, pardon the hell out of me."

She sighed and walked closer to him, but still never sat down. "I have to tell you something and it's really hard, so please hear me out."

"Damn were you always such a buzzkill?" Nathan muttered, a little slur in his words.

"Were you always this wasted?" She shot back, her patience wearing thin.

"Damn straight." He proclaimed proudly, not a hint of shame in his voice. "Can I fix you a drink…Oh wait, you can't drink because Lucas went and knocked you up."

"Shut up!" She shouted, her temper getting the best of her.

"I love it when you get all riled up." He eyed her flushed cheeks. "But really, Haley, you shouldn't be so sensitive. After all, if you're old enough to have sex, you're old enough to face the consequences. Or did they not teach you that in sex ed.?" He continued to provoke her, loving the way her eyes lit up with anger.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about." She warned him, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"So tell me Haley, were you just letting him go off inside you thinking you were on birth control or did you purposely get off it?"

"Stop."

"No, this is really interesting to me. What position were you in when he knocked you up? Were you riding him or was he backing that ass up?" He laughed making sure to stare at her ass for good measure.

"You're such a sadist." Haley bit out.

Nathan shrugged. "Maybe so, but you know I get cocky when I drink." He winked at her and she turned away disgusted. She hated this side of him, even if she did bring it out in him.

"Hales, come on…don't be shy. Tell Uncle Nathan how is niece or nephew was conceived?"

Haley squared her shoulders. "You really want to know… really? Because once I say these words there is no going back." She threatened and she knew this was it. Telling him while he was plastered wasn't her plan, but he was forcing her hand.

Nathan scoffed. "I'd have to give a shit about you to be scared, Haley."

She could have let his words hurt her like they usually did, but not this time. This time all she heard was Jake's voice from that morning and that she had to do this for her child.

"The truth is I have no idea when my child was conceived and I probably won't know till I run a test."

Nathan looked up not understanding what she was getting at.

She locked eyes with him. "It could have been any number of times with Lucas, but it could have been that night in the Gazebo when you and I had sex over and over till we both couldn't move. The time you _exploded_ inside _me_ so many times I couldn't count. Does that _sound_ familiar?" She watched as his mouth fell open and confusion marred his face, but because of his earlier antics she didn't give a damn what his reaction was at the moment.

So, just as he had done to her, the night before, she left him. Left him stunned, breathless, wanting more, and just like her _never the same_.

* * *

Cath


	23. The Secret's In The Telling

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, they really mean so much to me. I want to thank Mags for her brilliant Maggify abilities, that I would be lost without, Amanda for just being Manda, and Sam who teaches me new things all the time. You guys are the best and I love y'all dearly.Oh. and this chapter is dedicated to Jess just because we all love her so. :)**

**Chapter Twenty Three "The Secret's In The Telling"**

"_**Be patient toward all that is unsolved in your heart and try to love the questions themselves. Do not now seek the answers, which cannot be given to you because you would not be able to live them. And the point is to live everything. Live your questions now, and perhaps even without knowing it, some distant day you'll begin to live in your answers."**_

_Rainer Maria Rilke_

They always say life is what happens while you're making plans; and ever since Haley walked into Jake's life, that statement had never been truer. Her beauty could leave a man breathless and her heart could leave him altered for life.

What most men never considered however, was what they could do to her if they were able to capture her heart. She was the _unattainable_ Haley James and their only concern, and sometimes obsession, was if she'd ever give them a chance. However, by putting her on that pedestal, they never really gave her one. She was perfection in their eyes, and that had always terrified her. Consequently, she never let any man really in because to her, it was easier to be someone's illusion than to become their reality.

Jake was lucky enough to be one of the few that could say Haley James loved him, but even he'd be a fool to say she ever really gave herself to him entirely.

Even after she quickly fell for Lucas, it was still only he and Caleb that ruled a piece of her heart. Jake knew she loved Lucas, but even from the start she had been holding back. Lucas had fallen in love with the Haley she created for the world to see, not the one with flaws and heartache so deep that some days she could barely get out of bed.

Sometimes he wondered if Lucas could see it to a point, and if that's why he proposed. Back then, she was searching for anything to take away even an ounce of her grief and Lucas was more than willing to be that escape. He hated to think Lucas knowingly took advantage of her, but _still_ some men would do anything to just be near her, let alone become her husband. Jake had always been uneasy about the entire relationship, but back then, just seeing Haley able to smile again, was enough to quiet his fears.

You can't run from pain though, and in doing so Haley was in danger of being swallowed whole once again. He couldn't let that happen, he had to help Haley find her way back to the only stillness she had ever known -and that was with Nathan.

Nathan was the only man that Haley had ever really fallen in love with and it was clear she would never fall out of love with him. One look at Nathan, and you could tell he felt the same. Nathan saw past the surface with her; he wanted her body and soul and wouldn't take one without the other.

They had something rare and even if he couldn't help them be together, Jake would at least do everything in his power to help them find some peace.

Deciding he had waited long enough, Jake picked up a basketball from the floor and flung it at the bed.

"What the fuck?" Nathan shouted as he shot up in his bed trying to make out the form standing at the edge of his bed, and trying to figure out what the hell just hit him.

Jake chuckled and sat back down in the recliner he had previously occupied. "Morning sunshine."

Nathan rubbed at his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He couldn't believe he ever made it back to his room after all the alcohol he had consumed the night before. Then, as if a light bulb when off, Haley's words reverberated in his head.

A smirk came across Jake's lips as he watched Nathan realize the enormity of what had occurred the night before. 'It's true…just in case you thought you were dreaming. "

Nathan leaned over the side of the bed and picked up his shirt off the floor. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about and why the fuck are you in my room?" he grumbled as he slipped the shirt over his head.

"Look Nate, let's stop the bullshit. Haley told me everything before she went to you.. Then when she crawled in-between Brooke and I last night crying, I got the impression she finally got the courage to tell you.

Choosing not to speak, Nathan just nodded in confirmation.

"I know you are enjoying being an ass to her hoping she feels just a bit of your pain, but this shit has to stop. I hate to break it to you, but she has been through hell and back this last year, and now she's pregnant. She needs every ounce of our support and the least amount of stress.'

Sighing, Nathan ran his hands through his wild hair trying to tame it somewhat. "You're right, but what does she expect from me? Does she want me by her side or did she just tell me in hopes I'd give up my rights to this baby no matter what?"

Jake paused trying to think of the best way of explaining without betraying Haley's confidence. "I can't technically speak for her, but I think she answered those questions just by telling you. I mean you and Lucas are full brothers; she could have passed this baby off as Luke's, even if you were the father, and no one would question it."

Getting up, Jake spotted some aspirin and tossed the bottle to Nathan. "Pop a few, figure out what you want to say, then go find Haley." He had just about made it to the door, but he stopped and turned to face Nathan again.

"I've been linnet about your asshole behavior to Haley up because I knew you were going through as much hell as her, but your time it up. That baby doesn't give a shit about anyone else's issues, it just needs a stress free environment. So make sure you remember to keep your ego in check when you speak to Haley later."

"I will." Nathan promised, even if he still had no idea what he was going to say.

Jake nodded. "Oh and just so you know I gave Haley the same lecture." He grinned and then turned walking out of the room.

Nathan laughed and for some reason, he felt better knowing Jake was on both their sides. Just as Jake had instructed, he popped a few aspirin and made his way to the shower knowing he couldn't hide away in his room forever. He had to face her and more importantly face the possibility he could be a father.

…

"Yes you heard me, I want nine different design layouts done by the end of the week. Three for if it's a boy, three for if it's a girl, and three for neutral themes just in case I can't talk the stubborn mom-to-be out of not wanting to know the sex." Brooke rolled her eyes just at the mere thought of Haley wanting it to be a surprise.

Lucas watched her from a distance and couldn't help but laugh. Brooke was even more excited about this baby than he was, and he knew that she was going to be just as difficult, if not more so, than Haley.

"Just get it done, and I want them by Friday, in my hands. Then I'll decide if you're worthy enough for the job." Brooke forcefully spoke before hanging up on them.

She turned when she saw heard someone clapping behind her. "Well, if it isn't one of my top two favorite cousins."

Lucas quirked his eyebrow. "I would have taken that as a compliment if not for the fact I'm pretty sure Nathan and I are your only cousins."

Brooke grinned as she walked towards him and pulled him into a big hug.

Lucas chuckled as they parted "What was that for?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I just haven't spent much time with you lately.

"Aw, Tigger, are Haley's pregnancy hormones rubbing off on you" He pinched her cheek playfully.

"Very funny smart ass. Don't hold this against me, but I do love you for some unholy reason," she joked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Lucas gave her a side hug as he walked out of the room with her. "I love you too cuz. So, is my gorgeous wife still asleep in your bed for reasons I'm still not sure of?

"Oh…um she got sick last night and I took care of her." Brooke explained and honestly she wasn't really lying, but it was Haley's heart not her stomach that needed the care.

"I wish she would let me take care of her more."

"Luke, she just needed a women's sympathy." Brooke tried to reassure him.

He sighed as they paused at the foot of the massive staircase "I'm glad she has you Brooke. I'm going to go check on her and see if she's awake."

"Alright, but don't you dare wake her if she's not. She needs her beauty rest." She warned playfully.

"Aren't I suppose to be the overprotective one?" He joked as he began to climb the stars.

"No uterus, no opinion." Brooke sing-songed as she walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find her sexy hubby.

…

Nathan slowly opened the door and there she was, lying on her side, with just a single crimson sheet draped languidly below her hip. He could see she had discarded the oversized sweatshirt she had been wearing the night before, and was left in a clingy pink and black lace camisole and what looked like matching pants, barely peaking out beneath the sheet.

He inched closer, careful not to wake her. She shifted slightly and a few strands of her dark blonde hair fanned across her face. Instinctively, he reached out and tenderly tucked them behind her ear, letting his fingers linger for only a moment. No matter how much pain she caused him, he could never deny her beauty - she was breathtaking.

Deciding to let her sleep, he started to leave. He had barely taken a step before he heard her stir and mumble something. When he looked back at her, she had changed positions and was lying flat on her back with her shirt raised just enough to expose her lower stomach. He tried to walk away, but he felt a pull he couldn't ignore.

Hesitantly, he knelt down beside the edge of the bed. For a minute he just stared at the smooth skin of her stomach, knowing that inside a baby was growing, a baby that could be his. Slowly, he brushed the tips of his fingers across the still-flat surface and let himself imagine that is was _his_ child Haley was carrying.

_Could he step aside and let his brother raise his child? _Just the very idea felt like a knife in his chest. Then there was the other side; exposing their affair and the paternity. _Could he and Haley ever move past all the pain and become a family? _There were so many questions, but the one that had the real power to destroy him was what he would do if this was all a moot point and Lucas was the father.

Logically, he knew once Haley married Lucas he would have to face this one day, but the timing and the reality were almost too much to bare. Nevertheless, coping with that would be nothing compared to the pain that he could soon face. To become attached to this child growing inside the women he still loved with ever fiber of his being and then to have it all ripped away would be a fate worse than death. He'd never thought of having children really, but the thought of Haley growing his child inside her made him feel as if he'd been waiting his entire life for it to happen. It was as if he was put on this earth only to love one woman and for her to be the mother of his children.

He couldn't believe he was even letting himself envision a life that could still include her, because with the dreams, came the sickening realties. The pain of her not being his was still so raw, he honestly thought only death would ever free him.

"Nathan?" Lucas questioned as he walked in the door, his tone devoid of any hints of emotion.

Nathan stood quickly and turned to face his brother, his mind racing to think of an excuse for being there with Haley.

Lucas' stare didn't waver and Nathan could tell he wasn't going to accept any lame explanations.

When Nathan still didn't answer, Lucas briskly walked towards the bed to make sure his wife was all right. His face noticeably softened once he spotted her sound asleep.

"I was just looking for Brooke and noticed Haley looked a little pale. So…I was just checking to make sure she didn't feel hot."

Ignoring his brother; Lucas's gaze fell to Haley's exposed stomach and he immediately pulled the sheet up to cover it.

With a deep breath Lucas faced Nathan. "She's my wife and I think it's time you faced that." It was evident he was doing everything in his power to keep his anger in check.

Before Nathan could even contemplate responding, Brooke burst into the room.

"Haley! Peyton had the baby!" She squealed and jumped onto the bed next to her friend.

Haley shot up ignoring the wave of nausea that immediately hit her. "Oh my God! What was it? How is she?" Haley rushed out her voice filled with excitement. She didn't even notice the tension in the room between the brothers; in fact the only thing she could focus on was the fact that one of her best friends had just become a mother.

"She's doing awesome and she wouldn't tell me what it is. Can you believe that? After all those drugs they gave her, she's still a bitch." Brooke huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Haley laughed. "Well, she warned us she'd never tell as way to get us to visit faster."

"Well, luckily she was right because I already booked the Scott jet for us and we leave within the hour." Brooke announced proudly.

Lucas looked concerned. "Do you think you should be flying, Haley?"

Blinking her eyes, Haley finally focused on the two other occupants in the room and was surprised to see that Nathan was one of them.

"Uh…I think it's fine." She shrugged and looked to Brooke who rolled her eyes.

"I swear if you two had bothered to read through the books I gave you, you would know flying is perfectly acceptable up until the last trimester. Oh and that reminds me Haley, you are due to take your pre-natal vitamins and protein shake in precisely ten minutes."

Haley glanced over at Lucas. "I can't believe you are worried about me when I have Nurse Ratchet at my side at all times."

Lucas chuckled and made his way back to the door. "I'll go get your vitamins and meet you back in the room to help you pack sweetheart." He winked at Haley and as he passed Nathan, he gave him a look that said their conversation was far from over.

"Well, I'm going to get packing myself." Brooke gave them both a knowing smile before walking out and closing the door behind her.

For a few moments, both avoided eye contact. Haley found fascination in her hands and Nathan seemed to be enjoying the ceiling.

Finally, Nathan got up the courage and went to sit next to her on the bed. She didn't look up till he reached out and took her right hand, encasing it in his own.

"Are you positive there is a chance it could be mine?"

His voice was soft and his words sounded almost afraid she would say no, but maybe that was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"There is definitely a chance. I'm sorry for how I told you." She whispered as she looked down and stared at their joined hands. It still amazed her that just the touch of his hand on hers could illicit so many feelings in her, both physically and emotionally.

He sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "I deserved to find out that way. I was being a complete asshole." He gave her a sheepish smile.

She returned the smile. "I'm not sure what to do about this, I just knew I had to tell you."

"I think we should get a paternity test done…I mean as soon as it's the safest time to do so."

Haley nodded knowing it had to be done. "When I'm in New York, I'll go see Peyton's doctor and find out my options."

"Sounds good, just um…let me know whenever you need a sample or something."

He stood up and made a move to step away, but she held on tightly to his hand.

"Nathan, you may not want to hear this, but the entire time I was away with Lucas I never stopped…"

In an instant, his entire mood changed and by jerking his hand from hers he managed to stop her from finishing. "You're right, Haley, I don't want to hear it." His words were cold, but she could tell he hadn't intended to hurt her with them

She stood and tried to reach out to him, but he rebuffed her attempts and put as much space between them as possible.

"Haley, I don't want to fight with you. I will be there to help you have the least amount of stress, and if this is my child I will work with you to find the best solution for us all, but don't you dare try to act as if nothing has changed between us."

"I wasn't, Nathan…I just…"

"Listen, this baby needs to be our only priority and I just can't get pulled back into anything else right now or maybe…_ever_." His voice trailed off at the end as if he was afraid of hearing the word himself.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Don't say that Nathan, don't act as if we never happened."

He laughed at her words and couldn't believe she couldn't see the irony. "Haley, you made that choice when you walked down that aisle and I'm really getting tired of reminding you of that."

"I thought I was doing the right thing Nathan you have to know that. If I could go back"

"But you can't go back Haley…_we_ can't go back"

Taking a chance, she took a few steps closer to him and to her relief, he let her. "Do you want this to be your child Nathan?"

He locked eyes with her for a brief second before looking away. For both their sakes, he didn't answer her question; neither of them were ready for what it would reveal. Instead, he gave her once last glance before reaching for the door handle. "Be careful in New York and we'll talk when you get back."

Before he walked out she had to ask him final question, hoping that she could find something to hold on to. "Do you think there will ever be a time you won't hate me?"

He didn't turn around to face her; he couldn't. So with his back to her and one foot out the door, he answered, "I don't hate you Haley, I just haven't figured out a way to be near you and not love you."

Then he was gone, and all she was left with were his haunting words that her mind would replay, twist, and overanalyze to the brink of insanity. That was what she had been reduced to, and she only had herself to blame. In her so-called _sacrifice,_ she had created her own prison and the only man that had the ability to set her free was the one she had driven away.

* * *

Cath 


	24. Shades Of Blue

**Author's Note:** I want to thank Prosperina for beta-ing this chap. My Maggie is off on vacation(and injured)and Prosperina volunteered to help me and did an amazing job on this chapter. This is to my injured Maggie, whom I love so. I know you still look fabulous, even with crutches sweetie. ;)

After this chapter there are only five more to go, but believe me, there are plenty more twists and turns loaded in them. :) So, let me know what you guys think.

Enjoy!

**Chapter ****Twenty Four "Shades of Blue"**

"_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, homes happier, lives fuller, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."_

"Do you know what room she's in?" Haley asked Brooke as she pressed the elevator button to the maternity floor.

Brooke shifted the gift in her arms to look at the piece of paper in her hand. "Room 402, but I'm sure all we have to do is find the room that has frightened nurses running out of it."

Haley giggled as she appraised Brooke's gift once more. It was a gigantic pale green and white threetiered cake. However, this cake was created by layers of diapers that were adorned with cascading silk flowers and topped with two keepsake porcelain baby blocks. "Brooke, why didn't you have that delivered to their house with all the other million gifts we bought?

"Haley, it's his or her birthday. It has to have a cake." She rationalized in her own Brooke way.

"Ah Davis, you are always one step ahead of me."

"Of course my love." Brooke assured her as they walked out onto the maternity floor and made their way down the hall.

The door to 402 was partially ajar and as Haley and Brooke peeked in they both were overcome by what they say.

Chris and Peyton were cuddled together on the hospital bed staring with awe at the baby Peyton held in her arms.

"Would you two quit gawking and get your asses in here." Peyton spoke up surprising them.

Haley and Brooke crept in with huge grins on their faces and Brooke sat her gift on a nearby table.

As they reached the bedside Brooke looked quizzically at Peyton. "It's beautiful, but is it a girl or boy?"

"Only you would dress your child in unisex colors to make us wait longer." Haley joked and softly ran her finger over the beautiful baby's cheek.

Chris nudged Peyton and she nodded knowing they couldn't make them wait any longer. "Alright, I would like you both to meet _Layla Blue_."

"It's a girl!" Brooke clapped her hands before a sudden frown came upon her face. "Wait…_Blue_? If you had to give kid a middle name named after a color why did you pick blue and not pink when it's a girl?"

Haley gave Peyton and Chris a knowing smile. "I think it's perfect you two."

Before Brooke could pout any further for being out of the loop Haley decided to let her in. "When Peyton and Chris first started dating, it was obvious Peyton wasn't letting him in. Then after her mother passed away she shut down even more. So, one day he came to me and begged me to help him with something for her.

"I did not beg." Chris interrupted trying to salvage his image.

"Let me finish." Haley admonished him. "Well, for some reason he convinces me to sing a duet with him. I get into it and we practice for hours. Anyway, the next day he tells me the reason he wants to do it for Peyton and I cannot say no."

"You sing?" Brooke looked at her shocked.

Haley blushed slightly. "Just a little bit."

Peyton scoffed and shifted so she could hand Haley. "She's amazing Brooke."

"Anyway…" Haley segued as she cradled the tiny baby girl against her chest. "So Chris and I started collaborating on this single in a record studio. I wanted to remain anonymous on it once he started recording and to this day only Peyton and Chris know I was the girl singing with him and solo on one track. After we finished Chris disappeared for like six weeks and even Peyton was missing him."

"I was not."

"You so were." Haley giggled and sat down to rock Layla in her arms. "As I was saying, Peyton was missing him and then he shows up at like four am one night with his arms full of CDs he had made for Peyton and there were hundreds of thousands still in production. He had taken it upon himself to get all the musicians he knew to collaborate on a CD to benefit cancer.

Brooke gasped. "Oh my God! The_ Friends with Benefits_ albumthat was you all?"

Peyton smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah, Chris got all top musicians together, convinced a way too humble Haley to help, even though she used a fake name, and he did it all in secret. I still think it's a shame no one will ever know Bethany Joy is really Haley James.

"I don't need any more press than I already get." Haley reminded her while trying not to laugh Brooke's astonished face.

Peyton rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyway, I was so lost in how to honor my mom and they gave me a way. For a year we promoted it and we made millions off the album and merchandise for research."

Chris hugged her tightly. "She had to marry me after that."

She smiled up to her husband. "Yeah, but I think that our baby girl was the main factor is me saying yes to you so fast."

Haley watched as the two new parents shared a few sweet kisses. They fought more than any couple she'd ever known, but they also loved each other with more passion than most people she'd ever known.

"I still don't know what a song has to do with your kids name" Brooke interrupted growing impatient she was still not on the inside piece of information.

Chris grabbed his guitar and sat in a chair next to Haley." You ready rock star?

"Yep I think this angel needs her lullaby." Haley agreed before she cleared her throat.

As Chris strummed his guitar Haley smiled down Layla and softly began the song…

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Chris grinned at Haley holding his wideawake daughter and began his verse…

_  
Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

Then the two of them joined voices and finished the song…._  
_

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue_

_  
Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby_

_  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
_

_When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue_

_Follow you  
Follow you _

When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue

As the last notes of the song played off Chris's guitar little Layla curled further against Haley's chest and fell fast asleep.

"That was so beautiful." Brooke gushed. "It's such a shame Layla and baby Dior will have to settle for solo performances living so far apart." She determined with a sad smile.

"Baby Dior?" Peyton looked at Brooke confused.

Haley glared at Brooke slowly faced Peyton's questioning stares. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you guys, but I guess I have no choice…. I'm pregnant."

"Is it Luke's?" Chris cracked and immediately dodged a pillow Peyton flung at him.

"You are such an ass Chris." Peyton snapped and motioned for Haley to come sit with her on the bed.

Slowly getting up with Layla, Haley went and joined Peyton. "I'm about twelve weeks"

Peyton pulled Haley close and hugged her tight. "Aw sweetie you're going to be fine."

Layla cooed softly and Haley smiled at her. "Just one look at her makes me believe anything is worth bringing one of these in the world.

"Even having sex with Chris." Peyton joked as Chris pouted next a laughing Brooke.

A nurse came in and went to take Layla. "I'm just going to give this little darling a quick bath before it lightsout time. Oh and just a little reminder-visiting hours are almost over.

Brooke stood and grabbed her and Haley's purses. "We're going to head back to the house and start organiz all those gifts piling up."

Haley leaned down and kissed Peyton's cheek. "We'll be back tomorrow. Can we bring you anything?"

"Please bring me my . Chris may play, but he can't create the new Dashboard album."

Chris sat in a recliner close to Peyton and flicked on the television. "Bring me my latest Playboy too, since I've been just informed I have to wait six weeks before Peyton can ride Mount Keller again." He smirked.

All three girls rolled their eyes and with quick good byes Brooke and Haley left the two new parents alone-to fight, to love, and to just enjoy their new family.

…

Around nine in the evening Haley and Brooke finally arrived at Peyton and Chris's gigantic renovated Brownstone in New York City's Greenwich Village. They spent hours organizing gifts and making sure the nursery was in perfect order.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Brooke asked Haley from the kitchen.

Settling back into a gigantic overstuffed suede sofa Haley yelled back that she'd love some. Brooke returned not a minute later and two friends sat in comfortable silence until Brooke decided to cut to the chase. Brooke was never one to beat around the bush and she liked to think that was one of the things Haley admired about her.

"So how long are we hiding out here?"

Taking a sip from her mug, Haley shrugged. "I thought we could stay for a month or sotake in some shopping, spend sometime with Layla, maybe visit Peyton's doctor" he slipped in nonchalantly.

Brooke nodded knowing she'd stay as long as Haley needed. "So, you never told me what Nathan said. I mean, if you don't want to talk about it…"

Shaking her head that it was fine, Haley filled Brooke in, "said he wanted to take a test and I agreed."

"Did he say anything about the two of you?" Brooke prodded as delicately as was possible for her.

Haley opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it. It wasn't as though she didn't want to tell Brooke In all honesty she felt talking to Brooke would help her, but if she replayed all Nathan had told her out loud it would make it all too real. She wanted to forget that look of resentment that had shown in his eyes and hold on to the tiniest of hopes that he didn't regret ever having loved her.

Brooke's heart broke for her friend, as she watched her obviously thinking of the man she still loved so deeply. "I'm sorry Haley."

Getting up, Haley turned towards her friend and smiled sadly. "You didn't do anything Brooke I'm the one w needs to wake up and realize I have to live with my mistakes and that's the end of it. Alright?"

"Alright." Brooke repeated as she watched her leave. She wanted to run after her, but in all honesty she knew nothing she could say would help alleviate any of Haley's heartache. Brooke couldn't even fathom what it would be like to lose Jake to live with the guilt that she could have prevented it ever happening was a whole other story.

Grabbing the phone, Brooke pressed the first speed dial and within seconds Jake's deep yet playful voice answered.

"Is my Dimples missing her Papa Bear?"

Immediately, a dimpled smiled radiated off her face. "More than you'll ever know."

Jake chuckled as he shifted in bed to get a glimpse of the alarm clock. It was around three in the morning where he was so he figured it was still before ten in New York. "Are you drunk?"

Brooke gasped at his accusation. "I would never drink without you my hubby."

"Liar, liar hot ass pants on fire." Jake protested with a laugh.

"Well, maybe you're right, but I'm still not drunk."

"Fine, I believe you, but usually you're never that sweet without a sarcastic or dirty thought coming out too."

Brooke's heart swelled at his words. It wasn't that there was anything outwardly endearing in them, but the fact that he knew her so well made her feel more secure than she ever had in her life. That was what had Jake apart from any other man she had ever known, including her own father. He knew and loved her inside and out. His words were never filled with false promises or compliments just to appease her. Even if they fought she knew there was nothing she could ever do or say that would make him stop loving her.

"Brooke?" Jake's worried voice brought her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm just worried about Haley…and"

"I love you Brooke." Jake interrupted, knowing somewhere deep inside what she really needed.

Smiling she gazed at her wedding ring. "I love you for loving me." She whispered, almost afraid of being so vulnerable.

"There no way I could not be hopelessly in love with you, Dimples. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Jake spoke without hesitation.

"I like it." Brooke confirmed with a huge grin and she knew Jake could see her smiling a thousand miles away.

_Four weeks later…_

"Broooookkkkkke?" Haley whined loudly from her guest bedroom.

Running to Haley's room, Brooke barely had time to finish buttoning her red Valentino silk blouse before bursting in the room only to find a pouting Haley _still_ only in her matching baby blue lace bra and panty set.

"Damn it Haley." Brooke bitched as she tucked her blouse into her black Valentino dress pants with barely visible matching red pin stripes. "I thought you were hurt or something and we're going to be late."

Haley flung herself back against her pillows and rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen. "I have nothing to wear…that is an emergency in your world. Where is the Brooke that would sympathize with that?"

Giggling Brooke walked over to Haley's temporary closet. "We just bought a million things for you yesterday. You just don't want to wear anything that will force you to relinquish your size 2 figure." Brooke chided while snatching a crème colored cashmere turtleneck dress from the hanger and walking over to Haley's dejected form.

"Again may I ask where my Brookie w would sympathize with me ?"

Brooke placed her hand over Haley's belly. "I hate to break it to you Hales, but it's a losing battle; baby Dior there is just going to get bigger and bigger and to me that only equals more shopping. So, I have no idea what the negative is." She winked and pulled a pouting Haley up.

Haley smiled as she watched Brooke assemble her outfit for her. "Thanks for coming with me today Brooke and for just staying with me in general."

After opening a box of three-inch Michael Kors knee-high mocha colored leather boots Brooke waved her off. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else esides it's been nice helping Peyton and Chris settle in with little Layla."

"She's so beautiful…and it has been great practice." Haley mused while slipping the dress on.

"Alight James hop back on that bed so I can get these boots on you. Lord knows we can't have you huffing and puffing, trying to zip them up."

Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke, but nonetheless hopped back on the bed with her bare feet dangling out ready to be dressed.

Not knocking, Chris stormed into the room with a naked Layla in his arms. "Please take her?" He begged looking like he'd give both girls anything for a moment's peace.

"I'm so sorry Chris, but Brooke and I have to go see Peyton's doctor."

"Take her with you…please?"

Brooke zipped up Haley's remaining boot. "We can't take a newborn baby out in this cold weather."

Chris looked at Layla and hugged her tightly to his chest. "Are you crazy? I'd never leave you two corrupters alone with my innocent child…I meant take Peyton." He clarified.

Laughing Haley stood and took the baby from him. "Is she still on that rant about Layla's taste in music

Chris collapsed in a near by chair. "God yeshe cried for five hours last night about her daughter only being able to fall asleep to Britney Spears. She swears our baby girl needs a brain scan."

"Oh Chris she's just having first-time mom worries. The doctor said it was perfectly normal to cry and freak out over anything." Brooke reminded him while she grabbed her purse and Haley's cell phone off the charger.

"Give me my baby Chris." Peyton flew into the room-a radiant smile immediately coming to her face when she spotted her baby. Haley had never seen Peyton smile so much in her life.

Taking her out of Haley's arms she whipped around and faced Chris with a glare. "Don't believe a word out of his mouth he just wants Layla to himself."

Haley groaned and grabbed her purse. "I can't believe you two fight over who holds your baby the longest."

"I think it's the no sex thing that has them so worked up." Brooke joked as she followed Haley out of the room.

"Be careful!" Peyton called after them as she sat in Chris's lap deciding he could hold them both-much to his delight.

…

"Allie Hamilton to see octor Holmsten." Haley spoke into the intercom below the massive 18th century building. You could never tell it was a doctor's office from the outside, and that is precisely why Peyton and Haley both chose it. With money like theirs, anonymity was a must.

"I love the name Hales." Brooke playfully mocked her choice.

"Hey, we watched _The Notebook_ the night before I made the appointment." Haley defended her alias as a polite older woman in a soft pink Chanel suit usthem inside the building.

A half-hour later Haley was very fashionably attired in a pink polka dot paper gown as Brooke thumbed through the latest Cosmo beside her.

"Did you know that sex when pregnant is suppose to be the best?"

Haley gave her a weird look. "Are you seriously reading about that or did that just randomly come out of your mouth?"

Brooke turned the magazine so that Haley could see for herself. "It's all about still being fabulous when pregnant, but luckily you will never have that problem with me around."

"I don't doubt that for a second Davis. Let's not talk about sex though I have enough to worry about."

"Blah, blah, at least make use of that amazing shower massager in our bathroom." Brooke suggested and then licked her lips as she thought about her next wet n' wild session. She had to make a note to get one for her and Jake to play with.

A knock at the door saved Haley from answering and soon a regal-looking doctor in his early forties appeared, examining a chart in his hands.

"Well, Mrs. Hamilton, I'm Dr. Holmsten and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He looked up just long enough to shake her hand.

"Thank you for seeing me doctor and I'd like you to meet my dear friend…."

Brooke stuck out her hand as she finished Haley's sentence. "Elizabeth Bennett." After shaking his hand Brooke looked over at Haley and shrugged innocently. If Haley got to use a romantic heroin name so did she.

Shaking the young brunette's hand the doctor knew they weren't who they said they were, but in his office he encouraged his patients to never use their real names. "So, Mrs. Hamilton, you ready to see your baby and then we can discuss any issues you need attended too."

"That sounds perfect."

Raising her gown he squirted some cool clear gel on her abdomen. Grabbing the transducer probe from the Ultrasound machine, he used it to smooth out the jelly then turned the machine on.

Haley reached for Brooke's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Within a few seconds a 3-D amber colored image appeared on the screen. The doctor moved the probe across her stomach while pressing buttons on the machine, and then came to a stop when a constant whooshing noise echoed throughout the room. "There's your baby heartbeat and right there is your baby." He pointed to the tiny figure floating around on the screen with an obvious cord attached to it.

"Oh my God." Brooke whispered in awe. She had seen the pictures in the books, but to actually be here and see the child Haley was carrying was amazing. Tears clouded in her eyes and when she looked over at Haley they both burst into tears.

Haley laughed embarrassed as she tried to wipe away her tears. "It's just so beautiful and tiny." She mumbled trying to explain her tears.

Dr. Holmsten smiled warmly completely understanding. "It's probably about three and a half inches long and weighs about one and a half ounces. Do you want to know the sex?"

"You can tell already?" Haley asked surprised.

"Well, you're almost sixteen weeks and the baby is turned just right."

Haley thought for a minute. She did want to know, but the father had a choice too and she didn't think it was fair to not include him, whoever he was. "I think I want to wait."

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke shrieked causing even the doctor to jump. "It is right there just waiting for us to find out and you don't want to know? Pleaseeee, Haley, I can't wait another second." She begged.

"I think the father should have a say." Haley pointed out.

Brooke had to hold back from slapping her across the head at how stupid that sounded seeing that she had no clue who the damn father was. "Don't make me say it, Haley."

"Ugh, fine…but we keep this a secret." Haley compromised and then turned excitedly to the doctor waiting for him to reveal her child's sex.

"I just know it's a girl!" Brooke squealed in anticipation.

The doctor chuckled and paused the image on the screen so that he could zoom in. "Looks like you have a perfectly healthy baby boy."

"A boy…" Haley breathlessly repeated as she gazed happily at her baby's image that she now knew to be her little boy's picture.

"A boy?" Brooke repeated a little stunned that she had been wrong. "Are you sure there's not a little girl hiding behind him? Twins do run in her family." Brooke asked hopefully.

"Nope, there's just one baby in there and he is clearly a boy." He pointed to the developing sex organ and pressed a button to print multiple images of the sonogram out.

Brooke stared at the image again and couldn't contain the smile that came across her face. She was completely and hopelessly in love with this little baby already even if it wasn't a girl. "Well, at least boys love me and I will so make him a little heartbreaker. Oh and I have to call the decorator as soon as we leave and tell him we need a Prince theme with all shades of blue." Brooke mused to a still-beaming Haley who was off in her own world.

"Now, do you have any questions Mrs. Hamilton?" He asked as a nurse wiped the gel off Haley's stomach and allowed her to sit up.

"Actually yes. I wanted to know about having an amniocentesis."

He looked at her confused and grabbed her chart. "Well, you're only twenty four and there are no genetic conditions that run in your family from what I can see."

Haley looked down embarrassed and started biting her bottom lip.

Never one to be shy Brooke took the reigns. "Look, in this day and age shit happens and we need a paternity test--end of story."

He nodded and wrote some notes down. "Well, if you can wait about two more weeks we can have one done. Then all you need to do is send me a sample from one of the fathers. Ideally he should go to lab that can ship his sample to our lab or at least one that can run his sample for us to use in comparison to your child's DNA. Will any of that be a problem?"

"No, and thank you for all you help Dr. Holmsten." Haley politely said and shook his hand before he left the room.

Hopping on the bed next to Haley, Brooke put her arm around her shoulders. "See Haley, I told you it would be no big deal. Now let's just enjoy the fact that our baby boy is healthy and doing just fine."

Haley nodded, but she couldn't help that her excitement over her child was being overshadowed by the looming paternity test. It was as if a dark cloud was over her life. She wished she could be more carefree and learn how to put things to the side, but she was a worrier by nature. She knew she would never rest easy until the test was completed. Then she could move on with the next phase of her and her child's life-whatever it may be.

…

"Dad, when is Nathan suppose to return?" Lucas questioned as he sat down in front of his father's desk.

Dan looked up and put his pen down. "Any minute I presume. Why?"

Lucas tried to hide any hint of ulterior motives. "No reason, it's just he's been gone for almost a month scouting more land for the vineyard expansions. Don't you think that's a bit long?"

"Not really and I'm not sure what the big deal is, even if it was." Dan looked at his son suspiciously.

Before Lucas could respond Deb flew into the room with a phone a her ear. "Take care of yourself, dear, and I can't wait till you and Brooke return. Tell your mother I said hello when she reaches New York." Deb smiled and handed the phone to Lucas. "It's Haley."

Lucas shook his head at his mother. She always acted as if they hadn't already figured out who was calling. "How's my gorgeous wife?" He asked as he walked out of the room and left his parents alone.

Deb turned to Dan with a huge smile on her face. "Aren't they just perfect Dan?"

"I'm not sure perfection exist Deb." He mumbled as he opened a drawer and took a file out.

For a second she frowned, but quickly masked any trace of being put off by his words. "Well, if there isn't those two are pretty close to it."

Choosing to ignore her comment he picked up his pen and went back to editing his reports.

Deb stared at him for a moment, but decided not to push him. He was obviously in a bad mood and there was no reason he needed to ruin her mood either.

Just as she was deciding if she should leave or not Lucas came back into the room visibly upset.

Deb flew to his side. "What's wrong Lucas?"

Pushing her off him he went to sit on his father's leather couch. "Haley's not coming back for two more weeks." He explained with bitterness laced in his words. In truth, Haley extending her stay did bother him, but what really was eating him alive was the call he placed to Skillz after he hung up with her.

_Flashback…_

"_Why the hell is she staying there longer?" Lucas hissed into the phone at Skillz._

"_Chill dude…damn I was just about to call you."_

"_What's going on?"_

_Skillz debated how or even if he should break this to Lucas, but decided he had to look out for his boy. "She went to the doctor today."_

_Lucas's stomach dropped. "Without me?"_

_Skillz sighed, "Look it took me twenty minutes to sweet talk a fine honey of a nurse for this info, so I don't think what I'm about to say is bullshit."_

"_Just say it Skillz."_

_Taking a deep breath, Skillz did just that. "She's ordered a paternity test."_

_End of Flashback_

Deb sat down next to him. "Oh sweetie, she explained that all to me. Her parents want to spend some time with her. Besides I hear Jake is flying out tonight to join them. hy don't you go too."

"It's impossible Mom…I'm too busy."

"Son, trust me, pregnant women need as much support as possible and if Haley wants to spend time with her parents than you need to accept it. She doesn't need to deal with your temper tantrums on top of everything else." Dan reminded him, he was getting tired of Lucas's childish behavior and Deb for condoning it.

"Excuse me for wanting to be with my own wife and baby." Lucas stood throwing his hands in the air. He turned to leave, but stopped cold when he saw his brother lingering in the doorway. "Well, come on in and join us brother dear, and throw your two cents in. After all, you seem to think you know my wife as well as me."

"That's enough Lucas!" Dan slammed his fists against his desk. "Go for a run, cool off…now."

Lucas stormed out, roughly bumping into Nathan on his way.

Nathan, against his better judgement, went after him. "Lucas hold up!" He yelled as he jogged to catch up.

Lucas swung around. "What the hell do you want…besides my wife." He sneered not really caring what was coming out of his mouth anymore.

Holding up his hands defensively, Nathan backed away slightly. "Damn, I thought you would have calmed the hell down by the time I got back."

Laughing bitterly Lucas stepped closer to Nathan. "Calmed down? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah… I am."

"You have been after Haley from day one. At first, I took it as a compliment, I mean it's nice to know that for once you actually envy me, but slowly it got worse. You don't think I noticed all the looks you gave her or that you haven't brought any other girls to the house since you met her."

Nathan tried to walk away, but Lucas reached out and grabbed his arm. "Oh no little brother, it's time to get this all out." He shoved him to a nearby chair and went to fix himself a scotch. "You want one?" He gestured towards the amber liquid.

"No thanks man." Nathan muttered as he straightened out his cobalt blue polo shirt.

"Oh that's right, you only want things that you can steal from me; God forbid you ever take something I willingly give you." He taunted as he took a few gulps of his drink.

"Lucas this is bullshit."

"You're in love with her." Lucas stated simply as he refilled his glass.

Nathan thought about denying it, but they were brothers, and at times knew the other better than they knew themselves. One look at his brother showed Nathan that this was one of those times. "I'm sorry, but I am."

Instead of anger, Lucas looked at him with what Nathan could only read as appreciation. Maybe the truth was all Lucas really wanted out of him.

"I can't blame you…how could anyone not fall in love with her." Lucas admitted more to himself than his brother.

Nodding slowly, Nathan agreed. Haley was a force no man could resist - at least no man with the last name Scott. "I never meant to though. You have to believe that, Luke."

Lucas sat on the edge of the marble bar. "Honestly, I know thatot that you deserve me to believe it."

"What do you want me to do Luke?"

Taking another long sip Lucas seemed to struggle with what he was about to say. "Just leave her alone. Let me have my wife and child…please." He whispered so softly that Nathan had to strain to hear him.

He had never heard his brother this way. Lucas was pleading with him and he seemed genuinely terrified he could lose Haley and his child. Something wasn't right.

Taking a deep breath Nathan locked eyes with Lucas. "Haley loves you, Luke…she married you. Isn't that enough?"

Lucas became rigid and Nathan could tell his defenses were back up. "I trust her, but I don't trust you not to take advantage of her."

"I wouldn't do that Luke, and believe me… there is nothing between Haley and I." At least that's what Nathan told himself every second of every day, so why not give his brother the same practiced response.

Lucas chugged the rest of his drink and slammed it down on the countertop. "Just make damn sure you keep your hands and other body parts to yourself. She's carrying my child and if that isn't cause enough for you to stay the fuck away then you'd better sleep with one eye open, baby brother." He warned as he hopped off the counter and swaggered out of the room.

Nathan blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He could barely comprehend what had just happened. He admitted to Lucas he was in love with Haley and he was still alive. Not only that, but something was definitely off with Lucas. Nathan couldn't put his finger on it, but Lucas was running scared-from what he didn't know--but he was going to find out.

* * *

Cath 


	25. It's My Mistake

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, but I hope you all enjoy it. OTHwriters911 moved to a bigger and better server so it took alot of our time, but it looks amazing so you all should check it out. With that said, I want to thank Maggie, as always, for her fabulous Maggifying abilities. Also, I want to thank Sam, Manda, and recently Elena who save my sanity almost every single night alongside Mags. We are all crazy, but that's what makes it so damn fun. Love y'all and thanks to everyone who keeps reading and replying. You support keeps me inspired. ;)

**Chapter Twenty Five "It's My Mistake" **

"_It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all."_

"You alright Hales?" Jake asked from across the limo as he soothingly ran his hands through a sleeping Brooke's hair as she lay asleep across his lap.

Haley smiled at the tender scene, happy that they had found each other and that they were in her life. She loved seeing her friends so happy and part of her still foolishly hoped that maybe one day that kind of happiness wouldn't escape her. "I'm fine Jake."

He glanced protectively at her small protruding bulge. "How's my boy doing?"

Rubbing her stomach, she couldn't ignore the rush of happiness just speaking about her little boy induced. "Well, today is the first day I haven't wanted to puke, so I think he's finally giving his mom a break."

"Good. You know we're only about an hour away. Are you ready?"

With a sigh, Haley gazed out the window. "I don't know which Scott I'm more terrified of seeing," she admitted softly, a knot forming in her stomach at just the thought. Maybe it hadn't been the baby making her sick all along; maybe it was just fear.

"Did Nathan take the test?"

"Brooke called him for me after the amniocentesis when I was resting. He said he had already found a lab in Italy that would send his sample to New York and he apparently went yesterday."

"I know you want it to be his Haley."

She nodded, silently confirming it. "It'll be a year tomorrow Jake." Haley whispered, cautiously steering the conversation to an even more haunting subject.

Jake looked down, he knew all to well what significant date was. "I know."

"I thought I'd be a mess, but all I feel is empty Jake. I can't even find the strength to cry over Caleb anymore."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked up to meet her scared eyes. "Maybe you're finally moving on."

Glancing down at her wedding ring she shook her head no. "That's the problem, I'm not. Its like I am hollow, and I can't even feel the grief that I know should come with him being gone. It's been a year and I'm just as lost as I was the day he died. More so now, even."

Jake watched as she looked back out the window and this time he let her be. The next hour in this limo might be the last peace she would have before the Scotts surrounded her. He had been dreading what the anniversary of Caleb's death would do to her, especially with her already fragile state of mind. She was hanging on by a thread and Jake had a feeling she couldn't take much more. Haley had been through so much, but even after Caleb's death, her passion—her fire—still remained…that is until _now_. She was slowly dying and for the first time in his life he didn't know how to save her.

…

Lucas watched through the his office window as the limo pulled up, smiling as he saw her honey locks appear and saw that she was showing. He couldn't believe that she was finally home, and carrying his baby with her. She had on a black flowing skirt with a body hugging soft pink cashmere sweater that displayed not only her growing bump, but her swelling breasts as well. His pants were getting painfully tight with just the sight of her and the need to be inside of her was clouding any other emotions that were swirling in his head.

It was ironic that the person caused him such anguish, like no one else before, could also make all that pain disappear with just one look in her direction. However, when he really let himself wade through all the betrayal, it was _Nathan_ not Haley that was to blame. So, all he really had to do was show her how much he loved her, remind why she loved him, and of course watch Nathan at all times, and everything would be fine. This baby was his, he knew it in his gut, and nothing was going to get in the way of having a family with the love of his life, not even his brother.

…

"Oh Haley you look radiant, and look at your little belly," Deb cooed as she pressed a hand to Haley's swollen abdomen.

"Thank you, and yes it seems this baby just keeps making more and more room. I officially can't wear any my old pants and skirts. Brooke declared last week that I finally reached the stage where people could distinguish me as being pregnant instead of just being ten pounds over weight."

Brooke giggled as she walked up and hugged Deb. "I so meant that as a compliment—quit pouting."

Walking in behind them, Jake wrapped his arms around both Brooke and Haley's shoulders and promptly began openly leering at Haley's chest. " I will say one thing, along with that belly, you're growing some big tatas there Hales."

"You're such a pig." Brooke laughed as she tried to step out of his embrace, but he dropped his arm down around her waist and held her even closer to him. "Don't worry Dimples, I'd never grow tired of your boobs."

Deb cleared her throat in an attempt to remind Jake she was still in the room.

Smiling, Jake pulled away from Haley and Brooke and went to kiss Deb's cheek. As he walked away he motioned for Brooke to follow him, but before they disappeared behind the corner he yelled back. "I love your rack too, Mama Scott."

Trying to keep the smile off of her face, Deb shook her head. "That boy will be the death of me."

Haley smiled briefly at her, trying to think of something to say, but as always, Deb took control.

"I bet you're so excited to see Lucas. You're all he's talked about."

"Uh, yeah I'm ready to see him." She lied convincingly.

If possible, Deb's smile grew even more blinding. "You two are just so perfect. I'm sure Lucas is around here somewhere, but why don't you and I sit and have some tea. Oh, we could discuss baby names."

Feeling a little light headed at just the thought of spending one-on-one time with Deb, Haley rambled off a quick excuse to her about needing rest and made her way to her room. She didn't even look back as she raced to her bedroom – figuring she could get a little reprieve from dealing with anymore of the Scotts for just a bit longer, yet as soon as she entered her bedroom, she was proven _dead_ wrong.

"Lucas? What did you do?" Her shaky voice asked as her eyes swept over the candle lit room. Flickering white candles adorned every surface of the room, rose petals covered the floor and bed, and lastly, soft music floated through the hidden speakers that she couldn't find even if she wanted to.

Lucas poured her a glass of Sparkling French Limonade, in a crystal champagne flute and slowly approached her. "I thought we were long overdue for a romantic evening… just the _two_ of us."

Delicately she took it from him and quickly brought it up to her lips—anything to avoid eye contact with him.

He lifted her chin, with his right hand, so that he could look into her eyes. "Do you like it Haley?"

Staring back into his hopeful face she nodded yes. It was such a sweet gesture, but it wasn't one she deserved, or even really wanted. All she wanted to do was find something to hold on to, anything to know she was still in there—Lucas wasn't the lifeline she craved.

Before she could stop him, Lucas dove in placing soft kisses on her neck and slowly started working his way to her lips. She lost herself—for just a moment—enjoying the physical effects, but the second his lips touched hers, she knew she couldn't go through with this.

Lucas felt her pushing him away, but he wasn't letting her go. Lifting her up in his arms, he caught her off guard, and the glass slipped from her fingers—shattering against the tile beneath them.

"Lucas, I have…I have to clean that up." She tried to explain, but it was obvious he didn't want to listen, as he tossed her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

She could feel him hard against her as his tongue moved across the tops of her breasts and all it did was make her sick. For almost three months, after their wedding day, she had slept with him time after time, escaping to her own little world, but she couldn't stand it even _once_ more. With a hard shove she managed to roll him off of her and onto the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Lucas breathlessly asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

As casually as she could, she got off the bed and put as much space between them as possible without entirely leaving the room. "I just don't feel well Lucas."

This time, Lucas didn't even try to hide his disappointment. Taking a deep breath he looked her over once more, and tried to push his anger and lust aside. He knew what the problem was, or actually _who_ the problem was, but what could he say. Instead, he looked over at the nightstand and grabbed the photo off it—choosing to gaze at her reflection—verses staring at the real thing, a mere few feet away. That apologetic expression on her face had become all too common, so lately he escaped in memories of the two of them. It was the only way he seemed to be able to remember what he was fighting for.

With a wistful smile he ran his finger over the glass that held the image of them on their wedding day, but this time he couldn't help but notice how unhappy she seemed, even with a bright smile perfectly poised on her face. It was as if her face was saying she was happy, but her eyes were screaming that it was all a charade. Maybe in the past, the pain never really let him see how unhappy she was, but now he wasn't just thinking of his pain anymore; he was thinking of hers and it was blatantly obvious she hadn't been truly happy for a long time.

_How could he let her go, though? _He loved her more than he thought was humanly possible and he loved the child growing inside of her. He had learned to live with the fact she was in love with his brother…_so was it too much to ask she keep her vows to him?_ God, he didn't know what was right anymore, the only thing he knew was that he loved her more than life itself and losing her would surely kill him. She was perfection—every man's dream—and she was his.

There was also another side to this entire thing—one he loathed admitting. Losing to his brother made him literally sick to his stomach. It was one thing to have Haley love another man, but for it to be _Nathan_ brought out a dark side in Lucas he never knew existed. It made Lucas want to win at all costs and make damn sure that if he couldn't have Haley there was no way in hell Nathan could either. That was a promise he knew he would never break to himself as long as he could help it.

Putting the photo back down he stole a glance over at her, and just like every time before he decided that the only thing he could do was love her and pray that she'd never walked away. A small part of him was screaming that she could have more with Nathan, nevertheless, it wasn't enough to overcome his own fear of a life without Haley. It may be selfish, controlling, and cowardly, but who's to say she couldn't have happiness with him? She would have everything she ever dreamed of with him…eventually and he wouldn't stop until her memories of her time with Nathan left nothing but regret in her heart.

"Haley I wanted to wait till after we had some romantic time together, but _apparently_ that isn't happening. I guess it's best to just get it out in the open now, anyway. I've decided we need a place of our own…I've already found a place actually." He added with a sheepish smile.

"Where?" She blurted out not really grasping what he was truly implying yet.

"New York. We have huge holdings in the states and I think it's a good business move for me to watch over things there." He explained casually.

Stunned, Haley's jaw dropped and it took her a minute to find her voice. "I…I can't leave Lucas…what about Jake and Brooke and you parents? This is where my life is now."

"But it isn't just your life anymore…it's _our_ life " He informed her as he stood and walked over to the dresser to grab some papers. These are some photos of our house and some organizations I think you would enjoy once we arrive. I knew it would be an adjustment so I wanted to make sure you'd be surrounded with women just like you once we arrived. I already have some nannies lined up, as well, if you'll notice on the last page. Of course you'll get final say, so don't worry." He winked, as if he had just made some grand compromise for her.

Haley took the papers and looked at the gigantic mansion—obviously from some suburb outside the city. He had planned this entire thing out without even a word to her. She looked at the perfect photos of each immense room and then finally turned to the page of organizations. She would head up several charities while Lucas worked in the city it appeared. She was even supposed to be involved in some academy that apparently, her unborn child was already admitted to.

Shaking, she handed the papers back to him. "Lucas, you know how much I love it here. When you met me, I went on for hours about how in love with the Mediterranean I was and how much the Italian landscape felt like home. You and I talked about spending our lives here, enjoying every sunset and playing with our kids. You already have three live in nannies lined up and you know I don't want that. I want to be as hands on with my children as my parents were."

"Haley you won't want to be stuck at home and you'll get used to living there. Our kids will have us both, but this way I can take my wife to glamorous dinners and shows in the city every weekend. We'll be the toast of New York." He smiled and hugged her tightly, letting the papers fall to the floor.

She pulled away and glanced back down at all the papers before her. Her entire life was mapped out at her feet, and she had never felt more lost in her entire life. "I have to go…" She squeaked out, reaching for the door.

"Where are you going."

She looked back and just shook her head in confusion. "I don't know."

Lucas helplessly watched her walk out the door and didn't even try to go after her. She needed time to adjust to this, he knew that, but it had to be this way. They would move to New York, she'd meet new friends, be busy all the time and soon Nathan would be long forgotten.

…

She ran to the end of the hall and had almost made it to the ballroom until she collided with a hard body. She tried to get her bearings, but she could feel herself falling backwards. Just in time though, two strong arms caught her and just by his touch she knew it was Nathan.

"Sorry." He mumbled while immediately releasing her body, backing away as if her touch had burned him.

Looking up at him she expected to surrender to the awkward silence that had invaded their every second together since her wedding day, but instead she felt the anger that she had bottled up come to the surface. She was tired of walking on eggshells and she was tired of letting their love slip further from her grasp. Her life was spinning out of control and she needed to escape into the only true thing she still had in her life—her love for Nathan.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearby bathroom not really caring or listening to his objections.

"Haley what the hell are you doing." He harshly asked once they made it inside, while jerking his hand away from hers instantly.

She didn't answer, she just raised herself as high as she could and pulled him into a searing kiss. He fought her at first, but soon she felt him kissing her back hard. Their teeth clashed together as his lips and tongue demanded further entrance to explore. She could taste blood as he backed her into the edge of the vanity, she didn't know if it was hers or his, and she sure as hell didn't care.

He lifted her up with ease and walked in between her legs, while raising her skirt at the same time. As he kneaded her soft—yet firm—thighs, he pushed his _clearly _evident rock hard member against her silk panties. He didn't even have to feel her to know she was soaking through them already.

She moaned loudly, almost exploding at just the feel of his length against her. _God, it had to be a sin to feel this damn good_. She'd dreamt of him being inside for so long and now he was so close. Just the _thought_ of him pumping over and over within her—brought her more pleasure than any physical encounter that she'd experienced.

His hands moved to her breasts, squeezing her nipples so severely she cried out, but he just kissed her harder—muffling any sounds of pleasure or pain.

Not being able to take it anymore, Haley reached for his belt, needing him more than she thought was humanly possible and craving that first hard—_penetrating—_thrust, that always caused her to scream, as if no man had ever been there before.

As soon as he felt her tiny hands trying to undo his belt, he backed away. He was betraying his heart and his body, but there was no way he was letting her get to him ever again. With heavy breaths he met her confused expression. "Is that what you expected Haley. Me to fuck you the second you wanted it?"

Still in shock, she tried to focus on what he was saying, but she was still in too much of a daze from his earlier actions.

"Don't get me wrong…I could definitely fuck you hard right this second, but at then end of the day there's still no _us,_ Haley. It hurts too damn much and a lifetime of cold showers is a hell of a lot better than letting you break me again." He coldly informed her as he still tried to control his rapid breaths and went for the door.

Immediately, she jumped off the vanity and grabbed his arm, pulling him back away from the door. "Please…Nathan, don't leave me…not now. I just want you so much my body and my heart literally ache. I can't control it anymore…I don't think I can live another second without you. Please don't leave me alone." Tears filled her eyes as her words pleaded for him to listen.

For a brief moment he let himself hear her words and his heart swelled. Every fiber in his body screamed for him to kiss her and pull her back into his arms, but his pride and fear made him stand firm. "You made you choice Haley."

"God stop saying that! I made a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life. Can't you see I know what I've done? I can't live this way anymore Nathan. When I walked into this house today, I knew I couldn't be here a second longer as Lucas' wife."

He tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let him. "I know I have no right to expect you to come running back to me, but you have to know I'm here now and I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself to you."

"Haley do you even hear yourself? Jesus, I said those almost exact words to you the day before you walked down that aisle to marry Lucas. You're right about one thing, this is _your _mistake and instead of crying over it, _accept_ it."

She didn't even answer him this time or try to stop him—she just cried harder. So hard she could barely breath. She tried to focus on him, but something was happening. The last thing she remembered was him calling her name from far away as a weightless darkness swept over her.

…

Nathan held her head in his lap as he pressed a cool washcloth to her forehead. She was murmuring quietly and it was the only thing that kept him from calling an ambulance. He had no idea what she was saying, but he'd never heard a sweeter sound in his life.

"Haley come on, wake up." He softly urged her.

"He's gone." She whispered as her eyes gradually fluttered open.

Nathan stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes. His worry and love for her made it impossible for him not to stay with her and take care of her. No matter what, he would always protect her…even if he could never be with her.

"Who's gone Hales?

She smiled at him, for a brief second, before sadness came over her features that broke them both out of their trance. "Caleb." She finally revealed.

He just nodded in understanding—he knew she just needed him to listen.

Feeling some strength return, she sat up with his help, and leaned against the cool marble of the nearby tub for support. "I miss him so much."

Playing with the damp washcloth in her hands she let herself think of Caleb for the first time in what felt like forever. "You know the bathroom was always our secret hiding spot," she smiled. "When we were little we always hid in our parents huge bathtub or under one of the cabinets. One time we ran away from home and declared the bathtub our new place. Caleb even brought food in there for us."

Nathan noticed her face light up at the memory and he couldn't help but smile.

"After he died, Jake would find me fully clothed in the bath tub some days. I guess I was hoping it would make me feel as safe as when he hid out in there with me all those years ago. It never did though." She admitted sadly. "I didn't know what would help, until I moved to Italy with Jake. Caleb and I spent so much time here growing up and I finally began to feel close to him again, once we arrived. Every time I watched a sunrise or sunset I felt like he was experiencing it with me. Maybe its because only God could make something so beautiful and that Caleb was now a part of that existence. I know that sounds stupid."

"It doesn't sound stupid." Nathan reassured her.

Haley nodded in appreciation, but still didn't look at him. She was scared that if she looked at him his hate for her would return and as selfish as it was, she needed him right, even if it would be fleeting. "Eventually, I just got the courage to talk out loud to him and tell him anything and everything I was feeling—hoping somewhere out there he could hear me. Then one day I just stopped talking to him and it was the day I married Lucas. When I saw you today, it finally hit me why I stopped…I'm _ashamed_. I quit talking to him because I don't deserve to have him hear me." She whispered, but it was clear the volume of her words didn't diminish the conviction they held.

"Of what we did." Nathan concluded.

Rubbing her stomach, she finally looked up at him. "Never." She took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling as she finally down her walls and just let herself feel. "I'm ashamed of not doing what Caleb always told me to do and that was to follow my heart."

"Haley…"

"No Nathan…you wouldn't let me say any of this before, but I can't go another day without you knowing. I have been in love with you for so long and I thought I was saving everyone so much pain by marrying Lucas, but God…I'm causing so much more."

"What about this baby Haley, what if it's Lucas'? Have you even thought about that?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This baby will have so much love no matter who the father is, and after visiting Chris and Peyton I only want my child to be surrounded by _real _love not lies. Even if I have to raise him alone that's better then raising him in an illusion."

Nathan let his hand linger on her stomach for a moment, but when Haley placed her hand on top of his he pulled away and quickly stood. "Haley, I just can't go there again. If this baby is mine, I'll be there, but don't expect us to ever be a family." He swore to her as he watched fresh tears fall from her eyes.

He loved her more than life itself, but she destroyed him and any chance they had at forever when she married Lucas. Letting her in would be a mistake his heart couldn't afford to make again. This was how it had to be and she had to realize that because turning her down was something he didn't think he'd ever have the strength to do again. Once in a lifetime was already more than he could endure.

Haley watched him turn and leave and for the a few minutes she stayed still—hoping he'd return. He never did though, and she didn't know how she found the energy to get off that floor.

Looking in the mirror at her tear stained reflection she knew she only had once choice to make. It had been lurking in the back of her mind for months, but tonight was the night. The inevitable had been patient long enough and would not be silenced a minute longer.

Nathan wanted nothing to do with her and nothing was going to change that. She could never blame him or ever stop loving him because she knew she'd brought this entire situation upon herself. Nevertheless, it was time to stop living in the past. She had to accept what she could never have and focus on what mattered most. Her child came first now and it was her duty to bring him into the world safely…_no matter what the costs_.

…

As quietly as she could, she crept into her bedroom, but as soon as she tiptoed in Lucas turned a light on.

Quietly, Haley watched a flood of emotions shine within Lucas's eyes. She knew he was fighting some internal battle, and she was sure it had to do with her. He probably wasn't happy…and honestly how could he be? She wasn't a wife or at least the one she should be. Some days she wondered why he didn't just leave her, but maybe he was just hanging onto the hope that things would return to the way they used to be. _If only they could be…_

Sometimes, she'd think back to _their_ time before she had ever met Nathan and it always made her smile. Those two people were in love or at least in love with the idea of love. In her heart she knew if she hadn't been exposed to Nathan she would have married and loved Lucas with her whole heart. She would never have wanted more, because she would have never known so much more even existed.

It did exist though, in Nathan, and even with all the heartache that came with it—she'd still never trade those few short weeks for anything. Sure, she would always regret the pain she caused, but to her, the love she shared with Nathan was _epic_ and something that would sustain her till her last breath.

Still, the guilt over what she had done to Lucas would live with her just as long. His voice calling her name broke her out of her thoughts and she could tell, in his tone, he was afraid of what she was about to do next. In truth, she was just as afraid, but she had to do this…it was now or never.

Looking up, their eyes _truly_ met in what seemed like months and nothing but love reflected in them.

Thinking with her heart Haley made her way over to Lucas. She softly kissed his lips briefly and then made a move to turn the covers down. Slipping off her heels, and leaving her clothes on, she crawled underneath the covers. She motioned for him to get in and he obliged without hesitation, slipping his arms around her from behind and pulling her closer to him.

For the first time, since they announced had their engagement, the two of them just laid together…not asking anymore of the each other. For Lucas, it showed a promise of rekindling their love, but for Haley it was just a moment spent with a man she once loved and more importantly…a moment to silently say goodbye to everything they had shared.


	26. Glass Houses & Hand Grenades

**Author's Note**: Here it is guys the first of the last three chapters. I want to thank Ange for being an amazing beta and this is to Ally, whom I have missed so. Oh and to Krys, who was promised this chapter days ago. Better late than never...right? Thanks to all who continue to review and I can't wait to see what y'all think of this chapter.

**Chapter Twenty Six "Glass Houses & Hand Grenades"**

"_Watch your thoughts, for they become words.  
Watch your words, for they become actions.  
Watch your actions, for they become habits.  
Watch your habits, for they become character.  
Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny."_

Nathan didn't know why, but the image of the small folded letter laying on his bed, in Haley's delicate handwriting, evoked a sense of dread so strong he was afraid to move…let alone open it. It was as if he knew what he was about to read was going to change his life forever and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

He had no choice, though; he could never live with the unknown. So, taking a deep breath he picked up the object, slowly opening it, until her words were completely visible to his anxious eyes. 

_Nathan,_

_I've stared at this piece of paper for what seems like an eternity trying to find the right words. Funny how I'm never at a loss for words until it comes down to 'goodbye' and this is goodbye Nathan… you and I both know it. I'm sure when you saw this letter on your bed somewhere deep inside you knew I was gone. The only thing I'm not sure of is whether you felt relief or sadness. A part of me wishes the latter, but I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't._

_Some might say I'm taking the cowards way out, but for my child's sake I need to find some peace and I could never have obtained that in the world I've created since I first met your brother. _

_I left Lucas a letter explaining why I have chosen to leave and why our marriage is over. Just so you know, I never mentioned you once in the letter, so it's your choice what you want to do next. Honestly, as I look back Lucas and I would have never worked with or without you being involved. Lucas was in love with the idea of me and for me he was an escape from my grief. Still, I betrayed him on the worst level and it was time to let our life together go. I couldn't live a lie anymore and whether Lucas knows it or not— neither could he. One day I hope he understands._

_In regards to the baby you'll find a sealed envelope on your desk. I felt it was best if you were the one to open it. If it's Lucas's then he knows already I'll work out a custody agreement, but if it's yours just please don't let any ill feelings towards me affect your decision on whether you want this child in your life. I know that you could never let me back into you heart, but I hope you choose to let this baby have a place there._

_Nevertheless, if you can't find the strength to have a hand in raising this baby than I will respect your wishes and raise this child on my own. No one would ever have to know what we shared. Lucas and the rest of the world may demand the name of the father, but as my last gift to you I'll take our secret to my grave if that's what you want. I want you to be happy Nathan and will do whatever I can towards that end._

_Please know that I don't wish to be found until this baby is born. After his birth the father has every right to love and protect him equally along with me, but until then he's my sole responsibility. In my heart, I know this is for the best and if you can't think of my welfare at least think of this child's. That's all I ask._

_I guess that's it…even though I wish I could go on forever because once I lay this note where you sleep I may never see you again. That's my own cross to bear, though, not yours. _

_I will always love you Nathan Scott and my heart will remain with you forever. I wish I had fought for us. My biggest regret in life is that I ever tried to treat our love as if it was a sin. You gave me my 'Elsewhere' and no one can ever take that away from me. Even so, while my memories will sustain me for a lifetime, yours shouldn't have to. Find happiness Nathan…and let the past stay where it belongs. _

_Elsewhere,_

_H_

Nathan sunk to the floor not sure if he could even breathe. He never thought it would really ever come down to this. Many nights he cursed her and wished he'd never have to lay eyes on her again…but in reality it was truly his worst fear. Not being able to be with her was one thing, but to go on without her presence in his life was a blow he didn't know if he'd ever recover from.

…

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" Lucas Scott shouted at a startled and thoroughly confused Brooke who had been minding her own business reading a yummy Wentworth Miller interview that included shirtless photos.

"Lucas calm down…I have no idea what you're talking about." She explained, hoping he'd shut up and let her get back to her lusting.

Lucas shoved a crumpled letter into in front of her face. "The hell you don't."

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics, she smoothed out the paper and focused on what she quickly figured out to be Haley's feminine loopy writing. A bad feeling washed over her before she even read the first sentence.

"_Dear Lucas,_

_I never wanted to say this in a letter, but I felt I had no choice. By the time you wake-up I will be gone. I wish I had been brave enough to never let us get to this point, but I wasn't. This marriage isn't working and I believe in your heart you know that too. I blame myself completely…I wasn't honest with you when I should have been._

_I'll never forget our first few weeks together or how free we both seemed to be. I can't honestly tell you when it happened, but one day I woke up and realized we weren't those same two people who fell so hard and so fast. We fell in love for the wrong reasons Lucas. I wanted saving and you wanted someone to save. The problem with that scenario is that at the end of the day the knight in shining armor and the princess have to step back into reality and all that remains is a boy and a girl trying to find something real in the fantasy they created. _

_I do love you Lucas and a part of me always will, but there's something more out there for both of us. I'm not the wife you deserve and I know one day you'll find someone who is. Please don't hate me and know that when the time is right we'll discuss the baby. Just know that I am safe and we'll talk again soon. _

_In a few weeks, I will file for divorce. I hope by then that you will have had time to really think about us and realized it wasn't meant to be. I know at first you may want to object, but contesting the divorce will only prolong the pain Lucas—I won't change my mind. This isn't a decision I have come to lightly. Saying goodbye to you was something I didn't know I could really do until I saw you so hopeful last night. Then I knew, deep down, by staying, I was only hurting you more. If you really love me, trust that this for the best…and let us go._

_Take care of yourself Lucas…please,_

_Love,_

_Haley_

Brooke wiped at the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and looked at her cousin's shell-shocked face. "Oh Lucas, I'm so sorry."

"Please tell me where she is Brooke." He pleaded.

Standing up she pulled him into a tight hug trying to show him she was there for him.

He almost gave in and let her comfort him until he saw Jake. Shoving Brooke away from him he came up face to face with the one person that he knew Haley would go to. "Tell me where she is Jake?"

Jake looked towards his tearful wife and knew in an instant Haley had finally taken a stand—whether it was right or wrong remained to be seen—but it was something she had prolonged for far too long.

"Luke man, I swear I haven't seen her." Jake swore and Brooke flew into his arms.

"Jake, she left. What if she needs us?"

"Shh." Jake soothingly rubbed her back. "Haley is going to be fine."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'm so damn happy the two of you are so worried about her. She asked me for a Goddamn divorce!" Lucas threw his fist into a nearby wall—not even flinching when the pain shot through his entire arm.

"Woah…Luke, I'm sorry. " Jake pushed Brooke behind him, not knowing how out of control Lucas might get.

"Fuck you Jake and fuck you too Brooke!" He roared.

Brooke moved around Jake and walked straight up to Lucas. She was never one to back down from a guy, especially one sharing her DNA. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Lucas?"

"You know what the hell that means. You knew about everything Brooke. You're suppose to be my family—my blood."

Taking a deep breath, Brooke spoke softer this time, "Lucas this is between you and Haley, but you know if you need me I'm always here. I love you…you know that."

"Did you have this same talk with Nathan? When you found out he was fucking my wife behind my back, did you support him?"

Brooke blinked in surprise and in an instant she turned the tables on him. "Haley didn't say that in her letter Lucas, why would you say that?"

Lucas laughed bitterly. "God you two are a piece of work. I'm sure you thought it was so romantic how my player of a brother fell for my obvious slut of a fiancé and proceeded to try every tactic in his arsenal to steal her away. Did you two laugh about how I was such a fool? And Jake did you give Nathan tips on how Haley likes it rough and how you used to get her to scream your..."

Jake had Lucas up against the wall before he could even finish. "Shut the fuck up Lucas and don't you ever demean Haley or talk that way in front of MY wife again. You need to look in the damn mirror Scott…because from the bullshit you're spewing you don't seem all the innocent." Jake enlightened him before backing away slowly.

Straightening out his shirt, Lucas gave them one last glare before stalking off.

Visibly shaken Brooke wrapped an arm around her husband's waist. "Jake, this is going to be so bad."

"Lucas will calm down eventually. I'm sorry you had to be in the line of fire."

"Jake, trust me I can handle myself against Lucas, but it was sweet that you defended me." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "Do you know where she is Jake?"

Jake sighed and squeezed Brooke tighter. "For the first time in my life I don't and honestly I've never been more scared for her and proud of her at the same time."

Silently the two of them made their way back to their bedroom. Once inside Brooke walked to her dresser deciding she might as well get dressed for the day. Reaching into her drawer that she kept the majority of her camis in, her hand fell upon something way too bulky to be a cami and that definitely hadn't been there earlier. Though, once she pulled it out she recognized it immediately. Holding it to her chest she finally felt relief and smiled.

"Not that I object, but what's got you smiling Dimples?" Jake asked from his perch on the bed catching a glimpse of her smile from the side.

Turning she held out the Duke sweatshirt of Caleb's, Haley wore whenever she missed him or simply needed comfort. "I knew she wouldn't leave without telling us she's alright," Brooke beamed.

Taking a look at her husband, she slipped on the sweatshirt and climbed into bed beside him. "I think we should just spend the day in bed watching bad movies and eating junk food."

Jake inhaled her scent as she curled up next to him. "Sounds perfect," he agreed, knowing there was no place more perfect in this world to him than lying next to Brooke. Even if she didn't know it he needed to be next to her so much right now. She had become his rock and it was hard to imagine life before she'd strutted into his life. She was it for him pure and simple and in her he figured out what life was all about—having someone to weather the storms with you, someone who makes everything else disappear when you're with him or her. It seems so simple, but the hard part is making sure you never let that person go.

…

Dan Scott sat patiently waiting for all hell to break loose in the comfort of his office. He didn't know which of his sons would come in first, but he did know both would be equally as daunting to deal with.

Right as he lit up one of his Cubans, as luck would have it, his youngest barged through his office door signaling the end to his peaceful morning.

"Dad, she's gone," Nathan informed his father who surprisingly didn't look at all shocked.

"Nathan have a seat."

Nathan didn't move—choosing to remain standing in front of his father's desk. "Why the hell don't you seem shocked Dad?"

Shrugging, Dan proceeded to finally light his cigar. "I think the question is why do you seem so surprised Nathan?"

"Don't waste my time with some analytical bullshit Dad. If you know where she is, you better damn well tell me."

"She needs time away to safely bring my grandchild into this world and if you care about that child at all then be damn sure you'll never find out where she is until she delivers," Dan calmly clarified as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"I need to see her Dad."

"Son, if it's meant to be you'll figure it out on your own."

Nathan sunk down into a nearby chair dejectedly. "Is she safe Dad?" he asked softly.

"The safest place on earth," Dan promised as he thought back to the night before.

_Flashback…_

_He'd been swamped with paper work all night and didn't even realize she was in the room until she was right before him. She looked exhausted, but nevertheless beautiful—however something wasn't right. What confused him was that she looked anything but ready to go to bed and it was nearing three am. She was dressed in light blue jeans and a black turtleneck that fit snuggly over her growing stomach with her hair pulled up in a high sleek ponytail. He also noticed she had a bag beside her and a determined look in her eyes he hadn't seen in months._

"_Haley? What's going on?"_

"_I can't live this lie anymore Dan. Will you help me?" _

_  
End of flashback…_

So he did. He arranged everything making sure no one would ever trace her whereabouts. He loved Haley as a daughter and wanted to protect her as if she were his own. More than anyone, he knew her misery and the ironic thing was she was stronger than he was. Sure she made mistakes and a lot of this mess could have been avoidable, but at least she was finally starting to make things right. He didn't want her or Lucas to remain in a marriage that wasn't right for either of them and he didn't want that child she was carrying to be caught in the middle. Her leaving was for the best, even if it seemed like the complete opposite when he looked at Nathan.

Father and son sat in silence—both their minds on a girl they loved in very different ways. Soon their serenity was shattered by another Scott blasting through the massive oak office doors.

"Dad, I need the jet…now!" Lucas demanded, his mind so frenzied with finding Haley, he didn't even notice his brother sitting off to the side.

"I'm sorry Lucas…it hasn't returned yet."

"What the hell do you mean 'hasn't returned'? There were no scheduled flights as of yesterday evening."

Dan delicately tapped his cigar against the edge of his black marble ashtray, knocking the precariously hanging ash into it. "You're right son. It wasn't scheduled, but nonetheless it isn't on our runway."

Lucas was about to argue some more before realization came across his features. His father knew where his wife was…he had known all along. "Where is she?" Lucas' harsh low voice asked giving hints of the anger bubbling beneath.

"Somewhere untouchable."

Nathan looked up at that.

Turning around in disgust Lucas finally spotted Nathan who looked to be off in another world. "So, did your whore tell you where she ran off to with my baby?"

Nathan brought his eyes up to meet Lucas'—anger radiating off both of them. The younger Scott stood and walked up to stand face to face with his brother. Instead of egging him on Nathan stayed silent—almost daring Lucas to say another word.

Lucas smirked. "Damn, she didn't tell you either. Kind of funny how all that panting you did around her meant nothing to her in the end."

Shoving a still smirking Lucas—Nathan readied his fist, but as he reached back his mother grabbed his arm.

"Stop it Nathan," Deb Scott admonished as she pulled her youngest son back. "Dan, weren't you going to stop them?"

Dan shrugged indifferently. "Actually, I think it's been a long time coming."

Putting herself between her two sons she stared aghast at her husband of more than twenty-five years. "What is this all about?"

"What else…my wife." Lucas answered for his father. "She's left me mom and apparently my own father helped her."

"Dan, how could you?" she practically spat out at him. Turning she took Lucas hand and patted it softly. "Don't worry Lucas…I'll help you find her and we'll fix everything."

"The hell you will Deb." Dan stood abruptly and glared directly at her.

"How could you do this to your own son Dan?"

Laughing bitterly he grabbed a folder off his desk. "We have two sons Deb and we both know this whole damn charade should have been stopped a long time ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Deb said feigning ignorance.

"I won't let our children repeat our mistakes any longer Deb. I can't believe you don't see what you've become."

Deb looked over at her sons, then at her sister's painting. Her heart sank as she absorbed the knowledge that she herself had helped the past resurface into the present and indirectly torn her family even further apart. More importantly, now Haley and her grandchild were gone and she had no one to blame but herself. _God, what had she done?_

"This is fucking ridiculous. I'm going to find my wife and you can bet we're never stepping foot in this place again," Lucas threatened as he made a move for the phone.

Dan jerked it away from him. "Sorry Lucas, but not even your friend Skillz can't help you this time."

Nathan watched as his father and brother stared at each other in an unspoken battle.

Making his move, Dan tossed the file in his hands to Nathan. "Take a look Nathan. It's only fair we all lay our cards on the table now."

Opening the file, Nathan leafed through photo after photo of intimate moments he and Haley had shared along with detailed tracking of when they were also apart. Jerking around Nathan faced Lucas and threw the file in his face. "You fucking bastard!"

Lucas bent down and picked up a photo from Las Vegas. "So you fuck the love of my life behind my back and I'm the bastard?"

Nathan laughed openly at Lucas's statement. "Love? You call what you felt for Haley love? She was nothing but a possession to you Lucas. Damn, if you loved her you would have let her be happy and not stuck in a marriage with a guy that gets off on tracking her whereabouts."

Lucas's heart was beating rapidly…he was close to losing it. "She loved ME! She married ME! I didn't hold a fucking gun to her head and that's something you can't handle Nathan. She chose ME not YOU!"

Nathan looked at his brother, father and mother all of whom expected a fight to happen at any moment. Usually, they would have been right, but all that mattered to him was that Haley was gone and nothing felt worth his energy anymore.

"You know Lucas you're right. She did chose you because the thought of hurting you and breaking up our family after all she's lost in the last year were too much for her. The ironic thing is she probably loved you and our family more than you ever truly loved her because out of the two of you _she _made all the sacrifices not you. Now we've both lost her because neither of us could see past our own needs."

Reaching into his back pocket Nathan produced a still sealed, white envelope and tossed it at Lucas's feet. "Since, I'm sure you already know Haley's child could be either of ours I thought you might want that. Those are the paternity results—go ahead and open them—what they say doesn't make a damn bit of difference to me."

…

Upstairs Nathan was in the process of throwing some things into a bag when a knock sounded on his doorframe. Turning he saw his father but didn't stop his actions, "What do you want Dad?"

"I always knew son, but I guess I had to make sure you truly loved that girl."

Nathan zipped up his bag. "Is there a point to this Dad, because if you don't mind I'm going to find "that girl" and idle chit chat is just wasting my time?"

Dan chuckled softly, "By the way Lucas looked at the results."

Shrugging Nathan grabbed his cell and car keys off his nightstand. "I told you it didn't matter Dad. No matter what, that child is Haley's and that's all I need."

"I admire that son. Do you even know where you're going though?"

Nathan grinned as he grabbed his bag. "You remember that day you told me we were more alike than I thought?"

Dan nodded.

"Well, let's just say I figured that where your heart still lies is the place I can find mine." He winked and walked past his father out into the hall.

Dan couldn't hide the smile from his face and called out to his son's retreating figure. "It's yours Nathan."

Nathan stopped for only a second to absorb his father's words, but a moment later he disappeared down the stairs. Sure he was happy the child was biologically his, but in his mind—and heart—he had already fallen in love with that child no matter what the results were. Now all he had to do was convince Haley that their love was as strong as ever and that raising their child _together_ would just be an incredible bonus.


	27. Salvation Is Here

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, here it is the last chapter before epilogue. It took me a long time till I was happy with it and even then it took my love Mags to convince me it was ready to post. So, I hope y'all enjoy this and just a warning this chapter is a bit more mature. I can't wait to hear what you all think.

I want to thank Maggie, as always, for her incredible support in writing and in life. :) I love you girl. This chapter is dedicated to 3 girls whose love of all things unscripted rivals my own each day. Keep up the patroling girls. ;)

**Chapter Twenty Seven "Salvation Is Here"**

_"There is only one thing that lasts longer than time, and that is true love."_

Waking up to the waves crashing upon the shore was an experience Haley would never grow tired of. Catching a glimpse at the nightstand, she noticed it was five o'clock and she'd been asleep since noon, but she knew she needed sleep. Her body and heart ached for rest and while the heart would take time, her body could not wait any longer. She figured it had been weeks since she slept restfully, and the combination of pure exhaustion along with the crashing waves was the perfect fusion to lull her into that dark t oblivion she craved.

Finally, pulling herself out of the sinfully soft bed, she walked towards the full-length mirror and appraised her appearance. Grabbing a nearby brush, she combed through her wild curls—the result of sleeping on wet hair—and transformed them into soft cascading waves that elegantly flowed past her shoulders.

Satisfied her hair was once again tangle free, she turned to her side and placed her hands on her swollen stomach. This had been her ritual since the day she found out she was pregnant—to wake up each morning and see how much she had grown. Today, she truly noticed for the first time how rounded and full the bump was becoming. She was wearing a comfortable, pale lavender, V-neck spaghetti strapped cotton chemise, one that once loosely draped her body, but now seemed to cling to her new found curves announcing to anyone that saw her, she was with child.

The joy soon faded, however, when she looked around and realized no one was around to share it with her. It was going to be so incredibly lonely, but it was the way it had to be. _There was no going back_…she had to keep telling herself that. All she did was wreak havoc on everyone's lives and she couldn't expose her child to her mistakes.

Walking out of the room and down the stairs, she began to really take in her surroundings. She had arrived so late the night before and barely remembered even taking a hot shower before passing out. Now, she could truly see the beauty of this place as the natural light streamed through the massive windows creating a glow throughout the large open living room.

The house was nothing like the Scott Estate or like any home she had ever lived in. It was a simple, unassuming three-bedroom house that just happened to have a breathtaking coastline for the occupants' viewing pleasure. The décor gave off the impression of solace and functionality with its comfortable furniture and soothing shades of blues and creams everywhere you looked. She simply loved it and felt she could finally breathe here. She felt more comfortable in this house than she had in any mansion or penthouse suite she had resided in.

This house was all Karen—she could sense it—and she could just picture a youthful Dan waking up with his love day after day and never wanting it to end. Life could be so cruel, however, and Karen's death left Dan with no way to make things right…until now. Haley liked to think that Dan having a hand in helping her start anew and try to right the wrongs she had committed against his family was a way of dealing with his own regrets. Giving _Haley_ the chance he never had with Karen.

The ringing of the house phone brought her out of her trance. Logically, she knew exactly who was on the other end of the line, but she couldn't stop the small bit of hope that lingered in her heart for it be Nathan.

Reaching over, she grabbed the phone off its cradle and paused to savor the last fleeting moments of optimism she held.

"Hello?" She answered in the calmest voice she could muster, but even she cringed at how fake she sounded.

"Haley…it's Dan. How are you doing sweetheart?"

Even if it wasn't Nathan she still couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the sound of Dan's voice.

"I'm really good. This house is amazing Dan. I could never thank you enough."

Dan chuckled. "Just take care of that grandchild of mine and that's all I need."

"Um…how is everything?" Haley asked gingerly, almost afraid of what he would say.

She heard him sigh on the other end of the line and her heart clenched. She knew the fallout was going to be bad, but the reality was so hard to grasp and the fact that she wasn't there to help clean up the destruction filled her with guilt.

"It went as expected Haley. Lucas took off…I'm not sure if he's looking for you or just taking some time away, but nevertheless he's gone. It's for the best though, just remember that Haley.

"I know Dan…I just never wanted to cause so much pain."

Dan looked at a picture of his entire family, including Haley taken at Christmas. "I think everyone knows you never wanted to hurt a single member of this family…including Lucas."

Haley nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "You always know the right thing to say."

Dan smirked, "I am a Scott."

Haley laughed. "Touché."

Dan, just for a second, let the sound of her laughter sink into his memory, her soft chuckle reminding him so much of his lost love. "So, Haley is there anything else you need?"

"There is one thing." Haley spoke softly as she looked at her right ring finger that held the timeless band Nathan had given her. "Have you spoken to Nathan? Is he angry?"

Not knowing how to answer that, Dan paused. He was sure Nathan was going to find her, but there was still a chance his son could back out if the fear overcame him. Fear and pride were two of the worse vices a man could possess and letting them rule you could keep you from destiny, as he had learned the hard way.

"Time will tell Haley." He evasively responded.

"Yeah, I guess it will." She mused, more to herself than to him.

"Listen, I have to get going, but I'll keep checking in. Now go enjoy the incredible sunset that I know you're about to see any time now."

Looking out the massive windows, she could see he was right and she didn't want to miss this one. She needed to feel Caleb surround her and watching a sunset always gave her that connection. "Sounds perfect." she softly affirmed for him before ending their call.

Grabbing a light throw off the couch, Haley made her way out the house and down the deck as quick as she could. Once, her bare feet hit the cool sand and the ocean breeze blew across her exposed skin she wished she had grabbed a jacket—but regardless she carried on. Laying the blanket beneath her, she settled onto it and brought her knees up close to her—wrapping her arms around them—hoping to stave off the chill in the air, even if it was futile.

The sun had set just enough so that she could look to the heavens without having to shield her eyes and that was always when she spoke to him. So with a deep breath she did just that.

"Caleb, it's been such a long year and I've cried to you so many times that I'm sure you just roll your eyes whenever I speak to you, but this time is different. You and I never believed anything until we told each other—in a way I guess it wasn't real until we both experienced it. I guess we can chalk that up to a twin thing."

"Anyway, I know you are up there telling me to quit rambling, so here goes. I'm having a baby, Caleb, and while I know you know this, I just had to tell you myself out loud and I know you get that. I want you to know that while I'm terrified of having to face it alone, I've never been surer of anything before in my life. You've always told me to follow my heart and while I haven't done that this past year…I'm doing it now. As strange as this sounds and as unexpected as this baby was, I think he was meant to come into my life at the time he did." She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Your death showed me life can be so cruel almost to the point it's not worth living, but this baby has shown me life can be so sweet at the same time. He doesn't deserve me to be bitter over things I can never change; he deserves me to show him how incredible life can be. I want to be able to look at him and tell him how incredible his uncle was without grief being attached. I want to show him true love exists and that even if you lose it that it will live in your heart forever. I have another chance at happiness with this child, Caleb, and I promise you, this time I won't let it slip away. I know now I deserve to be happy and now I'll finally accept it."

Haley couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face as she finished the long overdue conversation with her brother. As she brought her hand up to wipe away the tears, she felt a calm that she had never experienced in the year Caleb had been gone. It was almost as if he was showing her, in his own way, that somehow everything would be all right.

…

She'd taken his breath away so many times he couldn't keep count, and sometimes he literally thought he'd never breathe again—but this time was different. This time something inside him knew that when he took his last breath on this earth—when his heart stopped beating— _she_ would be in his arms and _nothing_ else mattered.

Life had thrown them many obstacles, but as he watched her hair blow with the breeze and the sun setting before them, he couldn't imagine anything keeping him from him ever again. He may have pushed her away, but if he had been true to his heart and ignored his pride she would have never had to doubt his love for her. Life was too short and their love was too strong to deny it even a second longer.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He casually asked as he came up and sat down beside her—stretching his long legs out before him and crossing his ankles.

Haley froze; she had to mentally instruct her head to turn and see if it was really him. When she finally did—she couldn't believe he was real. Dressed casually in a black polo shirt and khaki shorts, he looked every bit the laid back Nathan she had first encountered that day in her bedroom.

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it once she realized every word in the English language had vanished from her mind with his sudden presence.

He smirked at her shocked expression and then focused his attention on the last remaining rays of the sunset before them.

Growing frustrated with his blasé attitude and the fact he was not offering her any clue as to why he was there, she found her voice. "How did you find me?"

"My dad didn't tell me if that's what you mean." He said as he winked at her.

"It's not."

Turning his head slightly towards her he smiled. "I am Batman."

Nudging him in his side with her elbow she laughed. "Only you could compare yourself to a Superhero and still pull off charming."

"So, you still think I'm charming?"

She shrugged, "Charming…cocky…same thing."

Seeing her smile, he reached over and stroked her cheek softly and watched as her eyes closed with his touch. It was then he knew he couldn't hold it in a second longer. He had planned some romantic lead up, but as she leaned into his touch the words began to spill. "I love you Haley…I've been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you and I've never stopped." He paused to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

" Even…even when I hated you, it never took away from my love for you. In fact, if possible it made me love you more. I've made so many mistakes in my life, but when I saw you had left, I felt like someone had ripped out everything in me. You're my life Haley and without you I'm not really living."

Haley's heart literally ached at his words and she was afraid to open her eyes…scared that when she did he'd be gone and it would nothing but a dream. But when she finally opened them all she saw were his cobalt orbs staring back, waiting for her to say something…anything. Still, as she let his words slowly sink in and the reality of them fill her soul—she could only think of answering one way.

_She kissed him._

The moment he felt her lips on his it was his undoing. As gently as his self-restraint allowed, he laid back and pulled her on top of him, their lips never parting.

Nathan ran his hands underneath her chemise until he felt her smooth bare backside. Teasingly he traced small circles over where he knew her tattoo lay, but when she whimpered, he lost it. Pressing her down against his hardness he plunged his tongue deep into her awaiting mouth needing to feel her completely against him.

Haley moaned at his actions, sensing they meant he was about to get even deeper inside her very soon and she was about to explode in anticipation. As hard at is was she slowly backed out of the kiss so that she could sit up. She felt him try to pull her back down but she remained firmly straddled on top of him and gave him a wicked smile telling him she was going nowhere.

Slowly, she lifted her chemise up and over her head—tossing it to the side. She expected him to ravish her at that moment, but he didn't. Instead, he just stared and she wondered if something was wrong and then it hit her—the baby.

Instinctively, her hands went to her stomach, but they couldn't hide the swelling bump as much as she hoped they would in this moment. She was about to get up when Nathan grabbed her wrists and delicately rolled them over so that he was on top of her.

The tears that had previously formed in her eyes fell down her cheeks and he lightly kissed them away. He felt her stroke his cheek and their smiling lips met in a tender kiss.

Backing away just so that he could look in her eyes, he decided he needed to calm the rest of her fears so that she could calm his. "When I said you were my life Haley, I meant all of you, including that baby growing inside you. You are my future Haley and if you'll have me, we'll raise this child together and maybe even add a few more." He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Haley burst into tears, but her smile told him they were only form joy.

"Of course I'll have you. I love you Nathan…so much that sometimes it makes me think it's too much. But then I see you and realize there is no such thing as loving someone too much when it's real. And this is real Nathan…I know it."

"I know it too." He whispered and kissed her gently, but it quickly became intense as his tongue slipped past her lips to entangle with hers.

Moaning, Haley worked feverishly to get his shirt above his head. Once she did, she couldn't believe her eyes. Dangling from a simple chain against his broad chest was the Cartier love ring she had given him for Christmas. She had been so sure he'd thrown it away, but there it was right before her eyes.

Nathan smiled as he noticed what had caught her eye. "I may have taken it off my finger, but I still kept it near my heart. You were always with me Haley…always."

Pulling on the chain, Haley brought his lips to hers and within a second they were joined as one in every way possible.

Nathan stayed still within her and tucked his head down by her neck—trying to catch his breath to keep from losing it too soon. It had been so long since he'd been buried in her—he could feel every single one of her muscles tightly wrapped around him and he knew if he didn't watch it he'd be done for within a few strokes.

Haley whimpered and wrapped her legs around his back begging him to keep going. Soon she felt him moving slowly within her and it was an ecstasy filled torture. They both knew it wouldn't take much for either of them, and while one part of them craved a release more than life itself—a bigger part of them wanted to stay in this moment forever. Their hearts and their bodies had been deprived for what seemed like an eternity and having them finally united as one, was a salvation beyond this mortal world.

"Never stop, Nathan." Haley half moaned, half whispered.

Bending down he took her right breast in his mouth and sucked on her hardened nipple as she bucked up at his ministrations.

"Nathan!" She screamed as she ran her hands through her hair trying to get a handle on the pleasure coursing through her body.

Not one to relinquish control the entire time Haley gave him a hard shove and quickly had him on his back and propped herself precariously above his throbbing member. Then just as she saw his hands about to go to her hips, she propelled herself onto him until there was no way to tell where she ended and he began.

"God…Hales." He moaned as he felt her clench around him and her hips begin to sway in mind-blowing rhythm.

Haley massaged her own breasts and Nathan hands kneaded her backside as he took in the incredibly erotic view.

They had always had incredible sex, more powerful and explosive than either knew could ever exist, because along with the mind numbing pleasure came the soul shattering affects of being with the one you were meant to be with. It was intoxicating and they would never be able to get enough of.

Nathan couldn't hold out much longer, so he sat up—keeping Haley in his lap—but now their bodies were pressed together tight and their hearts pounded against one another.

Their lips melded together in a series of chaotic fierce kisses as Haley moved up and down his shaft, feeling the fire within her about to reach its peak. Soon she felt every fiber in her body ignite as she screamed out in pleasure.

Nathan kissed her even harder if that was possible, then as her screams echoed with the waves, he joined her—exploding deep within her.

For a long time they stayed like that…him inside her and them clinging to each other. Finally, it was when Haley shivered in his arms, Nathan snapped out of his daze and realized it was completely dark around them and the temperature had definitely dropped.

"I think we should take this inside." He whispered in her ear.

Regretfully, they untangled themselves and stood up. Nathan grabbed his shirt and motioned for her to raise her arms so he could slip it on her. It swallowed her tiny frame, but Nathan loved seeing her wearing his clothes.

Haley went about gathering the blanket, but she still enjoyed the view as Nathan slipped on his boxer briefs. She'd never grow tired of that sight.

Wordlessly, they made their way back to the house. It wasn't an awkward silence just one of complete contentment where words were unnecessary.

As soon as Haley entered she was floored. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, pillows were set around it, and her favorite chocolate covered strawberries were on the hearth.

Turning around she found a smiling Nathan and she put her hands on her hips "So, you must have been sure I'd welcome you with open arms."

"Well, if you didn't at least you would have felt really guilty once you spotted all this."

Walking up to her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly before pulling her down to the floor with him. He sat back against the sofa and positioned her right between his legs and they both sighed when she leaned back against his chest. This was heaven and they both knew it.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands rested on her swollen stomach and began slowly rubbing back and forth. "You know I still can't believe this child is mine."

Haley stiffened in his arms and immediately withdrew from his embrace before he had time to react. She knew this was too good to be true and she whipped around to face him. "So basically, all that stuff you were saying about wanting this child is based on the fact you knew it was you baby?" She accused with hurt etched all over her face.

"Hales no. I meant every word and I didn't even look at the results, Lucas did, and my father told me on my way out the door to find you."" He reached out to pull her back down, but she refused.

"Haley, you have to believe me. I wouldn't have cared who the biological father was."

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she turned around and offered him a small smile. "I'm sorry I went off like that…it's just I guess I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean how is this fair Nathan? I mean you just show up, we declare our love, the baby turns out to be yours and then we just go on living our fairytale? How can it be that simple when we struggled for so long? I mean how is it fair we get everything we could have ever dreamed of and Lucas gets nothing?"

This time he succeeded in pulling her back down, but she remained on her knees facing him. She needed answers and Nathan knew he had to face her when he exposed Lucas's lies.

"Haley, there is a lot you don't know…hell a lot I didn't know until yesterday. Lucas knew about us all along."

Haley shook her head in disbelief. "No, he couldn't have."

"It's true. He'd been having you followed since your engagement…maybe even before that we're not sure."

Haley set back on her heels and tried to absorb what Nathan was telling her. "You mean all those times…even Vegas…he knew?"

Nathan nodded. "He manipulated you Haley, he manipulated all of us."

"I guess he did." Haley whispered as her mind flashed to all those times that Lucas made love to her when he knew that she was in love with his brother. All the times she felt so much guilt in knowing Lucas loved her so unconditionally while she could never say the same.

"We never have to see him again Haley. He's out of our lives forever."

Looking at Nathan and finally letting it sink in they really were going to have it all, she couldn't even conjure up a hint of anger for her soon to be ex-husband. It just wasn't worth it.

Haley scooted closer to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss. "He's your brother Nathan, and he's this child's uncle. He made a lot of mistakes, but so did we. I think it's time we all move on and live the lives we were meant to live."

Nathan brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Marry me."

Laughing, Haley tried to turn around in his arms, but he held on tight and made her look in his eyes. "I'm serious, marry me here and now."

"Legally, I'm still married…you do know that." She giggled.

Nathan kissed her lips, not being able to go more than a minute without feeling them against his. "Since when have you and I ever done anything legal," he whispered sexily.

Cocking her head to the side she pretended to ponder his comment. "True, so what are you suggesting Mister Scott?" Haley coyly inquired, then kissed him back…letting her kiss linger just a bit more that his had.

"Mmm." He murmured as her lips departed his. "Well, we have rings, and I don't need a tux and a church full of people for me to be able to pledge my undying love to you. Besides we already have the most important witness we'd ever need." He placed his hand lovingly on her stomach, "our child."

Haley placed her hand on top of his. "Yes…a million times yes." She grinned and he met her smiling lips with his own.

Slowly ending their kiss with a few soft pecks Nathan took her right hand and slipped her ring off. "I want you to know Haley as soon as we can make it legal we will, I just can't go one more day without having you as my wife in every way that truly counts."

Slipping the chain off from around his neck she winked. "I think you've had me in every way possible."

Taking the ring off the chain she played with it for a moment before she looked back up at him. "I need you to know that when I married your brother it was only on paper. My heart was with you always and even when I said vows to him…you were who I envisioned saying them to. I just don't want you to ever think I will even for a moment take our vows lightly. You are who I was meant for…never doubt that."

With a simple nod and a smile Nathan took her left hand and gazed into her glistening eyes. "I use to think that I had everything anyone could want in life and then I met you…and I realized I would give up everything I thought had made me happy, just for one day with you. Everything about you is beautiful, Haley, and for so long I couldn't let myself accept you loved me too. But every time I see you smile at me, I know you do. You have this incredible ability to love with every fiber in you Hales, and I'm so damn lucky you chose to love me. So, with this ring comes my promise that our love will never end. No matter what comes our way I'll spend my life fighting for us and our children…I promise you Haley."

Haley's eyes filled with tears as she let his words enter her heart. Her hand was shaking as he slipped on the _timeless_ ring that had now become her wedding ring and she'd never felt more complete and alive in her entire life.

Taking his left hand she smiled through her tears, trying to focus on the vows she was about to say. "Nathan…you say you're lucky I chose you, but I never had a choice. I truly believe you were destined for me and that you were the great love my grandmother spoke of. I remember asking you what if people take the wrong path in life...now I know the only wrong path you can take in life is not following your heart. Because even when bad things happen, having the love of your life by your side always makes you believe in tomorrow."

"You make me believe Nathan…you make me believe that a love like ours can really exist and that we can create a real family within it. We're _timeless_ …our love will live on in our children and then every generation after. A hundred years from now people will never remember what we were as individuals, but they will remember what we created _together,_ and that's such an incredible gift. Thank you for giving me that Nathan and with this ring comes my promise that our love will never end."

Nathan watched as her delicate hands pushed the platinum band to where it had always belonged. He never knew a piece of jewelry could ever mean so much to him. Taking his left hand he held hers, and together they just took a moment to stare at their rings side by side.

Bringing her newly adorned hand up to his lips—he kissed her ring, then kissed her, and then they lost themselves once again in each other.

…

Haley awoke hours later by something moving across her stomach. Opening her eyes she focused on the last embers of the fire shining out to her and then she looked down and saw her husband. Nathan was ever so lightly brushing his fingers across her belly and every few seconds he would lay a tender kiss where his fingers had just been. It seemed like a dream, but when he looked to meet her gaze and that brilliant grin of his spread across his face—she knew no dream could ever create such a jolt to her heart.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Nathan whispered as he crawled back up the side of her body and kissed her tenderly.

She turned on her side to face him, her bump unintentionally meeting his abs, causing them both to smile.

"I wanted to ask you something Nathan.' She spoke somewhat shyly, looking down.

Nathan lifted her chin up so that their eyes could meet. "Anything Hales."

"I was thinking about what to name the baby…" She started.

Running his hand between them, along her swelling stomach, he interrupted her. "Caleb."

With questioning eyes she looked at him and he just shrugged.

"Haley, if it wasn't for you love of Caleb you wouldn't be who you are today and you wouldn't be the girl I fell hopelessly in love with." He brushed his hand across her cheek and felt a fresh tear fall. "He's a part of you and a part of our child, and in a lot ways his loss brought us together. I think it's the only name that could suit our first child, but our next will be Nathan Junior."

Wiping at another fresh tear with her left hand, Haley giggled. "I hope you can't always read my mind and no to the Nathan Junior."

Nathan brought the hand that had been on her cheek down the tops of her breasts and teasingly brushed across her nipples.

"I bet I can guess what you're thinking now." Nathan smirked as he heard Haley suck in a sharp breath and shiver at his touch.

Bringing her knee slightly up, Haley began rubbing it across his lower region, biting her lower lip as she felt it harden at her touch. "Could it be the same thing you've got on you mind Mr. Scott?" She taunted him, with a smirk that could rival his own.

In a flash he had her pinned beneath him, with only his left hand holding her wrists together above her head. "God, I love you." He breathlessly spoke as his lips began to devour her neck.

Parting her legs with his knee he began to stroke her with his free hand, enjoying how slick she was just for him.

He continued until he had her screaming his name before he positioned himself above her. He wanted her over the edge and back again before he entered her for the third time that night and he had done just that.

Haley moaned and rubbed herself, enjoying the ride back down—knowing he was enjoying seeing it just as much as she was feeling it.

With a naughty grin, she rolled over and got on her hands and knees providing him easy access from the back. He grabbed at her, immediately kneading her soft firm cheeks and brushed himself against her.

"We better get used to this position because in a couple months it might be the only one that works." She laughed, but was quickly silenced by a strong thrust that took her breath away.

Nathan practically growled as he began pushing himself in and out of her. She fit him to perfection—as if her body was molded just for him.

Before long, slow and steady moves turned into frantic animalistic thrusts that left them both shuddering in their wake. A minute later the fire had completely died and the only sounds were of two lovers savoring the ride down _together_ as they kissed and collapsed in each other's arms. This time sleep would claim them both for the rest of the night.

…

The sunlight beaming through the windows stirred the two tangled lovers and when their eyes fluttered open they found the other's staring back.

Haley ran her fingers along Nathan's bare arm, which was circled around her waist, until she came to his face; slowly letting her fingertips trace his lips. "My husband." She declared softly.

Nathan kissed her fingers and then closed the distance between them to kiss her lips, once, twice, and then a third time before backing up just a sliver and smiling. "My wife."

"Can we just stay here forever?" Haley asked him, but she was asking herself at the same time.

Nathan pulled her tighter against him. "Mmm, as long as you're with me I don't care where we live Hales."

Looking around, Haley thought for a moment before turning her attention back to him. "How about we go back to Italy, but spend every summer here. That way we'll be surrounded by family most of the year, but come summer it's just about _us_ and the family we created together."

Nathan watched her face light up just thinking of what the future would bring and he knew he had the rare pleasure of seeing that look for the first time since Caleb's death. He couldn't believe he was so damn fortunate to be the one to help put it there.

"Sounds perfect, but on one condition." He grinned.

"And what would that be?"

Getting up, he pulled her with him, then swept her up—unexpectedly—in his arms. "That we get to at least spend another month enjoying a much needed honeymoon." He winked.

"Nothing in the world make me happier." She agreed with a smile that could stop any man in his tracks.

Kissing her sweetly, he carried her up the stairs as fast as possible with her laughter echoing through the house the entire way.

Their lives together were finally starting and it was almost poetic that this house witnessed it all. A love story had begun twenty-eight years ago in this very beach house, and now the _tragedy_ of that story was being replaced by the _salvation_ of another, one that would last for all eternity.

* * *

Cath 


	28. Forever And Ever Amen

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the end and it's very bittersweet. Maybe that's why it took me so long to actually sit down and write it. ;) Anyway, this was my first ever story and because of your support I had the courage and inspiration to start a couple other stories. Your reviews mean everything to me and what keeping me going. I love each and every one of them, so thank you for reviewing and I hope this epilogue doesn't let you down.

Thanks to Maggie for being an amazing beta even with the technical difficulties. ;) This is dedicated to Gray, who is baby Caleb in my world. ;)

"Forever And Ever Amen"

**Love** is patient,  
**love** is kind.

It does not envy, it does not boast,  
it is not proud

It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,  
it is not easily angered,  
it keeps no record of wrongs.

**Love** does not delight in evil,  
but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects, always trusts,  
always hopes, always perseveres.  
**Love** never fails.

"How's my big beautiful boy?" Haley beamed down to her baby boy who just happened to be turning one that very day."

"Mama!" He squealed and clapped with delight, then held his arms up for her to lift him up.

"Did you have a good nap Caleb?"

He looked at her for a moment as if pondering the question. "No," he shouted before bursting into a fit of giggles at his mother's over-dramatized shocked expression. Animated expressions were a big hit with him and everyone catered to his every whim.

Haley laid him on the changing table and began to change his diaper. To distract him, she handed him a squishy blue toy, filled with water and sparkling stars; Brooke had given it to him and from that day on it was one thing that could keep him entertained. He could squish and stare at it for hours and Haley always laughed because usually Brooke was right beside him just as amazed by it as he was. He had a million toys but he couldn't get enough of that damn squishy tube. It seemed as if Brooke's shiny object syndrome had been passed down to him.

Staring down at his transfixed face, she just couldn't get over how beautiful he was. She knew all mothers said that, but he truly was. It amazed her how he was the perfect blend of the Scott's and the James'. Caleb's dark hair, long body, and blue eyes were all Nathan's and even though the color of his eyes were Nathan as well, the large almond shape was all Haley. Not to mention that his chubby cheeks and full lips reminded her so much of his namesake. She and Caleb had shared the same features when they were little, and her son Caleb was the proof that eternal life could be found in the gift of children.

Nathan walked in quietly and caught Caleb's eye, but he quickly put his finger to his mouth signaling for his son not to blow his cover.

She was so beautiful. Her sapphire blue, strapless, knee-length dress hugged her every curve, showcasing her growing stomach, much to his delight. And as cliché as it sounded, she truly glowed. Of course, even before she had even been pregnant with Caleb she had a certain radiance about her that no one could touch upon. He could stare at her for an eternity, pregnant or not, and it would never be enough.

"What are you smirking at?" Haley laughed at Caleb, watching him giggle as she sealed his diaper.

"The man he inherited that smirk from." Nathan whispered in her ear as he slipped his arms around her waist.

Giggling, Haley leaned back into Nathan's arms. "Lord help me, because I can't resist it from either of you."

Kissing the side of her neck Nathan looked down at his son. "I'm sure I will be in for some retaliation when our little girl inherits your irresistible pout that I can never say no to." He informed her as he rubbed his hands over her swollen belly.

Closing her eyes for a bit, Haley enjoyed the comforting rhythmic patterns Nathan was creating over the contours of her now prominent bump. At nearly five moths along, she was starting to show, and Nathan couldn't keep her hands off of her baby bump any more than he could have off of her normally flat stomach. She never expected to get pregnant again this soon, but apparently Nathan was even more attracted to her being a mom, and a few short months after Caleb was born, they were expecting a second bundle of joy.

Smiling at the love of her life, she realized that he was born to be a father, and more so he loved being a father to their children. He was always staring at her with Caleb and it seemed his hands were permanently attached to her stomach, at least while they were public. They always seemed to wander either north or south whenever they had time to themselves.

But at the same time, it wasn't entirely his fault they were in this blessed predicament. She fully agreed with him that there was just nothing sexier than witnessing the love of your life caring for your child, and Nathan was no exception; he was as hands on as it got and Caleb worshipped him. She had never been able to resist him, but watching the look on his face when he talked or looked at their son, made her want him even more.

A stab of emotional pain coursed through Haley, as it often did in moments like these. It was when her mind traveled back to _Lucas_. Wondering where he was and if he was happy. While Nathan would constantly reassure her that Lucas had no right to her guilt, it still didn't stop her from feeling it. She made a lot of mistakes, and she never wanted to not face her responsibility for the pain she caused Lucas.

Maybe it was selfish on her part, but a small part of her could never really be at peace with her life until she knew Lucas had forgiven her. She didn't know if she would be able to truly accept her happiness with Nathan until she knew Lucas no longer held her responsible for destroying his. Lucas may have made plenty of mistakes as well, but he loved her and she knew he did what he did out of desperation, not evil intent. It just hurt her to know Lucas wasn't a part of their world anymore…his family's world.

It had been over a year since anyone had seen him. There had been a few postcards here and there and sporadic phone calls to his parents, but he hadn't returned to Italy, nor had he personally contacted she or Nathan.

Not that they would have even known for the first three months, they were too busy celebrating their reunion in their new home away from home; the beach house in North Carolina. A part of Haley ached to just stay there forever, but another part of her missed Jake and Brooke too much and she wanted Caleb to be an integral part of their lives.

Nathan's lips on her neck brought her back to her blissful reality and to the fact that their son was in the room.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Haley teased as she watched Caleb launch his toy off the changing table and then pout and scrunch his face when he realized he couldn't reach it. "Aw, my poor baby," Haley cooed as she retrieved the toy and took him into her arms, to which he gleefully accepted.

"Here, let me finish getting him dressed Hales and you go make sure Mom and Brooke aren't killing the staff."

As soon as she traded Caleb off, Nathan began blowing on Caleb's belly sending him into a fit of giggles.

Looking back at her Caleb and Nathan, she smiled. _'God, she loved them.'_

…

"Are you INSANE?" Brooke screeched at the terrified cook. "I said Tiffany-blue and bronze icing, this is sea foam green and bronze! Do I need to drag your ass to New York and shove you in front of Tiffany's window."

Haley grabbed Brooke's arm and began to pull her from the kitchen. "It's beautiful Roberto you don't need to change it." She reassured the cook before yanking Brooke completely out of the kitchen and clamped her hands over her best friend's mouth.

"Brooke, you are nine months pregnant and you don't need to be screaming at people or we may be delivering this baby today. Now do you understand? Calm down." She smiled sweetly to her friend, but confronted her with a tone that left no room for arguments from the pregnant brunette..

Nodding, Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley once she removed her hand. "I take offense to that. My screams soothe the twins, and this way they know my voice really well." Brooke grinned and rubbed her rather large belly that protruded proudly beneath her airy fuchsia empire waist frock.

Glancing out the open French doors, Haley smiled at the site before her. They had decided to set up the party outside on the deck and balloons, streamers, party favors, and presents were strewn everywhere in various shades of blue and bronze per Brooke's hormonal order.

Jake came up beside Brooke and kissed the side of her head. "How's my Buddha doing this morning?"

At first Haley thought Brooke would make sure Jake could never reproduce any more kids after starting to call her that a few months back, but it seemed Brooke relished in the fact her belly was expanding and she loved when anyone made reference to it. Any day now, their twin girls would be born and fill the house with even more beautiful chaos and a part of her knew Brooke would miss the feel of them inside her. Which probably meant more babies would be on the way shortly after.

Haley knew they would make wonderful parents. They were so in love and in her entire life she had never seen Jake so content and according to Nathan the same went for Brooke.

"I just stopped your wife from beheading Roberto and having to deliver your babies in jail."

Putting his other arm around Haley Jake laughed. "Ah, my two baby mammas always looking out for each other."

Haley was about to respond with a one of a kind sarcastic remark when something grabbed at her leg. Looking down she spotted her baby boy attempting to pull himself up from the hem or her dress.

Reaching down, she tried to pick him up, but suddenly his attention shifted to something behind him and he suddenly began crawling towards it as quick as his chubby arms and legs could go. He was starting to walk very well now, but crawling was still his method of choice when he needed to get somewhere fast.

Turning, Haley spotted Dan scooping up a laughing Caleb. "I should have figured he'd ditch the woman that gave birth to him for one of you male Scotts." Haley teased.

Dan chuckled, and raised an almost breathless and laughing Caleb above his head. "What can I say he loves the male bonding." Dan responded, all the while grinning at his grandson from below.

It amazed Haley at how much Dan and Deb idolized Caleb. Well, she always had a good feeling about Dan, but Deb on the other hand she wasn't so sure of. But as soon as they took Caleb in their arms at the hospital, it was clear he was one of them and none of the mistakes his parents had made would ever be held against him.

They spoiled him rotten and couldn't get enough of him. At times it made her wish her parents lived closer, but this is where she belonged, she could feel it in her bones. This was her home, it had been since she pulled up to the perfectly manicured lawn all those months ago.

--------------------

_An hour later…_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Caleb happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang in unison as Caleb clapped excitedly along.

Nathan and Haley bent down beside his high chair, blowing out the candle while Caleb grabbed at the icing and decorations. When they rose back up, they shared a tender kiss above him, their eyes never leaving each other.

Shouts and laughter brought them out of the lovers' gaze and they were met with the sight of Caleb smashing his hands into his birthday cake, looking like the happiest boy that ever lived.

"I'm going to grab a towel," Haley announced, but before she stepped away Nathan pulled her gently against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered to her and left a soft kiss on her cheek..

This was something they had taken to doing. She wasn't sure if it was because they had almost lost each other or just because they couldn't get enough of saying it, but either way, their random '_I Love You's_' became a treasured ritual.

"I love you more." She declared as she stood on her toes and kissed his lips, once, twice….

"You guys do know there is a child present." Jake chided, as he pulled Brooke semi-awkwardly onto his lap.

Nathan smirked. "What? It's his birthday, don't you guys want to see how we made him?"

Slapping his chest playfully, Haley turned and made her way to retrieve a towel, the sounds of her family's laughter echoing behind her.

Once inside, she went to the nearest hall and opened one of the linen closets. She was perturbed to find however, that all the towels were beyond her reach. Cursing genetics fro making her tiny, she was about to turn around and admit defeat when she felt a warm body come up behind her and reach above her head to retrieve a towel.

"You know, last time we went at it in linen closet, we scared your mother to death." Haley giggled, turning around, but she choked on her own air when she came face to face with Lucas, not Nathan.

Offering a small smile, he handed her the towel. "Wrong Scott."

Not really knowing what to say, Haley surprised them both by leaning in and timidly hugging him. He was stiff at first at her touch, but after a moment, he let her pull him close for a moment and then pulled away.

"I was expecting more of a slap." Lucas joked, but it wasn't too far from the truth.

Leading them both to a bench in the hallway, Haley struggled with her words, but once they sat down she gave it her best shot. "Lucas, if anyone should be afraid of reactions it should be me. I hurt you so much and I guess I figured that's why you stayed away because of your hate for me."

"Honestly Haley, I brought most of this on myself, you're just too much of a martyr, always were." He smiled kindly, his eyes falling down to her stomach momentarily reminding him of why he had stayed away for so long.

"I just needed time away Hales. I needed time to grieve us and grieve the loss of expecting a child."

Haley saw the sadness come over his features, but a second later it was gone.

"How is Caleb by the way?"

"He's just perfect Luke. He reminds me a lot of all you Scott men. He's walking and can say a few words. You're going to love him, I just know it."

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he watched Haley beam when talking about her son. It had taken awhile, but he was happy for her. "So, I see you and Nathan are doing well." Lucas motioned towards her midsection.

"Very, we're having a girl" She blurted out, then bit her lip contemplating her next words. "Lucas, you know I really do love him, I would never have hurt you if I didn't. What I mean is, I would never have betrayed you for anything less than what I've found with Nathan. I just really want you to know that…I'm not sure if it helps…"

"It does." Lucas interrupted her. "And for what's it worth, my foolish pride and misguided actions aside, I know you and Nathan are the real deal. I'm happy for you Haley…_really_."

Squeezing Lucas' hand, Haley felt a weight finally being lifted. "So, you do want to meet your nephew?"

The two once lovers walked together out to the party, audible gasps sounding around them once they stepped foot on the deck.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see what Nathan would do as he stood face to face with Lucas after a little over a year. No one was sure what the reaction would be, but all he did was stick out his fist, to which Lucas smirked and bumped in their brotherly ritual, and in that simple demonstration of brotherhood the past was forgiven.

"NO!" Caleb suddenly shouted, breaking whatever tension there was, perturbed that another person was getting even an ounce of attention.

Laughing, Lucas picked up his nephew who was covered in cake. "Hey there little buddy. I'm your Uncle Luke, sorry it took me so long to meet you."

Caleb looked at him oddly for a moment, then gave Luke a sloppy kiss right on the cheek, to which everyone awed and laughed.

After returning the sloppy kiss, Lucas handed Caleb to Nathan and took a thick envelope out of his back pocket. "I didn't have time to wrap this, but um… I couldn't think of a better present for Caleb." He extended it to Haley.

Opening it up, Haley looked confused for a second, then caught Lucas' eye. "Annulment papers?"

Smiling sheepishly, he stuck his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, well, you and Nathan are married in every way that counts, so it's really just a technicality anyway, but it's a technicality Caleb deserves. I thought about a divorce, but let's face it we both have grounds for annulment based on fraud." He chuckled nervously. "Besides I've put this off for too long and this way in thirty days, you can legally wed again."

"Oh Lucas." A now crying Brooke ran into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Well, someone's hormonal." He patted her back and smiled when he saw Haley mouth thank you to him and embrace Nathan.

Dan hugged Lucas tightly once Brooke let go. "You did good son." Then Dan turned to gaze at the rest of his family, taking in the scene. Jake was on his knees, talking to Brooke's belly, Deb was taking a million pictures a minute, and Haley was jokingly kissing and licking the icing off a giggling Caleb's face as Nathan looked on adoringly. Everything was exactly the way it should be and even without Karen by his side, Dan had found happiness through his family and in the fact Nathan got to live his life out with his own Karen in Haley.

…

Haley sat in the middle of her and Nathan's bed in nothing but one of his t-shits, flipping through a photo album her mom and Deb had worked on together for her baby shower when she was pregnant with Caleb. It was filled with pictures of Haley and Nathan's younger days, and looking at the memories always calmed her and made her smile.

Spotting her, Nathan grinned. He still couldn't get over the fact he got to share a bed with her each and every night "Our boy was out before I even got his pajamas on."

"He had a busy day and barely took a nap this afternoon. Not to mention we let him stay up way too late." She rationalized without looking up, her face transfixed on her favorite photo. It was a black and white photo of both she and Nathan at the age of one that was blended to make them look like they were posing with each other, even in their younger years. Haley was donning a princess tutu and Nathan a basketball jersey that swallowed him whole.'

After taking off his clothes, Nathan sat down behind her, rubbing her neck and looking over her shoulder. "What do you think ever happened to those two?" Haley off-handedly quipped not really expecting an answer.

Nathan smirked. "Didn't you hear?" He asked, and Haley looked over her shoulder to face him. "They lived happily ever after." He finished and kissed her smiling lips.

She giggled, turning completely around and then pushed him back on the bed. "You're so getting lucky for that line mister," she informed him as she straddled his hips and took off her shirt, revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

Growing hard immediately, Nathan ran his hands down her sides and over her incredibly sexy stomach. Her skin was like silk to the touch and his lips, hands, and dick ached to touch her and be inside her.

Haley raised up and impaled herself immediately, needing him too badly to wait even a second longer. She threw her head back in a spontaneous orgasm as he filled her completely. It was so a myth that women _always_ needed foreplay. Sometimes a quickie was so damn good.

Almost losing it at the sight of her climaxing, Nathan closed his eyes to regain control. He felt her moving up and down, swirling around, encasing him so tightly that he was pretty sure there was no blood left in his brain. With his hands on her back, he urged her down, and captured one of her swollen nipples into his mouth, biting, sucking, and licking, until he felt her about to lose it again.

"Nathaaaaaaaaan." She moaned, grabbing her other breast and grinding down hard on him as another wave of ultimate pleasure swept through her.

Exploding inside her, he groaned as she milked him dry. "Damn, I love you Hales."

Lifting up, she slid off him and collapsed next to him, her head resting on her chest. "You are such a girl." She teased, giggling into his chest when he tickled her side.

"So small or big?" He suddenly asked after she laid in his arms for a moment, both of them basking in the sensation of being with each other.

She raised her head just enough to quirk her eyebrow at him. "Um, big, but usually you like to praise me during."

He rolled her on her side and sidled up behind her, using one arm to propel him up so that he could look down at her, and the other to wrap around her and stroke over where their daughter lay. "I meant our wedding, You have a such a dirty mind you know that."

"Wherever did I get that from Mister Scott?" Her accusatory tone giving away him as the culprit.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "That's why you have to marry me, we're two of kind."

Placing her hand over his atop her belly, she felt his ring resting underneath hers, the metal of the bands sliding against one another. The day they placed those rings on each other's fingers would always be the day they started their forever in her heart.

"Small, family only and at the beach house." She finally spoke, excitement floating through her words.

"Sounds perfect Hales." He kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to wait till after the baby?"

He didn't even hesitate. "How about in 31 days?"

She flipped around in his arms as fast as she could with her belly, and peppered his face with kisses. "I was hoping…_kiss_…_kiss_… you would say that."

Once her lips landed on his, he took a hold of her bottom lip with his teeth and kissed her slow and deep. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and once the kiss ended he locked eyes with her. "Haley, you're my soul mate, the mother of my children, my lover, my everything. You have been my wife since the day I slid that ring on your finger and you'll be my wife for all time. This is only a piece of paper, but I want it so damn bad, so no man or government can ever say we're anything less than what we are."

With tears in her eyes, she kissed him again and this time it didn't end until they both collapsed in each other's arms hours later. And as Haley drifted off to sleep, she said a silent prayer counting her blessings. It wasn't long ago that she had lost her faith, but Nathan had helped her see the joy in life once again and even with all her loss find happiness that she never knew could ever exist.

Her grandmother's words echoed in her head and she realized, in Nathan, she had found her _timeless_ love in every sense of the word. Their love would be remembered and shown through generations to come because they had already created two miracles with their son and daughter.

Love can always be enough, as long as your love is _true_, and she and Nathan would be living proof of that for all time.

* * *

Cath


	29. Quick Note About Forever And Ever Amen

Hey guys, for those that have already read the Timeless Epilogue I have a quick note.

I forgot to change Caleb's age back to one in the first sentence of the story and I just noticed it today and my OCD took over and I changed it quickly and had to make sure you guys were aware of the change. LOL When I first started I thought I wanted Caleb two, but quickly changed my mind and just forgot to change that one word.

If you look at Caleb's development he's clearly a one year old and how long Lucas has been gone, but I just wanted to make it extra clear so it didn't confuse you guys.

Sorry again for the typo and it would have bothered me to no end if I didn't make the typo and it's correction clear. LOL

Thanks so much for your support guys and I hope you enjoy my other stories.

Love,

Cath


End file.
